Naat Lares Vermächtnis und Darth Plagueis' Beitrag
by sudooku
Summary: Habt Ihr jemals von der Legende von Darth Plagueis dem Weisen gehört? Darth Plagueis war ein Dunkler Lord der Sith, so machtvoll und so weise, dass er sogar das Sterben derjenigen, welche ihm nahestanden, zu verhindern wusste. Aber wer waren jene, die Darth Plagueis nahestanden? Dies ist keine Geschichte, die die Jedi oder Palpatine Euch je erzählen würden.
1. Darth Venamis' Vermächtnis

**0\. Prolog**

 **Diese Geschichte ist wieder einmal ein Spin-Off aus dem Roman „Darth Plagueis" von James Luceno. Sie schließt an meine Geschichte „Naat Lare – Die Geschichte eines Sith-Schülers" an, kann aber auch unabhängig davon gelesen werden. Sie ist außerdem das Bindeglied, bzw. ein Lückenfüller zwischen der Naat-Lare-Geschichte und meiner Geschichte „Darth Plagueis und die Passion der Shaak Ti". Man braucht für diese Geschichte (wie auch für die anderen beiden erwähnten Geschichten) keinerlei Vorkenntnisse aus dem Darth-Plagueis-Roman.**

 **Sie wird im Zeitraum von 67 VSY bis 32 VSY, also dem Anfang von Ep. I der Prequel-Trilogie spielen.**

 **Bis jetzt sind dreizehn Kapitel für die Geschichte geplant, die weitgehend fertiggestellt sind und lediglich einer Überarbeitung bedürfen. Ich werde wöchentlich, spätestens jedoch nach zwei Wochen ein Kapitel hochladen.**

 **Und nun viel Spaß mit der Geschichte.**

༺═────────────═༻

 _Wir schreiben das Jahr 67 vor der Schlacht von Yavin. Darth Plagueis, Dunkler Lord der Sith, hat vor einigen Tagen seinen Meister getötet und ist nun der Anführer seines Ordens. Um die Zukunft der Sith und später der Galaxis zu gestalten, ist er auf der Suche nach geeigneten Mitstreitern, die ihm bedingungslos folgen und in der Lage sind, Plagueis' Version des Großen Plans der Sith mit Leben zu erfüllen und unter der Anleitung des Muuns umzusetzen. Bislang hat keiner der potentiellen Kandidaten den hohen Ansprüchen des Dunklen Lords genügt. Aber Plagueis setzt seine Suche unbeirrt fort._

༺═────────────═༻

1\. Darth Venamis' Vermächtnis

Darth Plagueis saß im 200. Stockwerk des Wolkenkratzers in Harnaidan-City, in welchem der Sitz seiner Firma Damask Holdings lag, und hakte zufrieden den Punkt in seiner Aufgabentabelle ab, den er am gestrigen Tag abgearbeitet hatte. Naat Lare, welcher auf Abraxin zwei Monate lang sein Unwesen getrieben hatte, war nicht mehr. Der Dunkle Lord der Sith war froh darüber, dass die zwei Jedi für ihn erledigt hatten, was er ansonsten hätte selbst tun müssen. Denn jener Machtnutzer von Glee Anselm hätte potentiell gefährlich werden können – weniger für die Marschphantome, welche die kurzfristige Anwesenheit Naat Lares in den Sümpfen von Abraxin überlebt hatten, als vielmehr für seine, Plagueis' Pläne, falls die unsteten Neigungen des Nautolaners diesen unberechenbar gemacht hätten. Zu unberechenbar, um seine Hilfe für die Umsetzung des Großen Plans der Sith in Anspruch zu nehmen.

Er hob sein Weinglas und ließ einen Schluck des edlen, dunkelroten Tropfens durch seine Kehle gleiten.

Ja, die beiden Jedi waren überaus nützlich gewesen. In seinem Kopf spulte der Muun bereits weitere Szenarien dieser Art durch, um die Jedi für diese Art eher lästiger Aufgaben einzuspannen, bis auch den erhabenen Orden des Lichts das Schicksal ereilen würde, welches die Sith ihnen zugedacht hatten. Noch waren die Jedi vollkommen arglos, was die Existenz des geheimen Ordens der Dunkelheit anging. So arglos wie dieser Zabrak-Padawan gestern in der Schänke von Abraxin. Lo Bukk hatte vor dem grüngewandeten Muun und dessen Droiden unbefangen und leutselig von ihrer geplanten Mission geplaudert, geradeso, als wäre er zuvor für einen Monat in die Einsamkeit verbannt gewesen. Dessen Meister hingegen war aus anderem Holz geschnitzt. Der Cereaner hatte Hego Damask kritisch gemustert und mit seinen Blicken unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass er die Redseligkeit seines Padawans missbilligte. Plagueis hatte Meister Ni-Cadas Ressentiment in der Macht deutlich fühlen können. Aber auch der Meister dieses Jedi-Duos auf dem Sumpfplaneten hatte in dem Muun eher ein explorierendes Vorauskommando des Bankenclans vermutet, denn einen konkurrierenden Machtanwender der Dunklen Seite. Nun, vielleicht auch etwas mehr, aber immer noch viel zu wenig, um Darth Plagueis zu durchschauen.

Für den nächsten Punkt in seiner Tabelle jedenfalls würde er die Jedi nicht brauchen, dachte Darth Plagueis und trank erneut einen Schluck Wein. Dann tätigte er einen Anruf, um einen Termin zu vereinbaren.

Einen Tag später

Der dunkle Orbit über dem Regenplaneten Kamino riss auf, als das gut gepanzerte Kurierschiff des Intergalaktischen Bankenclans die Barriere zwischen Hyperraum und dem Realraum durchbrach. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Magister Hego Damask Kamino besuchte, aber es war das erste Mal, dass er dies ohne seinen Meister tat. Darth Tenebrous war seit einer Woche tot, getötet von der Hand seines Muun-Schülers, der nun das Erbe des Bith-Siths antrat. Und das eines sogenannten Darth Venamis, den sein regelbrüchiger Meister neben Plagueis als Schüler ausgebildet hatte. Darth Venamis war es gewesen, dessen Notizen Plagueis zu diversen Machtanwendern geführt hatten, die er einen nach dem anderen entweder eliminiert oder laufen gelassen hatte, freilich erst, nachdem er sich von deren Harmlosigkeit überzeugt hatte. Aber dieser letzte machtsensitive Kandidat auf Venamis' Liste war noch ein Kind. Wenn die Macht stark genug in ihm war, dann könnte er womöglich …

Der Kommunikationskanal im Bordcomputer knackte. Sofort wuselte Plagueis' getreuer Medi-Droide dorthin.

„Lass es gut sein, VierDe, das erledige ich diesmal selbst", winkte Plagueis ab und begab sich zum Cockpit.

Er schaltete den Kanal frei. „Hier spricht die Einreisekontrolle des Planeten Kamino. Bitte identifizieren sie sich", hörte er die weiche freundliche Stimme einer weiblichen Kaminoanerin in akzentfreiem Basic.

„Hier spricht Hego Damask, Magister der Firma Damask Holdings. Ich habe um elf Uhr einen Termin bei der Leiterin der Kinderaufzuchtstation Dai Lo."

Die Augen der Kaminoanerin, die im Hologramm bläulich schimmerten wie der Rest ihres 3D-Bildes, weiteten sich in Verstehen.

„Es ist schön, Euch wieder auf Kamino zu begrüßen, Magister Damask. Dai Lo hat uns bereits über Euer Kommen informiert. Landebucht eins im Raumhafen Tipoca City wurde für Euch reserviert."

„Ich danke Ihnen", erwiderte Damask jovial.

Dann leitete er den Landeanflug ein. Der weiße Punkt im endlosen blauen Ozean Kaminos, den er anvisiert hatte, vergrößerte sich und gliederte sich nach und nach auf. Die hochaufragenden hyperbolisch geschwungenen Türme und breiten runden Kuppeln der Hauptstadt von Kamino kamen in Sicht. Problemlos parkte Plagueis sein Raumschiff in der ihm zugewiesenen Landebucht für Prominente wie ihn.

Die über zwei Meter große weiße Kaminoanerin stand bereits am Ende der Landebucht und wartete, bis sich die Einstiegsluke von Damasks Schiff öffnete, um ihrem Gast nun langsam und würdevoll entgegenzuschreiten.

„Willkommen auf Kamino, Magister Damask", begrüßte Dai Lo den Muun und neigte in einer Mischung aus Stolz und Ehrerbietung ihr Haupt etwas zur Seite, um dem einen Kopf kleineren Muun nonverbal ihre guten Absichten zu signalisieren.

„Danke. Ich weiß zu schätzen, wie schnell dieser Termin zustande kam. Und ich weiß ja, dass ich mich auf die Diskretion auf diesem Planeten verlassen kann", sagte der Muun mit einem gewissen Nachdruck in der Stimme.

„Selbstverständlich", erwiderte die etwa dreißig Jahre alte Kaminoanerin. „Darf ich fragen, ob diese Diskretion auch Dr. Rugess Nome einschließt, mit dem Ihr uns früher besucht hattet?"

Plagueis lächelte ein feines Lächeln, als er die Lebhaftigkeit wahrnahm, welche plötzlich Dai Los schwarze Augen erfüllte. Offenbar hatte sich seine Gastgeberin vor seiner Ankunft gut über ihn informiert und wollte alle Eventualitäten ausschließen, welche zu unliebsamen Verwicklungen für ihren Planeten führen würden können.

„Das ist überhaupt kein Problem", sagte er freundlich. „Auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass er Sie deswegen behelligen wird."

Sie gingen in Dai Los kreisrundes Büro. Ein runder Tisch stand in dessen Mitte, umgeben von drei von der Decke hängenden Stühlen, die in ihrer ergonomischen Form zum bequemen Sitzen einluden. Plagueis ließ sich in einem davon nieder und die Dai Lo tat es ihm gleich. Dem Sithlord war es angenehm, dass sie nun im Sitzen beinahe dieselbe Augenhöhe hatten. Normalerweise überragte er mit seinen etwas über zwei Metern Körperhöhe die meisten Wesen. Aber hier auf Kamino, dessen Einwohner eine durchschnittliche Körpergröße von 2,10 bis 2,20 Standardmetern hatten, war das anders.

„Es geht um das Kind CX1247. Es dürfte jetzt an die fünf Standardjahre alt sein. Ich würde es gerne sehen", kam Plagueis sofort zur Sache.

„Darf ich fragen, was genau Euch an diesem Kind interessiert?", fragte Dai Lo betont freundlich.

„Dieses Kind wurde hier von einem Dr. Grohmo Kraht in Auftrag gegeben und dann zur Aufzucht überlassen, bis er es holen kommen würde. Ich bin Dr. Grohmo Krahts Nachlassverwalter."

„Ich verstehe", erwiderte die Kaminoanerin und nickte langsam dabei. „Ich nehme an, Ihr habt eine schriftliche Beurkundung des Todes von Dr. Grohmo Kraht und eine Bevollmächtigung als Nachlassverwalter bei Euch."

„Natürlich", erwiderte Plagueis und legte die eigens für solche Gelegenheiten erstellten Dokumente auf den weißen Tisch.

Er dachte kurz an Venamis, der nun hilflos im Bactatank auf Aborah trieb. Die jüngere Kopie von Darth Tenebrous hatte das Lichtschwertduell gegen Plagueis und damit den ultimativen Kampf um die Anführerschaft des Ordens der Sith verloren. Und noch viel mehr: 11-4D hatte das Rückenmark des jungen Bith durchtrennt, auf dass jegliches Bewusstsein in seinem früheren Konkurrentenschüler abgeschaltet worden war. Immerhin war Venamis clever genug gewesen, sich neben seinem Sith-Dasein eine bürgerliche Identität zuzulegen. Und als Dr. Grohmo Kraht sogar Einnahmen aus der höchst respektablen Tätigkeit eines Arztes zu erzielen, wenngleich seine Zulassung und sein Doktortitel gut gemachte Fälschungen waren, wie der Medi-Droide sofort herausgefunden hatte. Ein Grund mehr, warum Plagueis 11-4D so schätzte.

Dai Lo überflog die von Hego Damask präsentierten Dokumente. Sie waren keine Fälschungen, sondern von Amts wegen mustergültig nach Vorschrift erstellt - wenn man von der Vorschrift absah, dass zu einem Totenschein auch eine Leiche gehörte, die Venamis alias Dr. Grohmo Kraht nicht war – noch nicht. Aber das wusste die Kaminoanerin, die mit ihm am Tisch saß, nicht. Für sie war alles echt. Genauso echt wie das Kind, welches er sich gleich ansehen würde.

Dai Lo stand auf. „Bitte kommt mit", sagte sie mit weit ausladender Geste ihrer feingliedrigen dreifingrigen Hand.

Hego Damask folgte ihr umgehend und sie verließen den Besprechungsraum. Die Kaminoanerin führte ihren Muun-Gast durch einige lange Gänge, deren blendendes Weiß sie noch länger, gar endlos erscheinen ließ. Endlich waren sie in einem vielleicht dreißig Meter hohen Kuppelsaal angelangt, dessen Erhabenheit durch einige drei Meter hohe Raumteiler sowie von von der Wand in die Halle hineinragenden Zwischenebenen aufgebrochen wurde. In all diesen Unterteilungen spielten oder lernten Kinder vielerlei Spezies. Hauptsächlich Menschen, aber auch einige Neimoidianer, Twi'leks und Bith befanden sich darunter. Bisher konnte Plagueis kein Nautolanerkind ausmachen.

Er fühlte Dai Los Blick auf sich ruhen. Offenbar hatte auch die Kaminoanerin bemerkt, dass sich eine leise Unruhe seiner bemächtigt hatte. Er zügelte seine Gefühle und erwiderte ihren Blick. Sofort wandte sie den Blick ihrer schwarzen Augen von ihm ab und schaute in eine Gruppe Menschenkinder, welche gerade gemeinsam einen Turm aus weißen Plastikquadern errichteten, der ihre Körpergröße von 1,20 Standardmetern schon bald überragte, was ihre Begeisterung nur noch mehr befeuerte.

„Ich werde ihn jetzt auf andere Art und Weise suchen. Vielleicht ist er ja gerade außerhalb des Raumes", sagte Dai Lo dienstbeflissen und ging zu einem Datenterminal, um dort die Kombination CX1247 einzugeben.

Plagueis kannte die Zahlen und Buchstaben nicht, die die Kaminoanerin in ihrer lokalen Schrift in den Computer eintippte. Er verstand auch nicht, was sie mit zwei Leuten in ihrer Sprache besprach. Er nahm sich vor, in den nächsten zwei Monaten auch die Sprache der Kaminoaner zu erlernen, zusätzlich zu den rund dreißig Idiomen, die er bereits fließend in Wort und Schrift beherrschte. Er schwor sich, nie wieder in solch eine Situation zu geraten – nicht auf diesem wichtigen Planeten!

„Er müsste eigentlich hier sein", sagte Dai Lo und Plagueis vermeinte, Ratlosigkeit in ihrem Blick zu erhaschen. „Wie uns ein Lakaidroide soeben mitteilte, hat CX1247 diesen Aufzuchtsaal unautorisiert verlassen. Eigentlich ist das unmöglich, da es auf allen Zugangswegen Wachen gibt, die genau das verhindern sollen."

„Welche Art Wachen, Droiden?", hakte Plagueis nach.

„Kaminoaner", erklärte Dai Lo sichtlich peinlich berührt.

„Wie konnte er sie mit seinen fünf Jahren überlisten?", fragte Plagueis, etwas ahnend.

„Nun, was das angeht, so verfügt CX1247 über gewisse Talente, die ihm bei seinem Entwischen gute Dienste geleistet haben könnten."

Ein Glitzern trat in Plagueis' grüne Augen. „Gewisse Talente?"

„Er kann Leute manipulieren. Auf eine subtile Art und Weise, so wie es Jedi können. Er hat schon ein paar Mal die Anlage auf diese Art und Weise verlassen, aber bislang haben wir ihn immer wieder eingefangen."

„Ihr solltet Droiden einsetzen, um derlei zu verhindern", merkte Plagueis an. „Denn Droiden kann man nicht geistesmäßig manipulieren."

„Wohl wahr", erwiderte Dai Lo zerstreut und starrte erneut auf das Terminal.

Als hätte sie es erwartet, piepte etwas in dem mit vielerlei Anzeigen und Knöpfen übersäten Rechteck. Sofort drückte die nun etwas angestrengt wirkende Kaminoanerin einen grünen Knopf.

„Ich bedaure, Euch mitteilen zu müssen, dass CX1247 im Begriff ist, Kamino zu verlassen."

Plagueis' Augen weiteten sich.

„Ganz allein? Bringen Sie den Kindern auch bei, Raumschiffe zu steuern?"

„Er reist nicht allein. Und mehr darf ich Euch nicht mitteilen. Die übliche Diskretion, Ihr versteht."

Darth Plagueis verstand sehr wohl. Aber er wäre kein Sith, würde er sich damit zufriedengeben. Mit graziöser Geste vollführte er mit seiner langen feingliedrigen Hand zwischen sich und Dai Los Kopf eine wischende Bewegung. „Sie haben meine Erlaubnis, zu sprechen. Mit wem ist er fortgeflogen?"

„Mit zwei Jedi", antwortete die Kaminoanerin mechanisch, bevor sie wieder auf das Terminal schaute, um die geforderten Informationen abzulesen. „Meisterin Jedi Marnya Molto und ihr Padawan Ceri Dano. Sie kamen hierher, um einen Termin für Ausgrabungen in Derem City zu erwirken. Irgendwie muss der Junge seine Mutter gespürt haben … seine speziellen Talente, Ihr versteht."

Darth Plagueis verstand auch das. Er verstand, dass der Junge verloren war. Er war zu spät gekommen. Jedem anderen, der CX1247 mitgenommen hätte, hätte er als Sithlord den Jungen wieder abschwatzen können, nicht jedoch den Jedi! Zumindest noch nicht.

Er schaute zu der transparenten Aussparung in der Decke des Saales, als könne er den davonfliegenden Jungen dort irgendwo ausmachen. Ein Grau der Hoffnungslosigkeit erfüllte den regenverhangenen Himmel Kaminos. Da – ein schwaches Kräuseln in der Macht! Ein schwarzer Pfeil durchbrach die graue Tristesse über ihm. Das mussten die Jedi mit dem Jungen sein! Vor zwei Tagen hatten die Jedi ihm geholfen, den Sith-Anwärter Naat Lare zu eliminieren. Jetzt hatten sie den Sith möglicherweise einen weit vielversprechenderen Adepten geraubt.

Die Macht hatte zurückgeschlagen!

Er wandte den Blick seiner grünen Augen von diesem Himmelsausschnitt ab, als ein scheppernder Lärm an seine kleinen runden Ohren drang. Der große weiße Turm, den die Menschenkinder errichtet hatten, war in sich zusammengefallen; zerstört von seinen eigenen Erbauern, die um ihr zunichte gemachtes Werk herumstanden und laut dazu johlten.

Plagueis fühlte in die Macht hinein und fragte sich im Stillen: _Hast du die Sith zu Fall gebracht?_

* * *

 _Note der Autorin: Dieses Kapitel enthält wieder einige Zitate aus dem Roman „Darth Plagueis" von James Luceno._

 _Marnya Molto, ihr Padawan Ceri Dano und die Kaminoanerin Dai Lo sind OCs von mir._


	2. Ein anderer Weg

_Wir schreiben das Jahr 50 vor der Schlacht von Yavin. Frix ist Oberster Kanzler und Murkhana, Felucia und sechs weitere Planeten sind vor zwei Jahren auf Betreiben der Handelsföderation der Republik beigetreten._

༺═────────────═༻

Die insgesamt zehn Twi'lek-Mädchen saßen dicht zusammengedrängt auf einem riesigen Plüschsofa im Vorzimmer des Holo-Studios und tuschelten. Jede der sechzehn bis achtzehn Jahre alten Mädchen rechnete sich eine Chance darauf aus, erwählt zu werden.

„Du siehst viel zu untypisch für eine Twi'lek aus!", sagte ein grünes Mädchen auf dem Sofa und strich sich bei diesen Worten gefällig über die Spitzen seiner beiden steißlangen grünen Lekkus, welche ein gelbliches Muster zierte.

Die schwarzen Augen des angesprochenen roten Mädchens verengten sich. „Woher willst du denn wissen, was genau für ein Typ jetzt gefragt ist?", parierte sie die Herausforderung.

„Das weiß man doch!", erwiderte die Grüne hochnäsig. „So, wie sich Menschen eine Twi'lek eben vorstellen – mit zwei Lekkus!"

„ _Du_ musst es ja wissen", fiel ein anderes Mädchen schnippisch in das Wortgefecht ein. „Ich habe vier Lekkus und ich habe damit die Miss-Wahl dieses Jahres in der Provinz Leyta gewonnen!", prahlte die gelbe junge Frau.

Die Tür ging auf und der menschliche Holograf kam heraus. Sein Blick wanderte über die Twi'lek-Mädchenschar auf dem Sofa, deren Streit urplötzlich verebbt war, kaum, dass er die Tür geöffnet hatte. Alle Mädchen wussten, dass die Würfel gefallen waren. Jede von ihnen hatte zuvor für mindestens fünf Standardminuten im provisorisch eingerichteten Aufnahmestudio hinter der Tür auf Kommando hin gepost, gelächelt oder ernst geschaut, von den langwierigen planetenweiten, Vorauswahlverfahren gar nicht zu reden. Und genau jetzt würde die Entscheidung fallen, welche der Zehn am morgigen Tag das Cover des _Allsports Magazine_ zieren würde.

Zumeist waren Menschenfrauen auf der Titelseite des galaxisweit bekannten Sport-Magazins abgebildet, aber dann und wann gab es Ausnahmen von dieser Regel. Ausnahmen, die dafür sorgen sollten, dass sich die Zeitschrift auch auf solchen Planeten gut verkaufte, die menschennahe humanoide Spezies als Einwohner hatten. Ausnahmen, die einem Mädchen auch aus einfachen Verhältnissen die Chance auf Reichtum und viele Reisen boten – auf Erfolg und vielleicht auch auf ein glückliches Leben.

Und jede der zehn Mädchen brannte darauf, diese einmalige Chance zu nutzen. Die Gelbe zog wie beiläufig ihre beiden hinteren Lekkus nach vorne, damit der Holograf sie auch ja alle vier wahrnehmen würde. Die beidhändige Bewegung hatte Erfolg; der Blick seiner braunen Augen verweilte kurz auf ihrem ebenmäßigen Gesicht, um dann an ihrer schlanken knospenden Figur nach unten zu wandern. In dem Gesicht der gelben Twi'lek machte sich ein erwartungsfrohes Lächeln breit.

Dann war der Moment auch schon wieder vorbei.

„Du darfst reinkommen", sagte der Holograf zu der Roten.

Die grüne Herausforderin schenkte der Auserwählten einen giftigen Blick, dann labte sie sich an der Enttäuschung, die sich der Gesichter ihrer Mitbewerberinnen bemächtigte. Aber dieses geteilte Leid hielt nicht lange vor. Unwillkürlich schwang ihr Kopf herum und ihre Augen schauten der roten Twi'lek hinterher. Jetzt erst, wo sie sie von hinten sah, konnte sie ihre Lekkus zählen … vier fünf sechs, sieben … da war noch einer nach vorne über die Schulter gelegt … es waren acht Stück! Da konnte selbst die Gelbe nicht mithalten.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Shanida", sagte der Holograf freundlich, nachdem er die Tür hinter sich und ihr geschlossen hatte. „Du hast es geschafft! Wir werden sofort deinen Namen auf das Ticket für Coruscant durchgeben", versprach er. „Die Einwilligung deiner Eltern hast du doch dabei, oder?"

Shanida schaute kurz nach unten, bevor sie den Holografen wieder ansah. „Es sollte eine Überraschung für meine Mutter sein. Sie wird sich unheimlich freuen!"

„Welche Mutter täte das wohl nicht", meinte der Holograf und betätigte sein Komlink. „Jetzt brauche ich nur noch ihre Komlink-Nummer."

Der Holograf, die Auserwählte und zwei Assistenten hielten inne, als von der anderen Seite der Tür ein erregtes Stimmengewirr zu hören war.

„Nehmen Sie sie mit! Nehmen Sie sie mit!", hörten die Vier eines der Mädchen trällern.

„Wo ist sie?", fragte eine energische Frauenstimme.

Die Tür ging erneut auf. Eine zornige rote Twi'lek stürmte ins Aufnahmestudio und wandte sich sofort an ihre Tochter: „Shanida, was machst du hier?"

„Ich … also du … wir können den Vertrag mit _Allsports_ unterzeichnen", sagte Shanida lächelnd.

„Wie bitte?", kam es lauernd von der Tür zurück.

Der Holograf setzte sein strahlendstes Lächeln auf und hielt seine Hand zur Begrüßung hin. „Sie sind also …"

„Miss Twaye, Shanidas Mutter!", stellte sie klar, seine ausgestreckte Hand ignorierend.

„Nun, dann kann Ihnen Ihre Tochter die freudige Nachricht ja jetzt mitteilen, falls Sie es im Vorzimmer nicht bereits erfahren haben", sagte der Holograf erwartungsvoll.

„Mom, ich habe die Auswahl zum Titelmädchen des _Allsports Magazine_ für diesen Standardmonat geschafft! Es gibt ein Ticket nach Coruscant und wir werden ganz viele Events besuchen! Sie darf doch mit, oder?", wandte sich Shanida etwas unsicher an den Holografen.

„Selbstverständlich", beruhigte dieser sie. „Für alle Veranstaltungen, wo du gebucht bist, bekommt deine Mutter eine Einladung und eine Eintrittskarte … dein Vater selbstverständlich auch", setzte er nach einem Zögern hinzu.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein!", erwiderte Shanidas Mutter hart.

„Er mag solche Mode- und Sportveranstaltungen wohl nicht besonders", sondierte der Holograf.

„Er ist tot!", sagte die Mutter kühl.

„Oh, das tut mir leid", sagte er in eher beiläufiger Anteilnahme, dann kam er zum Geschäftlichen. „Hier ist der Vertrag und Sie müssen als Elternteil einer Minderjährigen dann noch hier, hier und hier unterschreiben."

„Ich werde gar nichts unterschreiben!"

Dem Holografen klappte der Unterkiefer nach unten. „Wie bitte? Wollen Sie mehr Credits? Also dreitausend Credits für einen Standardmonat sind mehr als großzügig in dieser Branche! Und der Vertrag geht immerhin über ein ganzes Jahr!", entrüstete er sich.

„Sie missverstehen mich, mein Herr. Ich werde nicht unterschreiben", wiederholte die Mutter mit Nachdruck.

„Aber … Mom!", stieß Shanida fassungslos hervor und ihre schwarzen Augen wurden feucht.

„Zeigen Sie mir die Fotos!", forderte die Mutter.

Sofort ging der Holograf zu seiner Holocam und rief nacheinander alle Bilder auf, die er von Shanida Twaye geschossen hatte.

„Jetzt sieh einer an! Was soll das?", fragte die Mutter eisig, als der Holograf ein Foto aufgerufen hatte, auf welchem Shanida mit halbgeschlossenen verträumten Augen und einem ebenso halb geöffneten Mund in einem Zweiteiler für den Badestrand auf einem Basthocker posierte - mit geöffneten Beinen, deren obere Enden immerhin von einem Ball bedeckt wurden, welcher den farbenfrohen Badetanga nur zu einem Drittel bedeckte – genau dem Drittel, welches die Aufnahme gerade noch schicklich machte – nun ja, vielleicht für Zensoren der lokalen Jugendschutzbehörde …

„Mit Verlaub, mein Herr, aber das sind Posen, die für eine Sechzehnjährige wie meine Tochter nicht angemessen sind!", rügte die Mutter den Holografen, der sich daraufhin verlegen durch sein schulterlanges blondes Haar fuhr.

„Ma'am, ich kann ihnen versichern, dass dies das äußerste ist, was überhaupt in ihrer Arbeit vorkommen wird", versicherte er der aufgebrachten Mutter, aber die war noch nicht fertig.

„Und hier! … Da liegt sie so lasziv auf dem Badetuch! Das ist nicht meine Tochter!"

„Bitte beruhigen Sie sich", sagte der Holograf beinahe bettelnd. „Ihre Tochter hat ungeheures Potential!"

„Natürlich hat sie das!", gab die Mutter selbstgefällig zurück. „Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihr Potential an Leute wie Sie vergeudet wird!"

„Nun …", der Fotograf rang die Hände, unschlüssig, was er noch tun könnte, um die aufgebrachte Mutter zu besänftigen.

„Löschen Sie die Fotos!", forderte die Mutter.

„Ich könnte Sie Ihnen überlassen, für alle Fälle, falls sie es sich noch einmal überlegen wollen."

Die Mutter erkannte, dass es dem Holografen schwerfiel, sein eigenes Werk zu zerstören. Also griff sie nach der Holo-Cam des Holografen. Sofort entzog er das teure Gerät ihren roten zupackenden Händen.

„Ich lösche es ja auch schon", lenkte er ein.

Zufrieden sah die Mutter dabei zu, wie der Holograf ein Holobild nach dem anderen von ihrer jungen Tochter löschte, während Shanidas Kopf immer tiefer nach unten sank und ihre Figur schlaff wurde vor Hoffnungslosigkeit.

„Ich hoffe, Sie bereuen das nicht irgendwann. Andere Mütter würden sich alle zehn Finger nach solch einer Chance lecken."

„Nun, ich bin aber nicht wie andere Mütter und meine Tochter ist auch nicht wie andere Töchter", erwiderte die rote Twi'lek, nahm die immer noch schmollende Shanida an der Hand und zog sie aus dem Aufnahmeraum.

Konsterniert sahen der Holograf und seine beiden Assistenten dabei zu, wie zehn rote Lekkus aus dem Raum hinauswogten.

Als Shanida mit ihrer Mutter wieder in den Vorraum kam, bemerkte sie die großen Augen der anderen Mädchen – ihr Getuschel. Sie konnte förmlich riechen, wie sich ihre vormaligen Konkurrentinnen jetzt bessere Chancen auf ein Cover in _Allsports_ ausmalten. Sie gönnte es ihnen nicht. Enttäuscht und beschämt ließ sich Shanida von ihrer Mutter aus dem Gebäude führen.

Sie kamen nach Hause.

„Wie hast du davon erfahren?", fragte Shanida ihre Mutter.

„Deine Freundin hat es mir erzählt, als ich sie auf der Straße getroffen hatte. Offenbar wussten es alle außer mir."

„Ich wollte dir eine Freude bereiten", beteuerte Shanida und legte alle Arglosigkeit, die sie aufbieten konnte, in diesen Blick ihrer schwarzen Augen.

„Nun, wohl eher dir und du dachtest, dass ich da mitspiele. Aber damit wirst du dir nur dein Leben ruinieren", prophezeite die Mutter.

„Aber wieso denn? Andere Mädchen machen das doch auch und sie leben noch", verteidigte Shanida ihr kurzlebiges Model-Abenteuer.

„Und sie werden über kurz oder lang ausgenutzt!", erklärte die Mutter. „Diese Fotos suggerieren den Leuten nämlich, dass du zu haben bist. Aber ein Mädchen wie du ist nicht zu haben! Zumindest nicht _so_!"

Shanida senkte ihren Blick. „Aber ich weiß nicht, was ich nach der Schule machen soll. Ich habe einfach zu nichts anderem Lust", erklärte sie trotzig ihrer Mutter.

„Man kann allen Tätigkeiten Spaß abgewinnen, wenn man sich intensiv mit ihnen befasst, denn alle sind nützlich und auf ihre Weise erfüllend", mahnte die Mutter ihre Tochter. „Und genau deshalb habe ich eine Lehre für dich auf Kamino organisiert … Als Taucherin für Meeresschätze und Artefakte."

„Nur weil ich Kiemen habe, heißt das noch nicht, dass ich damit auch arbeiten gehen muss!", schmollte Shanida.

„Das ist aber ein seriöser Beruf und die Kaminoaner sind ein anständiges Volk, welches für sich bleibt und uns unsere Ruhe lässt. Sie brauchen Fremdarbeiter, weil sie zwar früher im Meer gelebt haben, diese Lebensweise jedoch völlig verlernt haben und deshalb haben sich ihre Kiemen zurückentwickelt. Und weil Kamino so abgelegen ist, befinden sich dort noch viele Schätze auf dem Meeresgrund, die gerade jetzt nach und nach entdeckt werden. Und wir können daran unseren Anteil haben."

„Und warum machen die Kaminoaner das dann nicht selbst, wenn es angeblich so einträglich ist? Es gibt doch Taucheranzüge", argwöhnte Shanida.

„Sie gehen anderen Tätigkeiten nach und das Tauchen überlassen sie lieber amphibischen Spezies, weil sie dann an Ausrüstung sparen können. Außerdem sind Twi'leks sehr beliebt in der Galaxis und werden deshalb gerne als Touristenführer angestellt. Und du mit deinen Kiemen bis dort wirklich eine Idealbesetzung!"

„Und wenn ich einen Schatz finde, wem gehört er dann?", fragte Shanida.

„Achtzig Prozent gehen an die kaminoanische Regierung; der Rest wird an den Finder ausgezahlt, zusätzlich zu einem regulären Monatsgehalt des Kulturministeriums von Kamino", lockte die Mutter sie.

Shanidas Gedanken schweiften in die Vergangenheit zurück. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut an ihren letzten Urlaub auf Glee Anselm. Das Wasser war warm und einladend gewesen. Sie war zusammen mit den Nautolanerkindern im seichteren Meer nach seltenen Muscheln getaucht. Hin und wieder hatte eines der Kinder einen blauen oder grünen halbdurchsichtigen Glitzerstein gefunden. Ja, das war schön gewesen! Sie wollte das wiederholen. Und wenn sie gar damit Credits verdienen konnte, umso besser.

„Na gut, dann komme ich wenigstens auf andere Gedanken", meinte Shanida unwirsch.

༺═────────────═༻

Nach zwei Standardwochen war der Ausbildungsvertrag perfekt. Shanidas Mutter hatte ihre Stelle als Sekretärin gekündigt. Um die fehlenden Einnahmen zu ersetzen, hatte sie das Apartment für das Jahr, welches Shanidas Ausbildung dauern sollte, relativ teuer an einen Ingenieur untervermietet, der für genau dieses Jahr auf Ryloth arbeitete.

Während das Gleitertaxi mit Mutter und Tochter und den vielen Koffern vom Haus der kleinen Familie zum Raumhafen von Lessu flog, spürte Shanida, wie ihr viele sehnsuchtsvolle Gedanken und Gefühle nacheilten. Es waren die Gedanken und Gefühle all jener Jungen, die in ihrem Viertel lebten und ihr dann und wann verstohlen hinterhergeschaut hatten, ohne dass sich das junge Mädchen jemals darum geschert hätte. Viel lieber hatte sie die Schauspieler in den Holo-Novelas angehimmelt – echte Kerle eben.

Als sie am Raumhafen angekommen waren, wurden sie sogleich von einigen Leuten umkreist, die ihre Dienste als Gepäckträger anboten.

„Das machen wir selbst!", erklärte ihnen die Mutter, während Shanida und der Fahrer des Gleiters die Koffer auf einen Gepäcktrolley wuchteten.

Endlich war alles verladen und der Gleitertaxifahrer bezahlt.

„Was schleppst du denn für viele Sachen mit!", ächzte die Mutter, während sie den Trolley schob.

„Lass mich dir helfen, Mom", sagte Shanida statt einer Antwort und schob mit.

„Nicht so schnell, das ist viel zu auffällig. Außerdem komme ich ja gar nicht hinterher", japste die Mutter, als Shanida den Trolley mit einer Schnelligkeit durch die Gänge und Hallen des Raumhafens fuhr, dass sie Angst hatte, sie würden jemanden aus Versehen rammen.

„Keine Sorge", sagte Shanida, „ich habe alles im Griff!"

Ein Gossam war im Begriff, die Fahrbahn des mannshoch beladenen Trolleys zu kreuzen. Er hatte die Geschwindigkeit unterschätzt, mit welcher der Trolley von links kommend auf ihn zugerast kam. Gerade als er realisierte, dass es zu spät war, um auszuweichen, traf ihn aus dem Nichts ein Stoß von der Seite. Der gehörnte Mann fiel auf den Permabetonboden des Ganges, der zur Startrampe des nächsten Fluges nach Kamino führte.

„Was war denn das?", ächzte der Gossam in die Gegend, ohne zu wissen, an wem er seinen Unmut über seinen unbeabsichtigten Ausweich-Fall auslassen konnte.

„Nun, da hat die Macht Ihnen wohl einen Schutzengel geschickt", meinte Shanida mit einem Lächeln.

„Hören Sie mir bloß auf mit diesem Jedikram!", schimpfte der sich erhebende Gossam und lief fluchtartig vor Mutter und Tochter davon.

„Ich hatte dir doch gesagt, du sollst langsamer fahren!", zischte die Mutter Shanida an. „Was, wenn doch jemand herausfindet, was du getan hast?!"

„Ach, der doch nicht!", meinte Shanida abfällig.

Dann wandte sie sich dem Zeitschriftenkiosk zu, der an die Wartehalle angrenzte.

„Was willst du denn kaufen?", fragte die Mutter.

„Die neueste Ausgabe von _Allsports_."

„Aber du interessierst dich doch gar nicht für Sport", wunderte sich die Mutter. „Du willst doch nur wissen, wer an deiner statt auf das Cover gekommen ist, habe ich nicht recht?"

„Vielleicht", erwiderte Shanida ertappt.

„Nein, ich will nicht, dass du noch weiter diesen Gedanken nachhängst. Vor allem nicht jetzt!", entschied die Mutter.

„Na gut, dann hole ich uns etwas zu trinken", schlug Shanida vor.

„Nein, _du_ passt auf das Gepäck auf und _ich_ hole uns etwas zu trinken", erwiderte die Mutter.

„Dann eben _so_ ", sagte die Tochter mit einem Schmollmund.

Während die Mutter in einen Kiosk ging, um Getränke zu kaufen, holte Shanida eine weiße Flimsiplast-Tüte aus ihrer Tasche hervor. Niemand im Wartesaal beachtete die scheinbar ziellos im Wind schaukelnde Flimsiplast-Tüte, die langsam aber stetig auf den Zeitungskiosk zuschwebte. Eine halbe Standardminute später fiel im Inneren des Zeitungskiosks ein Zeitschriftenheft von seinem Ständer. Da in jenem Ständer noch weitere Exemplare dieses Heftes auf Käufer warteten, fiel das Herunterfallen eines Exemplars nicht sogleich auf. Das Heft blieb für eine Weile auf dem Boden liegen, bis sich die weiße Flimsiplast-Tüte nahe genug heranbewegt hatte. Eine kurze Weile verstrich, um Außenstehenden nicht das Gefühl zu vermitteln, dass die Tüte und das heruntergefallene Heft etwas miteinander zu tun hätten … dann schnappte die weiße Falle zu.

༺═────────────═༻

Endlich hatten Shanida und ihre Mutter ihr Gepäck wohl und sicher im Raumschiff verstaut. Entspannt gingen die zwei Frauen mit ihrem Handgepäck zu den für sie reservierten Sitzen in der Sitzreihe 7B. Es handelte sich dabei um eine von diesen Dreierreihen, wo immer noch jemand saß, mit dem man eigentlich nicht unbedingt zusammensitzen wollte. In diesem Fall handelte es sich um einen ziemlich fetten Menschen mit Halbglatze und schwarzem Dreitagebart, der Mutter und Tochter neugierig musterte. Sofort setzte sich Shanidas Mutter zwischen ihn und ihre Tochter. Ein säuerlicher Körpergeruch schlug ihr von der linken Seite entgegen, auf welcher der dicke Mensch saß. Sie fragte sich, wieso die Kaminoaner solche stinkenden Fremden überhaupt auf ihren Planeten ließen.

Das Mittagessen wurde serviert. Während die Mutter und Shanida noch an ihrer Portion kauten, hatte ihr menschlicher Sitznachbar bereits die zweite georderte Portion halb aufgegessen. Ein lautes Schmatzen und Rülpsen begleiteten sein üppiges Mahl. Shanidas Mutter atmete erleichtert auf, als das Essen vorbei war. Jetzt allerdings holte der Mann eine große Zeitung hervor, die halb über ihren Sitzplatz ragte.

„Sie können die Zeitung ruhig auch auf eine Seite zusammenfalten", rügte Shanidas Mutter den lesenden Menschen, um ihren Platz voll und ganz wieder zurückzuerobern.

„Nun, weil Sie es sind", erwiderte der Mensch in einer tiefen Bassstimme und schlug umständlich und knisternd die beiden Hälften der Zeitung zusammen, so dass nur die Seite offen vor ihm stand, die er gerade las. „Ihre Tochter mit ihrem handlichen Magazin hat es da einfacher", meinte er.

Die Mutter schaute nach rechts zu ihrer Tochter. Ihre rechte Braue hob sich in spontan aufwallender, noch zurückgehaltener Empörung. Auf dem Klapptischchen vor Shanida lag ein Exemplar der neuesten Ausgabe von _Allsports_. Aufgeschlagen hatte ihre Tochter den Artikel, in welchem eine schlanke gelbe Twi'lek mit vier Lekkus vor einem Strand posierte, von welchem Shanidas Mutter wusste, dass er lediglich eine Kulisse des provisorischen Holo-Studios war, in welchem sie vor zwei Wochen ihre umtriebige Tochter aufgegriffen hatte. Und jetzt hatte Shanida trotz ihres ausdrücklichen Wunsches ...

„Also ich finde ja, dass eigentlich Ihre Tochter auf dem Titelbild sein sollte und nicht die Gelbe da", brach der Mensch in ihre sich überschlagenden Gedanken ein. „Dann würde die Gelbe jetzt hier sitzen und lesen, während Ihre Tochter ganz groß rausgekommen wäre", streute er noch Salz in ihre Wunde.

„Dann müsste ich mir wenigstens nicht Ihr Gequatsche anhören!", erwiderte die Mutter böse.

„Verzeihung, ich wollte Ihrer Tochter ja nur ein Kompliment machen", sagte der Mensch entschuldigend. „Und wer weiß, wofür es gut ist, dass es so gekommen ist und nicht andersherum."

Shanida sah von ihrer hart erkämpften Illustrierten auf. Als sie den Mann ansah, der ihr jenes missglückte Kompliment gemacht hatte, gewahrte sie, wie dessen trübe blaue Augen anerkennend über ihren jungen straffen Körper glitten. Sie wusste, dass es relativ egal war, ob sie sich nun eher freizügig kleidete oder nicht. Sie hatte die Erfahrung gemacht, dass ihr die Männer sogar ungezwungenere Avancen machten, wenn sie sich eher gedeckt kleidete. Aber im Beisein ihrer Mutter? Mit derartigen Blicken? Das ging entschieden zu weit!

„Das will ich auch hoffen", blaffte Shanida ihn an, „Denn Sie sind ganz bestimmt nicht der Grund unserer Reise nach Kamino!"

Der Mensch öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu antworten, aber sein Mund schnappte wieder zu, ohne dass ihm auch nur ein Laut entwichen war. Der Blick in Shanidas schwarzen Augen, die sie von ihrer Mutter ererbt haben musste, hielt ihn davon ab. Im Blick der jungen Frau lagen Hass, Überlegenheit und eine abgrundtiefe Verachtung, die er bei einer so jungen Person niemals für möglich gehalten hatte.

Der Rest des Fluges verlief für den Menschen in der Sitzreihe 7B weitgehend schweigend, während die anderen Fluggäste fröhlich und entspannt ihre Schwätzchen hielten.

* * *

 _Note der Autorin: Shanida Twaye und ihre Mutter sind OCs von mir._

 _Zu der Stelle, wo sich Shanidas Mutter über die Art der Fotos beschwert: Vielleicht erinnern sich einige von euch noch an Victoria Beckham alias Posh Spice, welche während der vierten Staffel von GNTM (2009) die sechzehnjährige Sarina Nowak wegen ihrer aufreizenden Fotos tadelte._

 _Die Szene, wo Shanidas Mutter ihrer Tochter sagt, dass sie aber nicht zu haben sei und also auch keine solchen Fotos von sich machen lassen sollte, stammt aus einem Gespräch der jungen Jacqueline Bouvier mit ihrem sich um ihr Image sorgenden Vater im Film „Jacqueline Bouvier Kennedy" (1981)._


	3. Mission auf Kamino

… _Es war einmal vor langer, langer Zeit in einer weit, weit entfernten Galaxis …_

 _Im Jahre 48 vor der Schlacht von Yavin nehmen die Gegensätze zwischen dem Kern und den in die Republik drängenden Planeten des Äußeren Randes der Galaxis langsam Gestalt an. Gewinner dieser Entwicklung sind einige galaxisweit operierende Unternehmen wie der Intergalaktische Bankenclan und die ebenfalls auf dem schönen Planeten Muunilinst ansässige Investmentfirma Damask Holdings, deren derzeitiger Chef, der Muun Hego Damask, in der Republik als Strippenzieher und Intrigant bereits wohl bekannt ist, während er in vielen Gebieten des Äußeren Randes als mutiger Investor, Neuerer und Bringer von Fortschritt und Wohlstand gilt. Niemand ahnt, dass der Muun hinter seiner biederen und redlichen Fassade etliche dunkle Geheimnisse verbirgt._

 _Davon ahnen auch die beiden Jedi nichts, welche vom Rat der Jedi auf den Planeten Kamino entsandt werden, um dort Sith-Artefakte zu bergen und in den Jedi-Tempel zu bringen. Trotzdem es noch keinerlei offene Anzeichen für die Rückkehr der als ausgestorben geltenden Sith gibt, setzt der Orden der Jedi alles daran, auf dass sich das Gedankengut der Dunklen Seite der Macht nie wieder in der Galaxis ausbreiten möge._

༺═────────────═༻

Jedi-Meister Ni-Cada und sein ehemaliger Padawan Lo Bukk saßen in ihrem kleinen Raumschiff, welches sie auf den Planeten Kamino bringen sollte.

„Wir sind jetzt im Tempel offenbar zu Spezialisten für das Finden und Bergen von Sith-Artefakten avanciert", meinte der Cereaner Ni-Cada amüsiert.

„Warum auch nicht", pflichtete ihm sein Padawan bei. „Nach unserem Erfolg auf Dathomir vor neun Jahren hat sich Meister Yoda eben wieder an uns erinnert. Ich frage mich allerdings, wieso diese Artefakte ausgerechnet auf Kamino gelandet sind? Auf dem Planeten gibt es nichts als Regen und seltsame geklonte Wesen mit langen Hälsen und großen Augen, die absolut machtunsensitiv sind."

Ni-Cada hob eine Braue. „Mein lieber Lo, nur weil es im Tempel keine Kaminoaner gibt, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass diese Spezies absolut machtunsensitiv ist. Wir kennen sie einfach noch zu wenig."

„Eben", meinte Lo Bukk unerschüttert. „Also wer versteckt denn dort schon Sith-Artefakte, wenn noch nicht einmal wir als Jedi diese Welt kennen?", wunderte sich der Zabrak und schüttelte ungläubig seinen rosafarbenen Kopf mit der eindrucksvollen Hörnerkrone.

„Jemand, der nicht wollte, dass sie gefunden werden", mutmaßte sein ehemaliger Meister und wiegte bedächtig sein hohes kegelförmiges Haupt mit dem kleinen weißen Pferdeschwanz, der von der oberen Hälfte seines Kopfes nach hinten herunterhing. „Immerhin hat man in Derem-City auf diesem Planeten bereits das Jedi-Holocron von Jedi-Meister Qalsneek dem Bullen gefunden. Was, wenn sich um die Zeit des Sith-Krieges vor 4000 Jahren auch ein aquatischer Sith hierher verirrt hat?"

Diese Begründung leuchtete Lo Bukk ein.

Das Schiff trat über der blauen Kugel von Kamino aus dem Hyperraum aus. Die für sie reservierte weiße Landeplattform wurde größer, die wie die anderen Plattformen dieser Art, wie die gesamte Stadt Tipoca City auf Pfählen ruhte. Ein roter Punkt wurde auf der Landeplattform sichtbar. Der Punkt wurde zu einer Säule.

Das Raumschiff setzte sanft auf der Landeplattform auf.

„Willkommen auf Kamino", wurden sie auf der Landeplattform von einer rothäutigen, freundlichen, sehr jungen Nautolanerin begrüßt, welche für ihre Spezies ziemlich wenige Lekkus hatte.

Acht zählte Lo Bukk. Genauso viele Hörner zierten seine Krone. Die junge Frau trug ein strahlendweißes Kleid, welches bis über ihre Knie ging und ihre Figur hervorragend betonte.

„Wir freuen uns, dass Sie den Tempel über ihren Fund informiert haben", spann Ni-Cada die Konversation weiter.

„Aber das ist doch selbstverständlich, wo doch die Jedi so viel Gutes in der Galaxis tun", erwiderte die rote Frau zuvorkommend.

„Ich bin Jedi-Meister Ni-Cada, das ist Jedi-Ritter Lo Bukk und Sie müssen Shanida Twaye sein."

„Genau die", bestätigte die rote junge Frau den Jedi-Meister. „Habt Ihr Atemmasken dabei?", fragte sie und sah dabei fragend den Jüngeren der beiden Jedi an.

„Aber das ist doch selbstverständlich", entgegnete Lo Bukk mit einem Lächeln und präsentierte ihr stolz sein Atemgerät.

Shanidas schwarze Augen weiteten sich, als sie das kleine dreigliedrige Gerät in der Hand drehte und betastete. „So klein? Und ohne Kopfkapsel?", wunderte sie sich.

„Ein A99-Aqua-Atemgerät", erklärte Lo Bukk mit sich vor Stolz überschlagender Stimme. „Es wird nur von Jedi verwendet; deswegen kennen Sie es wohl nicht."

„Nun, Ihr seid die ersten Jedi, die ich treffe", erwiderte Shanida unschuldig.

„Man braucht das weiße Mittelstück einfach nur in den Mund zu stecken", erklärte er und strahlte die rote Nautolanerin an. „Die beiden schwarzen Kolben an den Seiten sind Regulatoren. Dort sind Presslufttanks eingebaut, womit wir bis zu zwei Stunden unter Wasser bleiben und atmen können wie die Fische – oder wie Givins im luftleeren All."

„Givins atmen im All nicht. Sie halten dann einfach die Luft an", stellte Ni-Cada richtig, aber das tat dem Strahlen des jüngeren Jedi keinen Abbruch.

Shanida erwiderte sein überschäumendes Lächeln schwach. Genug, um die Worte weiter aus ihm heraussprudeln zu lassen.

„Am Ende der zwei Regulatoren befinden sich Atmosphärensensoren, welche die Bedingungen unter Wasser analysieren und das Atemgerät bei unterschiedlichem Luftdruck im Wasser oder im Vakuum optimieren."

Lo Bukk hörte seine letzten, vor dieser Reise auswendig gelernten Worte gar nicht mehr. Vielmehr hatte er in diesen Augenblicken das Gefühl, als wenn ein plötzliches Feuer seine beiden Herzen versengen würde. Ein schwarzes Feuer, welches aus den Augen dieser jungen Frau kam. Shanidas Augen waren so schwarz wie die Nacht – wie bei so vielen Nautolanern. Er konnte sein Spiegelbild darin sehen. Allerdings waren Shanidas Augen im Gegensatz zu denen der anderen Exemplare ihrer Spezies nicht rund, sondern mandelförmig so wie bei Zabraks oder Menschen. Wie bei diesen Spezies hatten ihre Augen rechts und links Augenweiß, in dessen Mitte eine große, runde, schwarze Iris lag. _Vielleicht ist sie ein Mischling – deshalb die ungewöhnlich geringe Anzahl von Lekkus_ , schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Lo Bukk hatte den Eindruck, dass ihn ihre Augen regelrecht anfunkelten. Bestimmt funkelten seine orangenen Augen jetzt auch zurück. _Ob sie ihn wohl etwas mochte?_ Er wurde rot bei diesem Gedanken, dann überlief ihn ein kalter Schauer. Er schaute vorsichtig nach rechts, wo sein Meister stand, sah dessen rechte hochgezogene Braue.

Unhörbar seufzte er auf. Ni-Cada hatte es also registriert. Trotzdem musste er sich zwingen, den Blick von Shanida abzuwenden; genauso, wie es schicklich war – zumindest für einen Jedi.

Nachdem die beiden Jedi ihr Raumschiff auf der Plattform verstaut hatten, geleitete Shanida sie zu dem Lift, welcher sie zu dem U-Boot bringen sollte. Das U-Boot wartete an der Wasseroberfläche auf sie, knapp zweihundert Meter unter ihnen, um sie in die im Meer versunkene ehemalige kaminoanische Hauptstadt zu bringen. Schnell und geräuschlos schloss sich die Tür des Lifts hinter ihnen und er sauste an einem der riesigen Tragepfeiler in die Tiefe. Das auf dem Wasser ruhende U-Bot kam in bessere Sichtweite. Es war zwanzig Meter lang, sechs Meter breit und schimmerte bläulich.

„Wie ein zu großer Aiwha ohne Flossen", sagte Lo Bukk zu seinem Meister.

Ni-Cada erwiderte seinen Blick, antwortete aber nichts.

Die ovale auf der Oberseite des U-Bootes befindliche Einstiegsluke öffnete sich nach oben hin und die Drei kletterten hindurch ins Innere des Unterwassergefährts. Ein enger Gang führte in den Hauptraum, der vielleicht sechsmal sechs Meter groß war und durch welchen man zu beiden Seiten hinaus in den Ozean schauen konnte. Das blaue Wasser füllte die runden Bullaugen gerademal bis zur Hälfte, als sich die Einstiegsluke schloss. Dann tauchte das U-Boot ab.

„Wenn wir alle Drei hier sind, wer steuert dann das Schiff?", fragte der Zabrak.

Die Tür zum Hauptraum des U-Bootes, in welchem sich die beiden Jedi und ihre weibliche Begleitung befanden, öffnete sich mit einem Zischen. Eine Kaminoanerin trat ein, mindestens zwei Meter groß mit dem obligatorisch dünnen Körper, einem langen Hals, auf welchem ein kleiner Kopf thronte, den zwei große silbergraue Augen zierten.

„Darf ich vorstellen? Nia Bo, Leiterin des archäologischen Instituts von Derem-City. Sie wird dem Ministerium über diesen Fund Bericht erstatten. Das Schiff hingegen wird von einem Autopiloten gesteuert, während wir die Mission ausführen", beantwortete Shanida fröhlich Lo Bukks Frage, dann stellte sie der Kaminoanerin die beiden Jedi vor.

„Ihr seid alle überpünktlich. Dann können wir uns ja jetzt auf die Reise machen", erklärte Nia Bo mit sanfter melodischer Stimme.

Das U-Boot tauchte tiefer in den Ozean Kaminos ein. Aus den runden Bullaugen heraus konnte Lo Bukk sehen, dass das Wasser eine dunkelblaue Farbe angenommen hatte – so dunkelblau, dass es fast schon schwarz war. Der Schatten eines Aiwhas zog an ihnen vorüber. Der Zabrak verfolgte seine majestätischen Flossenschläge. So ruhig und reibungslos, wie dieses drei Meter lange Tier seine Bahn durch den dunklen Ozean pflügte, war bislang auch diese Mission verlaufen. Ob sie die Sith-Amulette wohl schnell finden würden?

Lo Bukk spürte, wie die Geschwindigkeit des Schiffes gedrosselt wurde. Die gezackte, von einem gelblichen Glanz umhüllte Silhouette von Derem City kam in Sicht der Scheinwerfer des U-Bootes. Während sich das U-Boot seinem ihm eingegebenen Bestimmungsort näherte, erhaschten die Vier Eindrücke von der versunkenen Stadt mit ihren Sonnentürmen, welche das Licht der Sonne Kaminos verstärkten und damit die Stadt noch mehr erleuchtet und erwärmt hatten, als es dem Stern selbst durch die dicke Wolkendecke Kaminos möglich gewesen war. Die Stadt sah aus, als seien die Bewohner von der vor 19 000 Standardjahren stattgefundenen Überschwemmung überrascht worden. Zweihundert Jahre währte die Schmelze von Gletschern auf Kamino, welche die Stadt schlussendlich unter Wasser getaucht hatte. Alles lag oder stand herum, als würde es gleich wieder benutzt oder gebraucht werden. Diesen Eindruck konnten auch die Wasserpflanzen und Kleintiere nicht mildern, welche sich die versunkene Stadt mittlerweile zu Eigen gemacht hatten.

„Wieso ist das alles nicht verrostet?", wunderte sich Lo Bukk.

„Da die Überschwemmung langsam einsetzte, stieg man zunächst auf wasserresistente Materialien um, die bis heute halten", erklärte Nia Bo.

Lo Bukk und Ni-Cada sahen sich um. Speeder standen am Straßenrand und warteten darauf, dass jemand sie bestieg. Cantinas warben mit Blink-Anzeigen für Preisermäßigung auf Speis und Trank während bestimmter Zeiten.

Schließlich waren die Vier an einem ziemlich unscheinbaren Haus angelangt. Sie setzten ihre Helme mit der integrierten Sprech- und Kommunikationsfunktion auf und bereiteten sich auf das Verlassen des U-Bootes vor. Nia Bo seufzte unhörbar, während sie ihren Helm aufsetzte. Als Spezies, die ursprünglich im Meer zu Hause gewesen war, konnten sich Kaminoaner vor langer Zeit untereinander auch unter Wasser ohne irgendwelche technischen Hilfsmittel verständigen. So wie Nautolaner das noch heute konnten. Das war sogar noch zu der Zeit möglich gewesen, in welcher Derem-City geflutet worden war. Aber nach zehntausend Jahren waren die Kaminoaner des Wassers überdrüssig geworden. Und genau deshalb brauchte sie nun genauso einen Helm wie diese Landratten von Zabrak und Cereaner.

Shanida öffnete mühelos die Tür des Hauses, die nicht besonders verriegelt gewesen zu sein schien. Ni-Cada stutzte, als sie an der Diele vorbei in die Küche gingen. Es schien ihm, als wäre die Küche erst vor kurzem benutzt worden. Es lagen Brocken von Algenbrot herum, welches erst vor kurzem geschnitten worden sein musste.

„Lebt hier jemand?", fragte der Cereaner Shanida, die ihn auf diese Frage hin überrascht durch ihren Helm ansah.

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste", erwiderte sie, während ihre Augen irritiert schauten ob der seltsamen Stimme, die sie plötzlich ob ihres Helmes und der künstlichen Kommunikationsmittel darin verpasst bekommen hatte. Sie hasste diese fremde Stimme. Auch wenn sie sie schon so oft gehört hatte. „Aber ich habe neulich etwas Algenbrot mitgenommen, damit ich während meiner Erkundigungen nicht verhungere. Rohe Fische mag ich nicht so", erklärte sie mit einem Augenaufschlag zu Lo Bukk hin. „Und außerdem sind die Sith-Amulette im Keller, nicht in der Küche", sagte sie jetzt gespielt vorwurfsvoll in Richtung Ni-Cada, der sofort auf dem Absatz kehrt machte.

Auf Shanidas Information hin gingen die Vier die Treppe in den Keller hinunter. Lo Bukk schaute Shanida, die voranging, auf den Po. Was für einen schönen, runden, wohlgeformten Po sie doch im Verhältnis zu ihrer schlanken Taille hatte. Ein knallroter Po unter einem unschuldig-weißen Kleid verborgen, welches bei jedem ihrer Schritte lockend hin und her schwang … Kaum hatte er das gedacht, spürte er, wie ihm Ni-Cada von hinten in die Rippen boxte. Er fühlte sich ertappt, wurde wieder rot. Dann wich seine Scham einem anderen Gefühl. Der Zabrak nahm wahr, wie sich eine Dunkelheit ausbreitete – eine Dunkelheit, die er kannte. Er wandte sich seinem Meister zu:

„Könnt Ihr Euch noch an unsere Mission auf Abraxin von vor neunzehn Jahren erinnern?"

„Genau daran habe ich auch gerade gedacht", murmelte der Cereaner zurück.

„Dann spürt Ihr es also auch."

„Welcher Jedi könnte das auch vergessen", meinte Ni-Cada, während sie weiter die Treppe zum Keller hinabstiegen. „Aber ja, ich kann mich noch genau erinnern. Allerdings bin ich mir im Nachhinein nicht mehr so sicher, was ich an diesem Tag unheimlicher fand. Diesen perversen Nautolaner oder jenen Muun, der uns kurz vor unserem Einsatz am Rande des Sumpfes angesprochen hatte, wo sich dieser gesuchte Verbrecher versteckt hielt."

„Ich weiß, ihr mochtet ihn nicht sonderlich", erwiderte der Zabrak, während Shanida die Kellertür öffnete.

„Für einen Jedi stellt sich nicht die Frage nach Mögen oder Nichtmögen", wies Ni-Cada seinen ehemaligen Padawan zurecht, „ sondern ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er uns etwas verschwiegen hat. Mikrokredite auf einem Provinzplaneten wie Abraxin – das sind für gewöhnlich nicht die Geschäfte, mit denen sich ein Muun abgeben würde. Und dann noch sein Abschiedsspruch _‚Genießt Eure Drinks, Bürger!'_ … Als wenn wir als Jedi gewöhnliche Bürger wären! Es klang beinahe … herablassend", fand Ni-Cada das richtige Wort.

„Und wenn schon, Meister. Ihr habt den Nautolaner getötet und damit die Dunkle Bedrohung auf Abraxin vernichtet. Das ist es doch, was zählt. Wozu jetzt noch an diesen Muun denken, der vielleicht auch nur von seinen Auftraggebern dorthin geschickt wurde so wie wir", wiegelte Lo Bukk ab.

„Genau das ist es ja – so wie wir", sinnierte Ni-Cada weiter. „Ich habe damals dem Rat der Jedi meine Vermutung mitgeteilt, dass dieser Muun auch wegen diesem Nautolaner nach Abraxin gekommen war. Auch nachdem ich Naat Lare getötet hatte, war da noch so eine Dunkelheit, die ich beunruhigend fand. Aber Meister Yoda und Meister Tyvokka haben mir nicht geglaubt und meine Vermutung abgewiesen. Und danach hat kein anderes Mitglied des Rates der Jedi noch etwas gesagt. Dabei habe ich diesen Muun erst neulich im Senat gesehen – zusammen mit Meister Dooku!", ereiferte sich der cereanische Jedi-Meister.

„Ach wirklich?", mischte sich nun Nia Bo mit ihrer sanften freundlich dahinplätschernden Stimme ein, während Shanida einen Glühstab entzündet hatte und ihnen durch die verwinkelten Gänge voranschritt.

„Ja, es handelt sich um Hego Damask, einen bedeutenden galaxisweit tätigen Investment-Banker", erklärte Ni-Cada.

„Nun, jeder hat mal klein angefangen", warf Lo Bukk ein. „Und außerdem: Was sollte ein aufstrebender und kultivierter Muun wie Hego Damask schon von einem blutrünstigen Nautolaner wie Naat Lare gewollt haben?", setzte er spöttisch hinzu.

Nia Bo war angesichts dieser Enthüllungen in tiefes Nachdenken geraten. Sie wusste, dass besagter Hego Damask erst kürzlich auf Kamino gewesen war, um dort mit Ko Sai, einer bekannten Klon-Forscherin, zu reden. Das hatte sie während des Stimkaff-Klatsches in der Cantina des Ministeriums erfahren, wo sie häufig war. Sie hatte allerdings nichts über den Zweck seines Besuches in Erfahrung bringen können. Kaminoaner waren verschwiegen – auch untereinander.

Mittlerweile waren sie in den Kellergewölben an einer Eisentür angelangt. Sie war aufgebrochen worden und die Aufbruchstelle schien noch recht frisch zu sein. Ni-Cada wusste noch nicht, ob das gut oder schlecht war. Einerseits könnte das bedeuten, dass die Sith-Amulette bereits von jemand anderem gestohlen worden waren. Andererseits gab es nun einen Fluchtweg für alle Eventualitäten, denn die Eisentür konnte nicht mehr von außen verriegelt werden – von wem auch immer. Er zündete sein Lichtschwert, um etwas mehr Licht zu machen.

Lo Bukk nahm wahr, wie Nia Bo beim Geräusch des aktivierten Lichtschwertes zusammenzuckte. Dann sah er, dass Shanida sich neben ihn stellte. „Da fühle ich mich gleich viel sicherer", hörte er sie mit einem Lächeln sagen.

Auch wenn ihre Stimme durch die Kommunikationseinheit verzerrt klang, war sie für ihn das Schönste, was man hier unten überhaupt zu hören bekommen konnte. Lo Bukk lächelte selig zurück. Er wehrte sich auch nicht dagegen, dass sie sich bei ihm unterhakte, um ihn zu führen.

„Es ist da hinten", erklärte sie beschwingt und zog ihn mit sich, während Ni-Cada das Pärchen ansah, aber nichts sagte.

Schon bald wäre diese Angelegenheit auf diesem Regenplaneten erledigt und dann wären sie alle wieder auf ihren Heimatplaneten. Lo Bukk würde diese Shanida niemals wiedersehen. Zufrieden und in Erwartung des brisanten Fundes machte der Cereaner an jeder Biegung, die Shanida vorgab, ein Kreuzchen an die Wand, um sicherzugehen, dass der Rückweg jederzeit zu finden war.

Sie erreichten das Ende des Kellerganges. Eine sich nach oben hin verjüngende trapezförmige Tür ließ sich nur mit etwas Druck öffnen, aber Mrs. Twaye schaffte das alleine. Ein niedriger Raum tat sich vor ihnen auf. Es stand nichts in diesem Raum außer einer quaderförmigen Truhe mit einem nach oben hin gerundeten Deckel.

Die schwere Truhe aus einem dunklen Metall sah alt aus – sehr alt. Shanida und Lo Bukk blieben in etwa zwei Meter Entfernung von ihr stehen, um dem Jedi-Meister den Vortritt zu lassen.

„Ich habe alles so gelassen, wie es ist", sagte Shanida stolz.

„Ich werde jetzt mal den zweiten Glühstab anzünden, damit Euer Meister auch beide Hände für die Truhe freihat", erklärte Shanida und holte einen weiteren Glühstab hervor, der das gelbliche Licht des ersten Glühstabes noch verstärkte. Die kleine Kammer erstrahlte in einem hellen Licht beinahe wie bei Tage.

„Unsere jüngste Mitarbeiterin ist ja so eifrig – und dabei so gewissenhaft", lobte Nia Bo sie.

Ni-Cada deaktivierte seine grüne Klinge.

Lo Bukk fand, dass die melodische, sanft klingende Stimme der Kaminoanerin auch durch die in den Helm integrierte Kom-Einheit nur unwesentlich verzerrt wurde – ganz im Gegensatz zu seiner eigenen Stimme, die er derart entstellt nicht leiden mochte. Er schaute zu Ni-Cada, der sich an dem Deckel der Truhe zu schaffen machte. Gleich würde sein Meister ihm zeigen, was er bereits von der Truhe zu sich herüberwabern fühlte. Zurück im Raumschiff würden sie sich die Artefakte dann noch einmal gemeinsam anschauen - ohne lästige unwissende, machtunsensitive Zuschauer wie hier auf Kamino. Sie würden die Amulette oder gar Gewichtigeres befühlen, betasten, über ihre verborgenen Kräfte sinnieren.

Ni-Cada spürte die Dunkelheit, die in der Truhe vor ihm eingesperrt war. Gleich würde er sie bergen und an einen Ort bringen, wo sie keinerlei Schaden mehr anrichten würde – in den Jeditempel. Er versuchte den Deckel der Truhe anzuheben. Ja, der Deckel ließ sich auch unter Wasser recht leicht öffnen. Da hatte er schon anderes erlebt.

Er öffnete den Deckel, bis dessen Rand auf seiner Kopfhöhe war. Dann begutachtete er den Truheninhalt – und erstaunte. Das dunkle, undefinierbare Dickicht in der Truhe ergab in seinen Augen überhaupt keinen Sinn. Auch die beiden Glühstäbe hinter ihm brachten für den Moment keine Klarheit, obwohl das Licht in der Kammer so hell war, wie man es sich nur wünschen konnte.

War es zu hell?

Es blieb ihm keine Zeit mehr, sich darüber weiter Gedanken zu machen. Obwohl oder gerade, weil die Zeit auf einmal stehenblieb.

Das lungernde, schlummernde Dunkel in der Truhe erwachte jäh zu einem grellen Lichterteppich – noch heller als die beiden Glühstäbe hinter ihm. Etwas Spitzes, Glänzendes schnellte ihm entgegen. Der gestandene Jedi-Meister spürte, wie sich zwei Pfeile in seine Brust bohrten – einer direkt ins Herz … der andere traf seine Lunge.

Seine überraschten, weit aufgerissenen blauen Augen bohrten sich in das Innere der Truhe vor ihm. Er sah, dass diese Pfeile an dünnen Drähten befestigt waren, die zu einem Geflecht ähnlicher Drähte gehörten, welches das gesamte Innere der Truhe ausfüllte.

Ni-Cada durchschoss der Gedanke, dass es eventuell unmöglich sein würde, die aus der Truhe emporsteigende Dunkelheit zu kontrollieren, sie gar an einen sicheren Ort zu bringen, wie er ursprünglich geplant, wie es der Rat beschlossen hatte. _Waren die Jedi …?_

Es war nicht nur die unerträgliche Dunkelheit, die er soeben entfesselt hatte und die sich nun auf ihn stürzte. Der Jedi-Meister wurde von einer unglaublich heftigen Stromladung getroffen, welche ihm von der Truhe aus entgegenquoll. Es knisterte und summte um ihn herum. Er starrte in die Truhe und erkannte diese Art von Schaltkreisen. Irgendjemand musste dieses Vibronetz von außen in dem Moment aktiviert haben, nachdem er die Truhe geöffnet hatte. Oder hatte er es gar selbst durch das Öffnen aktiviert?

Die Pfeile in Ni-Cadas Brust schmerzten nun, wo sie den Strom in seinen Körper leiteten, umso mehr. Der Schmerz wurde vervielfacht, als der Strom durch das leitfähige Metall des Truhendeckels auch durch des Cereaners Hände in seinen Körper einfuhr. Ni-Cadas Hände hatten ebenjenen Deckel wohl nach oben gestemmt, jedoch noch nicht vollständig nach hinten klappen lassen können, so dass die Truhe permanent geöffnet gewesen wäre und er seine beiden Hände freigehabt hätte, um sich zu retten. Nun klebten seine Hände an dem Deckel - wie drei Lichtschwertklingen im Energieverschluss – das war das einzige Beispiel, was ihm dazu einfiel. Gesehen hatte er so etwas schon oft, aber gefühlt?

Die ihm aus der Truhe entgegenbrandende Dunkelheit im Verbund mit der auf hoher Stufe eingestellten Elektrizität des Vibronetzes ließ Ni-Cada auf eine äußerst peinigende Art und Weise Teil einer schauerlichen Ganzheit werden, die er so noch nie erlebt hatte – die er sich bislang noch nicht einmal in seinen schlimmsten Träumen vorgestellt hatte.

Paralysiert von den schmerzhaften, nicht enden wollenden Stromschlägen blieb ihm nichts, als weiter in die Truhe zu starren.

Und endlich sah er _es_.

Mitten in diesem Geflecht von Drähten lag eine Vibro-Klinge. Nicht irgendeine Vibroklinge. Dieses Exemplar hier vor ihm steckte damals vor neunzehn Jahren in jenem Ledergürtel, in dessen Holster sie auch jetzt ruhte. Genau dieser Ledergürtel hatte damals den massigen rechten Oberschenkel des Nautolaners Naat Lare umspannt, um dieser Vibroklinge dort einen Halt zu geben, bevor der Nautolaner sie kampfbereit Ni-Cada entgegengestreckt hatte, bevor Lo Bukk ...

Lo Bukk! Warum tat er _jetzt_ nichts? _Jetzt_ , wo es wirklich nötig war!

Die bislang unbekannten Schmerzen wurden unerträglich. Ni-Cada war immer noch unfähig, irgendetwas zu tun. Der Strom hatte seinen Körper paralysiert. Er fühlte, wie ihm die rastlose, unbarmherzige Energie mehr und mehr seiner Kräfte – seiner Lebenskräfte beraubte. Er realisierte in diesem Moment, dass er seine vier Frauen und seine fünf Kinder niemals wiedersehen würde. Genauso hatten vor eintausend Jahren die Sith ihre Opfer getötet – mit Machtblitzen! - schoss es ihm durch den hohen kegelförmigen Kopf, bevor sein Denken aussetzte.

Seine Hände waren taub geworden - unfähig den Deckel der Truhe weiter geöffnet zu halten. Des Cereaners fahlblaue Augen schauten noch einmal fassungslos und völlig ungeschützt in das grelle Licht der gleißenden Drähte vor ihm, dann schlossen sie sich für immer und er fiel kopfüber in die Truhe, deren Deckel hart und schwer auf seinen Rücken krachte. Das letzte, was Jedi-Meister Ni-Cada hörte, war das entfernte Aufheulen einer Alarmsirene.

‚ _Was würde Lo Bukk …?_ '

Bevor er Eins mit der Macht wurde, wünschte sich Ni-Cada, dass es eine Rettung für seinen früheren Padawan geben möge.

Lo Bukk stand völlig fassungslos vor seinem von der Truhe halb begrabenen Meister. Es hatte zwei Sekunden gedauert, bis er realisiert hatte, was geschehen war. Zwei Sekunden zu lange. Jetzt war es bereits zu spät. War es zu spät? Er drängte zur Truhe, aber die rote Frau an seiner Seite ließ ihn nicht. Er wunderte sich über die Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte. _Wie war das mög…?_

„Wir müssen Hilfe holen!", rief Shanida, während sie Lo Bukk hinter sich herzog – weg von der Truhe, die zum Grab seines Meisters geworden war.

„Ich werde meinen Meister nicht zurücklassen!", rief Lo Bukk.

„Die Risiken, sich länger in diesem Kellergewölbe aufzuhalten, sind für alle Anwesenden unkalkulierbar und untragbar! Ich weise hiermit alle, auch den Jedi, an, sich unverzüglich zum Ausgang zu begeben!", hörten die Beiden Nia Bos nachdrückliche, nun nicht mehr ganz so melodische Stimme befehlen.

Jetzt gehorchte Lo Bukk. Ihm wurde schmerzlich bewusst, dass er sich nur als Gast auf Kamino befand. Die Leiterin des Archäologischen Instituts hatte immer die Oberhoheit über die Mission gehabt. Das hatte er zwar von seinem Meister gesagt bekommen, realisieren jedoch tat er es erst jetzt. Jegliches Aufbegehren war ohnehin zwecklos geworden. Er fühlte, wie sein Meister starb, wie Ni-Cadas Präsenz in der Macht immer schwächer wurde. Ni-Cada hätte gewollt, dass er in Sicherheit kam. Darum hatte er sich, seit der dreizehnjährige Zabrak sein Padawan geworden war, immer gesorgt. Damals auf Abraxin … aber jetzt wäre es an ihm gewesen, seinem Meister zu helfen. Warum hatte er es nicht kommen sehen?

* * *

 _Note der Autorin: Der Cereaner Ni-Cada und sein Zabrak-Padawan Lo Bukk sind Figuren aus dem Roman „Darth Plagueis" von James Luceno. Sie tauchen zeitlich vor dieser meiner Geschichte außerdem in meinen beiden Geschichten „Naat Lare – die Geschichte eines Sith-Schülers" sowie zeitlich danach in „Ein nicht sonderlich willkommenes Geschenk" auf. In letzterer Geschichte ist es das gesamte zweite Kapitel, welches man auch separat lesen kann._


	4. Die Flucht

Immer noch mit Shanidas Arm untergehakt, lief Lo Bukk mit ihr zum Ausgang, während die Kaminoanerin ihnen mit langen, weit ausholenden Schritten rasch den Weg voranging, welchen der Cereaner vor seinem Tod mit den Markierungen versehen hatte, um in dem Ganggewirr nicht die Orientierung zu verlieren.

Sie sprinteten die Kellertreppe nach oben, liefen durch die Haustür nach draußen, um dort das U-Boot vorzufinden – unbehelligt, unberührt, unbeschädigt.

‚ _Immerhin_ ', dachte Lo Bukk in dem Hauch einer Erleichterung.

Seit sein Meister tot war, witterte er überall Verfolger, begierig darauf, Sith-Artefakte an sich zu raffen, dafür gar Jedi zu töten.

Lo Bukk neigte den Kopf, um besser Witterung aufzunehmen. Ja, da war jemand – irgendwo hinter dem Haus! Es war nur eine schwache Präsenz, noch nicht einmal machtsensitiv. Aber doch gerissen genug, mithilfe von schnöder Technik wie Vibronetzen Jedi zu meucheln?

„Ich spüre jemanden!", rief Lo Bukk heiser, während sie bereits im Begriff waren, nacheinander in das U-Boot zu steigen.

„Ein Grund mehr, diesen Ort zu verlassen!", hörte er Nia Bos nun sehr gebieterische Stimme durch den Komm-Kanal seines Helmes an sein Ohr dringen.

Kaum hatte sich das U-Boot in Bewegung gesetzt, sahen sie, wie eine gewaltige Detonation das Haus erschütterte, in dessen Keller sie gerade eben noch gewesen waren.

Lo Bukk schaute Shanida an, welche nun wie er ihren Kommunikationshelm abgesetzt hatte. Die junge rote Frau erwiderte seinen Blick in einer Art, die er nicht deuten konnte. Er fühlte … Erleichterung und Reserviertheit.

„Wir bedauern außerordentlich, dass während dieser Mission ein Jedi-Meister umkam", richtete Nia Bo nach längerer Pause das Wort an Lo Bukk.

„Ni-Cada war mein Meister gewesen!", erwiderte dieser betreten, während ihn die unbeteiligte Höflichkeit der Kaminoanerin während ihrer Worte zutiefst anwiderte, ihn reizte. „So ein Ende hat er nicht verdient!"

„Wollt Ihr, dass wir die Polizei einschalten oder wollt Ihr die Sache allein auf Jedi-Art regeln?", wandte sich die Leiterin des Archäologischen Instituts nun in genau derselben stereotypen Freundlichkeit wie vorhin an den Zabrak.

„Ich werde zuerst dem Rat Bericht erstatten. Ich denke, in ein, zwei Stunden werde ich Ihnen mitteilen können, ob die Polizei hier gebraucht wird oder nicht", erwiderte Lo Bukk mit einem hartem Blick seiner orangenen Augen, gepaart mit einer Tonlage seiner Worte, welche die stoische Unbeteiligtheit von Nia Bo sarkastisch imitierte.

Die Drei verließen das U-Boot. Ein in kaltem Weiß glänzender Gleiter wartete oberhalb des Säulenturbolifts bereits darauf, sie ins Institut zu fliegen, wo die Leiterin des Archäologischen Instituts ihren obligatorischen Bericht ans Kulturministerium ihres Heimatplaneten verfassen musste. Während der Gleiter mit ihnen über die Kuppeln und Türme von Tipoca City dahinglitt, breitete sich unangenehmes Schweigen zwischen ihnen aus. Dieses bleierne Schweigen wurde erst dadurch gebrochen, als die Kaminoanerin Lo Bukk den Holokonferenzraum des Institutes zur Verfügung stellte, um sich mit dem Tempel in Verbindung zu setzen.

Es kam Lo Bukk wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis sie endlich in den Holokonferenzraum kamen. Nia Bo wandte sich sofort zum Gehen.

„Bitte bleib!", duzte der Zabrak unvermittelt Shanida, welche wie Nia Bo dabei war, den Raum zu verlassen, damit der Jedi-Ritter allein mit dem Tempel konferieren konnte.

Zu seiner Freude hielt die junge Frau inne und wandte sich ihm wieder zu, während die Kaminoanerin die Tür von außen schloss. Endlich waren sie beide allein.

„Werdet Ihr jetzt wegen seinem Tod im Jedi-Tempel Schwierigkeiten bekommen?", fragte Shanida ihn plötzlich mitfühlend, während ihre Augen in einer für ihn undefinierbaren Art glänzten.

„Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte der Jedi-Ritter düster und nahm ihre Hand, die sie ihm nicht entzog.

Er wusste, dass er nicht ewig ihre Hand halten konnte. Also ließ er sie widerwillig los und wählte die Verbindung, die er kannte.

„Bleib im Hintergrund und mach keinen Mucks", murmelte er Shanida mit einem verschwörerischen Blick zu, während er darauf wartete, dass jemand am anderen Ende der Verbindung diese aktivierte.

„Beunruhigend der Tod von Meister Ni-Cada ist", äußerte Meister Yoda besorgt vor den anderen Mitgliedern des Rates, welche über dem Holoprojektor auf Kamino in einer ca. ein Standardmeter im Kubik messenden bläulich schimmernden Projektion sichtbar waren.

Lo Bukk sah kurz zu Shanida auf der anderen Seite des Raumes hinüber, von wo aus sie der Konferenz unsichtbar für die Jedi beiwohnte. Ihre großen schwarzen Augen schauten wie gebannt auf den Holoprojektor, welcher ihr gerade Zugang zur für Außenstehende eigentlich nicht zugänglichen kleinen Konferenz im Mittelturm des Jedi-Tempels gewährte.

„Man hat Euch in eine Falle gelockt!", mutmaßte Meister Even Piell, während seine rosafarbenen riesigen Ohren erregt zitterten und seine blauen Augen düster funkelten.

„Es ist ja nicht das erste Mal, dass Meister Ni-Cada und Lo Bukk Kontakt mit der Dunklen Seite der Macht hatten. Die Umstände des Todes von Meister Ni-Cada sind schon höchst dubios. Und die Sith-Artefakte sind nun auch verloren", erklärte die nautolanische Meisterin Marnya Molto mit zusammengekniffenen schwarzen Augen.

Lo Bukk auf der anderen Seite der Konferenz schluckte. Was meinte die Nautolanerin damit? Wollte sie damit etwa andeuten, dass er etwas mit dem Tod seines Meisters zu tun hatte? Er hatte seinen Meister immer verehrt, ihn geliebt - beinahe wie einen Vater!

Nein! Es war nicht seine Schuld, dass er seinem Meister auf jener verhängnisvollen Mission den Vortritt gelassen hatte. Er hatte lediglich das getan, was sein Meister sowieso von ihm erwartet hatte. Beide hatten sich lang genug gekannt, so dass Ni-Cada die Worte „Tritt beiseite, Padawan!", nicht mehr sagen brauchte. Es gehörte sich einfach, dem Älteren die Führung zu überlassen.

„Was wollt Ihr damit andeuten, Meisterin Molto?", fragte der Zabrak zurück, sichtlich bemüht, keine Getroffenheit bei seiner Rückfrage zu offenbaren.

„Euch keine Schuld trifft", versuchte Yoda, seine Zweifel zu zerstreuen.

Aber nun spürte Lo Bukk den forschenden Blick der Nautolanerin auf ihm umso mehr. Sie hatte in gewisser Weise recht. Er hatte Schuldgefühle. Sein Meister hatte ihn damals vor neunzehn Jahren auf Abraxin geschützt, so wie er es jetzt ebenfalls versucht hatte. Nein, er hätte Ni-Cada niemals alleine zu der verfluchten Truhe gehen lassen sollen! Und die anderen Jedi nahmen nun seine Selbstzweifel über die Entfernung verzerrt wahr. Er spürte den Verdacht eines Anteils an dem hinterhältigen Mord auf sich lasten, weil er selbst sich belastete!

„In alle Richtungen ermitteln - wir werden. Die Polizei zu alarmieren, nur unnötige Unruhe verbreiten - in der Galaxis würde. Ein vorauseilender Schatten des Zunehmens der Dunklen Seite der Macht - dieser Mord ist! Wo Ihr seid – bleibt, Ritter Lo Bukk. Meisterin Marnya Molto und Meister Even Piell Euch zu Hilfe entsenden - wir werden. Aufgeklärt das Schicksal Ni-Cadas - werden muss!", entschied der Großmeister schließlich nach der kurzen, aber hitzigen Debatte.

Lo Bukk wartete höflicherweise noch, bis der Jedi-Tempel von sich aus die Verbindung deaktivierte. Dann ging er im Halbkreis um den Holoprojektor herum zu Shanida hinüber.

„Ihr werdet also noch bleiben?", fragte Shanida und Lo Bukk vermeinte, in ihren schwarzen Augen einen Schimmer der Hoffnung auf ein längeres Zusammensein zu entdecken.

„Noch mindestens einen Tag lang", erklärte er und als er sie dabei ansah, spürte er, wie bestimmte Säfte in ihm aufwallten.

Es war nun Herbst auf Iridonia – zusammen mit dem Frühling eine der Hauptpaarungszeiten. Und jetzt würde ihn niemand mehr scheel von der Seite ansehen, wenn er die rote Nautolanerin betrachtete und etwas dabei träumte. Halt! Hatte er eben schlecht von seinem toten Meister gedacht? Hatte er sich seinen Tod gar insgeheim gewünscht? Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er zeitweise neidisch auf seinen ehemaligen Meister gewesen war, wenn dieser zu mehrwöchigen Familienurläuben auf Cerea geweilt hatte, um nach seinen vier Frauen und deren Kindern zu sehen. Und er hatte nur diesen einen Tag! Gönnte ihm sein toter Meister nicht einmal diesen einen Tag?!

Er sah, wie Shanida ihn verwundert ansah. Ob wohl auch sie seinen inneren Zwist fühlte?

„Was ist denn?", fragte sie ihn und er spürte Arglosigkeit in ihrer Frage.

Unvermittelt ging er noch zwei Schritte auf sie zu. Sie blieb, wo sie war. Er zog sie an sich und küsste sie ungestüm auf den roten Mund.

Da fühlte er es wieder: Die Dunkelheit wie vorhin bei der verfluchten Truhe! Sie traf ihn wie eine riesige dunkle Welle, die über ihm zusammenschwappte. Er ekelte sich vor dieser Welle, war aber gleichzeitig aus ihm unbegreifbaren Gründen unfähig, sich aus ihr zu befreien. Diese Welle war nicht nur dunkel und abgründig, sondern auch scharf und süß! Er würde Shanida nie wieder gehen lassen! Er spürte, wie zwischen seinen Beinen etwas steif wurde, während er an ihren Lippen sog. Wie sich ihre Hände an seinen Hüften festkrallten …

… um jene Hüften von ihrem Oberkörper wegzuschieben … Es war wohl zu früh gewesen … ein bisschen zu …

Ein von unten gegen seinen Schritt gedonnertes Knie unterbrach seine Schwelgerei endgültig. Shanida riss sich von ihm los. Lo Bukk krümmte sich in den Schmerzen, die soeben sein erregtes Gemächt getroffen hatten. Dieser Kniehaken verhinderte, dass er sofort reagieren konnte. Er sah, wie Shanida zur Tür eilte, die sich vor ihr öffnete, noch bevor sie überhaupt irgendeinen Knopf gedrückt hatte. Ihm kam die Idee, dass es vielleicht einen Fernsteuerungsmechanismus geben könnte, den er nur nicht kannte – er, der hier fremd war.

Der kurz aufgeflammte Gedanke wich der Dringlichkeit eines schnellen Handelns. Es würde gewiss einen Skandal geben, wenn sie irgendwem etwas von dem unschicklichen Vorfall erzählte. Er musste das verhindern und richtigstellen. Das war nur ein Ausrutscher. Ein Ausrutscher, geboren aus seiner Verzweiflung über den Verlust seines geliebten Meisters!

Er bezwang seinen Schmerz und rannte ihr nach. Die Tür des Raumes war bereits in Begriff, sich hinter ihr zu schießen. Er musste da durch! Seine ausgeprägte Nase stieß schmerzhaft gegen das harte Metall der just vor ihm zuzischenden Tür. Aber viel schlimmer als dieser erneute Schmerz war, dass Shanida vor ihm geflohen war. Er hatte sich der Dunklen Seite hingegeben! Nur dieses eine Mal! Und er war dafür bestraft worden. Meisterin Marnya Molto hatte Recht gehabt! Er war schuld am Tod seines Meisters, hatte diesen durch sein unterschwelliges dunkles Verlangen mit herbeigeführt! Das Verlangen nach Shanida hatte ihn bereits unten in Derem City abgelenkt – und das in den wichtigsten Sekunden seines Lebens!

Er öffnete die Tür, sprintete durch die weißen Gänge. Schließlich hatte er Nia Bo gefunden.

„Ich würde gerne mit Shanida sprechen", sagte er so neutral wie möglich, während ihn die Kaminoanerin ungerührt freundlich ansah.

„Mrs. Twaye hat soeben per Komlink gekündigt. Das war wohl alles etwas zu viel für sie", hörte er ihre sanfte Stimme.

„Können Sie mir ihre Komlink-Nummer geben?", fragte er, im gleichen Augenblick beschämt ob seiner überstürzten, offen gezeigten Anhänglichkeit.

Das entsprach nicht der Art der Jedi. Und das Schweigen der Kaminoanerin vor ihm auf seine Bitte hin marterte ihn, brachte ihn fast um.

„Können Sie ihr meine Komlink-Nummer geben?", fragte er nun, wieder klarer denkend. „Hier habt Ihr eine Komlink-Nummer", entgegnete Nia Bo huldvoll und gab ihm ein Stück Flimsiplast, worauf eine Nummer geschrieben stand.

„Ich danke Ihnen", sagte Lo Bukk hastig.

Die Flimsiplastkarte mit der Nummer fest in der Hand, eilte er zum Raumschiff, in welchem er nun allein nach Coruscant zurückfliegen würde. Aber vorher aktivierte er den kleinen Holoprojektor und funkte die ihm gegebene Nummer an.

Die Frau am anderen Ende der Komlink-Verbindung war eine Twi'lek, die nur ein paar Jahre älter als er sein mochte. Sie schien um die vierzig Standardjahre alt zu sein und hatte diesen perlenden Twi'lek-Akzent in ihrem Basic.

„Wir werden in acht Stunden auf Ryloth landen", erklärte sie stoisch dem innerlich aufgelösten Jedi.

„Ich werde da sein", erwiderte er, dann ging er an dem Astromech R2V4 vorbei zum Cockpit, um den Kurs einzugeben, das Schiff zu steuern, welches noch vor kurzem Ni-Cada gesteuert hatte. Ni-Cada hatte das immer selbst getan, auch wenn beide Jedi wussten, gewusst hatten, dass der Astromech das theoretisch auch alleine konnte.

Während er mit zitternden Fingern die Knöpfe tätigte, fuhren seine Gedanken Karussell. Was würde geschehen, wenn Shanida öffentlich machen würde, dass der Jedi-Ritter ihr einen Kuss geraubt hatte? Könnte er sich dann überhaupt noch im Tempel blicken lassen, nachdem kurz zuvor in seiner Gegenwart sein Meister getötet worden war? Mit jeder Minute, die das Schiff durch den Hyperraum in Richtung Ryloth düste, wurden seine Befürchtungen stärker, sich auf Kamino, nein, in der gesamten Galaxis völlig unmöglich gemacht zu haben.

Aber viel stärker noch trieb ihn der Verdacht um, dass Shanida etwas mit dem Mord an seinem Meister zu tun haben könnte. Sie hatte ihn zurückgehalten, seinem Meister zu helfen. Nur, um ihn, Lo Bukk, zu retten? Wie er in seinen Wünschen, in seiner naiven Dummheit angenommen hatte? Oder weil sie wusste, dass bald eine Bombe hochgehen würde? Versteckte sie sich deshalb? Aber warum hatte ihm ihre Mutter dann ihre Koordinaten gegeben? Er fand keine Antwort auf diese Fragen.

Das kleine unscheinbare Haus in Lessu, der Hauptstadt des Planeten Ryloth, dem Mutterplaneten der Spezies der Twi'lek, war aus braunem Lehm erbaut. Die rote Twi'lek mit den schwarzen Augen sah ihn reserviert an, als er endlich eingelassen wurde, um dann gleich in den Innenhof geführt zu werden.

„Was fällt Euch ein, einfach so meine Tochter zu küssen? Ihr könntet vom Alter her ihr Vater sein", fragte Shanidas Mutter ihn vorwurfsvoll, während sich die Spitzen ihrer beiden Lekkus ärgerlich krümmten.

„Es war … nicht geplant … ich möchte mich entschuldigen … bei ihr", erwiderte er.

„Wie entschuldigen? Worte reichen da nicht aus!", zischte ihn die Frau an. „Viele Leute denken ja, mit Twi'lek-Frauen könne man alles machen. Aber die meisten Twi'lek-Frauen sind nicht so billig! Auch nicht für Jedi, die mal hier sind und mal da!", herrschte sie ihn an.

„Nein, so war das nicht … So einer bin ich nicht!", versuchte er sich zu verteidigen.

„Erzählen sie das ihr!", fuhr ihm die rote Twi'lek barsch über den Mund.

Sie führte ihn in ein Zimmer, wo Shanida auf dem Bett saß, den gesenkten Kopf hinter ihren Händen verborgen. Sie trug immer noch das weiße Kleid, welches sie auf Kamino getragen hatte. Als er allein mit ihr war und sie ansah, nahm sie die Hände langsam vom Kopf, hob diesen und sah ihn fragend an.

Er fasste sich ein Herz. „Es tut mir so leid. Hast du wegen mir gekündigt?"

„Nicht nur", erwiderte Shanida traurig. „Erst der Mord und dann das. Das war einfach zu viel für mich. Es ist nicht gut in meinem Beruf, wenn die einem anvertrauten Leute sterben. Vor allem auf Kamino."

„Und ich hätte nicht zulassen sollen, dass Ni-Cada … mein Meister … alleine zu dieser verhexten Truhe geht", erwiderte er. „… Und ich hätte dich niemals küssen dürfen. Es tut mir leid. Bitte verzeih mir."

Er atmete unhörbar auf. Endlich war es heraus.

„Ich … nehme deine Entschuldigung … zur Kenntnis", hörte er sie sagen.

Sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Sie hatte ihn gerade geduzt! Auch wenn sie seine Entschuldigung nicht angenommen hatte. Nicht direkt. Noch nicht!

„Was willst du jetzt tun?", fragte er.

„Ich brauche jetzt erst einmal Zeit für mich, um mich zu erholen und mir später eine neue Arbeit zu suchen", versetzte sie mit hohler Stimme.

Lo Bukks Komlink summte.

„Entschuldigung, da muss ich rangehen", sagte er sichtlich genervt zu ihr.

„Ritter Lo Bukk! Wo seid Ihr?", hörte er Meister Even Piell am anderen Ende der Verbindung ungeduldig inquirieren.

„Ich … bin jetzt auf einem anderen Planeten. Fangt schon einmal ohne mich an", erwiderte der Zabrak.

„Weswegen seid Ihr abgereist, ohne uns direkt zu informieren?", fragte der kleine Lannik barsch.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte; ich werde sie Euch später erzählen", versuchte er sich aus der um ihn zuziehenden Schlinge zu winden.

„Ihr könnt sofort nach Coruscant zurückfliegen und dort dem Rat der Jedi alles persönlich erklären. Euer Maß ist endgültig voll … Ritter Lo Bukk!"

„Ich glaube, er ist etwas auf der Spur", hörte er nun die Stimme von Meisterin Marnya Molto im Hintergrund. Einige ihrer vielen Lekkus waren am Rande der Holo-Projektion zu erkennen.

„Was soll das denn sein?", fragte Even Piell nach hinten zurück.

Lo Bukk nahm mit Erstaunen wahr, wie die Nautolanerin den kleineren Lannik zur Seite drängte und ihre volle Gestalt über Lo Bukks Holo-Projektor sichtbar wurde. „Ihr habt genau zwei Tage, die Sache aufzuklären, hinter der Ihr her seid. Dann kehrt in den Tempel zurück!", hörte er die gelassene, aber nachdrückliche Stimme der älteren Nautolanerin.

„Ja, das werde ich. Ich danke Euch", erwiderte der Zabrak erleichtert. Dann beendete er die Verbindung.

„Das ist unverschämt!", donnerte Even Piell seine Jedi-Kollegin an. „Wieso beendet er die Verbindung? Wieso ist er fortgeflogen, während wir seinetwegen nach Kamino geflogen sind?", entrüstete er sich.

„Es ist wichtig für ihn – und möglicherweise für den Orden", versicherte die Nautolanerin.

Even Piell schaukelte nervös in dem weißen kaminoanischen Eierschalensessel hin und her. „Wie es ausschaut, ist Ritter Lo Bukk wirklich zum Teil des Problems geworden", erklärte er düster.

Ein silberner Protokolldroide kam mit einem Tablett Tee für die beiden Jedi. „Leiterin Nia Bo wird sogleich bei Euch sein", versicherte er dem Lannik und der Nautolanerin mit blecherner Stimme.

„Das hoffe ich", entgegnete Piell schroff.

Als die beiden Jedi zusammen mit der Kaminoanerin den Tatort besichtigten, bot sich ihnen ein Bild der Verwüstung. Der Keller war infolge der Explosion eingestürzt. So wie das Haus darüber. Also bedeuteten sie dem Bergungstrupp, den sie mit Baggern angefordert hatten, mit den Ausschachtungsarbeiten zu beginnen, um den Körper von Meister Ni-Cada und Beweise vom Tatort zu bergen.

Der Körper Ni-Cadas war durch die Wucht der Explosion zweigeteilt worden. Sein Oberkörper steckte noch verbrannt und verschmort in der nunmehr geschlossenen Truhe, während sich eine ebenfalls in jener Truhe befindliche Vibroklinge in sein rechtes Auge gebohrt hatte … wahrscheinlich war dies geschehen, während der Deckel zugeschnappt war. Oder hatte es vorher einen Kampf gegeben? Das Vibronetz wurde ebenso sichergestellt wie das Kabel und die Zündschnur, welche zu einem Datapad führte, dessen Betätigung wohl die Explosion zum fraglichen Zeitpunkt ausgelöst hatte. Allerdings konnten die beiden Jedi keinerlei Fingerabdrücke auf den Fundstücken erkennen. Alles schien vorher säuberlich abgewischt worden zu sein.

Von den gemeldeten Sith-Artefakten hingegen gab es keine einzige Spur. Lediglich die Vibroklinge, die sich ins Auge von Ni-Cada gebohrt hatte, wies Spuren der Dunklen Seite der Macht auf – allerdings viel zu wenig, um als Sith-Artefakt gelten zu können. Rat- und ergebnislos kehrten die beiden Jedi-Meister nach Coruscant zurück.

༺═────────────═༻

„Hier habt ihr ein paar Credits für den Übergang", sagte Lo Bukk zu der Frau seiner Träume.

Shanida schaute ihn zweifelnd an, während sie zögerlich die hingehaltenen Chips aus seinen rosafarbenen Händen entgegennahm.

„Darf ich dich wiedersehen?", fragte er.

„Wenn es mir wieder besser geht … in einer Standardwoche", erklärte sie leise.

„Bis bald. Ich melde mich", sagte er, während er in der Tür stand, um ihr Zimmer zu verlassen.

Ihre Augen wurden groß und ernst. „Mich hat noch nie jemand geküsst."

Er wusste weder, was er darauf erwidern sollte, noch war er sicher, was ihr letzter Blick für ihn an diesem Tag bedeuten sollte. ‚ _War das jetzt ein Geständnis der Zuneigung oder doch eher ein Vorwurf?_ ', überlegte er, während er die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer von außen schloss und sich von ihrer Mutter nach draußen geleiten ließ.

༺═────────────═༻

Lo Bukk nahm sich ein Zimmer in einem Hotel in Lessu und überlegte, was er tun sollte. Marnya Molto hatte zwei Tage für ihn herausgeschunden. Aber das war zu wenig. Shanida war derart verstört, dass es Zeit brauchen würde, bis sie soweit war, ihm zu verzeihen, ihm die Informationen zu geben, die sie vielleicht über den Mord an Ni-Cada hatte ... vielleicht. Was, wenn sie vollkommen unschuldig war und er hier nur seine Zeit verplemperte? Was, wenn der Mörder immer noch auf Kamino hockte – unter Wasser? Immerhin hatte Shanida ihn davor bewahrt, Opfer der Explosion zu werden. Er überlegte, ob die Kaminoanerin Nia Bo hinter dem Anschlag stecken könnte. Allerdings hatten weder er noch Ni-Cada irgendwelchen Argwohn seitens der langhalsigen Ureinwohnerin des Meeresplaneten erkennen können. Und doch bohrte die Frage in ihm, wieso die Leiterin des Archäologischen Instituts derart schnell aufbrechen wollte. Hatte Nia Bo von der Bombe gewusst? Hätte er vielleicht eher sie befragen sollen als … Aber der Alarm! Der hätte jeden aufgeschreckt, schuldig oder nicht! Er überlegte, wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis Shanida bereit wäre, seine Fragen nach dem Tod Ni-Cadas zu beantworten. Aber um das herauszufinden, musste er weiter Zeit schinden.

Er ging in sein Raumschiff und stellte eine Verbindung zum Jedi-Tempel her. Eine junger, dunkelhäutiger Speziesgenosse mit ziemlich langen Haaren nahm die Verbindung an.

„Ach, du bist es, Agen", sagte Lo Bukk zu dem jüngeren Jedi, welcher, wie er wusste, noch ein Padawan war. „Kannst du mich mit Meisterin Marnya Molto verbinden?"

„Einen Augenblick", hörte er die vertraute Stimme sagen.

Spontan wünschte Lo Bukk sich, dass er auch wieder … nein … immer noch im Tempel wäre, um so ahnungslos und unbefangen zu sein wie dieser blutjunge Zabrak am anderen Ende der Leitung. Ein Padawan, der noch seinen Meister hatte … ein junger Jedi, der keinerlei Ahnung davon hatte, welche Prüfungen einen Jedi da draußen am Rande der Galaxis erwarteten … furchtbare Prüfungen … Prüfungen, die dunkel und süß …

„Ritter Lo Bukk, was gibt es Neues?", holte ihn die nautolanische Jedi-Meisterin aus seinen trüben Gedanken.

„Ich habe ihre Spur aufgenommen", schoss es aus ihm heraus.

„ _Ihre_ Spur?"

„Sie hat möglicherweise Informationen, die uns weiterhelfen können."

„Wer?", hakte die Nautolanerin nach.

„Eine Mitarbeiterin des Archäologischen Instituts auf Kamino. Sie ist spontan abgereist, nachdem Meister Ni-Cada Eins mit der Macht wurde. Mir kam das verdächtig vor. Also bin ich ihr nachgereist und habe die Chance, sie in einer Woche zu befragen."

Lo Bukk sah, wie ein nachsichtiges Lächeln den Mund der Nautolanerin umspielte. „Hat man Euch das so gesagt?"

„Sie hat es mir gesagt. Sie ist … schwer verstört … es hat ihre Karriere ruiniert, dass ein Jedi-Meister in ihrer Begleitung starb."

„Nun, was das angeht, so glaube ich nicht, dass sie die einzige ist, die derart verstört ist", gab die Nautolanerin mahnend zurück.

„Auf jeden Fall braucht es noch eine Woche, bis ich sie in aller Ruhe befragen kann."

„Warum bringt Ihr sie nicht einfach mit in den Tempel, wo doch morgen Ni-Cadas Einäscherung ist?", hörte er die erwartungsvolle Stimme der älteren Jedimeisterin.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass die lange Reise ihr gut tun würde. Das wäre zu viel für sie."

„Wo seid Ihr denn?"

„Auf Ryloth", kam die zögerliche Antwort.

„Dann kommt sofort in den Tempel zurück und fliegt in einer Woche wieder nach Ryloth."

„Wie Ihr wünscht", sagte Lo Bukk eilfertig.

Er wartete diesmal, bis die Nautolanerin die Verbindung beendete, dann machte er das Raumschiff startklar nach Coruscant.

༺═────────────═༻

Zur Bestattung von Meister Ni-Cada waren die meisten Jedi versammelt, die Rang und Namen hatten. Ganz in der Nähe konnte Lo Bukk die Meister Qui-Gon Jinn und Yan Dooku sehen, etwas weiter links stand der neunjährige Obi-Wan Kenobi mit einem Jungen und einem Mädchen seines Jünglingsclans. Auch der Oberste Kanzler Kalpana war gekommen und schaute bedeutungsschwer in die Mitte des Saales, das Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit Aller. Die große Halle mit dem rechteckigen Sockel auf der Mitte des Bodens war von einem düster glimmenden Licht erleuchtet, welches die gedrückte Stimmung aller Anwesenden wiedergab. Es waren wenig Jedi, die bei Missionen ums Leben kamen, aber zumindest einmal im Jahr kam so etwas vor. Jedi gaben alles für den Frieden in der Galaxis, auch das eigene Leben.

Lo Bukk schaute auf den mit einem weißen Tuch bedeckten Sockel. Unter dem Tuch konnte der Zabrak die Umrisse des Körpers seines toten Meisters ausmachen. Da Lo Bukk nicht anwesend gewesen war, als die Leiche seines Meisters von seinen Jedi-Kollegen aus dem Ozean Kaminos geborgen worden war, wusste er auch nicht, wieviel Mühe sich die Bestatter gegeben hatten, den infolge der Explosion geteilten Körper Ni-Cadas wieder zusammenzuflicken und ihm also fast seine ursprüngliche Gestalt wiederzugeben. Lo Bukks Augen verweilten stattdessen auf dem Tuch darüber. Rot prangte darauf das Symbol der Jedi: Die beiden Schwingen, welche an ihrer Wurzel in einen achtstrahligen Stern einmündeten, welcher das Zentrum des uralten Symbols bildete.

Meister Yoda strich mit seiner dreifingrigen Hand über den Stoff des Leinentuchs. Dann schaute er die Anwesenden an:

„Versammelt wir uns haben, um zu gedenken Meister Ni-Cada. Anheimgefallen einem heimtückischen Anschlag - er ist. Vergeblich sein Opfer nicht möge sein. Aufdecken, die Ursachen und Urheber dieses Anschlages – wir werden!"

Yoda wandte sich dem Sarg zu, welcher der Sockel eigentlich war. Alle Anwesenden fühlten, dass die Gedanken des Großmeisters jetzt einzig und allein dem gefallenen Jedi-Bruder galten:

„Eins mit der Macht geworden – Ihr seid. Auf Wiedersehen Ni-Cada – mein alter Freund!", sprach Yoda ergriffen.

Der Großmeister trat von dem Sarg zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Schoß. Eine Tür öffnete sich unterhalb des Sarges, welcher nun in den Raum unter der Abschiedshalle hinabglitt. Lo Bukk kniff die Augen zusammen. Er versuchte, eine Träne zu unterdrücken, die sich dennoch Bahn brach und seine rechte Wange hinunterlief. Dem Jediritter wurde in diesem Moment bewusst, dass sein Leben nie wieder so sein würde wie vorher. Ja, natürlich würde er Yodas Schwur erfüllen. Er würde an der Sache dranbleiben – solange, bis er die Schuldigen am Tod seines Meisters gefunden hatte, um sie …

Die Tür hatte sich endgültig über dem hinabgesunkenen Sarg geschlossen. Aus ihrer Mitte schoss ein goldener Lichtstrahl empor zur Decke der Halle des Abschieds, um von vielen anderen goldenen Strahlen an der Wand der Halle flankiert zu werden. Der mittige Hauptstrahl und seine Begleiter erhellten den Raum für exakt fünf Standardminuten, dann erloschen sie.

„Es tut mir leid für Euch", sagte Agen Kolar zu seinem älteren Speziesgenossen.

„Danke", erwiderte Lo Bukk schlicht.

„Was wird denn jetzt geschehen? Fliegt Ihr noch einmal nach Kamino, um der Sache nachzugehen?", wollte der Jüngere wissen.

„Vielleicht, aber vorläufig verfolge ich eine andere Spur. Der Tempel wird es noch früh genug erfahren, sobald ich das Rätsel gelöst habe."

„Das will ich schwer hoffen. Ihr wart immer mein Vorbild, wisst Ihr das?"

Lo Bukk lachte verlegen. „Nun, das ist gut zu wissen – ich werde hoffentlich nicht mehr lange brauchen, um die Sache aufzuklären."

„Ihr macht das ganz allein?", wunderte sich Agen.

„Zwei Jedi haben auf Kamino genügend Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Ich halte es für besser, unauffällig zu ermitteln", entgegnete Lo Bukk mit einem verschwörerischen Zwinkern.

Er verabschiedete sich von dem jüngeren Zabrak und strebte dem Flieger zu. Marnya Molto kam ihm entgegen.

„Und schon wieder auf dem Sprung, Ritter Lo Bukk", begrüßte ihn die Nautolanerin betont leutselig.

„Ehe die Spur erkaltet", versetzte er hastig.

„Gibt es da vielleicht etwas, was Ihr mir vorher noch sagen wollt? Der Jedi-Tempel kann Euch Unterstützung geben, was immer es ist."

„Daran hege ich keinerlei Zweifel", erwiderte er eifrig nickend. „Ich werde es Euch wissen lassen, wenn ich Unterstützung brauche. Und nochmals … vielen Dank!"

Er neigte, um seiner Dankbarkeit Ausdruck zu verleihen, sein Haupt in Richtung der grünen Frau, dann bestieg er sein Raumschiff.

„Möge die Macht mit Euch sein!", sagte sie zum Abschied, als er bereits in der Einstiegsluke stand.

„Und mit Euch, Meisterin Molto", rief er zurück, dann schloss er hastig die Luke hinter sich.

Er schaute noch einmal hinunter zum Tempel, zu dem grün-beigen Strich, der sich von der Landefläche entfernte und zum Tempel zurückstrebte. Er hatte diese Situation schon so oft erlebt und doch war sie anders dieses Mal; und dies nicht nur, weil jetzt sein Meister fehlte.

Er ging ins Cockpit und gab die Koordinaten nach Ryloth ein. Dann ging er in den Aufenthaltsraum, um aus dem Fenster zu schauen. Dort unten konnte er noch den Jeditempel sehen, der immer kleiner wurde. Die braune, von lichtergesäumten Straßen durchzogene Kugel des Planeten Coruscant wurde immer kleiner, bis der Bordcomputer den Sprung in den Hyperraum ankündigte. Trotzdem schaute Lo Bukk weiter auf die Stelle, wo eben noch der Hauptstadtplanet gewesen.

Der silbrige Tunnel mit den langgezogenen Streifen des irrealen Hyperraums umfing das Schiff. Dieser irreale Tunnel kam Lo Bukk genauso absurd vor wie das, was er jetzt vorhatte.

༺═────────────═༻

Auf Ryloth angekommen, folgte Lo Bukk einem spontanen Impuls, sofort zum Haus Shanidas und ihrer Mutter zu gehen. Noch zwei Tage, dann wäre er dort willkommen. Dann könnte er seine Mission abschließen und in den Tempel zurückkehren. Aber jetzt wollte er diskret sondieren, ob auch alles in Ordnung war; ob das rote Vögelchen noch daheim war. Vielleicht könnte er ein Stück ihrer Präsenz erhaschen … dieser verhangenen süßen Präsenz …

Er bog in die Gasse ein, in welcher Shanida und ihre Mutter lebten. Das Haus, in welchem Lo Bukk noch vor einer Woche gewesen war, sah von der Ferne lebendig aus wie zu der Zeit, als er es verlassen hatte. Er konnte Lebensformen darin wahrnehmen. Aber etwas war anders als vor einer Woche. Er witterte Ungemach. Zögerlich und misstrauisch ging er näher. Dann überkam ihn die Gewissheit mit voller Wucht. Nicht etwas war anders, sondern jemand, wie er mit seinen Machtsinnen feststellte.

Als sich die Tür auf sein Klingeln hin öffnete, stand eine völlig fremde Frau vor ihm.

„Womit kann ich dienen, Meister Jedi?", fragte sie den Zabrak neugierig.

„Wo sind Mrs. Twaye und ihre Tochter?"

Sie zog die hohe Stirn kraus. Er fühlte, wie es in ihr arbeitete, ob eine der beiden Frauen wohl etwas ausgefressen hatte.

„Das weiß ich überhaupt nicht", sagte sie in ihrer weichen Singsangstimme.

Der Jedi brauchte keine Machtsinne einzusetzen, um zu bemerken, dass er angelogen wurde.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie mehr wissen", versetzte er eisig.

„Tja, also … Die Tochter des Hauses hat ein lukratives Stellenangebot anderswo erhalten. Mehr weiß ich aber nun wirklich nicht", sagte sie mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln.

Lo Bukk fühlte, wie der Zorn in ihm hochkochte. Er war hingehalten worden. Hingehalten und betrogen! Er wedelte mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht der ahnungslosen Frau herum.

„Ihr habt die Erlaubnis, mir zu sagen, wo sie hingegangen sind", sagte er mit beschwörender Stimme.

„Muunilinst … Sie sind auf Muunilinst!", brachte die Frau mit monotoner Stimme hervor.

„Haben sie Ihnen das gesagt?", fragte Lo Bukk.

„Nein, aber ich habe gesehen, dass die Mutter zwei Tickets für diesen Planeten auf dem Tisch abgelegt hatte, als wir das Wohnungsübernahmegespräch führten."

„Sie sind sehr aufmerksam", sagte Lo Bukk mit einem anerkennenden Lächeln in der Hoffnung, mehr zu erfahren.

„Dort gibt es ja so große warme Meere im Gegensatz zu hier. Die sind ja wie geschaffen für die Tochter", schwatzte die Twi'lek weiter.

„Ich danke Ihnen", sagte er höflich und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Lo Bukk machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu seinem Raumschiff – wieder einmal. Er beglückwünschte sich im Stillen zu der Entscheidung, schon vor dem anberaumten Treffen in dem Haus nachgesehen zu haben. Die zwei eingesparten Tage würden ihm vollauf genügen, um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Jetzt war es offensichtlich, dass Shanida mit ihrer Mutter auf der Flucht war. Ihm schwante, dass diese Flucht der beiden Frauen nicht unbedingt etwas mit ihm zu tun hatte. Da steckte mehr dahinter.

Im Raumschiff angekommen, wies er den nun ihm gehörenden Astromech R2V4 an, das Schiff auch ohne sein Zutun durch den Hyperraum nach Muunilinst zu steuern. Dann legte er sich schlafen. Bevor er einschlummerte, überlegte er, was ihn mehr umtrieb: Der Wunsch, den Tod seines Meisters aufzuklären oder aber vielmehr seine Sehnsucht nach Shanida.


	5. Neuanfang auf Muunilinst

Die Orbitalstation Hochhafen, welche in zweihundert Standardkilometern Höhe über Harnaidan, der Hauptstadt des Planeten Muunilinst, schwebte, war zwar geräumig und sah einladend aus, allerdings bekam Lo Bukk schon bald das Gefühl, dass der extraplanetar gelegene Raumhafen eher eine Durchgangsstation denn Endziel vieler Reisender war. Lange breite Korridore verbanden bestimmte Start- und Landeterminals miteinander, während man vom eigentlichen Planeten überhaupt nichts sah.

Der Jediritter, der der Frau seiner Träume nacheilte, wollte wie die meisten anderen Passagiere des Raumhafens nicht länger als nötig hier verweilen, mit dem Unterschied, dass er für das Ziel seiner Reise auf die Oberfläche des Planeten hinabsteigen musste. Also reihte er sich in die Schlange der Muuns ein, die in ihre Heimat zurückreisten. Die meisten von ihnen trugen togaähnliche Gewänder, die nur aus einem Stück Stoff bestanden, welches man sich um den Leib drapierte. Darunter trugen sie enganliegende Hosen und am Oberkörper über der Toga kurze Jäckchen, welche mit etwas mehr Glitter jedem Gladiatorenkämpfer einer der Kampfarenen auf Rattatak alle Ehre gemacht hätten.

„Für Nichtmuuns gibt es den Schalter dort drüben", erklärte ihm der Muun vor ihm.

„Ihr unterteilt das?", wunderte Lo Bukk sich.

„Andere Planeten, andere Sitten. Ich dachte, im Jeditempel lernt man so etwas", gab der Muun pikiert zurück.

Lo Bukk fletschte die Zähne, sagte aber nichts, sondern verließ umgehend das Ende der Schlange, um zu dem Schalter zu gehen, den ihm der Muun gezeigt hatte. Die Schlange hier war deutlich länger und der Abfertigungsfluss nur halb so schnell, wie er bemerkte. Nach einer halben Stunde war er endlich an der Reihe. Eine halbe Stunde, welche ihm von anderthalb Standardtagen gestohlen worden war, nach welchen er in den Tempel zurückzukehren hatte! Und der Einreisebeamte, den er mit seinem geschultem Blick als menschenähnlichen Epicanthix erkannte, war bei der Kontrolle der Leute vor ihm in der Schlange nicht nur äußerst gründlich, sondern schien sich gar extra viel Zeit zu lassen, wie Lo Bukk fand.

Endlich war er an der Reihe. Energisch schob er dem Einreisebeamten seinen Pass durch den Schlitz der transparenten Schalterabtrennung hindurch, der dafür vorgesehen war.

„Ihr Name ist Lo Bukk, Spezies Zabrak, Jediritter?", fragte der Epicanthix in einem gelangweilten Tonfall, der von unterdrücktem Widerwillen kündete.

„Das ist richtig", gab Lo Bukk schnippisch zurück.

„Was ist der Grund ihrer Einreise nach Muunilinst?"

„Ich bin, wie Sie schon richtig festgestellt haben, ein Jedi-Ritter und untersuche den Tod von Meister Ni-Cada, der vor neun Tagen auf Kamino getötet wurde. Es führt eine Spur nach Muunilinst", erklärte er dem Beamten.

Der braunhaarige Mann wandte seinen Blick von dem einreisebegehrenden Jedi ab, um nach rechts auf seinen Computer zu schauen. Er tippte etwas ein, dann schaute er wieder den Zabrak an. „Für gewöhnlich kündigen uns die Jedi solche Besuche vorher an. Wieso finde ich dann nichts in unseren Datenbanken über Euch?", fragte der Beamte skeptisch.

„Das hat sich alles sehr kurzfristig ergeben und wir müssen schnell handeln, um die Spur nicht erkalten zu lassen."

„Bei den neun Höllen Corellias! Das ist ein Anruf im Jedi-Tempel. Und dieser getötete Meister … wie hieß der doch gleich noch mal?"

„Ni-Cada!"

„Also, Meister Ni-Cada ist doch schon seit neun Tagen tot, wie Ihr sagt. Und da habt Ihr keine Zeit gefunden, Euch ein Ersuchen des Jeditempels für Muunilinst zu beschaffen? Das ist … suspekt!", hörte Lo Bukk das schändliche Wort.

Empörung kroch in seine orangenen Augen.

„Sie misstrauen einem Jedi? Als Jedi-Ritter der Republik habe ich das Recht, mich jederzeit überall in der Galaxis aufzuhalten, um meinen Pflichten nachzugehen! Wissen Sie denn nicht, dass wir Jedi die Hüter des Friedens in der Galaxis sind?!", schnappte Lo Bukk. „Sie können gerne Meister Yoda höchstpersönlich kontaktieren, wenn Sie mir nicht glauben! Oder wollen Sie ernsthaft Schwierigkeiten bekommen?", begann er, dem Mann zu drohen.

Der Beamte hielt einen Moment inne und schaute noch einmal in seinen Computer. „Wie lange wollen Sie bleiben?", fragte er schließlich – nicht völlig überzeugt vom aufbrausenden Auftritt des Zabrak-Jedi.

„Für zwei Tage", erwiderte Lo Bukk entschlossen.

Nun setzte der Beamte zögerlich einen Einreisestempel mit der befristeten Aufenthaltserlaubnis in den Reisepass des Jedi. Allerdings leistete er eine ziemlich unleserliche Unterschrift, wie Lo Bukk fand. Um sich abzusichern auf einem Planeten, auf welchem Jedi vor allem von den Mitgliedern des Muun-dominierten Intergalaktischen Bankenclans nicht gerne gesehen wurden, damit diese skrupellosen Banker unbehelligt ihre zwielichtigen galaxisweiten Geschäfte einfädeln konnten? Dies schien ihm die einzig mögliche Erklärung für das abweisende Verhalten des Mannes zu sein, hatte er doch in der Vergangenheit noch nie von Jedi-Missionen auf diesem schönen Planeten mit dem berühmten grünen Himmel gehört.

༺═────────────═༻

„Ich habe dir ja gesagt, dass du den Job bekommst", sagte die Mutter zur Tochter, während sie auf dem Balkon des frisch gemieteten Zwei-Zimmer-Apartments in einem hohen schlanken klassizistisch anmutenden Wolkenkratzer Harnaidans saßen und mit einem sullustanischen Wein auf die neue Arbeitsstelle Shanidas anstießen.

„Junge Nauto'lek mit besonderen kognitiven Fähigkeiten und Talenten, die andere als unnatürlich bezeichnen würden – wer kann bei so einer Blindbewerbung schon Nein sagen?", meinte die Mutter, in ihrem Sieg schwelgend, während sie ihrer Tochter auf die Schulter klopfte.

Auf einmal hielt Shanida inne. Das Komlink ihrer Mutter begann zu summen.

„Siehst du, mein Kind? Du spürst es sogar, bevor jemand anruft. Bestimmt ist es dieser Jedi. Du hast seine Präsenz gespürt, nicht wahr?"

„Niemand vermisst uns. Und niemand sonst weiß, dass wir hier sind", hielt Shanida spöttisch dagegen.

„Da irrst du dich", sagte die Mutter und nahm die Verbindung an.

Shanida hörte, wie sie kurz angebunden auf Basic mit Lo Bukk sprach. Zum untätigen Zuhören gezwungen, nahm sie ihr Glas Wein vom Tisch und trank einen herzhaften Schluck daraus.

Nach einer halben Stunde klingelte es an der Tür. Shanidas Mutter öffnete und sah Lo Bukk vor der Tür stehen – in seinen Händen ein großer Blumenstrauß. Sie gingen ins Wohnzimmer, wo Shanida auf der Couch saß. Lo Bukk überreichte ihr den Blumenstrauß, den sie zögerlich nahm. Die Mutter setzte sich neben sie.

„So etwas magst du doch, oder?", fragte er schüchtern die Frau, der er bis hierher nachgereist war.

„Bring doch die Blumen in die Küche und tu sie dort in eine Vase!", wies die Mutter ihre Tochter an. Dann wies sie Lo Bukk einen Sessel zu, der der Couch gegenüberstand. Zwischen ihnen stand ein langer niedriger Tisch, auf welchem ein Teller mit getrockneten Früchten und Nüssen stand – sicherlich zum Naschen während der Holo-Sendungen, wie Lo Bukks zur in die Wand eingelassenen Holovid-Konsole schweifender Blick erfasste. Und dann standen da noch eine Weinflasche und zwei halbleere Gläser. Der einladende Tisch, die ganze Wohnung strahlten genau das traute, behagliche Familienleben aus, an welches sich Lo Bukk nur noch schemenhaft aus langer Vorjedizeit erinnern konnte.

„Was sind Eure Absichten, Jediritter Lo Bukk?", fragte die Mutter streng, während Shanida ihm ein verhaltenes Lächeln schenkte.

In Lo Bukk arbeitete es. Shanida hatte ihm gestanden, dass sie noch niemals geküsst worden war. Und das lag bestimmt nicht daran, dass sie hässlich oder von bösem Charakter sein würde. Und so, wie die beiden Frauen gekleidet waren, schien das eine sehr konservative Familie zu sein, der sie angehörte.

Trotzdem wollte er zunächst sichergehen, dass Shanida nichts mit dem Mord an seinem Meister zu tun hatte. Aber welches Motiv hätte sie denn haben können, es sei denn, jemand hätte sie angeheuert.

„Nia Bo hat mir erzählt, dass du diese Sith-Artefakte in der Truhe gefunden hast. Ohne dass etwas explodiert ist. Und als wir kamen, explodierte eine Bombe. Ist dir vielleicht irgendetwas aufgefallen, als du damals die Sith-Artefakte gefunden hast?", fragte er die junge rote Frau. ‚ _Oder hast du mir etwas verschwiegen?_ ', hätte er am liebsten weitergefragt, aber dieser wichtige Satz blieb ihm in der Kehle stecken angesichts des Lächelns seines Gegenübers.

„Du bist hierhergekommen, um sie zu verdächtigen? Nach allem, was geschehen ist?", fragte die Mutter spitz, während ihn Shanida auf seine moderate Frage hin enttäuscht ansah.

„Nein, ich … es ist nur so … ich würde gerne wissen, wer meinen Meister auf dem Gewissen hat. Wir standen uns sehr nahe. Ich muss seinen Tod aufklären!", erklärte er eindringlich und doch waren seine letzten Worte etwas zu zögerlich – verlangsamt ob ihres plötzlichen Verhaltenswechsels. Er wollte, dass sie wieder lächelte – um jeden Preis.

Aber die Enttäuschung in Shanidas Blick blieb, während sie sprach. „Ich kann dazu gar nichts sagen. Vielleicht ist mir damals ja jemand gefolgt und hat da etwas manipuliert. Ich weiß es nicht."

Die Mutter breitete ihre Arme aus. „Seht Ihr, Ritter Lo Bukk, sie weiß nichts. Also könnt Ihr jetzt wieder nach Coruscant zurückreisen und das dort melden … wenn es dort noch wen interessiert."

Er zögerte und blieb sitzen.

Es war so einfach. Er könnte aus dem weichen, bequemen Sessel aufstehen, sich umwenden und wieder zurück in den Tempel reisen, als wäre nichts geschehen. Er würde sich einen Padawan nehmen, um ihn auszubilden. So hatte er es zumindest vor einem Monat Ni-Cada angekündigt. Er fand es schade, dass Agen Kolar bereits einen Meister hatte.

Ihm wurde klar, dass nach seiner Rückkehr nichts mehr so sein würde wie vorher. Er würde sich immer wieder zu _IHR_ zurückwünschen, auch wenn er wusste, dass es Wunschdenken war. Ein Jedi sollte nicht …

Er schälte sich aus dem Sessel und stand auf.

„Shanida – willst du meine Frau werden?", hörte er sich plötzlich sagen.

Sie senkte den Blick.

„Aber Euch ist schon klar, dass Ihr in diesem Falle Euren Orden verlassen müsst, Jedi-Ritter Lo Bukk?", sagte die Mutter ernst.

„Das werde ich tun", erwiderte er ohne Umschweife.

In den schwarzen Augen der Mutter glomm etwas auf, dann nickte sie ihrer Tochter zu.

„Ja, ich will", erwiderte die junge Frau, stand auf und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Er nahm sie spontan in die Arme und küsste sie. Und sie küsste ihn zurück.

Endlich!

Shanidas Kuss war unsagbar süß und schrie nach mehr.

„Ich werde euch dann fürs Erste allein lassen", sagte die Mutter, bevor sie die Tür von außen schloss. Er wandte seinen gehörnten Kopf noch einmal kurz zur wieder geschlossenen Tür, als wollte er sich versichern, dass die Mutter es sich nicht anders überlegen würde, dann nahm er Shanida erneut in die Arme. Er sah, dass ihre Augen bereits leicht schläfrig schauten. Offenbar hatte sie bereits ein oder zwei Gläser des schweren Weins getrunken, welcher auf dem Tisch stand.

Hatte sie genau auf diese seine alles entscheidende Frage gewartet? Aber das war ihm jetzt egal. Er hatte sie gefragt. Und sie hatte Ja gesagt. Und jetzt würde er _ES_ tun. So einfach also war das.

Vorsichtig löste er den obersten Knopf ihres hochgeschlossenen Kleides, der über dem schlanken Hals saß. Dann den nächsten … einen nach dem anderen. Er merkte, dass er in seiner Mitte schon wieder unglaublich steif geworden war. Nachdem er die gesamte Knopfleiste vom Hals bis zu den Knöcheln Shanidas geöffnet hatte, schlug er die beiden Seiten ihres Kleides auf, um nun ihren Körper zu erblicken, der perfekt geformt war. Sie trug noch nicht mal einen BH, aber das musste sie auch gar nicht, so klein, stramm und fest, wie ihr Busen war.

Er öffnete seinen Gürtel, zog Tunika und Hose aus, während sie verschämt nach unten grinste. Er nahm ihren Kopf zwischen seine Hände, legte sie nach hinten auf die Couch und positionierte sich über ihr.

Shanida schaute mit halbgeöffneten Augen auf den gehörnten Mann über sich, den sie gerade zweimal, jetzt dreimal in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte. Sie wusste, dass sie attraktiv auf Männer wirkte. Und schlecht sah dieser Lo Bukk nicht aus. Oder war das nur ein Werk des Weins? Ihre Mutter hatte ihr jedenfalls immer eingebläut, dass die Männer sie mehr lieben sollten als sie die Männer, damit sie nicht zu deren Spielball werden würde. Und dieser Lo Bukk war geradezu verrückt nach ihr, würde für sie gar den Orden der Jedi verlassen. Ohne eine Ahnung davon zu haben, was ihn nun erwartete.

Sie seufzte wohlig, als er ihr Höschen auszog, um dann sogleich in sie einzudringen. Sie fühlte einen leichten Schmerz, aber der war bald vergessen, denn die Stöße ihres Bald-Ehemannes, die erst verhalten und langsam, aber stetig schneller und wilder wurden, fühlten sich gut an. Neugierig umfasste sie eines seiner Hörner. Er stöhnte leise auf bei ihrer tastenden Berührung. Dann hielt er inne, um nun mit einem Schrei all das in sie zu ergießen, was schon seit etlichen Standardjahren ungenutzt in ihm geschlummert hatte. Nachdem die letzten Zuckungen seiner Lanze verebbt waren, legte er sich an ihre Seite und zog sie an sich, um die Frau seiner Träume nie wieder loszulassen.

„Ihr Zwei habt vorhin nicht auf mich angestoßen, nicht wahr?", fragte er neugierig, nachdem sie geduscht und wieder angezogen waren.

„Ich habe vor zwei Tagen die Zusage für eine Stelle als Sekretärin bei der Damask Holdings bekommen. Das ist ein sehr solides Unternehmen", erklärte sie.

„Dann werde ich mir hier auch einen Job suchen", erwiderte er.

„Kannst du denn einfach hierbleiben? Ich dachte, du musst dich förmlich aus dem Jedi-Orden abmelden?", fragte sie skeptisch.

„Genau das werde ich in den nächsten Tagen auch tun. Und ich werde beim Bankenclan anfragen, ob sie Leibwächter brauchen", schlug er vor. „Vielleicht hat da jemand Verwendung für einen früheren Jedi wie mich. Und dann sind wir bei unterschiedlichen Firmen, was mehr Sicherheit gibt."

Sie gab ihm Recht in diesem Punkt.

Am nächsten Tag begab er sich zur Zentrale des Intergalaktischen Bankenclans. Mals Tonith, einst der Vorsitzende der Institution, jetzt nur noch einer in der zwölfköpfigen Führungsriege des IBC, war äußerst erfreut, einen ehemaligen Jedi in seiner Zentrale begrüßen zu dürfen.

„Der Liebe wegen werdet Ihr aus dem Jedi-Orden austreten?", wunderte sich der ältere Muun. „Ich persönlich halte das zwar für eine eher unsichere Option, aber ein Vertrag mit unserem Hause ist ganz gewiss nicht derart unsicher", gab er seine Zusage, den achtunddreißigjährigen Zabrak als persönlichen Leibwächter zu rekrutieren. „Die Damask Holdings pranzt ja immer gerne mit ihrer Sonnengarde herum, da ist ein ehemaliger Jedi beim IBC gerade richtig als Gegengewicht", scherzte er.

Der Arbeitsvertrag beim IBC verhalf Lo Bukk zu einer zunächst für fünf Jahre gültigen Aufenthaltserlaubnis für Muunilinst, welche mit seiner Arbeitsstelle verknüpft war. Aber vor Arbeitsantritt flog er zurück nach Coruscant, um dort das Jedi-Raumschiff zurückzugeben und seinen Austritt aus dem Orden der Jedi bekannt zu geben. R2V4 piepte kläglich, als sich Lo Bukk von dem zuverlässigen Astromech verabschiedete, welcher Ni-Cada bereits gedient hatte, als Lo Bukk noch nicht dessen Padawan geworden war.

„Eine Frage - ich noch habe", sagte Meister Yoda ernst zu ihm. „In Derem City – der zweigeteilte Leichnam Eures Meisters – geborgen er wurde. Gefunden in seinem rechten Auge – eine Vibroklinge wurde. Sehr alt diese Vibroklinge ist. Auf Kamino einen Kampf unter Wasser - gegeben es hat?"

Lo Bukk schluckte. Meister Yoda würde doch nicht etwa ihn verdächtigen, mit einer Vibroklinge …! Ihm fiel nur eine Mission ein, bei der er und Ni-Cada mit einer Vibroklinge attackiert worden waren. Aber das war schon so lange her.

„Das ist seltsam. Ich kann mir keinen Reim darauf machen", antwortete Lo Bukk ratlos dem grünen Großmeister. „Könnte ich die Klinge sehen?"

Yoda geleitete ihn zu einer Asservatenhalle. Mithilfe der Macht öffnete der grüne Großmeister eine Klappe und ein länglicher, verhüllter Gegenstand rollte auf einer Lade aus dem riesigen Regal. Lo Bukk entfernte das graue Tuch und eine niegelnagelneue Vibroklinge kam darunter zum Vorschein.

„Hmmm, sieht nicht aus, als hätte die lange unter Wasser gelegen", meinte Lo Bukk.

Yoda runzelte die kleine grüne Stirn. „Nicht die Klinge - das ist, die Meisterin Marnya Molto und Even Piell -von Kamino - gebracht uns haben."

„Das kann nur eines bedeuten. Jemand hat die Klingen vertauscht, aber warum und wer war das?", fragte Lo Bukk.

„Kein Jedi so etwas tun würde!", sagte Yoda mit Abscheu in der Stimme. „Ein Tempelbediensteter - es könnte gewesen sein. „Irregeleitet von der Gier und dunklen Mächten – er wurde."

„Kann ich noch irgendetwas für Euch oder den Orden tun?", fragte Lo Bukk.

„Nicht der erste Jedi – Ihr seid, der aus Liebe verlässt den Orden. Und wohl leider auch nicht der letzte", sagte Meister Yoda zum Abschied. „Und jetzt – Euer Lichtschwert!"

Lo Bukk schluckte. Seine blaue Klinge würde ihm fehlen. Zögerlich zog er den selbstgebauten Griff vom Gürtel und überreichte ihn dem Großmeister. „Noch nichts bewiesen ist von einer Schuld im Falle des Todes von Meister Ni-Cada. Aber wenn mehr - wir wissen und wenn nötig es ist, Euch finden - wir werden", versprach Yoda.

Yodas Versprechen kam Lo Bukk wie eine Drohung vor.

༺═────────────═༻

Hego Damask saß in der 200. Etage des Wolkenkratzers in Harnaidan City, wo seine Investmentfirma Damask Holdings, die er von seinem Vater ererbt hatte, ihren Hauptsitz hatte. Er sog einen Schluck Rotwein, den das bauchige, noch zur Hälfte gefüllte Weinglas für ihn bereithielt, durch seine lange Nase ein. Geräuschlos wurde die tiefrote Flüssigkeit nach oben in seine Nase befördert. Er war zufrieden, dass er es mittlerweile schaffte, mit seiner Nase Wein zu trinken, ohne dabei laut zu schlürfen. Wie schön es doch früher gewesen war, als er den Wein noch auf seinen Lippen fühlen, auf seiner Zunge schmecken konnte. Aber dort, wo er früher seine Nahrung aufgenommen hatte, klemmte jetzt die Transpiratormaske mit den beiden Schläuchen, die im an seiner Brust anliegenden Torsogeschirr endeten, welches von seinen schwarz-grünen Gewändern verborgen wurde. Mit seinem Mund hatte er früher noch ganz andere Lustbarkeiten genossen. Aber diese Zeiten waren vorbei …

Er nahm noch einen Schluck Wein und dachte an näher Zurückliegendes. Zum Beispiel an das Einstellungsgespräch von vor drei Tagen. Eigentlich eine Sache, die er in einer Routineprozedur abarbeitete. Die junge Nauto'lek hatte alle Fragen nach ihrem Hintergrund und ihren Fähigkeiten recht gut beantwortet. Sie hatte dabei nicht gelogen, was äußerst selten in dieser frühen Phase der Arbeitsplatzvergabe war.

Als er sie gefragt hatte, was ihr denn ihre Mutter geraten habe, bevor sie zum Bewerbungsgespräch erschienen sei, hatte Shanida Twaye geantwortet: „Zieh etwas an, was hochgeschlossen ist und dich nicht dick macht! Die Muuns sind ziemlich spießig und hassen dicke Leute."

Da hatte er kurz aufgelacht, bevor er wieder ernst wurde. „Und Sie haben noch nie im Büro gearbeitet?"

„Nein, aber ich denke, ich werde das sehr schnell lernen."

„Nun, mit Ihren außerordentlichen Fähigkeiten könnte das wohl schneller gehen als bei anderen Bewerbern."

„Ich denke schon."

„Wie würden Sie diese …", er machte eine Kunstpause, „außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten denn beschreiben?"

„Ich merke manchmal, was Leute denken, kann ihnen suggerieren, dass sie wollen, was ich will. Und ich habe schnellere Reflexe als andere Leute."

„Hmmm, können Sie denn auch zum Beispiel den Aktenordner dort oben aus dem Regal holen, ohne von Ihrem Platz aufzustehen?", hatte Hego Damask herausfordernd die Bewerberin vor ihm gefragt.

Etwas in ihrer Hand hatte daraufhin gezuckt. Ja, sie hatte in ihrer Blindbewerbung geschrieben, dass sie außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten hatte – und genau die hatte er austesten gewollt.

„Vielleicht können Sie mir das ja beibringen?", hatte sie geantwortet.

Er konnte sich ein Lächeln hinter der Transpiratormaske nicht verkneifen. „Nun, das wird wohl nicht nötig sein. Sie sind eingestellt und können ab morgen anfangen zu arbeiten."

Er hatte ihre Erleichterung gespürt. Nicht nur darüber, dass sie den Job bekommen hatte, sondern vielmehr darüber, dass er nicht darauf bestanden hatte, dass sie den Aktenordner mithilfe der Macht aus dem Regal herunterschweben ließ. Und das nicht etwa, weil sie dazu nicht fähig gewesen wäre. Genauso kannte er es aus seiner Jugend. Niemand durfte davon wissen. Und dass sie diese Verschwiegenheit bereits verinnerlicht hatte und nur das nötigste sagte und preisgab, war gut … sehr gut!

༺═────────────═༻

Lo Bukk hatte zu Anfang seiner Tätigkeit für den IBC daran gezweifelt, ob er ohne Lichtschwert noch ein guter Leibwächter sein würde. Seine Befürchtungen wurden von seinem neuen Chef Tonith rasch zerstreut.

„Es gibt auf unserer Schwesternwelt Mygeeto diverse Kristallhöhlen, die häufig von Jedi aufgesucht werden, weil die adeganischen Kristalle dort gerade gut genug für ihre Trainingslichtschwerter sind. Allerdings gibt es dort auch einige wenige hochwertige Kristalle, die man freilich finden muss."

An ihrem ersten freien Wochenende flogen Shanida und Lo Bukk nach Mygeeto. Sie waren warm angezogen, um die eisigen Temperaturen auf diesem Winterplaneten zu ertragen. Schließlich fanden sie die Höhle, die Tonith erwähnt hatte. Sie kletterten eine Weile über die rasiermesserscharfen Kanten des Innenlebens der Höhle, bis sie an deren Ende gelangten – eine gewaltige, auf natürliche Weise entstandene Kuppelhalle. Es war fast wie früher auf Ilum, nur dass die Kristalle hier eher eine gelblich-rötliche Färbung hatten – ganz im Gegensatz zu den blauen und grünen, die er von der anderen Winterwelt in Jedi-Hand kannte. Schließlich fand er einen bronzefarbenen Kristall, den er für tauglich hielt. Der Kristall schien ihn gesucht zu haben, denn er fühlte eine eigenartige Erregung, als er ihn in der Hand hielt. Yoda hatte ihm gesagt, dass er nicht der erste Jedi sei, der den Orden der Liebe wegen verlassen hatte und Lo Bukk konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass diese Aussteiger vor ihm nicht ebenfalls anderswo nach Kristallen für ihre neuen Schwerter gesucht hatten.

„Und jetzt einen für mich!", forderte Shanida. „Du? Du kannst doch gar nicht mit einem Lichtschwert umgehen!", wunderte sich Lo Bukk.

„Aber du wirst es mir zeigen! Du wirst mir vieles zeigen!", versetzte sie rasch. _Als wenn sie das schon seit langem vorgehabt hätte_ , schoss es ihrem Bald-Ehemann durch den Kopf. „Der hier gefällt mir", sagte sie.

„Der ist schon stark, aber er ist rot", wandte er ein.

„Und wenn schon", erwiderte sie sorglos, „er passt doch gut zu meinem Hautton, nicht wahr?"

„Aber rote Kristalle verwenden nur die Sith!", zischte er sie an.

„Na und! Es weiß doch niemand, dass wir damit trainieren", wischte sie seine Bedenken beiseite.

Also nahmen sie auch den roten Kristall mit.

„Schau mal, was ich kann", säuselte sie in sein Ohr und ließ mithilfe der Macht beide Kristalle in der Luft schweben.

„Du hast Machtkräfte?", sagte er entgeistert.

Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Du und deine Mutter … ihr habt das alles absichtlich geplant. Warum und wofür?", fragte er gereizt.

„Ich will … mit dir zusammen sein. Du bist so wie ich. Ich habe schon lange auf jemanden wie dich gewartet. Aber ich war schüchtern", gestand sie ihm.

Sie ging auf ihn zu. Dabei stolperte sie über einen Felsbrocken. Er fing sie mithilfe der Macht auf und zog sie zu sich heran. Er beschloss, ihr zu glauben. So etwas wie für Shanida hatte er noch nie für eine Frau empfunden. Sie war die Richtige. Alles andere war ohne Bedeutung.

༺═────────────═༻

Die Arbeit Shanidas im Gebäude der Damask Holdings hielt sich in überschaubaren Grenzen. Sie musste Zeitungen sortieren, einen Kurs in der Muun-Sprache besuchen, der zwei Tage die Woche in Anspruch nahm und wurde in der restlichen Zeit von einer Angestellten in die Materialbeschaffung bei der Büroausstattung eingewiesen. Sie fühlte, dass das nicht alles sein konnte. Denn bei ihrer Einstellung war Hego Damask, der Chef der Damask Holdings, persönlich anwesend gewesen und er hatte auch das Einstellungsgespräch geführt. Aber danach hatte sie ihn einen geschlagenen Standardmonat nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Bis zu jenem späten Nachmittag. Da war er kurz an ihren Schreibtisch gekommen, um sie zu fragen, ob alles zu ihrer Zufriedenheit sei. Ob sie einen Wunsch hätte. Sie hatte keinen. Magister Damask hatte ihr daraufhin noch einen schönen Feierabend gewünscht und war davongeschritten. Sie fragte sich, wo er wohl die ganze Zeit über war, wenn er sich so selten im Hauptsitz seiner Firma aufhielt.

Sechs Wochen später hatte sie am späten Nachmittag Rezeptionsdienst, weil die Muun-Empfangsdame krankheitsbedingt ausgefallen war. Kurz vor Dienstschluss kam ein Mensch Mitte Dreißig mit roten, schulterlangen, gelockten Haaren und blauen Augen in den Empfangsbereich und verlangte, sofort zum Chef vorgelassen zu werden.

„Magister Damask ist leider nicht im Büro", sagte sie wie abgesprochen.

„Ich weiß aber, dass er hier ist", erwiderte der Mensch freundlich, aber mit Nachdruck.

„Und ich sagte, er ist nicht in seinem Büro", erwiderte sie stoisch.

„Ich weiß, aber, dass er hier ist", wiederholte der Mensch. „Und Sie haben die Erlaubnis, mich jetzt zu ihm bringen – auf der Stelle!", setzte er mit einer wedelnden Handbewegung hinzu. Sie konnte seine derart manipulierende Hand zwar nicht sehen, da er sie hinter dem Rücken versteckt hielt, aber sie konnte es fühlen. Und sie kannte diesen Trick bereits.

„Und ich erlaube Ihnen, jetzt sofort dieses Gebäude zu verlassen!", versetzte Shanida und machte eine ähnlich wedelnde Handbewegung hinter ihrem Rücken in die Richtung des aufdringlichen Menschen.

Dessen wasserblaue Augen schauten einen Moment lang verdutzt, dann lächelte er auf eine rätselhafte Art und verschwand genauso schnell, wie er gekommen war. Ihr wurde unbehaglich. Sie wartete noch ab, bis ihre Arbeitszeit um war. Es war ein ungeduldiges, knisterndes Warten auf das Heimgehen. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass sie diesen Menschen bald wiedersehen würde.

Endlich war die Zeit um. Erleichtert packte Shanida ihre Sachen, um damit zur Tür zu gehen. Sie hatte den Ausgang beinahe erreicht und schon ihre Hand erhoben, um die Tür zu öffnen, da hielt sie inne. Sie hatte keinen Laut gehört, wohl aber eine Präsenz gespürt, die sie schon lange nicht mehr …

Sie wandte sich der Präsenz zu. Von einem Seitengang kommend, betrat Hego Damask den Empfangsbereich.

Sie sah ihn an.

„Das sind sie also, die Fähigkeiten und Talente, die andere für unnatürlich halten", erklärte er. Sie sah, dass sich Fältchen um seine grünen Augen gelegt hatten. Sie war sich im Unklaren darüber, ob Damask eher amüsiert oder aber vielmehr ehrlich beeindruckt war.

„Ich hoffe doch, ich habe alles richtig gemacht. Schließlich ist das mein erster Tag am Empfang", sagte Shanida mit einem schüchternen Lächeln.

„Das haben Sie exzellent gemacht, meine Liebe", erklärte er freundlich, woraufhin sie ihn anstrahlte.

 _Eine Prüfung also_ , dachte sie.

„Und weil Sie mir diesen Besucher vom Hals gehalten haben, möchte ich mich gerne erkenntlich zeigen. Haben Sie eventuell etwas Zeit für einen Ausflug, um Ihnen etwas von der Stadt zu zeigen?"

Shanida überlegte, ob es unschicklich sei, mit dem Chef auszugehen. Andererseits war er so selten in der Firma, dass es wohl kaum zu irgendwelchen Verfänglichkeiten führen würde, wenn sie noch seltener mit ihm ausgehen würde. Schließlich hatte sie noch nicht allzu viel von der Stadt gesehen. Sie könnte Lo Bukk erzählen, dass es sich um einen dienstlichen Ausflug gehandelt hätte, falls er denn fragen würde. Aber so eine Gelegenheit ausschlagen? Nein!

Er hieß sie neben sich in den Gleiter steigen, welcher blickdichte Fenster und ein sehr hohes Dach hatte, so dass sie sich darin an Damasks Seite wie eine Königin fühlte. Jenes erhabene Dach erschien ihr nur natürlich, war doch die Standardgröße von Muuns etwa zwei Meter und ihr Chef war mindestens zwei Meter groß, wenn nicht sogar noch etwas größer. Außerdem trug er zusätzlich zu seinen schwarzen Hosen und seiner grünen Tunika mit dem Stehkragen einen ziemlich hohen, ebenfalls grünen Kopfputz, welcher für Mitglieder des Bankengewerbes bei den Muuns typisch war. Ein weiterer Grund für die Geräumigkeit im Gleiter.

„Warum sind Sie eigentlich gerade nach Muunilinst gekommen?", fragte Hego Damask sie, während die späte Nachmittagssonne am sich dunkelgrün färbenden Horizont langsam immer tiefer sank.

„Weil Muunilinst ein zivilisierter Planet ist, der gute und sichere Arbeitsmöglichkeiten bietet. Und es gibt hier ausgedehnte warme und saubere Meere", erklärte sie, wie sie es mit ihrer Mutter abgesprochen hatte.

„Das höre ich gerne. Auf welchen Planeten waren Sie denn schon außer auf Ihrem Heimatplaneten Ryloth?"

„Ich war auf Kamino und habe dort Expeditionen zur Schatzsuche unter Wasser begleitet".

„Und, habt ihr Schätze gefunden?"

„Nun, ich habe interessante Leute kennengelernt", erwiderte sie ausweichend.

„Nun, mit Ihren Talenten und Ihrem Aussehen sind Ihre Arbeitsmöglichkeiten hier mehr als sicher. Und Schätze gibt es hier allemal. Die Firma hat für morgen ein wichtiges Geschäftsessen mit Sienar Systems organisiert. Zu diesem Zweck ist es wichtig, dass Sie den Geschäftsführer im Auge behalten und seinen Geist dahingehend beeinflussen, dass er den von uns vorgelegten Vertrag unterzeichnen wird", erklärte Hego Damask.

„Ich habe verstanden", erwiderte sie.

„Wieso sind Sie eigentlich schon aufgestanden und haben sich mir zugewandt, bevor ich den Empfangsbereich überhaupt betreten hatte?", fragte er sie nun.

„Ich habe Sie gespürt", erwiderte sie.

„Spüren Sie das bei jedem, der sich nähert?", fragte er weiter.

„Nein, nur bei einigen Leuten. Hier in der Firma nur bei Ihnen – manchmal. Und manchmal haben Sie mich auch überrascht", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß.

„Finden Sie es nicht seltsam, wieso Sie gerade mich und niemand anderen in der Firma gespürt haben?"

„Ich habe das so hingenommen, aber fragen würde ich danach niemals."

„Das ist eine sehr gute Eigenschaft bei einem Wesen – zumindest in den meisten Fällen", lobte Hego Damask sie erneut.

Nun wandten sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Sehenswürdigkeiten und Schönheiten von Harnaidan zu. Während ihres Rundfluges hatte er ihr die Oper, das Rathaus, das Schwimmzentrum, vor allem aber diverse Firmengebäude gezeigt, während die Abendsonne endgültig hinter dem Horizont verschwand, der sich nun ziemlich schnell schwarz färbte.

„Darf ich Sie nach Hause bringen?", fragte Hego Damask.

Bereitwillig gab sie ihm die Adresse. Kaum, dass er sie vor dem Eingang zum Wolkenkratzer, der ihr Apartment beherbergte, hinausgelassen hatte, brauste er auch schon mit seinem Gleiter davon.

„Du warst ziemlich lange arbeiten, Schatz", sagte Lo Bukk, während er sie zum gedeckten Abendbrot-Tisch führte.

„Das ist lieb, dass du schon Abendbrot vorbereitet und auf mich gewartet hast, Schatz", begrüßte sie ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Warst du noch irgendwo anders?"

„Es war ein sehr anstrengender, aber auch erfolgreicher Tag", erklärte sie stolz und erzählte ihm während des Essens, was passiert war.

Allerdings verschwieg sie Hego Damasks Frage, wieso sie im Gegensatz zu der Präsenz der anderen Firmenmitarbeiter ausgerechnet die Präsenz ihres Chefs spüren konnte.

Lo Bukk runzelte die Stirn. „Er nutzt also deine Fähigkeiten, um sich wirtschaftliche Vorteile zu erschleichen. Das gefällt mir nicht."

„Ich weiß nicht, aber vielleicht machen viele Firmen das so?", erwiderte sie, unsicher geworden.

Sie wollte nicht, dass ihr Chef irgendwo wegen ihren Enthüllungen in Misskredit kam. Ganz im Gegenteil: Shanida fühlte sich geschmeichelt von Hego Damasks Aufmerksamkeit und sie wollte diesen Arbeitsplatz so lange wie möglich behalten.

„Hier herrschen eben andere Sitten als im Jedi-Tempel. Ich denke, du warst viel zu lange von der Außenwelt abgeschirmt", versuchte sie, das Geschäftsgebaren von Hego Damask zu beschönigen.

„Aber ich als Jedi weiß, was Recht ist und was nicht!", erwiderte er aufgebracht.

„Ehemaliger Jedi", korrigierte sie ihn.

„Ich werde im Herzen immer ein Jedi sein, auch wenn ich nicht mehr dem Orden angehöre!"

Lo Bukks Stimme sandte eine undefinierte Drohung aus, die ihr Sorgen bereitete. „Aber du behältst es doch für dich, ja?", wisperte sie ihm ins Ohr und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Solange er dir nichts antut, werde ich nichts sagen", versprach er ihr.

Nach dem Essen zog er sie ins Schlafzimmer. Shanida hatte das Gefühl, dass es ihn anmachte, dass sie an diesem Tag beruflich so erfolgreich gewesen war. Er nahm sie diesmal noch leidenschaftlicher als sonst. Insgeheim war er also stolz auf sie, was ihr sehr gefiel.

„Solange ich einen so fähigen Leibwächter wie dich an meiner Seite habe, wird mir bestimmt nichts passieren", schnurrte sie und kraulte seine braunen Haare und seine Hörner, während er den Kopf zwischen ihre Brüste gelegt hatte. Aber in dieser Nacht schwor sie sich, ihrem Bald-Ehemann niemals mehr Firmeninterna weiterzuerzählen.

Das Geschäftsessen verlief, wie von Hego Damask geplant. Shanida behielt den Geschäftsführer im Auge, während ihr Chef mal mit diesem, mal mit jenem plauderte. Sie bekam mit, dass es um Patente ging, die der verschollene Flugzeugkonstrukteur Rugess Nome der Raumschiffwerft Sienar Systems überlassen, aber nicht verkauft hatte. Nun beanspruchte Damask Holdings all diese Patente, weil Rugess Nome Hego Damask als seinen Erben eingesetzt hatte. Shanida fand das seltsam, aber sie würde ihren Chef auch hierzu später nichts fragen. Sie beobachtete, wie der Geschäftsführer zögerte, seine Unterschrift zu geben. Aber ein Blick von ihr und eine unauffällige Handdrehung genügten und der Vertrag war unterzeichnet.

Etwa zwei Wochen nach diesem Vertragsabschluss merkte Shanida, dass ihre Periode ausblieb.

„Schatz, ich bin schwanger", teilt sie Lo Bukk mit.

„Dann wird es langsam Zeit, dass wir heiraten. Wie wäre es in zwei Monaten?"

Sie nickte und fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Dann brauchen wir eine größere Wohnung, am besten ein Haus, dann kann deine Mutter auch mit einziehen, falls sie alt werden sollte und Hilfe braucht", spann Lo Bukk die Zukunftspläne für seine sich vergrößernde Familie weiter.

„Aber als Ausländer können wir hier kein Haus kaufen", erwiderte sie das, was sie bereits wusste.

„Dann werde ich mal mit meinem Chef reden. Er schätzt meine Dienste und wird sicherlich eine Lösung finden", versprach er ihr.

Als Lo Bukk sein Streben nach einer größeren Wohnung beiläufig gegenüber seinem Chef erwähnte, erklärte Mals Tonith ihm, dass es Ausländern auf Muunilinst generell verboten war, Wohnungen zu kaufen. Sie konnten lediglich 49% Anteil an Wohneigentum erwerben, während die anderen 51% einem Muun oder einer Firma, die einem Muun gehörte, gehören mussten. So sah es das Gesetz zur Wahrung der Muun-Identität des Planeten Muunilinst vor.

„Auch nicht, wenn wir die Staatsbürgerschaft Zweiter Klasse für diesen Planeten beantragen?", schnappte Lo Bukk ungläubig.

„Weder für die unqualifizierten Drittklässler noch für die qualifizierten Zweitklässler", bestätigte Mals Tonith eisern. „Aber so eine Eigentumsregelung bietet euch auch gewissen Schutz in finanziellen Dingen. Muun kennen sich in solchen Sachen nun mal besser aus", war ein Nachsatz seines Chefs, der den Zabrak innerlich noch mehr auf die Palme brachte.

„Ich könnte ja Hego Damask fragen, ob er die 51% übernimmt", bot Shanida an, nachdem sie wieder einmal spät abends nach Hause gekommen war.

„Wieso sollte er das tun? Weil du vielleicht zu viel für ihn arbeitest? Vor allem spätabends?"

Shanida runzelte die Stirn. „Was glaubst du eigentlich? Er ist doch so gut wie nie im Büro. Und heute waren wir in der Oper, weil er dort einen wichtigen Geschäftspartner und dessen Gattin begleitet hat. Da brauchte er eine weibliche Begleitung – mehr nicht."

Sie dachte an die Pause, als das beschwingte Quartett in einer Separee-Loge einen süffigen Wein von Serenno genossen hatte. Damasks Geschäftspartner, ein spitzohriger Bothaner, hatte nach einem Prosit zu dem Muun gesagt: „Dann können wir die Konkurrenz aber so richtig eintüten!" Shanida hatte geglaubt, genau in diesem Augenblick ein grimmiges Lächeln hinter seiner Transpiratormaske gefühlt zu haben. Sie hatte ein paar gelbe Lichter in seinen grünen Augen aufflackern sehen. Sie hatte kurz zur Deckenbeleuchtung hochgeschaut, um zu eruieren, ob jene Lampen diesen gelben Widerschein produziert haben könnten, da waren die gelben Lichter in Damasks Augen auch schon wieder verschwunden gewesen. Diese Beobachtung hatte sie für einige Momente beschäftigt, aber alles in allem war es ein stimmiger Abend gewesen und ihr Chef hatte sie danach auch umgehend nach Hause gefahren.

„Er ist immer sehr großzügig und wir werden mit ihm bestimmt keine Probleme bekommen", versuchte sie ihren Verlobten zu beschwichtigen und machte einige Schritte auf ihn zu.

Lo Bukk streckte seine Arme von sich nach unten weg und drückte seinen Oberkörper durch. Shanida blieb ob seiner ablehnenden Haltung wie angewurzelt auf der Stelle stehen. „Nein, dann bleiben wir lieber zur Miete wohnen!", hörte sie nun die verbale Ablehnung des Zabrak.

Shanida fühlte sich hin und her gerissen. Die Mieten waren teuer auf Muunilinst. Andererseits konnte sie ihren Verlobten verstehen, der nicht wollte, dass er oder sie sich in dieser Frage derart von einem Chef abhängig machten. Also rief sie einen Tag später ihre Mutter an, die mittlerweile als Kassiererin in einem Supermarkt arbeitete und nun ein eigenes kleines Apartment bewohnte.

„Aber was hat denn Lo Bukk gegen deinen Chef?", fragte die rote Twi'lek verwundert.

Shanida erzählte ihr alles. Auch die Sache mit der Machtpräsenz und den gelben Lichtern in Hego Damasks Augen. „Hego Damask hat also schon mit dir darüber gesprochen und dich sogar in die Oper mitgenommen", konstatierte die Mutter.

„Nun ja, er wollte wohl nicht alleine mit einem Ehepaar in die Oper gehen und brauchte eine weibliche Begleitung."

Schweigen breitete sich aus, was Shanida bedrückte. Hätte sie gegenüber ihrer Mutter über den Opernbesuch mit dem Chef besser Stillschweigen bewahren sollen?

Endlich ergriff die Mutter erneut das Wort. „Ich werde diesen Planeten alsbald verlassen und nach Ryloth zurückkehren. Du wirst mich nicht anrufen und ich werde dich nicht anrufen. Merk dir aber meine Komlink-Nummer. Du hast ja noch deinen Verlobten. Lass dich von ihm in der Macht unterweisen, so gut es geht. Aber am wichtigsten ist, dass du deinem Chef gegenüber immer loyal bist … In allen Dingen, verstehst du?"

„Am wichtigsten? Ich bekomme bald ein Kind – und zwar nicht von meinem Chef", versetzte sie schwer verwundert.

„Tu einfach, was ich dir sage!", beharrte ihre Mutter. „Dann wird es dir an nichts fehlen, du wirst deine Talente voll entwickeln können und unsere Familie wird später endlich das bekommen, was sie so lange entbehren musste."

Nach diesen Worten beendete die Mutter die Verbindung und bereitete alles für ihre Abreise von Muunilinst vor. Shanida verstand ihren plötzlichen Sinneswandel nicht, aber bislang war immer alles so verlaufen, wie sie es vorausgeplant hatte. Also wollte sie ihrer Mutter auch dieses Mal vertrauen.


	6. Das Experiment

Darth Plagueis war am frühen Morgen gerade in die Firma gekommen und besprach mit seinem getreuen Droiden 11-4D den Tagesablauf. Er war schon im Begriff, den Droiden zu dessen Routinetätigkeiten zu entlassen, da blieb der blecherne Geselle mit den vielen verschiedenen Armen stehen, während seine Fotorezeptoren den Sith in einer Art und Weise anschauten, als hätte er etwas auf dem mechanischen Herzen.

„Was gibt es noch, VierDe?", fragte der Muun verwundert. „Eure neue Mitarbeiterin Shanida Twaye ist schwanger. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass Euch das interessieren könnte", sagte seine baritonähnliche, nichtsdestotrotz blecherne Stimme.

„Was bist du nur für eine Tratschtante, VierDe!", meinte der Sith-Lord amüsiert. „Aber du hast recht. Das interessiert mich."

Plagueis war immer wieder überrascht, welch vielseitige Talente dieser Droide hatte, den er damals in dem Frachter aufgelesen hatte, welcher ihn weg von Bal'demnic, weg von seinem von ihm soeben getöteten Meister gebracht hatte. Bei jedem anderen Wesen wäre er alarmiert gewesen, von ihm eine derartige Mitteilung über Shanida zu bekommen. Aber der Droide 11-4D war der Einzige, dem er beinahe alles anvertrauen würde. Weil für diesen Droiden Diskretion und Loyalität von Beginn ihres Kennenlernens an oberstes Gebot, nein, gar dessen Wesensart war.

Trotzdem rätselte Plagueis darüber, wie der Droide dahinter gekommen war, dass ihn die Schwangerschaft seiner Mitarbeiterin interessieren würde. War es nur eine simple Kalkulation der wirtschaftlichen Verluste, die Damask Holdings aus der schwangerschafts- und später mutterzeitbedingten mangelnden Anwesenheit bei Freihaltung des Arbeitsplatzes und Einarbeitung einer zeitweiligen Vertretung für die Mitarbeiterin entstehen würden? Oder kannte der Chirurgie-Droide von Obroa-skai seinen Herrn und dessen Befindlichkeiten etwa besser, als ihm bewusst war? Auf jeden Fall fand er es jetzt an der Zeit, zu handeln.

Als Hego Damask kurz vor Dienstschluss für die normalen Angestellten in Shanidas Büro vorbeischaute, fühlte sie, dass etwas anders war als sonst.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er wie üblich, aber sie sah erneut die gelben Lichter in seinen grünen Augen glimmen.

„Ja, alles bestens", erwiderte sie.

„Nein, das stimmt so nicht", gab er in einem besorgt klingenden Tonfall zurück.

„Wie meint Ihr das?", fragte sie aufhorchend.

„Dann kommen Sie doch mit, ich möchte Ihnen gerne etwas zeigen", sagte er freundlich und hieß sie, ihre Arbeit zu beenden und mit ihm zu kommen.

Zweifel stiegen in Shanida auf. ‚ _Hatte sie etwas falsch gemacht? Was genau war nicht in Ordnung?'_ , fragte sie sich, während sie hinter ihrem Chef in den Turbolift stieg, welcher sie aufs Dach des Wolkenkratzers brachte. Sie schaute dem Muun dabei zu, wie er sich ans Steuer des Gleiters setzte. Dann stieg sie von der anderen Seite zu. Nichts im Gebaren von Hego Damask deutete darauf hin, dass er mit ihr unzufrieden war. Genau diese Unklarheit bereitete ihr Sorgen.

Der räumlich großzügig bemessene Gleiter erhob sich von der Plattform des Gebäudedaches, entfernte sich rasch von Harnaidan, um über das angrenzende Westliche Meer hinwegzuziehen. Shanida schaute hinunter auf die grünen Wellen, die so tief und unergründlich schienen wie die Gedanken und Absichten ihres Bosses.

Da, eine Insel!

Shanida konnte schon von weitem das kleine Eiland ausmachen, welches von einem kegelförmigen Berg gekrönt wurde. Noch bevor sie ihre Frage formulieren konnte, gab er ihr bereits die Antwort:

„Wir erreichen bald Aborah, mein Privatschloss."

Er senkte den Gleiter langsam zu der von einem bereits erloschenen Vulkan erschaffenen Insel ab, welche seit Jahrzehnten der Stammsitz der Damasks war, von denen es nur noch Hego gab. Sanft setzte er den Gleiter auf der kleinen Landeplattform auf dem Dach seines herrschaftlichen Anwesens auf. Als sie durch den Torbogen des Dachgeschosses gingen, merkte sie, wie sie eine eigenartige Dunkelheit umfing. Sie erschien ihr nicht unbedingt bedrohlich, aber war doch sehr aufwühlend.

Sie versuchte, jegliche Gedanken fahren zu lassen, um die Atmosphäre besser intuitiv lesen zu können. Auf diese Weise sah sie plötzlich, dass dieser Ort ein kompliziertes Gewebe an Schwingungen war, die perfekt auf den Hausherrn abgestimmt waren. Sie betraten ein großzügiges Wohnzimmer, welches mehrere Fenster hatte, durch die man nichts als den Himmel und das Meer sah, zumindest, solange man sich noch an der Tür befand. Shanidas Blick schweifte weiter zu den vielen schwarzen Statuen, Regalen aus Wroshyr-Holz gefüllt mit ziemlich alten Büchern, Folianten und einigen Pyramiden, die vielleicht faustgroß waren.

„Was sind das denn für Pyramiden?", fragte sie ihren Chef in dessen privatem Reich.

„Das erzähle ich Ihnen, wenn Sie mir sagen, seit wann Sie wissen, dass Sie schwanger sind und ob Sie das bereits vor Arbeitsantritt so geplant hatten. Es ist unredlich, eine Arbeitsstelle anzutreten, wenn man bereits vorher weiß, dass man längere Zeit arbeitsunfähig sein wird", entgegnete er streng.

„Das war so nicht geplant", sagte sie schnell und wurde noch röter, als sie sowieso schon war. „Ich hatte auch nicht geplant, lange wegzubleiben. Ich wollte bis zur Entbindung arbeiten. Nur für sechs Wochen zu Hause bleiben, dann kommt es in die Krippe", setzte sie hastig hinzu, als sie die Enttäuschung ihres Chefs bemerkte. Woher nur wusste Hego Damask von ihrer noch jungen Schwangerschaft? Sie selbst wusste es doch auch erst seit zwei Wochen. Und sie war noch nicht einmal im zweiten Monat. Man sah also noch gar nichts.

„Wie es scheint, planen Sie sehr wenig. Auch sechs Wochen sind eine lange Zeit. … Nicht nur für die Firma!", setzte er sanft hinzu.

„Wie … meint Ihr das?", fragte sie verblüfft, für einen kurzen Augenblick erneut auf das Sith-Holocron schauend, welches in seiner Pyramidenform vorhin ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte.

„Sind Sie verheiratet?", hörte sie ihn fragen.

„Nein, aber verlobt. Wir wollen in zwei Monaten heiraten."

„Das ist ja allerliebst", erwiderte er leicht amüsiert. „Aber Sie müssen wissen, dass Sie in dieser Firma eine besondere Position haben. Eine Position, die Ihren Talenten und Fähigkeiten entspricht. Und diese Position verlangt unbedingte Loyalität und Gehorsam mir gegenüber – in allen Dingen!", sagte er mit Nachdruck.

 _In allen Dingen_ – da war es wieder!

Sie sah in seine Augen und sah, dass sie auf einmal völlig gelb geworden waren. Genauso gelb wie bei den Sith in den Erzählungen, die sie von ihrer Mutter kannte, aber für sich behalten musste – bislang auch für sich behalten hatte. Auch und gerade vor ihrem Jedi-Verlobten. Das hatte sie ihrer Mutter ebenso versprochen. _‚Aber am wichtigsten ist, dass du deinem Chef gegenüber immer loyal bist, in allen Dingen!'_ , hallten die Worte ihrer Mutter von vor zwei Wochen in ihr nach. Kannte ihre Mutter Hego Damask? Wollte sie deshalb unbedingt, dass sie sich bei Damask Holdings bewarb? Hatte ihre Mutter deshalb derart Wert darauf gelegt, was in ihrer Blindbewerbung stand und alles mehr überprüft als in ihren anderen Bewerbungen?

Hego Damask ging gemächlich zum Wroshyrholz-Regal und nahm eines der Holocrone in seine langgliedrige Hand. Sofort begann das Speichermedium rötlich aufzuglimmen. Shanidas schwarze Augen weiteten sich.

„Vielleicht interessiert es Sie ja, dass dieses Speichermedium Informationen enthält, um eine leichte Entbindung ohne Schmerzen zu ermöglichen", hörte sie ihn wie beiläufig sagen.

Ertappt schaute sie zum Fenster, um nicht nach unten schauen zu müssen. Auch das hatte er also mitbekommen. Und ja, es interessierte sie, die Angst vor den Schmerzen der Geburt hatte.

„Seid Ihr auch eine Art Arzt?", fragte Shanida verblüfft.

„Gewissermaßen. Und weil wir jetzt so offen und ehrlich zueinander sind, zeige ich Ihnen auch, wie so eine Geburtsvorbereitung funktioniert", er machte eine Pause, „natürlich nur, wenn Sie das wollen", setzte er bedächtig nach und ging mit dem Holocron zum Regal zurück, um es dort wieder abzustellen.

„Also wenn das in diesem frühen Stadium schon funktioniert, würde ich das gerne mal testen", sagte Shanida, deren Neugierde jetzt mehr als geweckt war.

Hego Damask hielt vor dem Regal inne. „Je früher man damit anfängt, desto besser wirkt es, wenn die Geburt einsetzt", erklärte der Muun.

„Auch jetzt schon?"

Er nickte.

„Wäre es möglich, das … jetzt auszuprobieren?", fragte sie leise.

Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr um und hielt mit geheimnisvollem Blick die Pyramide vor seine Brust, während er auf sie zukam.

„Legen Sie sich hier hin!"

Sie folgte der Geste seiner linken Hand, welche auf eine Chaiselongue wies, die an der Wand stand. Ihr wurde etwas anders, als sie erneut in seine gelben Augen schaute, die nun noch goldener schienen als noch beim Eintreten ins Schloss. Dann wurde ihr Blick von der rot glühenden Pyramide hingezogen, welches sie auf unerklärliche Weise beruhigte. Ja, sie wollte das jetzt ausprobieren!

Gehorsam legte sie sich auf die ihr zugewiesene Liegestatt. Langsam schritt Darth Plagueis nun zu der Chaiselongue und setzte sich auf deren rechte Seite neben sie. Er platzierte das Holocron auf ihrem Unterleib. Dabei streiften seine Fingerkuppen ihren unter dem dunkelroten Kleid verborgenen Bauchnabel. Ihr wurde heiß bei dieser Berührung. Eine eigenartige Energie durchflutete sie und beruhigte sie gleichzeitig. Sie schloss ihre Augen, als seine Linke unter ihren langen Rock, bald darauf zwischen ihre Oberschenkel und von dort unter ihr Unterhöschen wanderte.

„Konzentrieren Sie sich auf ihren Uterus!", hörte sie seine tiefe Stimme.

Sie blinzelte und musste unwillkürlich in sein hellgraues Gesicht mit der für seine Spezies typischen langen flachgedrückten Nase schauen, in seine gelben Augen und auf die Transpiratormaske vor dem unsichtbaren Mund. Nein, ihr Chef war überhaupt nicht ihr Typ. Aber das war nicht wichtig. Wichtig war, dass er Mittel und Wege kannte, von denen sie noch nie gehört hatte. Die sie ebenfalls erlernen wollte. Und wenn es später die Geburt erleichtern würde, auf alle Fälle! Genau deshalb wollte ihre Mutter damals, dass sie diese Stelle bekam!

„Keine Sorge, es tut nicht weh", sagte er mit tiefenentspannter Stimme. „Es ist vielmehr angenehm, wenn du dich entspannst."

Ein Ruck durchfuhr sie. Ihr Chef hatte sie gerade geduzt! Sie kam nicht umhin, einzusehen, dass das Du in dieser Situation angemessener war – entspannender. Ja, sie konnte ihrem Chef vertrauen. Er schätzte ihre Fähigkeiten. Er schätzte _sie_. Und sicherlich wollte er, dass sie nach der Geburt so schnell wie möglich wieder für Damask Holdings arbeiten konnte.

Ihr lief ein Schauder über den Rücken, auf dem sie jetzt lag. Jetzt spürte sie, wie seine Berührungen an ihrer Scheide intensiver wurden. Sie war neugierig, wo seine Berührungen sie wohl hinführen würden. Und sie fand es erregend, dass es ihr Chef war, der das tat, obwohl solche Berührungen an jener Stelle eigentlich nur Lo Bukk vorbehalten sein sollten. Dies hier jedoch war rein medizinisch. Und sie befolgte den Rat ihrer Mutter. So brauchte sie sich nicht schuldig zu fühlen. Niemandem gegenüber! Noch nicht einmal gegenüber ihrem ahnungslosen Verlobten!

Sie spürte, wie sie unter den Berührungen des Muuns feucht wurde.

„Ich … werde das mal ausziehen", murmelte sie und setzte sich auf.

Er nickte stumm und sie zog ihre Unterhose aus, um sie nicht mit ihrem Schleim zu benetzen. Sie legte die Unterhose neben sich und sank sofort wieder auf der Chaiselongue nieder, auf dass er fortfahren möge.

Darth Plagueis hatte sich gut vorbereitet. Die Zeit erschien ihm jetzt genau richtig für die Durchführung seines neuesten Vorhabens. Seine jüngste Mitarbeiterin war nicht nur ausgesprochen schön. Ihre Machtkräfte entsprachen genau dem, was er der Blindbewerbung entnommen hatte. Er hatte zuerst einige Zeit abgewartet, um zu sehen, ob die neue Kraft auch verlässlich und loyal war. Hego Damask hatte die junge Frau derweil in ein feinmaschiges Netz von Verpflichtungen und Gefälligkeiten eingesponnen. Und jetzt, wo sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte, zappelte sie in diesem Netz und würde sich nicht wieder daraus befreien können.

Nicht, dass er fand, dass der jungen Nauto'lek dies zu ihrem Nachteil gereichen würde. Er würde sich gut um sie kümmern. Shanida war mit ihrer schlanken Figur und ihrem ebenmäßigen Gesicht genau sein Typ, wie er von dem Tag an wusste, als er ihr Foto auf der Bewerbung gesehen hatte. Und jetzt, wo sie vor ihm lag, strahlte sie nicht nur eine Aura der Dunklen Seite ab, sondern auch eine Art animalischer Wildheit, die er schon einmal vor langer Zeit erlebt hatte. Schon die Art, wie sie sich im Büro bewegte, erinnerte ihn an die natürliche Eleganz einer Wildkatze. Und selbst hier auf der Chaiselongue bewegte sie sich unter seinen Berührungen in ihrem Intimbereich äußerst anmutig, so dass es dem Sith-Lord eine Freude war, ihr dabei zuzusehen, wie sie mal ihren Kopf regte, mal ihre Finger spreizte.

„Ist es so angenehm?", fragte er sie, während er langsam ihre Klitoris massierte.

„Jaaa, etwas fester vielleicht", sagte sie mit heiserer Stimme.

„Guut", sagte er eine Tonlage tiefer als eigentlich beabsichtigt.

Er würde es langsam angehen. Auch ein Sith-Lord hatte in bestimmten Dingen Abstriche zu machen, bevor er sich die Galaxis untertan machen konnte. Es war ihm bewusst, dass es noch einige Jahre, wenn nicht bis zu zwei Dekaden dauern könnte, bis er es schaffen würde, die Galaxis seinem Willen zu unterwerfen. Und in dieser Zwischenzeit sollte wenigstens die private Gespielin perfekt sein.

Die rote Frau vor ihm begann leise zu stöhnen. Plagueis wandte den Blick ab, um sie nicht in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Unter halbgeschlossenen Lidern beobachtete er ihren leicht geöffneten Mund mit den prallen lüsternen Lippen, die nicht aussprechen würden, was sie begehrte – noch nicht.

Er intensivierte das Tempo. Shanida stöhnte lauter. Und ihre dunkle Aura strahlte ihn umso mächtiger an. Ein wohliger Schauer durchflutete den Sith-Lord.

Shanida merkte, wie ihr Körper mehr und mehr auf die Berührungen von Hego Damask reagierte. Ihr wurde jetzt richtig heiß. So etwas hatte Lo Bukk nie mit ihr gemacht. Aber was hatte sie auch von einem Jedi erwartet, der laut eigenem Bekunden bis zu ihrem Kennenlernen noch niemals mit einer Frau im Bett gewesen war? Bis jetzt war sie mit ihrem Liebesleben eigentlich zufrieden gewesen. Wie Lo Bukk wohl reagieren würde, wenn sie ihm so einen Vorschlag … Nein, das hier war lediglich eine Geburtsvorbereitung – sonst nichts!

„Deine Gedanken schweifen ab, meine Liebe", riss sie das liebenswürdige Basic des neben ihr sitzenden Mannes aus ihren Gedanken. Sofort konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf ihren Unterleib, während ihre Augen dabei halb geschlossen waren.

Darth Plagueis hatte kurzzeitig in die Gedanken seiner Angestellten geschaut. Was er sah, irritierte ihn etwas. Er sah einen Zabrak vor sich und es war ihm, als habe er diesen Zabrak bereits irgendwann einmal gesehen. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Aber das hier war viel zu schön, um jetzt Gedanken an einen Zabrak zu verschwenden, den er vielleicht kannte – oder auch nicht. Es war schon schlimm genug, wenn auch sicherlich verständlich, dass er bei dieser schönen Frau nicht der Erste war. Er würde sich diesen Burschen schon noch vornehmen! Jetzt aber Schluss mit diesen Gedanken!

Er schaute verzückt auf Shanidas nun weiter geöffneten Mund, welchem heftige Atemstöße entwichen. Speichel lief bereits aus den klaffenden Mundwinkeln. Hemmungslos gab sie sich seinen Berührungen ihrer Mitte hin, genoss sie in vollen Zügen. Ein weiterer Schauer lief über sein Rückgrat, als er wahrnahm, dass sie leicht erzitterte. Die rote Pyramide auf ihrem Unterleib glühte auf.

Gleich würde es soweit sein.

Ihr Stöhnen wurde lauter, abgehackter, während sich ihr schmaler Oberkörper mal von der Chaiselongue leicht nach oben hob, um nach einigen Sekunden wieder ins Liegen zurückzufallen. Die Wellen ihrer Machtkräfte fluteten immer stärker gegen seinen Körper. Instinktiv beschleunigte er das Drehtempo seines Zeigefingers. Mit einem Mal hob ihr Oberkörper weit nach oben ab. Sie setzte sich auf, erzitterte stark und stieß einen lauten langgezogenen Schrei aus, während ihre acht Lekkus auf einmal nach allen Seiten hin abstanden wie die Strahlen einer roten Sonne.

Darth Plagueis ließ ebenfalls einen leichten Schrei fahren angesichts der Wucht, in welcher die Wellen von Shanidas Machtkräften auf einmal gegen seine eigenen brandeten. Das Sith-Holocron, welches von ihrem Unterleib nach unten zwischen ihre Beine gefallen war, beachtete er nicht weiter. Das hier war noch viel schöner, als er es sich in seinen feuchten Träumen vorgestellt hatte. Er legte seinen rechten Arm um ihre Schulter, um sie zu stützen, während seine Linke weiter ihren Kitzler massierte, bis sie schmerzhaft aufheulte und seine Hand von dort wegschlug. Er sah keinen Grund, ihrem dringenden Wunsch nach Abstand nicht nachzukommen.

Er zog seine Hand zurück. Shanidas Oberkörper sank zurück auf die Chaiselongue, völlig erschöpft und verschwitzt. Er sah Tränen in ihren Augen. Offenbar war ihre Lust zum Schluss in Schmerz übergegangen. _Die perfekte Mischung der Dunklen Seite_ , ging es ihm durch den langgezogenen Kopf, dann lächelte er hinter seiner Transpiratormaske. Ja, Shanida Twaye war perfekt! Er hatte schon lange die Vermutung mit sich herumgetragen, dass ein attraktives weibliches Wesen mit Machtkräften seine eigenen Machtkräfte womöglich verstärken könnte. Und jetzt hatte er den Beweis für diese These am eigenen Körper erlebt. Er fühlte sich stärker und mächtiger als je zuvor! Von den anderen angenehmen, weit trivialeren Nebenwirkungen gar nicht zu reden. Aber noch würde er sich mit der Vorfreude begnügen und seine weiteren Bedürfnisse hintenanstellen.

„Ich zeige dir jetzt die Dusche", sagte er, als er das Gefühl hatte, dass seine Mitarbeiterin wieder ansprechbar war.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, stand sie von der Chaiselongue auf und ging in den Duschraum, den er ihr zeigte.

Sie zog die verschwitzten Sachen aus und stieg in die Duschkabine. Warm rieselte das Wasser auf sie herunter. Während sie die lauwarme Dusche genoss, marodierten verschiedene Fragen durch ihren Kopf: ‚ _Was war denn das gewesen? Würde das so weitergehen? Dass der eine Mann nur das eine mit ihr machte und der Andere nur das andere? Oder würde Hego Damask später mehr von ihr wollen? Es schien ihm gefallen zu haben._ '

Schweigend kam sie angezogen wieder aus der Dusche. Genauso schweigend flog Hego Damask sie zurück zum Festland, hielt mit dem Gleiter vor dem Wolkenkratzer, in dem sie wohnte. Flüchtig und hastig verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander. Ihr schien, als sei die Situation für ihn genauso aufwühlend gewesen wie für sie und jetzt wollte er wieder auf Abstand gehen, um sie nicht weiter in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Sie empfand seine Zurückhaltung als angenehm. Ja, so könnte das bleiben. Er könnte das ruhig hin und wieder mit ihr so machen. Schließlich war es rein medizinisch.

Als sie die Haustür öffnete, fiel ihr ein, dass Hego Damask sein Versprechen nur teilweise eingehalten hatte. Er hatte ihr immer noch nicht erklärt, was es sonst noch mit der geheimnisvollen Pyramide auf sich hatte. Würde er das später nachholen?

„Du hast unterwegs geduscht? Ich rieche ein anderes Duschgel!", sagte Lo Bukk gereizt, als sie spät nach Sonnenuntergang die gemeinsame Wohnung betrat.

„Ja, in der Firma. Das muss die Schwangerschaft sein, dass ich so schwitze", erklärte sie.

„Deine Gedanken verraten dich! Du verschweigst mir etwas!", sagte er drohend und packte sie derb am Handgelenk.

„Nein!", sagte sie ruhig und gefasst und sah ihm dabei in die orangenen Augen. Und stellte sich vor, es wäre wirklich nichts gewesen und sie hätte in der Firma geduscht. Nun entspannten sich seine Gesichtszüge und er gab Ruhe.

Am nächsten Tag auf Arbeit versuchte sie so normal wie möglich zu wirken. Hego Damask tat ebenso, als wäre nichts geschehen. Als wäre ihr Zusammensein am gestrigen Tag nur ein wilder Traum gewesen. Als er sie jedoch am Nachmittag in ihrem Büro besuchte, meinte er: „Er hat etwas bemerkt, nicht wahr?"

„Er hat gefragt, das ist richtig", meinte sie schuldbewusst.

„Wir müssen trainieren, deine Gedanken besser abzuschotten", erklärte er ihr sanft.

„Nun, wo Ihr meine Gedanken lesen könnt, da wisst Ihr sicherlich auch die Umkehrung davon", erklärte sie lächelnd, um ihm zu schmeicheln.

„Außerdem schulde ich dir noch die Sache mit der Pyramide", sagte er, als würde er sich gerade erst wieder daran erinnern. Sie lächelte verhalten. Er hatte es also nicht vergessen.

Eine Woche lang passierte jedoch gar nichts. Hego Damask verhielt sich, als wäre jener Abend auf Schloss Aborah nicht passiert. Shanida fragte sich nach jener Woche, wann es denn wieder so eine Behandlung mit der rotglühenden Pyramide geben würde. Wann er ihr erklären würde, wie man seine Gedanken abschotten konnte.

Eine weitere Woche verstrich, bis Hego Damask ihr anbot, für eine kurze Weile nach Schloss Aborah mitzukommen. Sofort sagte sie zu. Bei der erneuten Geburtsvorbereitungsbehandlung ließ sie es zu, dass er durch ihr dünnes Kleid hindurch ihre Brüste massierte, um den Milcheinschuss anzuregen, der nach der Entbindung möglichst sofort einsetzen sollte. Nach der Behandlung gingen sie zu einer Couch, wo er ihr endlich erklärte, wie man seine Gedanken abschottete:

„Das ist so ein leichtes Ziehen im Kopf, wo man merkt, dass der Andere in deine Gedanken einbricht", erklärte er ihr. „Du schickst ihm das Ziehen einfach wieder zurück. Und das geht so: …", führte er weiter aus, während sie ihm konzentriert zuhörte.

Dann zeigte er ihr die Pyramide.

„Das ist das Sith-Holocron von Darth Bane", sagte er.

„Der Begründer der Regel der Zwei", erwiderte sie mit wissender Miene.

„Du weißt eine Menge über die Sith", konstatierte er.

„Nur die üblichen Legenden", wiegelte sie ab.

„Weißt du denn auch, warum es die Regel der Zwei gibt?", fragte er.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um sich unwissend zu geben. Genau wie ihre Mutter ihr geraten hatte. Nun erklärte er ihr die Regel der Zwei, die Darth Bane installiert hatte, um den Orden der Sith weiterleben zu lassen und völlig neu zu definieren. Shanida war, als würde sie ihre Mutter reden hören. Fast dieselben Worte wie Hego Damask hatte jene damals während ihrer Kindheit auf Ryloth für die Erzählung dieser Legende verwendet. Wie kam das nur?

„Ihr seid ein Sith, nicht wahr?", fragte sie etwas zögerlich, aber er sah ihre schwarzen Augen glänzen.

„Ja, ich bin ein Sith. Was weißt du über die Sith und woher?"

„Es gibt Legenden, die mir meine Mutter erzählte, zum Beispiel von Exar Kun und Dossa."

„Das sind Legenden, die eher auf Glee Anselm erzählt werden. Ist deine Mutter Nautolanerin?", inquirierte er nun.

„Nein, sie ist eine Twi'lek."

„Wer ist dein Vater?", fragte er, nun sehr neugierig geworden.

„Er hat meine Mutter betrogen und deshalb hat sie ihn verlassen und wollte nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben. Ich habe ihn nie zu Gesicht bekommen und weiß nichts über ihn", erklärte Shanida wahrheitsgemäß. Das reichte ihm vorerst.

 _Einen Monat später_

„ _In einer Woche ist Nationalfeiertag auf Muunilinst_ ", las Shanida ihrem Verlobten laut aus einem Rundschreiben vor, welches an die Mitarbeiter von Damask Holdings verteilt worden war. „ _Zu diesem Zweck wird es eine Firmenfeier geben, bei der auch die Partner der Mitarbeiter ausdrücklich eingeladen sind_ ", stand dort weiter.

„Dann sehe ich deinen tollen Chef endlich mal persönlich", witzelte Lo Bukk, während sie zu Abend aßen und sich über den Tag unterhielten.

„Ich bin mir sicher, es wird interessant werden", sagte sie, während sie zerstreut an ihm vorbeischaute.

Der Tag der Feier war herangerückt. Hand in Hand durchschritten Lo Bukk und Shanida das große Eingangsportal, von welchem aus ein breiter Gang in den festlich grün geschmückten Festsaal führte. Kaum war das Paar an der Saaltür angelangt, erstarrte der Zabrak. Der Gastgeber und Chef von Damask Holdings, den ihm seine Verlobte nun vorstellte, war niemand anderes als der Muun, dem er damals zusammen mit Meister Ni-Cada vor neunzehn Jahren auf Abraxin begegnet war. Allerdings trug er jetzt eine Atemmaske, welche ihn noch distanzierter aussehen ließ, als Hego Damask ohnehin bereits wirkte.

„Es freut mich sehr, Euch wiederzusehen", sagte er zu dem Muun. „Was machen denn die Mikrokredite auf Abraxin?"

„Die Wirtschaft auf Abraxin wächst und gedeiht dank unseres Engagements", entgegnete Hego Damask souverän mit einem Allgemeinplatz. „Ich hoffe doch, die Getränke sind nach Eurem Geschmack, Padawan Lo Bukk. Habt Ihr denn bereits das einheimische Bier probiert?"

„Uhm …, ich bin kein Padawan mehr. Ich habe den Orden der Jedi vor drei Monaten verlassen … als Jedi-Ritter!", erwiderte der Zabrak stolz.

„Darf ich fragen, was Euch zu diesem Schritt bewogen hat?", fragte der Sith-Lord, obwohl er die Antwort kannte.

„Ich habe die Frau meiner Träume getroffen und ihretwegen den Orden verlassen", erwiderte Lo Bukk pathetisch und schaute Shanida an seiner Seite schwärmerisch an. _Typisch für seine Spezies_ , dachte Plagueis.

„Oh, natürlich. Es ist den Jedi ja seit Tausenden von Jahren verboten, Beziehungen zum anderen Geschlecht zu haben. Nun …", Plagueis machte eine kleine Kunstpause, „ich hoffe, Ihr werdet diesen Schritt niemals bereuen", vollendete der Muun mit einem rätselhaften Blick in seinen grünen Augen den Satz.

„Was kann auf Eurem schönen Planeten schon schief gehen, wo Eure Spezies alles so mustergültig und geschmackvoll arrangiert hat", erwiderte der ehemalige Jedi charmant.

Plagueis lächelte ob dieses Komplimentes hinter seiner Transpiratormaske. Der ahnungslose Tölpel vor ihm hatte keine Ahnung, was zu arrangieren er alles in der Lage war.

„Wie geht es eigentlich Meister Ni-Cada?", fragte Hego Damask nun den ehemaligen Jedi.

„Er ist tot. Er wurde vor drei Monaten auf Kamino umgebracht", erklärte Lo Bukk betreten.

„Oh, das tut mir leid für Euch", heuchelte der Sith-Lord Bedauern über den zutage getretenen Verlustschmerz des Mannes vor ihm. „Aber zumindest habt Ihr ein neues Lichtschwert, wie ich sehe. Gebt gut auf Euch acht. Zu Anschlägen auf die Jedi kann es überall kommen … auch auf ehemalige, die nicht mehr vom Orden geschützt werden", sagte er dunkel und legte dem anderthalb Kopf kleineren Mann dabei jovial seine lange Hand auf die Schulter.

Er registrierte befriedigt, wie der Zabrak bei dieser Berührung zusammenzuckte und seinen Blick von ihm abwandte, um starr geradeaus zu den anderen Festgästen zu schauen. Der Dunkle Lord der Sith fand, dass er seinem armseligen Nebenbuhler genug Zeit gewidmet hatte und es nun angezeigt war, sich als Gastgeber der Feier wieder den anderen Gästen zuzuwenden.

Shanida hatte derweil eine Bekannte gesehen, die sie ebenfalls Lo Bukk vorstellte. Dann schlenderten beide Damen eifrig plaudernd von ihm weg und er blieb allein zurück. Derart alleingelassen, versuchte Lo Bukk, etwas Konversation mit anderen Gästen zu treiben. Aber er sah keinen Aufhänger, um sich an einem der vielen Stehtische ins Gespräch einzubringen. Da sah er einen vornehm gekleideten Herrn auf sich zuschlendern. Ihm fiel ein, dass er diesen Mann schon einmal im Holo-Net gesehen hatte - während einer dort übertragenen Senatsdebatte. Senator Palpatine von Naboo lächelte Lo Bukk freundlich an. Dann blieb der Blick seiner blassblauen Augen am Griff des Lichtschwertes seines neuesten Gesprächspartners hängen.

„Oh, ein Jedi hier auf Muunilinst. Ihr kennt Hego Damask?"

„Ich bin der Verlobte einer seiner Angestellten."

„Als Jedi?", fragte Palpatine eher belustigt denn erstaunt.

„Ich habe für sie den Orden verlassen", entgegnete der Zabrak entschieden, aber zusehends genervt. War er nichts als der Ex-Jedi und Gatte einer Angestellten? Warum fragte niemand, was er jetzt beruflich machte?

„Die Bekanntschaft mit einer Frau ist ein ziemlich schwacher Grund, eine derart noble Institution wie den Orden der Jedi zu verlassen", gab Palpatine mit leichtem Vorwurf in der Stimme zurück, woraufhin Lo Bukk ihn böse anschaute.

„Das ist nur meine persönliche Meinung", setze der Senator mit den rötlichen, gewellten Haaren nun versöhnlicher nach.

„Ich genieße es jedenfalls sehr, neben meinem Beruf auch ein Privatleben zu haben", gab Lo Bukk trotzig zurück.

„Das freut mich außerordentlich für Euch", gab Palpatine mit einem warmen Lächeln zurück. „Ich ziehe den Hut vor allen Wesen, die es schaffen, Beruf und Privatleben miteinander in Einklang zu bringen. Ich selbst bin nicht verheiratet, weil meine Ehefrau die Politik ist. Ich bin viel zu häufig unterwegs, als dass ich Zeit für ein Privatleben erübrigen könnte. Aber wer bin ich schon, um einem ehemaligen, in der Macht trainierten Jedi zu sagen, was das Beste für ihn ist. Wenn Ihr mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würdet." Sprach es und wandte sich einem grünen Twi'lek zu, mit dem er in dessen Muttersprache parlierte.

Lo Bukk fühlte sich verloren. Ihm war jeglicher Geistesblitz für weitere Gespräche abhandengekommen. Der Blick seiner orangenen Augen suchte Shanida, um sie nun zusammen mit Hego Damask zu sehen. Der Muun sagte etwas zu ihr und legte ihr dabei eine Hand auf die Schulter. Die Berührung war nur kurz und doch durchfuhr sie Lo Bukks Körper wie ein Feuerstrahl. Er fühlte plötzlich den Ruf einer Dunkelheit. Zwar kam dieser Ruf von weiter Ferne, jedoch war er gerade noch laut genug, um ihn wiederzuerkennen. Es war derselbe flüchtige Ruf, den er damals am Marktplatz am Rande des Sumpfgeflechts von Abraxin verspürt hatte. Bevor er sich genauso schnell wieder aufgelöst hatte – so wie jetzt hier.

Spontane Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit, als sich der Chef von Damask Holdings rasch wieder von seiner Verlobten abwandte. Trotzdem kam der Zabrak nicht umhin, in sich hineinhorchend innezuhalten. Irgendetwas hatte ihn an dieser kurzen Begegnung seiner Verlobten mit deren Chef verstört. Ja, es war gerade jene flüchtige Beiläufigkeit, in welcher dieses kurze Zusammentreffen passiert war. Das war suspekt!

Nach einer halben Stunde wurde es Lo Bukk zu bunt. Er ging zu Shanida, welche sich gerade mit dem grünen Twi'lek unterhielt, mit welchem zuvor Senator Palpatine geplaudert hatte. Er stellte sich neben die Beiden und legte seiner Verlobten demonstrativ den Arm um die Schulter.

„Schatz, wir sollten jetzt gehen!", sagte er mit Nachdruck zu ihr, nachdem ihr Gesprächspartner seinen Satz beendet hatte.

„Dann wünsche ich noch einen schönen Abend", sagte der Twi'lek launig.

„Sollten wir uns nicht noch vom Gastgeber verabschieden?", zischte Shanida ihren Verlobten an, während Lo Bukk bereits im Begriff war, sie zur Tür zu zerren.

„Ach ja, den hatte ich ja ganz vergessen", murmelte er verärgert zurück.

„Nun, du vergisst so einiges in letzter Zeit, Liebling", versetzte sie lächelnd, während sie ihn an dem Arm, an welchem er sie festhielt, wieder zurück ins Innere des Festsaales zog.

Lo Bukk hatte den Eindruck, dass der hochgewachsene Muun bereits auf ihren Abschied wartete.

„Auf Wiedersehen, bis morgen dann, Magister Damask", sagte Shanida schnell und förmlich.

„Auf Wiedersehen", wiederholte Lo Bukk.

„Ganz meinerseits. Genießen Sie den Abend noch", gab der Sith-Lord huldvoll hinter seiner Transpiratormaske zurück, … _Bürger_ … vollendete er stumm für sich und innerlich feixend seinen Satz, so wie er es damals laut auf Abraxin getan hatte.

༺═────────────═༻

Die Spannung zwischen den beiden Verlobten begann zu knistern, während der Turbolift sie zu jener Etage im Wolkenkratzer fuhr, wo ihr Apartment lag. Die Spannung stieg ins Unerträgliche, als Lo Bukk die Haustür öffnete. Dann zerrte er Shanida zum Bett, stieß sie auf jenes und positionierte sich über ihr, während sie ihn mit in Erwartung geweiteten Augen ansah.

„Was hast du vorhin mit Hego Damask besprochen, als er dir die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hat?", herrschte er sie von oben an.

„Er hat mich zum erfolgreichen Geschäftsabschluss beglückwünscht. Auf Naboo wird bald eine neue Plasmablase angebohrt werden und Damask Holdings hat die Vermarktungsrechte übertragen bekommen", erklärte sie selig lächelnd.

Jetzt konnte er sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Er riss ihr die Kleider vom Leib und fiel über sie her. Und sie genoss seine Leidenschaft, seine Eifersucht. Nach etwa zehn Minuten kam er schreiend in ihr. Und sie stöhnte laut dazu. Die Dunkle Seite war ja so schön!


	7. Hüter der Kristalle

Shanida fühlte sich alleingelassen. Magister Damask war bereits seit drei Wochen abwesend und sie begann mehr und mehr zu überlegen, ob er nicht nur auf Geschäftsreise war wie offiziell bekanntgegeben, sondern ob seine Firma möglicherweise nicht mehr die Bedeutung für ihn hatte wie früher. Damit würde letztendlich auch ihre Bedeutung als seine Assistentin sinken. Sie überlegte, ob er in der Zeit seiner Abwesenheit vielleicht einen Sith-Schüler ausbildete. Wer könnte das wohl sein? Der junge Muun namens San Hill vielleicht, dessen Vater bei jenem Attentat auf Coruscant ums Leben gekommen war? Der gelbe Twi'lek, der manchmal ins Büro kam, ohne dass jemand wusste, was er dort wollte? Sie hatte einmal die Empfangsdame, eine Muun in den Mittdreißigern namens Perana Rumer, gefragt, was für eine Art Arbeit jener Twi'lek eigentlich für die Firma verrichtete, aber Peerana hatte lediglich gemeint, dass dies eine der Sachen sei, die niemanden etwas angingen. Dann war da noch ein jüngerer, finster dreinblickender, sonnengebräunter Mensch, von dem sie wusste, dass er von Ciutric IV stammte. Sate Pestage erledigte für Magister Damask jene Sachen, die mit Computern zu tun hatten und war für die Organisation von Firmenpräsentationen oder geschäftlichen Meetings zuständig.

Gelegentlich schaute auch Senator Palpatine von Naboo vorbei, wobei es in der Regel so war, dass der rotgelockte Mensch in einem Gleiter vor der Firma wartete, bis der Magister von Damask Holdings dazustieg. Das war für Shanida ein ganz heißer Kandidat. Immerhin hatte Palpatine damals versucht, sich vermittels Gedankentricks an ihr vorbei Einlass in die Firmenzentrale zu verschaffen. Subtil zwar, aber für Shanida deutlich genug. Sie hatte dazu geschwiegen, wie sie dachte, dass es von ihr erwartet wurde. Wie sie es für sich selbst anstrebte. Damals auf der Firmenfeier hatte Damask ihr den Senator gar offiziell vorgestellt. Palpatine hatte so freundlich und harmlos geschaut wie eh und je. Aber waren Sith nicht immer anders, als sie zu sein vorgaben?

Ihr Komlink summte. Sie schaute darauf und sah die miniaturisierte Gestalt von Magister Damask darüber in Wartestellung schweben. Sofort nahm sie die Verbindung an.

„In fünf Minuten wird ein Gleiter unten stehen. Er wird dich zur Orbitalstation Hochhafen bringen. Dort wird dich der Fahrer zu meinem Landeplatz führen", hörte sie Damasks Stimme, die ihr mittlerweile gerade wegen ihres metallischen Klangs so vertraut schien, so einzigartig, wie sie dadurch war.

Sie ergriff ihre für diese Fälle gepackte Reisetasche und verließ das Büro. Es war das erste Mal seit ihrer Ankunft auf dem grünen Planeten, dass sie ihn verließ.

„Sie gehen schon?", fragte die Vorzimmerdame sie.

Shanida wurde bewusst, dass Peerana nicht Bescheid wusste. Das schmeichelte ihr.

„Ein Gleiter wartet unten auf mich. Magister Damask hat mich soeben angerufen."

Die Muun schenkte ihr ein wissendes Halblächeln.

„Tja, dann viel Erfolg", meinte sie in einem Ton, der zwischen Erwartung und unterdrücktem Neid schwang.

Als sie die Firmenzentrale verließ, kam auch schon ein großer schwarzer Gleiter herangeschwebt. Er war derart gepanzert, das er sowohl bewaffneten Angriffen trotzen als auch in die Stratosphäre Muunilinsts vordringen konnte. Am Steuer saß der gelbe Twi'lek, den sie bereits vom Sehen kannte.

„Wird Zeit, dass ich mich vorstelle. Mein Name ist Kellam und ich arbeite für den Kurierdienst Yellowship."

„Wie passend!", erwiderte Shanida. „Und wie ich sehe, verschicken Sie auch lebende Wesen."

„Ich verschicke alles!", tönte der gelbe Mann mit kräftiger Baritonstimme.

„Wie lange arbeiten Sie denn schon für Magister Damask."

„Das ist eine Gefälligkeit, die ihm Gardulla die Hutt schuldete. Und hier auf Muunilinst habe ich viel mehr Freiheiten als auf Nal Hutta." Er grinste. „Zumindest solange ich genau das tue, was man mir aufträgt."

Shanida ließ sich das durch den Kopf gehen. Es gab viele Auswärtige, die auf dem Muun-Planeten arbeiteten. Sie war eine davon. Aber sie stand über dem Twi'lek, der Damask zwar schon viel länger kannte, aber offenbar in einer Art Subfirmen-Verhältnis zu dessen Firma stand. Und jetzt war er ihr Chauffeur.

Kellam zog den Gleiter hoch und sie erhoben sich in die vorgeschriebene Flugbahn zum Hochhafen. Die kreisförmige Orbitalstation kam in Sicht, gekrönt von einer riesigen Säule in der Mitte. Sie dockten an einer der zahlreichen Öffnungen der Riesenscheibe an und stiegen aus. Mit wachsendem Stolz registrierte Shanida, wie ein Muun-Beamter nach dem anderen den gelben Mann und die neben ihm gehende rote Frau durchwinkten, als seien sie hochrangige Staatsgäste – oder sie gar geflissentlich ignorierten. Ihr Weg endete in einem separaten Hangar, in welchem ein Schiff stand. Das Schiff war so schwarz und glänzend wie der Gleiter und glich einem länglichen Wurfpfeil. An beiden Seiten des Schiffsrumpfes sah sie Module, die offenbar zusammengeklappt waren. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen, größeren Hangars waren hier keinerlei Raumhafenbeamte zu sehen, die irgendetwas bewachen oder gar kontrollieren würden. Shanida wusste, dass Magister Damask viel Wert auf seine Privatsphäre legte, aber dass das soweit ging, erstaunte sie.

Die Einstiegsluke öffnete sich, um rotes Licht aus dem Inneren des schnittigen Schiffes quellen zu lassen.

„So, hier endet mein Job", sagte Kellam und seine braunen Augen sandten ihr den Abschiedsblick.

„Guten Heimflug", erwiderte Shanida förmlich.

„Das muss noch einen halben Kunter warten", gab er trocken zurück.

„Das ist doch immerhin schon mal eine konkrete Zeitspanne", meinte sie, die nicht wusste, wie viele Kunter und Penter es noch dauern würde, bis sie ihren Heimatplaneten wiedersehen würde, auf welchem jene beiden Halbjahreseinheiten galten.

Shanida schritt auf die rot leuchtende Öffnung zu, betrat das Schiff. Im Inneren sah sie Magister Damask, welcher eine Handbewegung machte. Die Einstiegsluke schloss sich.

„Das macht Ihr auch mithilfe der Macht?"

„VierDes Schaltkreise werden dadurch jedes Mal irritiert, wenn er in der Nähe ist. Aber mittlerweile kennt der Droide einen Weg, das auszugleichen. Aber zunächst einmal: Willkommen auf der _Accumulato_ r, meinem größten Schiff!"

Er machte eine Geste, die ihr bedeutete, ihm zu folgen. Der Gang, den sie durchmaßen, war immerhin fünfzig Standardmeter lang und führte ins Cockpit. Dort befand sich bereits der metallicgraue 11-4D und wartete auf weitere Anweisungen.

„Du kannst loslegen, VierDe", sagte Plagueis und verließ mit Shanida wieder das Cockpit, um mit ihr in den zentralen Aufenthaltsraum zu gehen.

„Wir fliegen nach Zeltros", eröffnete er ihr. „Die dortige Zentralbank untersteht momentan der Kontrolle des IBC, nachdem es dort einige Unregelmäßigkeiten gegeben hatte und sich die Regierung des Planeten deshalb an die Muuns wandte. Und wir beide werden jetzt eine unangekündigte Inspektion jener Bank durchführen."

„So etwas wie eine Inventur?", fragte Shanida.

„Das auch. Aber deine Aufgabe wird es vornehmlich sein, mir bei den Verhören zu assistieren."

Die _Accumulator_ machte den Sprung in den Hyperraum. 11-4D kam aus dem Cockpit in den Hauptraum.

„Hast du schon einmal Sabacc gespielt?", fragte Hego Damask seine Angestellte.

„Ja, das haben wir auf Ryloth hin und wieder gespielt. Aber ich bin nicht besonders gut darin."

„Du hast immer die höchste Karte auf den Stich gelegt, die du hattest, nicht wahr?", fragte der Muun sie.

„Nein", protestierte sie. „Ich habe auch schon niedrigere auf den Stich getan, um meine hohen für das Endstechen zu behalten. Wenn ich dann mal gewonnen habe, dann meist, weil einer der Mitspieler sich übernommen und mehr als 23 Punkte zusammengerafft hatte."

„Hast du dich nie gefragt, wieso es überhaupt eine Obergrenze von 23 Punkten gibt, anstatt, dass man einfach so viele Punkte zusammenrafft, wie man kann?", fragte Plagueis.

„Ich vermute, damit man Mäßigung lernt. Schließlich gibt es sogar eine Spielkarte, die genauso heißt."

Magister Damask lächelte. „Schon halb richtig. Es geht jedoch vielmehr darum, sich in jeder Hinsicht zu kontrollieren. Sei es im Gewinnstreben, im Rückzug oder aber im Übervorteilen des Gegners. Denn nur, wer sich selbst kontrollieren kann, kann auch andere kontrollieren, zunächst eine Gruppe von Wesen, ein Volk, einen Planeten – eine Galaxis!"

Shanida lächelte. „Große Worte – aber ich nehme an, zunächst geht es um schnöde Punkte."

Damask nickte. 11-4D verteilte die Karten und sie erwogen die Möglichkeiten.

Shanida schaute ihr Blatt an. Alle vier Farben der Münzen, Kolben, Schwerter und Stäbe waren gleichmäßig vertreten, darunter einige Karten der Kommandanten, Asse, Herrinnen und Meister. Damask legte eine Zehn der Kolben. Shanida stach sie mit einem Kommandanten aus. Am Ende der fünften Runde hatte sie 21 Punkte beisammen, während Magister Damask erst 20 zusammenhatte. Die Sonderkarte der Königin der Luft nahm ihr in der nächsten Runde zwei ihrer Punkte. Nach ein paar weiteren Runden hatte sie 22 Punkte erreicht, während Magister Damasks Punktestand auf Minus Zehn abgesackt war. Die letzte Runde war angebrochen. Sie spielte jenes Kolben-As aus, welches sie zurückgehalten hatte – genau für diesen Moment. Sie würde jetzt die magischen dreiundzwanzig Punkte erreichen. Damit würde sie in dieser Runde das Spiel beenden – und es gewinnen!

Plagueis spielte seine letzte Karte aus – den Tod, welcher ihm dreizehn Minuspunkte brachte. Shanida rechnete nach und ihre Gesichtszüge erschlafften.

„Der Tod besiegt alles", erklärte der Muun. „Und genau dadurch habe ich jetzt minus dreiundzwanzig Punkte erreicht."

Geschlagen ließ Shanida ihre zwei verbliebenen Karten aus der Hand gleiten. Sie wusste, dass Minus dreiundzwanzig Punkte ebenso Sieg bedeuteten, als wenn sie jene Zahl im Plus erreicht hätte. Solch ein Sieg war selten beim Sabacc, aber sie hatte schon davon gehört – um es jetzt auch mit eigenen Augen zu sehen.

„Wer mich töten will, macht mich dadurch nur noch stärker", sagte Plagueis. „Du wolltest unbedingt gewinnen und genau das war dein Untergang."

Sie kaute an ihrer Unterlippe. „Solange es beim Spiel bleibt."

„Oh, glaub mir, dabei wird es nicht bleiben. Aber ich kann dafür sorgen, dass es nicht zu deinem Untergang führen wird."

Sie fand es angezeigt, das düstere Thema zu wechseln.

„Wie lange werden wir auf Zeltros bleiben?"

„Nur bis zum übernächsten Morgen", versicherte ihr ihr Chef.

༺═────────────═༻

Die _Accumulator_ trat aus dem Hyperraum aus. Der lilane Planet Zeltros kam in Sicht. An seiner nördlichen Polkappe pulsierten regenbogenfarbige Lichter. Shanida nutzte das Ankommen im Realraum, um ihrem Verlobten mitzuteilen, warum und wie lange sie ihm fernbleiben würde.

„Wieso erfahre ich das erst jetzt?", schnaubte Lo Bukk.

„Ich habe es erst vor zwölf Stunden erfahren."

„Vor zwölf Stunden!"

„Es gab so viel zu besprechen. Dann waren wir im Hyperraum. Er hat mir jetzt erst gesagt, wie lange es dauern wird, sonst hätte ich mich schon eher gemeldet."

„Er weiß doch, dass du verlobt bist!", sagte der Zabrak am anderen Ende der Leitung aufgebracht.

„Er hat ja selbst keine Familie. Vielleicht hat er einfach nicht daran gedacht", nahm sie Damask in Schutz.

„Ich bin mir sicher, er denkt an alles, bevor er etwas tut … oder nicht tut", setzte er bedeutungsschwanger hinzu.

„Ich glaube, du machst dir zu viele Gedanken, Liebling", wiegelte sie ab. „Es ist ja etwas Unangekündigtes. Deshalb durfte auch niemand vorab davon erfahren – auch du nicht."

Nachdem sie gelandet waren, begaben sie sich zum Gebäude der Zentralbank, welche sich im Zentrum der Hauptstadt des Planeten Zeltros befand. Helllilafarbene Zeltronier mit dunkel-lilanen Haaren und violetten Augen flanierten an ihnen vorbei. Die gesamte Hauptstadt bestand aus vorwiegend runden Häusern, von welchen einige als Wolkenkratzer riesigen Zylindern gleich in die zartlila Wolkendecke ragten, welche dann und wann dem leuchtend lilanen Himmel Platz machte. Hin und wieder lächelten einige Einheimische sie freundlich an, was Shanida an Ryloth erinnerte. Muuns lächelten in der Öffentlichkeit höchst selten.

Es war kurz vor zehn Uhr. Schon bald würde die Zentralbank öffnen. Plagueis postierte sich mit Shanida unauffällig neben dem großen Hauptportal. Eine Zeltronierin mit fast weißer Haut, glatten lilanen Haaren, Augen in genau demselben Farbton sowie dunkelblauen Lippen kam herbei. Shanida sah freudige Überraschung in den Augen der zierlichen, schlanken einheimischen Frau, während sich ihre eigenen schwarzen unwillkürlich verengten.

Die Zeltronierin holte eine Chipkarte aus ihrer Handtasche und ließ sie über die elektronische Kennungsfläche des Portals gleiten. Geräuschlos glitt die große doppelflügelige Tür auf.

„Magister Damask, ich freue mich, Euch wiederzusehen. Willkommen in der Zentralbank von Zeltros", sagte die mutmaßliche Bankangestellte euphorisch, etwas zu euphorisch für Shanidas Geschmack.

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Mrs. Hellya. Ich kann davon ausgehen, dass Sie die Angelegenheit vertraulich behandeln und sich verhalten, als wären wir nicht hier", gab Plagueis liebenswürdig zurück und blinzelte sie verschwörerisch mit seinen grünen Augen an.

„Natürlich, Magister Damask. Ihr könnt Euch auf mich verlassen", parlierte die Zeltronierin zurück und ihre lilanen Augen erwiderten sein Zwinkern, bevor sie an den Gästen vorbeihuschte und im Inneren des Gebäudes verschwand.

Shanida sah ihr für einen Moment nach. Unbehagen stieg in ihr auf, dann wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Chef zu.

„Ich sehe, sie haben dazugelernt", konstatierte Damask.

„Inwiefern?"

„Bei meinem letzten Besuch hatten sie sich um eine Standardminute verspätet, aber das war noch gar nichts im Vergleich zu den Zuständen von vor fünfzehn Jahren."

Shanida schaute auf ihr Chrono am Armgelenk. Ja, es war genau zehn Uhr Lokalzeit. Nicht eine Minute früher oder später. Sie betraten das Gebäude und gingen in die Rechnungslegungsabteilung.

„Wir gehen nicht erst zum Chef?", fragte Shanida leise.

„Das ist eine Spontanüberprüfung. Sie wissen nie, wann genau sie stattfindet. Vor allem nicht, wo wir beginnen."

Mit 11-4D im Schlepptau näherten die Beiden sich einem Computerterminal, wo Damask sofort die Daten des derzeitigen Chefs der Zentralbank sowie die seiner engsten Mitarbeiter aufrief. Shanida sah regelmäßige Zahlenkolonnen auf dem Bildschirm hinuntersausen. Mit einem Mal stoppte 11-4D den Datenfluss.

Damask stutzte ebenfalls. „Ein Konto der Progga-Sippe!", zischte er leise.

Shanida hörte, dass 11-4D leise piepte. Offenbar speicherte er gerade etwas ab. Damask wies seiner Angestellten ein anderes Terminal zu, welches sie nach bestimmten Daten abzusuchen hatte. Sie brauchte bis zum Nachmittag dafür. Als sie endlich damit fertig war, bemerkte sie, dass es kurz vor Dienstschluss war. 11-4D rollte zu ihr heran, als hätte er nur darauf gewartet, dass sie fertigwurde. Hatte Damask darauf gewartet?

Der Medi-Droide führte sie in einen Salon, in dessen Mitte eine reich gedeckte Tafel stand. Einige Flaschen Wein und andere Getränke standen bereit. Das kam Shanida gerade recht, aber sie bemerkte, dass sich ihr Boss nicht um das kulinarische Angebot im Raum scherte. Vielmehr erklärte er seiner Assistentin das weitere Vorgehen. Also dachte sie nicht mehr an das Essen und Trinken, sondern hörte ihm zu.

Nach einer Weile öffnete sich die Tür zum Salon. Ein Muun, angetan mit einer hohen, dunkelgoldfarbenen, mit Längsaussparungen durchbrochenen Haube betrat den Raum, gefolgt von einem lilafarbenen Zeltronier.

„Magister Damask, welche Ehre, dass Ihr uns hier auf dieser Welt besucht", sagte der Muun unterwürfig.

„Geheimrat Aaro Better, Ihre Bilanz in den fünf Jahren, die Sie jetzt hier die Stellung halten, kann sich durchaus sehen lassen", sagte Damask jovial von oben herab statt einer Begrüßung, während seine Augen zwischen dem braunäugigen Muun und seinem mindestens dreißig Standardjahre jüngeren zeltronischen Begleiter prüfend hin und her wanderten. „Und das ist …"

„Sheedan Laa, mein Stellvertreter", stellte Better den Zeltronier an seiner Seite vor.

„Ich hätte da einige Fragen, was eine gewisse Transaktion angeht, die vom Konto von Laa auf ein Konto von Progga dem Älteren erfolgte."

„Progga dem Älteren?", fragte der Muun scheinbar überrascht.

Shanida fand, dass der derzeitige Chef der Zentralbank von Zeltros ziemlich gut aussah. Seine braunen Augen ließen ihn gar wärmer und temperamentvoller erscheinen als die meisten seiner Speziesgenossen. Sie wunderte sich spontan über sich selbst. Früher auf Ryloth wäre es ihr nie in den Sinn gekommen, Muuns attraktiv zu finden. Aber das Leben auf Kamino und später auf Muunilinst schien ihre Sichtweise auch in dieser Hinsicht erweitert zu haben. Und wenn Magister Damask nicht diese Maske tragen würde, dann …

„Ja, genau dieser kriminelle Hutt!", donnerte Damask den Speziesgenossen an. „Wie wir herausgefunden haben, hat Progga seine Leute abgestellt, um auf Dantooine ein Kasino zu bestellen und zu bewachen, welches _Ihrem_ Stellvertreter gehört!"

Aaro Better schwieg. Der Blick seiner braunen Augen wanderte von seinem Begleiter zu Damask und von dort zu dessen Assistentin, um an den Spitzen ihrer derzeit vier sichtbaren Lekkus hängenzubleiben.

„Es ist galaxisweit bekannt, dass Proggas Piratenbande erst vor zwei Standardjahren Kristalltransporte überfallen hatte, welche Mygeeto in Richtung Sluis Van verlassen hatten!", fuhr Damask in seiner Anklage fort. „Seitdem boykottieren wir jene Hutt-Sippe und jeder Muun weiß das! Wieso _Sie_ nicht!"

„Das ist mir durchaus bekannt, Magister Damask. Allerdings war mir nicht bewusst, dass es sich bei der Wanton-Betreibergesellschaft um ein Unternehmen jener Hutt-Gruppe handelt."

„Und wieso wurde dann Progga selbst im Kasino gesehen?", fragte Damask spitz.

„Das entzieht sich meiner Kenntnis", sagte Better.

„Aber nicht _seiner_ ", eröffnete der einflussreichere Muun die nächste Runde und starrte Sheedan Lah in die alarmiert dreinschauenden hell-lilanen Augen.

Damask gab 11-4D einen Wink und der vierarmige Droide projizierte ein Holovid in die Mitte des Salons, wo man lebensgroß den lebenslustigen Zeltronier zusammen mit einem dicken Hutt sehen konnte, der dem lilanen Humanoiden gönnerhaft eine Pranke auf die Schulter gelegt hatte. Links und rechts wurden beide von Zeltronierinnen und weiblichen Twi'leks flankiert, die ihnen die Füße oder den Rücken massierten, während der Hutt einen Zug aus einer Hookah-Pfeife nahm, welche ihm von zwei links und rechts neben dem Raucherutensil knienden Menschen hingeschoben worden war.

Sheedan Laa senkte den Blick.

„Better, Sie werden sofort einen neuen Betreiber für jenes Kasino suchen!", befahl Damask.

Der braunäugige Muun tauschte einen Blick mit seinem zeltronischen Begleiter.

„Du kommst mit!", sagte Shanida zu dem Zeltronier, der höchstens zehn Standardjahre älter als sie sein konnte.

„Kennen wir uns so gut, dass wir schon beim Du sind?", fragte Laa schnippisch.

Shanidas schöngeschwungener Mund offerierte ein kühles Lächeln. „Ich schätze, das lässt sich nachholen."

Während Damask und seine Assistentin mit dem Zeltronier und dem Droiden den Salon verließen, kamen ihnen die zahlreichen Angestellten der Bank entgegen, um sich an den ihnen vom unangekündigten Inspektor versprochenen Köstlichkeiten zu laben. Damask malte sich aus, welch gute Miene der Direktor der Bank nun in Gegenwart der anderen Angestellten aufsetzen musste, um sich nicht die Demütigung anmerken zu lassen, welche ihm gerade widerfahren war.

Aus der vorbeiflutenden lilafarbenen Menge stach Shanida das weiße Antlitz von Mrs. Hellya entgegen, welche die rote Nauto'lek geflissentlich ignorierte, während ihre lilanen Augen an Magister Damasks hochgewachsener Gestalt klebten.

„Ihr verlasst uns bereits?"

Der Muun nickte der Zeltronierin zu. „So ist es. Dann bis zum nächsten Mal", sagte er genauso freundlich zu ihr, wie er vor acht Stunden am Eingangsportal mit ihr gesprochen hatte. In Shanida wütete die stumme Frage, ob sich ihr Chef wirklich die ganzen acht Stunden über mit Revisions- und Inspektionsangelegenheiten herumgeschlagen hatte wie sie selbst.

Der Chef von Damask Holdings und seine Assistentin führten den ehemaligen Stellvertreter von Direktor Better zu einem wartenden Gleiter. Schweigend stiegen sie ein und der Gleiter hob ab, um sie zurück zum Raumhafen zu bringen, wo Damasks Schiff stand.

„Was passiert jetzt mit mir?", fragte Sheedan Laa beunruhigt.

„Du weißt ja, was die Progga-Sippe mit den Kristallen von Mygeeto getrieben hat", sagte Plagueis barsch. „Und ab jetzt wirst du deren Hüter sein!"

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?!", fragte der Zeltronier aufgebracht, aber Plagueis konnte die Angst in ihm hochkriechen fühlen. Er und Shanida labten sich daran.

„Alles zu seiner Zeit!", erwiderte Plagueis kalt.

Als die _Accumulator_ wieder aus dem Hyperraum austrat, sahen sie einen weißen Planeten unter sich.

„Mygeeto, meine Heimat!", sagte Plagueis zu Shanida und zu dem Zeltronier, der mittlerweile ziemlich blass geworden war und auch das Essen abgelehnt hatte, welches ihm Shanida eine Stunde zuvor lächelnd angeboten hatte.

Der schwarze Wurfpfeil kreiste über einem Berggebiet, so weiß und eisig wie der Rest von Mygeeto, um auf einem Hochplateau zu landen. Der Sithlord und die Assistentin stiegen aus, den frierenden Zeltronier zwischen sich. Plagueis schien die Kälte nichts auszumachen. Er trug lediglich seine Bankenclantracht, während Shanida einen weißen Pelzmantel trug, den Hego Damask an Bord gehabt hatte. Ihr schwante Unheil, als sie sah, dass Hego Damask sich nicht die Mühe machte, seine Machtkünste vor dem lilanen Mann zu verbergen, als er mit deren Hilfe die Luke schloss, so wie er jene einen knappen Tag zuvor für Shanida geöffnet hatte.

„Ihr habt Jedikräfte?", fragte Sheedan Laa den Muun.

„Sieht man das nicht?", kam dessen schnippische Antwort.

„Magister Damask. Ich weiß, dass die Jedi die Hutts verabscheuen. Kann ich es nicht irgendwie wieder gutmachen?", sagte der vor Kälte zitternde lilane Mann zu seinem Verschlepper.

„Aber das tust du doch bereits", erwiderte der Muun und ließ hinter der Transpiratormaske ein verschrobenes Lächeln aufblitzen. „Und ehrlich gesagt ist es mir egal, was die Jedi von den Hutts halten."

Es war später Abend auf Mygeeto und die Strahlen der Sonne des Planeten tauchten die Schneelandschaft in ein rotes Leuchten, während die Drei einem gewundenen Bergpfad nach oben folgten, welcher sie zu einem Höhleneingang führen sollte.

„In einer Höhle hat mein neues Leben begonnen", begann Darth Plagueis mit feierlicher Stimme dem Zeltronier zu erzählen, als sie den Höhleneingang durchschritten hatten. „Und auch für dich wird diese Höhle eine ganz neue Erfahrung bereithalten."

„Es g…gibt hier K…Kristalle?", fragte Sheedan Laa bibbernd.

Plagueis nickte hinter seiner Transpiratormaske. Der Weg führte auch in der Höhle noch bergan, bis sie nach einer Runde einen Abgrund erreichten, von welchem aus man in die Tiefe sehen konnte – die Mitte des Berges. Plagueis holte eine Laserlampe aus einer Tasche seines dunkelgrünen Gewandes und aktivierte sie. Ein hellgrüner Strahl erhellte die ansonsten dunkle Tiefe. Tief unten flatterten einige aufgescheuchte weiße Tierchen wild und wirr umher, um tiefer und damit wieder in den Schutz der Dunkelheit einzutauchen. Shanidas Augen folgten dem grünen Strahl weiter, bis sie das Ende des Abgrundes erspähten. Dort unten glitzerte etwas rot, orange, gelb und weiß, wie um der immerwährenden Schwärze zu entfliehen, wo der Laserstrahl unerwartet Erweckung gebracht hatte.

„Siehst du das vielfarbige Funkeln da unten?", fragte Plagueis zu Laa gewandt. „Das sind Kristallspitzen von meterhohen Stalagmiten, welche seit Millionen von Jahren aus der dunklen Tiefe in die Höhe wachsen. Irgendwann werden sie hier oben ans Licht kommen … aber manchmal öffnet sich plötzlich eine Tür und man kann zu ihnen kommen …", hörte Shanida seine tiefe Stimme, die nicht ihr galt.

„Du willst sie sehen, sie berühren, sie fühlen", spann Plagueis verheißungsvoll den Faden fort. „Wer weiß, vielleicht bist du auch gar der erste, der sie gleich besuchen wird."

„Nein … i…ich w…will nnnnichtttt!", sagte Sheedan Laa mit zitternden Lippen.

„Doch, du willst es", erwiderte der Muun ungerührt, dann wandte er sich zu Shanida um.

„Vollende es!"

Ihre schwarzen Augen weiteten sich kurz. Sie sah in den schwarzen, grün erhellten Gesteinsschlund. Ihr kam der Gedanke, dass diese Kristallgruft ohne jede Mühe auch ihr ewiges eisiges Grab werden könnte, wenn sie jetzt versagte.

Sie wandte ihren Blick dem unglückseligen lilanen Mann zu, dessen Finger jetzt dunkelviolett angelaufen waren und steif nach unten hingen.

„Du willst jetzt zu diesen Kristallen gehen!", sagte sie mit ähnlich tiefenentspannter Stimme wie ihr Chef und machte dazu eine passende Handbewegung. „Die Kristalle bergen unerschöpfliche Energie … sie werden dir Wärme schenken … für immer …!"

„Für immer?", fragte Sheedan Laa.

„Für immer!", wiederholte die rote Frau und breitete ihre Arme aus, die sie ansonsten eng an ihren in den Pelz gehüllten Körper gepresst gehalten hatte.

„Geh … Geh zu den Kristallen!"

Der Zeltronier hörte plötzlich auf zu zittern. Und er machte einen Schritt auf den völlig ungesicherten Abgrund zu.

„Geh … zu … ihnen!", wiederholte Shanida mit Nachdruck, während die Dunkle Seite sie durchflutete. Der da hatte sich mit den Feinden und niederen Konkurrenten der Muuns eingelassen. Er hatte verdient, was er bekommen würde. Und die Sache wäre zu Ende.

Ein weiterer Schritt und der lilane Mann glitt auf dem abschüssigen Boden aus. Shanida und Plagueis sahen dabei zu, wie er kopfüber in den Schacht fiel – mitten in den grünen Kegel des Lichts, welches der Sithlord vorhin entzündet hatte.

„Die Kristalle werden ihn aufspießen, nicht wahr?", fragte sie den Muun.

„Wenn ihm das Schicksal gnädig ist, erleidet er vorher einen Herzinfarkt", erwiderte Plagueis mit milder Stimme.

„Wird man ihn nicht vermissen?"

„Ja, das wird man", bestätigte er sie. „Aber vor allem werden sie fürchten, der nächste zu sein. Sie werden den Mund halten und tun, was geboten ist und lassen, was unterlassen werden sollte. Töte einen und versetze tausend in Angst und Schrecken. Und das funktioniert noch viel effektiver, wenn das Schicksal des Verschwundenen unbekannt bleibt."

„Und es wird niemand nach ihm suchen?"

„Wo denn?", fragte Plagueis zurück und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wer denn? Aaro Better wird sich einen neuen Bettgespielen suchen müssen."

Shanida riss die Augen auf. „War er das?"

Plagueis lächelte wissend. „Auch so etwas zu erkennen werde ich dir noch beibringen."

Sie erwiderte nichts darauf, sondern folgte Hego Damask, der sich dem Höhlenausgang zugewandt hatte. Sie liefen den gewundenen Pfad zurück nach unten, um erneut sein Schiff zu besteigen.

༺═────────────═༻

„Es ist schon spät", sagte Plagueis, „ich werde uns in der Hauptstadt Jygat zwei Zimmer reservieren, bevor wir morgen wieder heimfliegen."

Shanida hatte im Prinzip nichts dagegen. Aber dann dachte sie an Lo Bukk, dem sie versprochen hatte, am übernächsten Morgen wieder daheim zu sein. Ein Blick auf die Planetenzonenfunktion ihres Chronos sagte ihr, dass jener Morgen auf Muunilinst bereits angebrochen war.

Während die _Accumulator_ auf dem Weg in die klimatisierte Hauptstadt Mygeetos war, wollte Shanida Lo Bukk anrufen. Sie stoppte in ihrer Bewegung, als sie einfiel, dass er diesen Anruf möglicherweise zurückverfolgen könnte. Aber sicherlich sollte niemand wissen, dass sie jetzt auf Mygeeto waren.

„Ruf ihn ruhig an", beruhigte Damask sie, als er ihr Nesteln am Handgelenk bemerkte.

Also ging sie in eine Kabine und rief Lo Bukk an.

„Was dauert denn so lange?", wollte ihr Verlobter wissen.

„Die Inspektion dauerte länger als geplant. Mehr gibt es nicht zu sagen."

„Lang und weilig. Was gibt es da schon viel zu erzählen, wenn man Konten überprüft", erwiderte er und schickte ein Lachen hinterher.

„Du sagst es", gab sie ihm recht und verabschiedete sich.

Sie stellten Ihr Raumschiff im Raumhafen von Jygat ab, welcher ein Zwischenreich zwischen der riesigen überkuppelten Stadt und dem weißen unwirtlichen Planeten darstellte.

Im von Damask reservierten Hotel gab es ein Restaurant, in welchem sie zu Abend aßen. Sie hatte sich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt, dass er seine Nahrung durch einen Trinkhalm in der Nase zu sich nahm.

„Das war sehr anstrengend für dich", meinte Hego Damask verständnisvoll zu ihr. „Ich würde dir gerne fünf Tage freigeben, damit du dich um deine Familie kümmern kannst."

„Das ist … sehr großzügig, danke!", sagte sie erleichtert.

Sie hätte ihren Chef niemals deswegen gefragt und rechnete es ihm hoch an, dass er von sich auf diese Idee kam. Sie würde mit Lo Bukk darüber reden, in jenen fünf Tagen ihre Mutter auf Ryloth zu besuchen. Diese würde sich über einen Besuch ihrer einzigen Tochter und des Schwiegersohns in spe gewiss freuen. Aber jetzt wollte sie erst einmal diesen Abend genießen und das bedeutete zunächst das gute Essen und den würzigen Wein, den man von Muunilinst herangeschafft hatte. Danach würde sie von ihrem Chef sicherlich noch eine nette Geburtsvorbereitungsmassage erhalten und dann wunderbar einschlafen. Sie nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas Wein und fühlte, wie dessen Wärme sie durchströmte.

„Ihr habt keine Familie, oder?", fragte sie, angefeuert vom Weingenuss des mittlerweile zweiten Glases.

„Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte Damask offenbar verwundert zurück.

„Ihr seid immer in der Firma … oder woanders. Die anderen Muuns, die woanders sind, sagen immer, dass sie ihre Familie besuchen, oder sie werden von ihr besucht."

„Ich bin mit meiner Arbeit verheiratet – und mit meinem Orden. Es hat immer Wesen gegeben, die solche Prioritäten hatten und es wird sie auch weiterhin so geben."

Seine Antwort beruhigte sie in einer seltsamen Art und Weise. Nein, Hego Damask würde keine weitergehenden Forderungen an sie stellen, außer sich gelegentlich an ihrem Orgasmus zu weiden. Zumindest, bis das Kind da war. Würde es dann enden?

Das Essen war vorbei. Er brachte Shanida eine Etage nach oben und zeigte ihr ihr Zimmer. Es war groß und geräumig, viel geräumiger als die Hotelzimmer, die sie von Kamino oder Ryloth kannte.

„Nach der Entspannungsmassage wirst du gut schlafen", meinte er.

Sie lächelte. Dann zog sie ihre schwarze, eng anliegende Hose und den Schlüpfer aus und legte sich wie gewohnt auf das Bett im Schlafzimmer. Eigentlich war die Situation absurd. Sie beide hatten gerade ein Wesen vom Leben zum Tode befördert. Dann hatten sie gut gegessen und getrunken. Und jetzt sollte sie in anderer Hinsicht schwelgen. Aber wieso fühlte sich das alles so an, als wäre es folgerichtig?

Plagueis fasste ihr zwischen die Beine, die sich reflexhaft für seine verwöhnende Hand spreizten. Er fühlte, dass Shanida unten herum in Erwartung kommenden Vergnügens schon sehr feucht geworden war. In seiner Hose spannte plötzlich etwas. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht heftiger zu atmen. Er genoss noch für ein paar Augenblicke ihre nasse erwartungsvolle Erregung, dann deckte er ihren Kitzler mit ihrem genau dafür produzierten Schleim ein, so dass in der Stille des Zimmers schmatzende Geräusche zu hören waren. Er fühlte, wie sich ihre Mitte lustvoll zusammenzog und wieder öffnete, wie Shanida bei dieser ersten, einschmierenden Berührung ihren Atem anhielt, ihn kurz darauf stoßartig freigab.

Dann erst fing er an, ihre Mitte zu massieren – zuerst langsam … sehr langsam … bis sie ihn anbettelte, schneller zu werden. Zögerlich kam er ihrem Verlangen nach. Er ließ sich extra viel Zeit damit, bis er fühlte, dass ihre Erregung bald abebben würde, wenn er es jetzt nicht zu Ende bringen würde. Also beschleunigte er etwas. Seine rechte Hand öffnete ihre weiße Bluse und fuhr über ihren Busen, massierte ihre rechte Brustwarze, während seine Linke zwischen ihren Beinen jenen kleinen, roten Knubbel dicker und praller werden ließ. Ein abgehacktes Stöhnen war die Belohnung, welches immer lauter wurde. Jetzt konnte er zumindest ebenfalls etwas schneller atmen, ohne dass sie es als unschicklich empfinden würde.

Schließlich schnellte ihr Oberkörper nach oben und ihre Lekkus standen wieder von ihrem Kopf ab, den sie in höchster Erregung verzückt nach hinten gelegt hatte. Plagueis rieb noch solange mit seiner Hand an ihrer Mitte weiter, bis sie genug hatte und Tränen in ihren zusammengekniffenen schwarzen Augen erschienen. Dann ließ er von ihr ab und brachte auch seine eigene Atmung wieder auf normales Niveau.

„Magister Damask", hörte er von unten ihre Stimme. „Aber Ihr hattet schon auch mal … Liebe?"

„Das ist schon lange her und nichts, womit ich dich jetzt behelligen würde."

Jetzt war sie neugierig geworden. Nicht unbedingt auf die lang verflossene Liebe.

„Nicht? Aber was macht Ihr denn eigentlich, wenn … Euch danach ist? Ihr geht doch nicht … irgendwohin?", meinte sie kichernd.

Er schaute auf Shanida hinunter und packte ihre Brust wieder in die unschuldig weiße Bluse, die er vorhin geöffnet hatte, um das Vergnügen zu steigern. Langsam ließ er die runden Knöpfe wieder in die dafür vorgesehenen Schlitze gleiten. Einen, zwei, drei – endlich war die Bluse wieder züchtig geschlossen. Er hatte an diesem Abend vielleicht vier Gläser von dem Wein getrunken. Zwei weitere und er wäre ebenfalls in solch einer weinseligen Stimmung wie sie. Aber das ließ er nicht zu. Während bei ihr bereits zwei Gläser ausreichten, um sie derart aufzuschließen. Aufschließen war der leichte Part, alles darüberhinausgehende jedoch wollte gut Weile haben, auf dass es glücken sollte.

„Die vier, fünf Mal im Jahr, wo es noch einmal aufflammt, kann ich es gut unterdrücken."

„Vier, fünf Mal? … Im Jahr?", wiederholte sie ungläubig. Sie überlegte fieberhaft, ob sich eines dieser vier, fünf Male möglicherweise mit der weißen Zeltronierin auf deren Heimatplaneten ereignet haben könnte … bei einer ebenso unangekündigten „ _Inspektion_ " … Mrs. Hellya – so hatte er sie genannt … Die Gedanken an jene Begegnung piesackten die junge Nauto'lek … Eine Möglichkeit keimte in ihr auf. „Auch so mit der Hand?"

Er nickte. „Aber das ist schwer. Ich glaube nicht, dass jemand das so …", er schaute an sich hinunter, „hinbekommen würde."

Sein Blick wanderte von seiner Mitte zurück zu ihren noch vor Lust prallen Lippen. Jene öffneten sich zögerlich, um noch zögerlicher zu sagen: „Ich würde es gerne mal probieren. Auch wenn es keine Geburtsvorbereitung ist."

Jetzt musste er lachen. „Nein, das sicher nicht."

Sie kicherte erneut. „Es weiß ja niemand. Und ich würde mich doch gerne mal revanchieren."

Er schaute versonnen an ihr vorbei. „Nun, wenn das so ist."

Er stand auf und ließ seine Hose herunter, zog seinen Slip aus. Eigenartig erregt setzte sich Shanida wieder auf. Er setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett und sie schob seine grüne Tunika nach oben, um sein schlaffes graues Glied zu sehen, welches lang und traurig zwischen seinen im Gegensatz dazu sehr straffen Oberschenkeln hing.

 _Fünfmal im Jahr_ – und sie wäre es, die diesen Bereich seines Lebens von nun an abdecken würde! Sie würde sich damit nicht nur für die angenehme Geburtsvorbereitung revanchieren, sondern auch zusätzlich an Vertrauen gewinnen – an Einfluss.

Sie nahm das offenbar vernachlässigte Organ zwischen ihre roten Finger, rieb daran. Zunächst passierte nichts.

„Du solltest die Eichel hier oben in die Hand nehmen und mit der anderen Hand den unteren Schaft massieren", hörte sie seine tiefe Stimme.

Sie tat wie ihr geraten. Zufrieden merkte sie, wie Hego Damasks Lanze langsam steif wurde. Wenn das in dem Tempo so weiterging, dann würde es ihr wahrhaftig gelingen. Sie rieb eine Weile wie beschrieben. Es kam ihr wie eine halbe Stunde vor, auch wenn sie sich nicht traute, dabei auf ihr Chrono zu illern.

„Jetzt etwas schneller", hörte sie seine nun etwas heisere Stimme.

Sie rieb schneller – oben an der Eichel.

„Unten noch doller umfassen und immer wieder im Wechsel zudrücken und etwas lockerer werden", hörte sie ihn neben sich keuchen.

Sie kam auch diesen Anweisungen nach. Immer steifer wurde der Schwanz ihres Chefs … immer heftiger sein Atem, der der Transpiratormaske mit einem Keuchen entwich, welches in seiner metallischen Verzerrtheit die Situation besonders bizarr machte.

 _Ja, sie war auf dem richtigen Weg_ , jubilierte es in ihr.

Sie fühlte, wie der lange Kolben in ihrer Hand erzitterte – bis er explodierte. Sie schaute weg, als es passierte und lächelte in sich hinein, während sie die Glitschigkeit des warmen Saftes auf ihrer Handinnenfläche spürte. Sie hatte es wirklich geschafft! Schon bald würde sie schlafen können – gut schlafen!

Er schaute auf ihre zierliche rote Hand, die mit seinem Sperma benetzt war. Er hatte es doch wirklich geschafft … seinen Orgasmus derart lange hinauszuzögern, so dass er ihr das Gefühl gab, etwas Herausragendes geleistet zu haben … etwas wahrlich Herausragendes! Das würde ihm fürs Erste reichen. Alles andere hätte seine Zeit … und die würde kommen.

Shanida stand auf und ging zum Waschbecken, um sich die Hände zu waschen. Sie vergaß auch nicht, einen feuchten Lappen mitzubringen, mit dem er seine Mitte reinigen konnte. Nachdem dies getan war, erhob er sich und zog sich an.

„Was für eine Revanche", sagte er lächelnd hinter seiner Transpiratormaske. „Und nun Gute Nacht!"

„Gute Nacht", erwiderte sie, dann drehte er sich um, um zur Tür zu gehen – in sein eigenes Zimmer.

Endlich konnte sie sich ausziehen, ihre eigene Mitte auswischen. Jetzt noch schnell das Nachtgewand aus der Tasche gekramt. Hastig streifte sie sich das lange Hemd über, da fiel sie auch schon aufs Bett und war eingeschlafen.


	8. Urlaub auf Ryloth

Shanida suchte nach den richtigen Worten, um ihrem Verlobten mitzuteilen, dass sie für die fünf ihr von Magister Damask gewährten, zusätzlichen Urlaubstage gerne mit ihm zu ihrer Mutter nach Ryloth fliegen würde. Lo Bukk war während der freien Zeit noch nie von Muunilinst weggeflogen. Als Jedi hatte er keine Familie, die er besuchen konnte oder wollte. Und auch sonst machte er nicht den Eindruck, als würde ihm viel an Freunden oder auch nur guten Bekannten liegen. Sie war sich sicher, dass das daran lag, dass er als Jedi nicht gewohnt war, derartige Bindungen einzugehen. Nur ihr zuliebe hatte er dieses Bindungsverbot über Bord geworfen. Das hatte ihr damals vor vier Monaten ungemein geschmeichelt.

Es war spät, als Lo Bukk von seiner Schicht nach Hause kam. Sein Chef Mals Tonith hatte entgegen jeglicher Muun-Gepflogenheit spät am Abend eine Delegation von Coruscant empfangen, welche einen engen Terminplan hatte. Das Treffen selbst war kurz gehalten, aber der Zabrak hatte sich trotzdem die ganze Zeit über zur Verfügung halten gemusst, was ihn nicht sonderlich störte, wurde er für diesen Abenddienst doch fürstlich bezahlt.

Lo Bukk freute sich bereits darauf, Shanida von dem Extra-Bonus etwas Schönes zu kaufen. Wie erwartet war seine Verlobte bereits zu Hause, als er im 45. Stockwerk des Wolkenkratzers eintraf, wo sie ihr Apartment hatten. Er hoffte, dass es immer so sein möge. Die Zeiten, wo Shanida so viele Überstunden machte und erst spät in der Nacht heimkam, schienen also vorbei zu sein. Seit knapp einem Monat schon kam sie immer zwischen drei und vier Uhr nachmittags nach Hause, wenn sie nicht gerade einkaufen war. Das hatten seine gezielt in jenen Zeiten platzierten Gespräche per Komlink mit ihr ergeben. Also war dieser mehrtägige Abstecher nach Zeltros, der gestern zu seinem Ende gekommen war, offenbar nur eine Ausnahme gewesen, die er tolerieren konnte.

Bereits, als er seinen Gleiter in der Garage geparkt hatte, konnte er Shanidas Präsenz von oben zu ihm herabstrahlen fühlen. Er würde vielleicht wieder mit ihr die Macht trainieren, bevor sie zusammen schlafen gehen würden. Er fuhr mit dem Turbolift nach oben und als er vor der Tür stand, wurde ihm auch schon aufgetan, ohne dass er klingeln oder klopfen musste – einer der Vorteile in der Kommunikation, wenn beide Partner die Macht nutzen konnten.

„Hallo, Schatz", sagte sie lächelnd und bot ihm die vollen Lippen zum Kuss dar, ein Angebot, das er nicht ausschlagen konnte.

„Es ist selten, dass ich so viel später nach Hause komme als du", stieß er nach dem langen Kuss hervor.

Sie führte ihn ins Wohnzimmer. „Hast du noch Hunger?"

„Danke, ich habe schon gegessen."

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass mir mein Chef fünf Tage freigegeben hat", begann sie.

„Ja."

„Ich dachte, wir könnten zu meiner Mutter nach Ryloth fliegen. Ich würde sie gerne wiedersehen."

Für einen Augenblick stand Lo Bukk reglos da, dann machte sich Unmut in seinem Gesicht breit. „Wieso müssen wir unseren ersten längeren Urlaub mit deiner Mutter verbringen?"

In ihrem roten Gesicht keimte Enttäuschung auf. „Was hast du denn gegen meine Mutter?"

„Gar nichts. Es ist nur so, dass ich die Zeit lieber mit dir allein verbringen wollte. Wir sind eigentlich nur hier allein, aber noch nie gemeinsam weggefahren."

„Wir müssen ja nicht bei meiner Mutter wohnen", ruderte sie zurück, „aber wir könnten doch ein Hotelzimmer in der Nähe buchen und sie dann so zwei, dreimal besuchen kommen."

„Aber wir hätten auch mal einen Planeten bereisen können, wo weder du noch ich zuhause sind."

„Das können wir später immer noch machen."

Er senkte den Blick, während sie stumm dastand, um seine Entscheidung zu erwarten. Quälend lange Sekunden, in denen sie bereute, diesen Vorschlag auch nur gemacht zu haben.

Ein paar Sekunden später hob Lo Bukk wieder den Blick seiner orangenen Augen. Als er Shanida anschaute, erblickte er in ihr den Wunsch, dass er ihr ob ihres Vorschlages nicht böse sein möge.

„Du hättest mich einfach fragen können, was wir im Urlaub machen, anstatt mich gleich mit deiner Mutter zu überfallen!", meinte er vorwurfsvoll.

„Mit irgendetwas muss ich doch anfangen", verteidigte sie sich.

Sein Vorwurf in der Miene erhärtete sich. „Aber man kann auch ergebnisoffen fragen, ohne dass sich der andere derart genötigt fühlt, weil es ja um Familie geht!"

Da sah sie es. „Du bist eifersüchtig, weil du keine Familie hast so wie ich."

Er erhob die Hände, als wolle er etwas von sich fortschieben. „Das ist gar nicht wahr! Ich wollte nur, dass wir ganz alleine sind."

„Wir sind schon viel zu lange allein."

„Willst du damit sagen, dass du dich mit mir alleine fühlst?", schnappte er.

Shanida erkannte, dass die Diskussion in gefährliches Fahrwasser abzugleiten drohte. „Ich wollte einfach nur mit dir meine Mutter besuchen."

„Mit Betonung auf _Mutter_."

„Wenn du das so siehst …", entgegnete sie schlaff.

Er hielt einen Moment inne, dann besann er sich. „Ich glaube, ich habe doch noch etwas Hunger", sagte er schließlich. „Hast du noch etwas da?"

Shanidas schwarze Augen begannen zu glänzen ob seines sanfteren Tonfalls. „Ich habe einen Fleischsalat gemacht."

„Oh ja."

Sie deckte schnell den Tisch und sie setzten sich.

„Dann wollen wir doch einmal planen, was wir auf Ryloth zusammen unternehmen könnten", begann er, nachdem er einen herzhaften Bissen genommen hatte.

Shanidas Miene entspannte sich. „Was könnten wir denn so unternehmen?", fragte sie, bewusst ganz ergebnisoffen.

Lo Bukk lächelte. „So gut kenne ich Ryloth nicht. Stell du das Programm zusammen. Ich lasse mich überraschen."

Shanida wäre ihm am liebsten um den Hals gefallen ob seines plötzlichen Sinneswandels. Sie aß ihre kleine Portion des Fleischsalats auf, dann gingen sie zu Bett.

„Ich hoffe, du bist noch nicht zu müde für das", sagte sie, um ihm die Arme um den Hals zu legen.

„Niemals", erwiderte er und zog sie an sich.

༺═────────────═༻

Der Flug nach Ryloth verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Shanidas Mutter holte sie vom Flughafen ab. Lo Bukk kaufte an einem Kiosk einen Blumenstrauß für die Gastgeberin und sie fuhren in ihr kleines Apartment, um sich zu unterhalten und das Mittagessen zu genießen, welches die Mutter bereitet hatte.

„Was habt ihr denn geplant?", fragte die Mutter.

„Wir wollen auf jeden Fall einmal auf den Rummel gehen. Ich war nur als Kind dort, aber noch nie als Erwachsene", fing Shanida an. „Außerdem wollen wir uns das Museum für die Geschichte Ryloths anschauen. Dann haben wir Karten für das Rakis Pero-Konzert gebucht."

„Dass er zwischen seinen Filmen überhaupt noch Zeit zum Singen hat, wundert mich immer wieder", sagte die Mutter.

Lo Bukk schenkte ihr einen wissenden Blick. „Ich frage mich auch immer, wie es Mals Tonith schafft, so viele Dinge gleichzeitig zu arrangieren. Letztendlich lässt er das meiste seine Assistenten machen, während er über allem thront und nur das macht, was viel hermacht, was alle sehen und später ihm zuschreiben."

Shanidas Mutter lachte. „Genau dieses Delegieren macht eine gute Führungspersönlichkeit aus."

Sie gingen zum Rummel, der außerhalb von der Hauptstadt Lessu stattfand. Es war sehr heiß an diesem Tag. Also zog Lo Bukk seine braune Weste aus, die er über seiner cremefarbenen Tunika trug und legte sie über seinen Arm.

„Ich möchte auf dieses Karussell dort", sagte Shanida mit bittenden Augen.

„Kannst du denn in deinem Zustand überhaupt noch so etwas fahren?", fragte Lo Bukk und streichelte ihren noch flachen Bauch.

„Aber das ist ja eine gleichmäßige Bewegung", beruhigte sie ihn. „So steht es im Schwangerschaftsratgeber, den mir mein Frauenarzt gegeben hat."

Sie stiegen in die Gondel, die sich außer, dass sie sich in der großen Runde der anderen Gondeln bewegte, noch um sich selbst drehte, wenn man genügend Schwung gab. Shanida probierte das gleich aus – und zwar mithilfe der Macht.

„Vorsichtig, sonst fliegt mir noch meine Weste weg", warnte sie Lo Bukk.

Die Runde begann; die Gondeln setzten sich in Bewegung. Shanida gab noch einmal extra Schwung. „Na, halten deine Jedi-Reflexe da noch mit?"

„Natürlich."

„Meine auch."

Lo Bukk hob eine Braue. „Aber du bist keine Jedi."

„Na und?"

Er lächelte sie an. „Wir werden noch mehr trainieren."

Shanida gab zusätzlich Schwung und die braune Lederweste, die Lo Bukk über seinem Arm trug, erhob sich aus der Gondel und flog in hohem Bogen hinaus in die Menge.

„Was soll denn das?", rief Lo Bukk verärgert.

Shanida lachte aus vollem Halse. „Die klaut schon keiner. Das ist lustig", rief sie und lachte noch lauter, während sie seine Hand griff. Sie spürte, wie sich seine Hand in der ihren, sein ganzer Körper verkrampfte. Ihr kam zu Bewusstsein, dass er ihre Ausgelassenheit, angefeuert durch die drehende Bewegung der Gondel plus ihrem Machtgebrauch, als etwas ansah, was sich nicht schickte. In diesem Moment wurde ihr bewusst, um wie vieles älter er war als sie – ganze zwanzig Standardjahre.

Sie stellte den Machtgebrauch, um die Gondel sich schneller um ihre Achse drehen zu lassen, ein; ihr Lachen verebbte, das Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht jedoch blieb. Lo Bukk wusste ihre Zurücknahme zu schätzen. Er umfasste ihre Schultern, sah sie an. Sie hielt seinem Blick stand – ihr Lächeln eine einzige wissende Zuversicht. Unwillkürlich sprang ihr Lächeln über. Die Fröhlichkeit seiner jungen Frau steckte Lo Bukk an. Nein, niemand würde seine Weste, die jetzt irgendwo unten im Dreck lag, mitnehmen. Er gab der langsamer werdenden Gondel noch einen kleinen Schubs – ohne die Macht zu nutzen, ein Hüftschwung reichte. Die Gondel wurde wieder schneller, während die Runde des Gondelkreises insgesamt langsamer wurde, bevor sie endete. Shanida kreischte vor Vergnügen – und Lo Bukk lachte dazu.

Sie stiegen aus der Gondel und sahen sich um. Ein älterer Mensch kam auf sie zu, um die Weste zurückzugeben, die er vom Boden aufgelesen hatte.

„So ein glückliches Paar. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch alles Gute", sagte der Mensch, bevor er wieder in der Menge der Rummelbesucher verschwand.

Sie wanderten noch etwas über den Rummelplatz, vergnügten sich am Schießstand und im Spiegelirrgarten. Shanida fiel auf, dass ihnen hin und wieder Twi'lek- und andere humanoide Frauen nachschauten. Ja, sie hatte mit dem gehörnten, tätowierten Zabrak ein ganz ansehnliches männliches Exemplar an ihrer Seite. Spontaner Stolz durchflutete sie.

Später am Abend hatte Shanida eine Idee.

"Wie wäre es, wenn wir in eine Nachtbar gehen?", fragte sie ihren Verlobten.

Lo Bukk zog einen Flunsch. "Was willst du dort?"

"Einfach sehen, wie es da so ist. Ich war noch nie in einer Nachtbar. Dort soll ja so eine schummrige, ganz besondere Atmosphäre sein."

"Aber anständige Leute mit Familie brauchen so etwas nicht", belehrte Lo Bukk seine Verlobte.

"Nur ein einziges Mal in meinem Leben möchte ich dorthin - mit dir", gestand sie ihm.

Er lächelte verlegen. "Vielleicht ein anderes Mal. Nicht in diesem Urlaub", versuchte er seine junge Verlobte zu beschwichtigen.

Am zweiten Tag ihres Urlaubs ging das Paar ins Geschichtsmuseum in der Hauptstadt. Dort musste Shanida häufig auf Lo Bukk warten, der sich immer wieder in Schrifttafeln auf Basic vertiefte, die neben den gleichlautenden Tafeln auf Twi'leki angebracht waren, während Shanida lieber nur die Objekte anschaute und schnell durch die Räume ziehen wollte. Während sie dann und wann auf Lo Bukk wartete, vertrieb sie sich die Zeit damit, indem sie die anderen Museumsbesucher musterte, welche sich in den Gängen und Räumen des Museums aufhielten. In der Abteilung der Kalikoris blieben sie besonders lange. Der Zabrak studierte aufmerksam die Holzassemblagen, die von Generation zu Generation innerhalb der Twi'lek-Familien weitervererbt wurden, wobei jede Generation den Kunstwerken ein neues geschnitztes Holzstück hinzufügte.

„Hat deine Familie auch so ein Kalikori?", wollte Lo Bukk von seiner Verlobten wissen.

„Ja, meine Mutter bewahrt es auf, aber es ist ziemlich kurz", meinte sie.

„Wieso denn?"

Shanida fasste sich an ihre rechten Seitenlekkus. „Manchmal gehen Kalikoris verloren oder werden zerstört. Dann wird einfach ein neues begonnen."

„Wie war es in eurer Familie?"

Shanida starrte kurz auf den Boden. „Da muss ich meine Mutter fragen."

Die Mutter hatte einen runden Teigkuchen, belegt mit Gemüse und Fleisch, gebacken, als ihre Tochter und ihr baldiger Schwiegersohn aus dem Museum zurückkehrten.

„Die sind lecker", sagte Lo Bukk, nachdem er in ein Stück jenes herzhaften Kuchens hineingebissen hatte.

„Mutter, warum eigentlich besteht unser Kalikori nur aus einem Stück?", fragte Shanida.

Shanidas Mutter rutschte auf ihrem Sitz hin und her. Lo Bukk konnte fühlen, dass sich die ältere Twi'lek bei der Frage unbehaglich fühlte. „Meine Mutter hat es meinem Bruder gegeben, weil ich … nicht den Mann heiraten wollte, den sie für mich ausgesucht hatte", sagte sie leise.

„Da ist Ihre Tochter braver gewesen", meinte Lo Bukk, während Shanidas ohnehin rote Gesichtsfarbe etwas dunkler wurde.

„Ich denke, wir sollten einander jetzt duzen", sagte die Mutter. „Und hätte ich mich damals nicht anders entschieden, säßest du jetzt nicht hier", meinte sie mit einem mütterlichen Lächeln zu Lo Bukk.

„Wie sollte ich da widersprechen", entgegnete der Zabrak charmant.

„Habt ihr schon eine größere Wohnung in Aussicht?", sprang die Mutter zu einem anderen Thema.

„Wir wollen eine Doppelhaushälfte in Sonnental kaufen." Lo Bukk sah, dass Shanidas Mutter ihn verständnislos anschaute. Ihm fiel ein, dass die Frau nicht allzu lange auf Muunilinst gelebt hatte. „Das ist eine vornehmere Vorstadt von Harnaidan. Aber in der Nähe zum Gebirge gibt es auch Gegenden, wo der Wohnraum bezahlbar ist. Mein Chef würde als Sponsor einspringen, um diesen Kauf für uns als Nicht-Muuns zu ermöglichen."

„Da habt ihr es wirklich gut getroffen mit euren Arbeitsstellen", erwiderte die Mutter.

Lo Bukk hob unmerklich eine Braue. Wieso redete die Mutter von ihrer beider Arbeitsstellen, wo es doch sein Chef gewesen war, der ihm diese Sponsorenschaft in Aussicht gestellt hatte?

Am dritten Tag ihres Urlaubs gingen sie zum Konzert von Rakis Pero. Der bekannte Schauspieler, der auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Karriere in zahlreichen Seifenopern und Holo-Dramen Gesangsunterricht genommen hatte und Jahr für Jahr neue Lieder herausbrachte, gastierte häufig auf seinem Heimatplaneten, auch wenn man den roten Twi'lek zumeist auf Coruscant oder auf der Huttenhochburg Nal Hutta antreffen konnte.

Lo Bukk verstand kein Twi'leki, aber ihm gefiel die Musik und er verlor sich in der Stimmung der vorzugsweise weiblichen Fans, die Fahnen und Poster ihres Idols mitgebracht hatten, einige davon mit bunten Blütenketten verziert. Seine Verlobte hielt gerade die richtige Balance, dem Frauenschwarm zuzujubeln und sich hin und wieder an ihn zu schmiegen, so dass es ihn wie warme Wellen durchfuhr, wenn sie das tat.

Am vierten Tag ihres Urlaubs beschlossen sie, eine Burg zu besuchen, die am dschungelbewaldeten Äquator Ryloths lag. Das Raumschiff landete auf einem mittelgroßen Landeplatz direkt vor der Burg, deren rechte Seite in einen Felsen gehauen war, in dessen Schatten sich die linke Seite des Bauwerks befand.

„So ist es in der Burg praktisch immer dunkel", erklärte der Fremdenführer auf Basic, der sie einen gewundenen Pfad zur Burg hinaufführte.

Shanida fühlte ein Kribbeln im Bauch, je weiter sie den Pfad, der für einige Passagen in enge Wendeltreppen überging, nach oben stiegen.

„Ich spüre etwas", sagte Lo Bukk zu Shanida, „und es gefällt mir nicht!"

„Ich kann es auch spüren", flüsterte sie zurück.

„Hier lebte oder lebt ein Machtnutzer der Dunklen Seite!", zischte er ihr in den Gehörgang.

Shanida riss die schwarzen Augen auf. „Wie kann das sein? Die Sith sind doch schon lange ausgestorben!"

Lo Bukk zog angeekelt die Oberlippe hoch. „Offenbar konservieren die alten Gemäuer hier ihren Mief!"

„Gab es denn überhaupt jemals einen Twi'lek-Sithlord?", fragte Shanida.

„Ja, den Schwertmeister Kas'im, welcher an der Akademie von Korriban den Lichtschwertkampf unterrichtete. Aber das ist bereits tausend Jahre her. Nach der Schlacht von Ruusan und den darauf folgenden Verträgen starben die Sith aus!", erklärte Lo Bukk.

„Sie kennen sich aber gut aus", sagte der Fremdenführer, ein blauer Twi'lek, lobend zu dem hellrosafarbenen Zabrak. „Wissen Sie denn auch, wem diese Burg früher gehörte?"

Lo Bukk schüttelte den gehörnten Kopf.

„Es gehörte dem Grafen Talor Swant, der hier bis zum Ende des vorigen Jahrhunderts lebte. Er hatte hier auf der Burg einige Laboratorien betrieben, in welchen er sich mit bestimmten physikalischen Phänomenen beschäftigte, die wir von den Jedi kennen, wenn sie die Macht benutzen."

„Er wollte so etwas nachstellen? Mit Experimenten?", fragte Lo Bukk belustigt.

„Er hat Aufzeichnungen darüber hinterlassen", erklärte der Fremdenführer. „Durch seinen Reichtum hatte er viel freie Zeit, in welcher er sich zu Studien in diese Festung zurückzog."

„Wodurch wurde er denn so reich?", fragte Shanida. „Ich sehe hier keinerlei Plantagen oder Minen, die er hätte ausbeuten können."

„Count Talor Swant hatte einen finanziellen Anteil an der Firma Sienar Systems. Er hat den damaligen Aufsteiger in der Firma in Sachen funktionalem Design, Dr. Rugess Nome gefördert, dessen Entwürfe noch bis heute das Aussehen und das technische Know-how der Raumschiffe von Sienar Systems prägen."

„Von Dr. Nome habe ich schon mal gehört", murmelte Lo Bukk. „Der Bankenclan benutzt Kurierschiffe, die nach Nomes Design von den Sienar-Werften auf Lothal hergestellt werden."

Der blaue Twi'lek lächelte. „Wie ich sehe, sind Sie bestens informiert."

Sie betraten die Festung und betraten den ersten Raum, offenbar ein Wohnzimmer. Alles war so erhalten, wie es Count Swant hinterlassen hatte. Die Wände waren teilweise mit Mustern bemalt, morsche Teppiche, denen man ihre einstige Farbigkeit noch ansah, bedeckten den Boden. Das Mobiliar bestand hingegen aus schlichtem, braunem Holz sowie den nötigsten Gebrauchsgegenständen des Alltags.

Der Fremdenführer scharte die Touristen um sich, um mit seiner Führung zu beginnen. „Talor Swant hat hier nicht immer gelebt. Es war eher ein Rückzugsort während des zugegebenermaßen ausgedehnten Urlaubs."

„Ist Talor Swant hier begraben?", fragte Shanida, einer Eingebung folgend.

„Er flog eines Tages zu einer Geschäftsreise nach Lothal und kehrte niemals wieder von dort zurück. Niemand weiß, was mit ihm auf Lothal geschah", sagte der Fremdenführer geheimnisvoll.

Lo Bukks Augen weiteten sich ein Stück. „Möglicherweise ein weiteres schmutziges Geheimnis in den Annalen von Sienar Systems. Deren einer Chef wurde ja vergiftet."

Der Fremdenführer setzte eine teilnahmslose Miene auf. „Ja, so sagt man."

Sie durchquerten weitere Räume, stiegen zu einem Turm empor, von wo aus der Fremdenführer eine fantastische Aussicht auf den Dschungel und das Umland versprach. Lo Bukk und Shanida genossen vor allem die steife Brise, die hier oben im luftigen Turm wehte, während es unten vor der Burg doch sehr heiß und stickig war.

„Und jetzt müssen wir die ganzen Treppen wieder hinunter und noch weiter", kündigte der Fremdenführer an.

„Noch weiter?", fragte Lo Bukk.

Jetzt war es der Fremdenführer, der eine belustigte Miene aufsetzte. „Können Sie etwa keine Treppen mehr steigen?"

„Wie kommen sie darauf?", erklärte Lo Bukk in gespielter Entrüstung. „Ich war früher einmal ein Jedi und meine Reflexe und Kräfte sind immer noch so wie damals!"

„Warum haben Sie den Orden verlassen?", wollte der Fremdenführer wissen.

Lo Bukk legte den Arm um Shanida. „Ihretwegen."

Der blaue Mann lächelte. „Das verstehe ich", erwiderte er knapp, dann lief er vor, um seinen Touristen den Weg hinab in den Keller zu zeigen.

Je weiter sie nach unten kamen, desto unwohler wurde Lo Bukk.

„Was ist denn?", flüsterte Shanida.

„Es fühlt sich genauso an", begann Lo Bukk, die Stimme zu einem Flüstern gesenkt, „wie bevor mein Meister vom Inhalt dieser verfluchten Truhe auf Kamino getötet wurde."

Shanida nahm seine Hand und drückte sie zuversichtlich. „Wäre es derart gefährlich hier, dann hätte das Tourismusministerium hier niemals öffentliche Führungen genehmigt. Und heute ist ein Haufen Leute da. Du bist kein Jedi mehr. Wer also sollte dir hier etwas anhaben?"

Er horchte auf bei ihren letzten beiden Sätzen. Ihm fielen Damasks Worte von jener Firmenfeier vor einem Monat ein, die der Muun zu ihm gesagt hatte: _Zu Anschlägen auf die Jedi kann es überall kommen … auch auf ehemalige, die nicht mehr vom Orden geschützt werden._ „Es geht nicht nur um mich", flüsterte er weiter. „Es könnte das Wohl der gesamten Galaxis auf dem Spiel stehen!"

„Du spinnst ja!"

Sie erreichten den Keller. Hinter einer der schweren Holztüren befand sich ein Bactatank, in welchem ein reptiloides Wesen trieb. Die geschuppte, etwa zwei Meter große Echse hatte orange Schuppen, ein riesiges, reißzahnbewehrtes Maul sowie lange Krallen. Im Widerschein der spärlichen Kellerbeleuchtung glommen ihre starren Augen in einem gespenstischen Rot.

„An diesem Gutkurr hat Count Swant Experimente durchgeführt", erklärte der Fremdenführer. „Es heißt, Talor Swant hat dieses Biest eigenhändig gefangen; so gut war er in der Jagd."

„Die Truhe!", raunte Lo Bukk seiner Verlobten in deren Gehörgang.

Shanida fuhr herum. Wirklich – an der Wand stand eine Truhe, aus der unverkennbar die Macht der Dunklen Seite hervorstrahlte – die Quelle des Unwohlseins ihres Verlobten -

bereits vor dem Betreten der düsteren Burg!

„Niemand konnte diese Truhe bislang öffnen", tönte der Fremdenführer salbungsvoll. „Es gibt eine Legende, wonach sich der Inhalt von selbst zerstört, sollte es jemand versuchen."

Die Touristen, zumeist Menschen, aber auch einige Twi'leks und Rodianer, scharten sich um die Truhe. Sie war einen Standardmeter im Quadrat breit und hoch – Der schwarze Würfel schien aus einem einzigen Stück Obsidian-Stein zu bestehen. Nirgendwo war eine Öffnung oder auch nur eine Ritze zu sehen, welche darauf hindeuten würde, dass es irgendeinen Zugang zur Truhe gab. Nur zwei Henkel, die ebenfalls aus Obsidian bestanden, kündeten davon, dass das Behältnis irgendwann einmal bewegt worden war.

„Es könnte ja von unten einen Zugang geben", meinte ein rosafarbener Rodianer mit himmelblauen Augen.

„Man kann die Truhe nicht bewegen. Es sei denn natürlich, unser ehemaliger Jedi kennt einen Weg!"

Lo Bukk schaute peinlich berührt nach unten. Er hatte seine frühere Tätigkeit nicht vor der gesamten Touristengruppe ausbreiten wollen. „Wie könnte ich!", entrüstete er sich. „Das ist immerhin staatliches Eigentum des Planeten Ryloth!"

„Könnt Ihr nun oder könnt Ihr nicht?", lockte der rosafarbene Rodianer.

„Wenn es von unten einen Zugang geben sollte, dann kommen wir vielleicht in die Holo-News", wisperte Shanida ihrem Verlobten zu.

„Es reicht bereits, dass schon einmal so eine Truhe geöffnet wurde. Noch einmal tue ich das nicht!"

„Wir müssen ja nicht nahe rangehen", wisperte sie erneut.

„Also gut", erklärte er sich bereit. „Aber du hilfst mir!", zischte er ihr in den Gehörgang.

Shanida nickte. Lo Bukk hob die Hände und seine Verlobte verstärkte mit ihren eigenen unauffällig die Bewegung. Es knackte und knirschte am Boden, dann hob sich die Truhe mit einem Ächzen vom Boden. Einige Aufwerfungen blieben auf dem Boden zurück, in welchen Schrauben steckten. In dem Moment erkannte Lo Bukk, dass die Truhe am Boden verankert gewesen war. Dunkler Staub rieselte aus der derart vom Boden gerissenen Truhe auf den anthrazitfarbenen Boden. Viel mehr Staub, als durch das bloße Hochheben entstehen hätte können.

Die Anwesenden wichen instinktiv einen Schritt zurück, als sie von der Machtwelle erfasst wurden, die dem schwarzen Behältnis entwich, nachdem es geöffnet worden war. Ein eisiger Windhauch fuhr durch das Gewölbe, um die geöffnete Tür zum Keller aus jenem hinauf nach oben in die Freiheit zu entschwinden, dann war der Spuk auch schon wieder vorbei. Lo Bukk machte mit den Händen eine drehende Bewegung und die Truhe drehte sich um neunzig Grad. Jetzt sahen alle, dass sie unten hohl gewesen war, aber nichts befand sich darin.

„Siehst du, es war gar nichts", raunte Shanida ihrem Verlobten zu. „Du hast dich überwunden und jetzt ist es vorüber."

Jetzt war es Lo Bukk, der einer instinktiven Eingebung folgte. Abrupt ließ er die Hände fallen.

Die Truhe krachte auf den Boden und zersprang in zwei Teile. Und aus der Mitte dieser beiden Teile fiel ein zylindrischer Gegenstand nach unten.

„Vorüber?", fuhr er sie an und ging zu dem mutmaßlichen Lichtschwert, während alle Touristen noch ein Stück weiter nach hinten an die Wand gingen, sich Staub von der Kleidung klopften und atemlos gespannt auf den Zabrak schauten, dessen orangene Augen aufflammten, während er den aus einer dunklen Metalllegierung bestehenden Griff in seine kräftige Hand nahm.

„Jetzt geht es erst richtig los!", verkündete Lo Bukk und drückte auf den Knopf, um die exklusive Waffe zu aktivieren.

Eine blutrote Klinge schoss aus dem Heft empor. Das Brummen der alten Waffe erfüllte den Raum. Ein ehrfürchtiges Staunen fuhr durch die Menge.

Hastig deaktivierte Lo Bukk die Sith-Waffe. „Ich glaube, wir Zwei sollten ein Protokoll schreiben", sagte er zu dem Fremdenführer. „Denn ich muss das hier dem Rat der Jedi melden!"

„Nicht zuerst dem Tourismusministerium von Ryloth?", wunderte sich Shanida.

„Nein, das ist eine Jedi-Angelegenheit!", beharrte Lo Bukk und mit einem Mal wurde er wieder der Jedi, der er einst gewesen. „Damit ist wohl klar, womit wir den fünften Tag unseres Urlaubs verbringen."

Shanida nickte stumm. Sie wusste, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, etwas dagegen zu sagen. Schließlich war sie es gewesen, die Lo Bukk dazu ermuntert hatte. Also musste sie jetzt auch die Konsequenzen ihres Verhaltens tragen.

༺═────────────═༻

Shanida wartete vor dem kreisrunden Ratssaal, in welchem ihr Verlobter dem versammelten Rat der Jedi im Tempel auf Coruscant seinen Fund präsentierte.

„Hmmm - eine neuere Waffe – das könnte sein", sagte Meister Yoda stirnrunzelnd, dann wandte er sich an die Ratsmitglieder sowie seinen ebenfalls anwesenden Padawan. „Was Ihr glaubt – tun wir sollten?"

„Vielleicht ist diese Waffe ja nur besonders gut erhalten, weil sie solange in dem Stein aufbewahrt wurde", sagte der achtzehn Jahre alte Padawan Mace Windu, während er die Waffe neugierig betastete. „Warum sollte ein Sith, der noch lebt, sie denn auch sonst dort in den Stein einschließen?"

„Ein gutes Argument – das ist", meinte Yoda. „Aber fragen, Talor Swant wir nicht mehr können."

„Und da war noch diese Wolke der Dunklen Seite, die der Truhe entwich, nachdem ich sie angehoben hatte", kam Lo Bukk zum nächsten Punkt, der ihn umtrieb. „Was, wenn diese Öffnung der Truhe ein Fanal für das Wiedererstarken der Dunklen Seite der Macht ist?"

„Nur eine Wolke, eingeschlossen in eine Truhe – das war", beruhigte Yoda den Zabrak und die anderen im Raum. „Aber im Auge behalten, die Entwicklung auf Ryloth – wir sollten."

Der rosafarbene Lannik Even Piell nickte eifrig und die anderen Ratsmitglieder schlossen sich ihm an.

„In die geschlossene Abteilung des Archivs diese Waffe – Ihr bringt!", wies der kleine, grüne Großmeister den Wookiee-Jedimeister Tyvokka an. „Später genauer untersuchen das Lichtschwert – wir werden."

Der hochgewachsene Wookiee knurrte etwas, nahm den Zylinder aus Yodas kleiner, dreifingriger Hand in seine fellbedeckte Pranke und verließ den Ratssaal.

„Beendet - die Sitzung ist", sagte Yoda und die Ratsmitglieder erhoben sich.

Lo Bukk wollte den kreisrunden Saal ebenfalls verlassen, um zu seiner Verlobten zurückzukehren, da hielt ihn Yoda zurück.

„Einen Dienst, dem Orden der Jedi – erwiesen du hast, ehemaliger Ritter Lo Bukk. So mir doch sage, ob glücklich du noch bist."

Lo Bukk schaute in Yodas grüne Augen. „Ja, natürlich. Ich werde bald Vater und meine Verlobte ist einfach wunderbar!"

„Deine Idee es war, die Truhe zu öffnen?", fragte Yoda forschend.

Lo Bukk kratzte sich spontan am Hinterkopf. „Der Fremdenführer und ein Rodianer haben mich dazu überredet."

„Noch etwas – da ist. Deine Verlobte – was sie wollte?"

„Sie hat gesagt, wir kämen vielleicht in die Holo-News, falls sich etwas Spektakuläres in der Truhe verbergen würde."

Yoda wiegte den grünen, ergrauenden Kopf hin und her. „Nach Ruhm gestrebt sie hat und dich arbeiten – sie hat lassen. Wie damals auf Kamino, hmmm?"

„Das war … Meister Ni-Cadas Idee gewesen", erwiderte Lo Bukk.

„Beunruhigend es ist, dass bereits zweimal der Dunklen Seite –begegnet du bist", sagte Yoda düster.

Bevor des Großmeisters Worte sich allzu sehr auf das Gemüt des Ex-Jedi legen konnten, schenkte Yoda Lo Bukk ein Lächeln der Anerkennung. „Dankbar die Jedi – dir sind. Die Macht auch weiterhin - mit dir möge sein!"

Der Großmeister des Ordens der Jedi brachte Lo Bukk noch aus dem Ratssaal zurück zu seiner Verlobten, dann verließ das Paar den Jedi-Tempel.

Sie verloren keine weitere Zeit auf dem Hauptstadtplaneten, sondern flogen sofort nach Ryloth zurück. Schließlich war der Urlaub bald zu Ende und sie wollten am Wochenende, welches sich an den Urlaub anschloss, zumindest noch etwas Zeit mit Shanidas Mutter verbringen, wenn schon wegen des Lichtschwertfundes im Schloss des Grafen Swant der eigentlich geplante Zoobesuch ausgefallen war.

„Ich werde jetzt mal das Essen machen, damit du auch bis zur Landung gut in Form bist", sagte Shanida und lehnte sich gegen ihn, die Lippen zum Kuss gespitzt.

Seine Lippen trafen die ihren. Er zog sie an sich, während sie versuchte, sich loszumachen, um in die kleine Bordküche des Schiffes zu gehen, welches sich Lo Bukk von seinem Chef ausgeliehen hatte. Nach einigen Minuten gab sie ihren Widerstand gegen sein forderndes Drängen auf. Lo Bukk hob sie hoch und brachte sie in den Schlafbereich, um sie aufs Bett zu legen, sie hastig zu entkleiden, während er bereits mehr als steif geworden war. Er riss ihr das Unterhöschen herunter, sie spreizte ihre Beine und er drang in sie ein.

Alle Worte, die Yoda zu ihm gesprochen hatte, waren augenblicklich vergessen. Auch der Fund des unheimlichen Lichtschwerts, jene dunkle Wolke, welche ihn derartig beunruhigt hatte. Mit jedem seiner Stöße in Shanida hinein leerte und leerte sich der Kopf Lo Bukks, bis da nur noch Entspannung und Vergnügen waren.

In diese angenehme Leere hinein drang der Satz, den Shanida vor vier Monaten auf Kamino unter Wasser in jenem anderen Keller gesprochen hatte: _Ich werde jetzt mal den zweiten Glühstab anzünden, damit Euer Meister auch beide Hände für die Truhe frei hat._

Ja, genau das hatte Shanida damals gesagt! Er überlegte, wieso ihm das gerade jetzt einfiel. Hatte sie seinem Meister auf geschickte Weise suggeriert, die Truhe zu öffnen? Oder war sie lediglich der Konvention gefolgt, dem älteren und Jedimeister den Vortritt zu ermöglichen?

Sein siedendheißer Orgasmus machte seinen Gedanken ein Ende.

„Du hast ... alles zu einem guten Ende ... gebracht", sagte Shanida schwer atmend unter ihm. „Du hast dich ... der Herausforderung gestellt ... Du hast deine Angst vor der Truhe ... bezwungen."

Hatte er Angst vor dem Öffnen der Truhe gehabt? Wenn er ehrlich war, musste er zugeben, dass Shanida recht hatte. Aber das würde er jetzt nicht weiter thematisieren.

„Du hast deinem Orden geholfen und ihm gegeben, was du geben musstest", sprach Shanida lächelnd weiter.

Shanida hatte deinem Orden gesagt. Offenbar betrachtete sie ihn immer noch als Jedi. Das tat ihm, der vor einem Tag derart vor den anderen Touristen als Ex-Jedi entblößt worden war, mehr als gut.

„Ich bin so stolz auf dich, Jedi-Ritter Lo Bukk!", hörte er ihre weiche, gelöste Stimme unter ihm.

Eine warme Welle durchflutete ihn. Er fiel auf sie nieder und vergrub sein gehörntes Haupt in ihren acht Lekkus. Alles um ihn herum begann sich zu drehen. Ja, es war richtig, aus dem Orden ausgetreten zu sein. Schon bald würde er Vater werden. Alles war richtig – und fühlte sich dabei so unglaublich gut an!

* * *

 _Note der Autorin: Schwertmeister Kas'im taucht im ersten Band der Darth Bane-Trilogie von Drew Karpyshyn auf._

 _Zum Mord an Kerred Santhe, einem Chef von Sienar Systems kann man etwas im Darth Plagueis-Roman von James Luceno nachlesen._

 _Das Kalikori als Familienerbstück der Twi'leks taucht erstmals in der dritten Staffel der Fernsehserie „Rebels" (Folge 3.3 – Helden vergangener Zeiten) auf, wo sich Großadmiral Thrawn des Kalikoris der Familie von Hera Syndulla bemächtigt._


	9. Spritztour nach Aborah

Zwei Tage waren seit dem gemeinsamen Urlaub der beiden Verlobten vergangen. Lo Bukk flog mit seinem Dienstgleiter nach Hause. Er rechnete aus, dass er eine halbe Stunde später als üblich zu Hause ankommen würde. Shanida war sicherlich bereits daheim. Er überlegte, was sie wohl zu Essen bereitet haben mochte. Vielleicht wieder einen herzhaften Fleischsalat. Oder aber die cremige Wurzelgemüsesuppe, die sie bei ihrer Mutter auf Ryloth gegessen hatten. Sicherlich würde es Shanida interessieren, dass der neue Senator von Malastare im Galaktischen Senat, Ainlee Teem, heute ins Hauptquartier des Bankenclans gekommen war, um mit Mals Tonith über einen neuen Maxikredit für seinen Planeten zu verhandeln. Der dreiäugige Gran war ein Neffe von Pax Teem, seines vor einem Jahr während eines Feuers in der Botschaft von Malastare auf Coruscant umgekommenen Vorgängers im Amt.

„Wären Sie damals dabei gewesen, würde mein Onkel jetzt noch leben", hatte der Gran im Scherz zu Lo Bukk gesagt, nachdem des Gran drei schwarze Augen den Griff von dessen Lichtschwert am Gürtel erspäht hatten.

 _Mein Meister starb in meiner Gegenwart und ich konnte es nicht verhindern!_ , dachte Lo Bukk bei sich. „Die Jedi hatten keinerlei Anlass, irgendwelche Gefahr im Verzug in Malastares Botschaft zu vermuten. Außerdem waren sie zur Feier ja gar nicht eingeladen", hatte er stattdessen dem Senator erwidert.

Mals Tonith hatte daraufhin den Mund zu etwas verzogen, was Lo Bukk als Feixen gedeutet hatte. „Ich jedoch habe meinen persönlichen Jedi-Leibwächter, auch wenn er nicht mehr dem Orden angehört. Nicht einmal Damask kann sich dessen rühmen", hatte der Muun hoheitsvoll gesagt.

Lo Bukk erinnerte sich, dass der Gran vor seiner Antwort die beiden fleischigen Pranken gegeneinander gerieben hatte. „Ich bezweifle, dass Damasks Sonnengarde stark genug ist, um es mit den Jedi aufzunehmen – zumindest nicht mit mehreren."

Tonith hatte den langen Zeigefinger erhoben. „Nun lockt mal nicht den Gundark an!"

Lo Bukk hatte noch nie einen Gundark gesehen, geschweige denn mit einem gekämpft. Er und sein Meister waren noch nie auf Vanqor gewesen, andere Jedi hingegen schon, aus deren Erzählungen er die Riesenbestien kannte. Als er schließlich vor dem Hochhaus ankam, wo sie wohnten, konnte er Shanidas Präsenz nicht fühlen.

༺═────────────═༻

Shanida saß neben ihrem Chef auf dem Sofa auf Schloss Aborah. Die junge Nauto'lek hatte den Weinkelch zur Hälfte gelehrt, als ihr Chef sie nach ihrer Urlaubseise fragte. Wahrheitsgemäß erzählte sie, was vorgefallen war.

„Er hat darauf bestanden. Ich konnte es nicht verhindern", endete sie ihre Erzählung.

Plagueis nahm ihre Hand. „Es ist nur eine Waffe – gebaut von einem Sith zu seiner persönlichen Verfügung."

„Dann war Talor Swant ein Sith?", fragte sie.

„Talor Swant war nur der bürgerliche Name des Meisters meines Meisters", enthüllte Plagueis. „Sein Sith-Name lautete Darth Lacerate."

Sie überlegte, welchen Sith-Namen der Muun neben ihr wohl haben mochte. Auch danach würde sie ihn nicht fragen. Ihr Chef mochte keine neugierigen Leute. „Hmmm … er ging gerne jagen, wie ich hörte", erwiderte sie stattdessen.

Plagueis lächelte. „Sollen sich die Jedi doch ruhig mit seinem Schwert im Tempel amüsieren und dessen Odem der Dunklen Seite spüren. Irgendwann wird der Tag kommen, wo wir es uns wieder zurückholen werden."

Shanida kalkulierte. Die Sith waren, wie sie wusste, bereits seit eintausend Jahren in der Verborgenheit gefangen. Die junge Nauto'lek konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass gerade ihre Generation es sein würde, welche die erneute Erringung der Herrschaft der Sith über die Galaxis oder auch nur eines Teiles davon miterleben würde. Hego Damask war mit seinen einundsiebzig Jahren auch nicht mehr der Jüngste. Sie hatte immer noch nicht herausgefunden, wer denn nun sein Schüler war. Sie würde sich auch nicht entblöden, Damask danach zu fragen. Alles deutete für sie darauf hin, dass die Sith auch weiterhin im Untergrund wühlen und dabei öffentlich ein angenehmes Leben führen würden. Hego Damask würde weiter Sith-Artefakte sammeln, Lichtschwertkampf üben, seinen Reichtum mehren so wie die Sith vor ihm. Sie würde etwas von ihm lernen und wenn der Muun einmal nicht mehr sein würde, dann würde sie ihr Leben mit Lo Bukk und dem Kind weiterleben, als wäre nichts geschehen. Die Sith liebten Geheimnisse – genau wie sie.

Sie nahm noch einen herzhaften Schluck, dann war ihr Weinglas leer. Sie legte den Kopf nach hinten auf die Oberseite der Lehne des bequemen Sofas, während Plagueis ihr langsam und bedächtig die Bluse aufknöpfte.

Shanida wunderte sich darüber, dass ihr Chef ihr nach ihrem Orgasmus erneut sein bestes Teil präsentierte mit der unausgesprochenen Aufforderung, es steif zu reiben. Hego Damask hatte doch damals nach der Dienstreise nach Zeltros gesagt, er würde es nur fünf Mal im Jahr brauchen. Das war gerademal eine Woche her! Ihr kam der Gedanke, dass er sie womöglich damals im Hotel in Jygat … aber vielleicht würde ja jetzt erst einmal drei Standardmonate lang nichts mehr dergleichen kommen. Shanida glaubte letzteres nicht wirklich, während sie den grauen, schlaffen Schlauch in die Hand nahm. Kaum lag er in ihrer Hand, straffte er sich, wurde gerade … so schnell auf einmal? … Dann würde es auch schnell vorbei sein …

༺═────────────═༻

„Was hat dein Chef denn dieses Mal gewollt?", fragte Lo Bukk verärgert seine Verlobte, als jene kurz vor Mitternacht nach Hause kam.

Sie legte die Arme um seine Hüfte. „Wir waren fünf Tage im Urlaub. Da gab es viel nachzuarbeiten."

„Das nennst du arbeiten?" Er schnüffelte laut. „Du hast Wein getrunken!"

„Das macht man unter Kollegen so, wenn man lange weg war. Aber als Leibwächter geht das natürlich nicht", rechtfertigte sie sich.

Sie schraubte ihre Umarmung fester, um ihn zu küssen. Er drehte seinen Mund weg, machte sich frei.

„Und frisch geduscht hast du auch!"

„Mir war heiß. Das macht die Schwangerschaft."

„Wenn du derart schwanger bist, dann sag deinem Chef, dass du nicht mehr so lange am Tag arbeiten kannst."

„Schatz, das gilt nur für körperlich schwere Arbeit, nicht für Büroarbeit."

„Das werde ich nachprüfen."

༺═────────────═༻

Zu Lo Bukks Verärgerung stimmte, was Shanida ihm über das Arbeitsrecht auf Muunilinst während der Schwangerschaft gesagt hatte. Schwerere körperliche Tätigkeiten wurden in jener Zeit auf sechs Stunden reduziert, leichtere wie Büroarbeit auf zehn Stunden. Also hatte er noch nicht einmal irgendeine rechtliche Handhabe, gegen Damask Holdings vorzugehen. Aber selbst wenn er sie hätte, würde Shanida das wollen? Würde es nicht ihrer beider Existenz gefährden? Er schaute auf den Weg, den sich die Gleiter vor ihm bahnten. Noch eine knappe halbe Stunde, dann war er daheim.

Ein quietschgelber Gleiter fiel ihm auf, als sich der Strom, in welchem er sich durch die Häuserschluchten von Harnaidan City bewegte, mit einem anderen vereinigte. Das Gefährt war mit sichtbar überhöhter Geschwindigkeit aus dem Nebenstrom geschossen, um sich sofort in den breiten Hauptstrom einzufädeln. Etwas an dem blauen Beifahrer kam ihm bekannt vor. Lo Bukk beschleunigte, um zu überholen.

„He Zabrak! Sie fahren zu schnell!", rief ein Muun neben ihm, den er gerade überholte, um sich ebenfalls in den Strom einzufädeln.

„Ich bin Leibwächter! Ich darf das!", schmetterte der Zabrak selbstbewusst zurück.

„Ach ja? Ich werde mir Ihre Nummer notieren!", drohte der Muun.

Lo Bukk reagierte weder, noch hörte er dem derart Geschnittenen weiter zu. Sein Blick galt dem gelben Gleiter, den er jetzt überholen würde. Ein kühner Schlenker, dann war es geschafft; er konnte die Gesichter der beiden Insassen sehen. Den gelben Twi'lek am Steuer kannte er nicht, den blauen Beifahrer hingegen identifizierte er als den Fremdenführer, der ihn durch Talor Swants Schloss geführt hatte, der ihn mehr oder weniger provoziert hatte, mit seinen Jedi-Kräften die Truhe zu öffnen. _Was machte der hier?_ Lo Bukk sah, wie der blaue Twi'lek grinste und etwas zu dem gelben Fahrer sagte. Redete er etwa über ihn?

Shanida kam zehn Minuten später heim als er. Er beschloss, ihr dies durchgehen zu lassen. Es gab wichtigeres zu besprechen.

„Ich habe heute unseren Fremdenführer von Count Swants Schloss gesehen."

Shanidas schwarze Augen offenbarten echte Überraschung. „Und?"

„Ich finde es komisch, dass er hier auf Muunilinst ist."

„Hmmm. Was soll ich dazu sagen?"

„Es war ein gelber Twi'lek mit braunen Augen bei ihm, der den Gleiter steuerte. Auf dem gelben Gleiter stand ‚ _Yellowship – wir verschicken alles!'_ "

Shanidas Miene versteinerte. Der Mann am Steuer war Kellam gewesen, der sie zur _Accumulator_ geflogen hatte – Damasks Schiff, mit dem sie dann mit ihrem Chef nach Zeltros geflogen war!

Sie schenkte Lo Bukk ein nichtssagendes Lächeln. „Das sagt mir jetzt gar nichts."

Lo Bukk war zu erschöpft vom Tag, um ihr zu widersprechen. Es war neun Uhr abends und morgen musste er bereits um sechs Uhr in Mals Toniths Büro sein.

༺═────────────═༻

Lo Bukk fand, dass das Maß der Heimlichkeiten seiner Verlobten ihm gegenüber nun endgültig voll war. Er würde jetzt nachschauen, was Shanida nach Dienstschluss trieb. Sie hatte bereits angekündigt, dass sie wieder einmal später nach Hause kommen würde. Und dies zwei Tage vor ihrer Hochzeit! Und der folgenden Hochzeitsreise nach Iridonia! Aber heute würde er, der ehemalige Jedi-Ritter Lo Bukk, etwas ebenso Unangekündigtes tun wie sie vor zwei Wochen, als sie mit ihrem Chef für ein paar Tage Muunilinst verlassen hatte, ohne ihm, ihrem baldigen Ehemann, dies vorher mitzuteilen.

Also bezahlte er seit einer Standardwoche einen Eismann, damit dieser seinen mobilen Eiswagen direkt neben dem Firmengebäude von Damask Holdings aufschlug. Er hatte dem Mann viele Credits dafür bezahlt, damit dieser sich eine extra teure Genehmigung für diesen Standort würde leisten können. Jetzt hatte er dort schon eine Woche lang Eis verkauft und Lo Bukk hatte sich beinahe jeden späten Nachmittag, wenn es sein Arbeitsrhythmus erlaubte, während dieser Woche unter der Theke versteckt auf die Lauer gelegt und den Firmenausgang observiert. Bislang ohne Erfolg. Shanida war seltsamerweise genau in jener Woche immer pünktlich zu Dienstschluss nach Hause gefahren. Immer hatte sie den Gleiterbus benutzt. Trotzdem hatte Lo Bukk dem Eismann extra einen Standort zugewiesen, von welchem aus er auch den Parkplatz von Damask Holdings im Auge hatte, wo die Gleiter der höheren Angestellten und Führungskräfte standen. Wie zufällig glitt sein Blick durch das Makrofernglas hinter der unauffälligen Spiegelscheibe am unteren Teil des Eiswagens über das Firmengebäude. Es wurde langsam dunkel – und Shanida hielt sich weiterhin im Bürogebäude auf, ohne dass sich ihre Präsenz merklich bewegte.

„Wenn ich jetzt nicht dichtmache, mache ich mich verdächtig!", knurrte der Eismann, ein braunledriger Weequay, nervös.

Eigentlich konnte er sich nicht beschweren. Es waren heiße Sommertage auf Muunilinst und die Mitarbeiter von Damask Holdings waren in der Mittagspause und nach Dienstschluss eifrige Kunden. Und auch die Laufkundschaft in diesem vornehmen Teil Harnaidans war nicht zu verachten. Was immer dieser Zabrak beabsichtigte, hatte ihm bislang mehr als genug Credits eingebracht. Der Weequay hoffte, dass das sonderbare Arrangement verlängert werden würde. Trotzdem wurde die Zeit knapp.

„Nur noch zehn Standardminuten, dann gehe ich", versprach der Zabrak unter ihm.

„Gut", knurrte der Eismann, um sich spähend, ob er in der sich entvölkernden Stadtlandschaft verdächtige Personen sah, die seinem Geschäft gefährlich werden könnten.

Lo Bukk wurde zunehmend ungeduldig. Mittlerweile war der Firmenparkplatz leergefegt. Shanida hatte eine Monatskarte für den hier verkehrenden Gleiterbus. Sie hätte schon längst dessen Haltestelle aufgesucht, die ebenfalls im Sichtfeld ihres Verlobten lag, um wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Aber nach neunzehn Uhr dreißig wurde diese Buslinie nicht mehr bedient. Auch das hatte Lo Bukk erkundet, bevor er sich auf die Lauer gelegt hatte. Jetzt war es neunzehn Uhr fünfzig. Das Geschäftsviertel bereitete sich auf eine stille Nachtruhe vor. Blieb nur, dass seine Bald-Ehefrau nach Arbeitsschluss von einem Gleitertaxi oder jemand anderem nach Hause chauffiert werden würde.

Eingepfercht in den unteren Teil des Eiswagens vertiefte sich Lo Bukk in die Macht. Er konnte ein Geflecht von Leben spüren. Allerdings nicht mehr bei Damask Holdings. Bis auf Shanidas schwache Präsenz – und noch eine andere. Jetzt endlich bewegte sich die Präsenz seiner Verlobten. Gleich würde sie aus dem Gebäude kommen. Aber stattdessen stieg ihre Machtpräsenz höher und höher. Der Schnelligkeit und Regelmäßigkeit ihres Aufstieges zufolge benutzte sie einen Turbolift des Hochhauses. Was wollte sie da oben?

Einem Impuls folgend richtete Lo Bukk den Sucher seines Makrofernglases mit Periskop-Funktion nach oben, um nun zu gewahren, wie vom Dach des zweihundertstöckigen Firmengebäudes der Damask Holdings ein schwarzer Gleiter abhob. Ein Rugess-Nome-Modell – eines vom Allerschicksten und Allerfeinsten, wie er erkannte. Bei seinen Recherchen über Damask Holdings hatte er herausgefunden, dass Hego Damask und den Bith-Flugzeugkonstrukteur Rugess Nome bis zum Tod von Letzterem eine enge Geschäftspartnerschaft verbunden hatte. Und jetzt hatte er das Gefühl, dass Hego Damask gerade dabei war, mit dem luxuriösen Gefährt Shanida irgendwohin zu geleiten, weil die Beiden ebenfalls etwas miteinander verband. Eilig verließ er den Eisstand und verabschiedete sich von seinem Komplizen.

Dann rief er ein Gleitertaxi, um dem schwarzen Gleiter, in welchem er seine Fast-Ehefrau vermutete, unauffällig zu folgen. Der Eismann machte währenddessen eilig seinen Wagen wegfahrbereit. Punkt acht Uhr abends verließ der Weequay den Gehsteig vor dem schlanken, eleganten, mit Säulenapplikationen versehenen Gebäude von Damask Holdings. Nur eine Minute länger, und er hätte seine Lizenz aufs Spiel gesetzt. Er wusste, dass die Muuns in Sachen Pünktlichkeit keinerlei Spaß verstanden. Und er war nur ein Bürger Dritter Klasse. Jederzeit entbehrlich und ersetzbar.

Der griesgrämige Aqualishaner brachte sein Taxi knapp über der Wasseroberfläche zum Stillstand. Das Wasser des Westlichen Meeres begann bereits eine schwärzliche Farbe anzunehmen. In gebührender Entfernung befand sich die idyllisch anmutende Insel Aborah, von der Lo Bukk wusste, dass nur geladene Gäste von Magister Damask Zutritt hatten. Der Zabrak hatte nicht vor, um Erlaubnis zu bitten.

Lo Bukk zog sich aus, schnürte seine Kleidung, sein Makrofernglas und seine Waffe zu einem Bündel und band es sich mitten in die Hörnerkrone. Dann glitt er lautlos in die grünen Fluten, die so warm und klar waren, wie sie sich ein Tourist auf Glee Anselm zu dieser Jahreszeit nur wünschen konnte. Aber die Muuns wollten keine Touristen. Es war noch ein guter Kilometer bis zur Insel des erloschenen Vulkans - gut zu schaffen für einen kräftigen, trainierten Ex-Jedi und nunmehrigen Leibwächter wie ihn.

Er sonderte die Lage, bevor er sich entschied, wo und wann er an Land schwimmen würde. Durch sein Fernglas konnte Lo Bukk zwei silberhaarige junge Männer mit ebenfalls silberfarbenen Augen ausmachen, die vor einem Tor Wache schoben. Er wusste, dass es sich bei diesen Männern um Angehörige der Spezies der Echani handelte, einem galaxisweit bekannten Kriegervolk. Diese Männer hier gehörten der berüchtigten Sonnengarde an, welche seit Jahren Einrichtungen der Damask Holdings beschützte. Aber das Tor war auch nicht Lo Bukks Ziel. Er begutachtete das Schloss. Im dritten Stock war ein Fenster geöffnet. Da könnte seine geheimniskrämerische Verlobte mit dem Muun hingegangen sein.

Jetzt jedoch musste er sich erst einmal Zutritt zum Schloss verschaffen. Er sah einen unauffälligen Zaun, welcher sich um das schlossartige Gebäude zog. Das war sicherlich ein Elektrozaun. Er würde diesen irgendwie überwinden müssen, ohne Alarm auszulösen und sich damit zu verraten.

Aber warum den Zaun überwinden, wenn er ihn auch unterqueren konnte? Er schwamm zu einem Schilfhain, welches ihm Deckung bot. Von dort aus kroch er solange um die Feste herum, bis er an einer Stelle unterhalb des Metallzaunes eine mit Maschendraht bedeckte Tür erblickte, die den Zugang zu einer Art Lagune verwehrte, in welcher vielleicht gelegentlich der Hausherr badete. Alles war still. Also musste auch er still bleiben, bis er aktiv werden konnte.

Der Donner eines tieffliegenden Shuttles zerschnitt die beschauliche Ruhe. Lo Bukk nutzte den Lärm und aktivierte sein Lichtschwert. Zischend erwachte die orangene Klinge zum Leben. Er schnitt mit ihr ein kreisrundes Loch in das engmaschige Gitter der Tür unter dem Elektrozaun. Seine Vermutung war richtig gewesen. Der Zaun war wohl geladen, aber nicht die Tür unter ihm! Schließlich wollten der Hausherr oder dessen Gäste keinen Stromschlag abbekommen, wenn sie die Lagune zum Schwimmen vor der Insel verließen.

Als Lo Bukk vor dem Hintereingang stand, welcher von der Lagune ins Schloss führte, stellte er fest, dass er nur mit einem einfachen Schloss gesichert war – eine Schwachstelle vieler Häuser, wie er bereits aus seiner Jedizeit wusste. Im Inneren des Anwesens waren die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen offenbar laxer als außerhalb des Zauns. Offenbar fühlte sich Damask hier auf seiner Privatinsel sehr sicher.

Er überlegte, ob er wieder sein Lichtschwert verwenden sollte. Solcherlei Eindringen würde ihn zweifelsohne als Lichtschwertbenutzer verraten. Allerdings hatte er mit seiner exklusiven Waffe bereits ein Loch in die Metallgittertür geschnitten. Und jetzt, wo das Shuttle über ihm davongezogen war, war wieder Stille auf Aborah eingekehrt. Er nutzte deshalb die Macht, um die Tür zu öffnen. Es gelang.

Barfuß und geräuschlos trat der Ex-Jedi ins Allerheiligste von Darth Plagueis. Er spürte auf einmal eine schwache Machtpräsenz. Sie kam aus dem Keller. Langsam stieg er die Stufen in die Kellergewölbe hinab. Wieder und wieder stiegen die Bilder in seinen Kopf, die sich seit der gescheiterten Mission auf Kamino tief in sein Gehirn eingebrannt hatten. Und diese Bilder wurden immer stärker, je tiefer er die Treppe hinabstieg, je mehr er sich der Kellertür näherte. Sie war nicht verschlossen. Langsam öffnete er die Tür, als könne dahinter etwas auf ihn lauern.

„ _Jetzt geht es erst richtig los!"_ , murmelte er seine eigenen Worte, die er vor einer Woche im Schloss von Count Talor Swant laut vor den versammelten Touristen und deren Führer gesagt hatte.

༺═────────────═༻

Shanida hatte mit Darth Plagueis am heutigen Tag das Herumkreiseln und Herumdirigieren von kleineren Gegenständen in der Luft geübt. Davon war sie etwas erschöpft. Also hatte 11-4D einen kleinen Imbiss gebracht und war sogleich wieder davongerollt. Entspannt hatte sich Hego Damask nun auf die Chaiselongue gesetzt und bat seine junge Angestellte zu sich. Shanida setzte sich zu ihm und ergriff das Glas Wein, das er ihr reichte. Bevor sie anstoßen konnten, hielt der Sith-Lord auf einmal inne und horchte.

„Irgendetwas ist hier!", murmelte er.

Sie sah ihn gespannt an. Dann entspannten sich die Gesichtszüge ihres Chefs wieder.

„Was war denn?", fragte sie besorgt, in dieselbe Richtung horchend.

„Nichts, es ist schon wieder weg. Eine andere Machtpräsenz, die wohl in diesem Gleiter sitzt, der eben vorübergezogen ist", sagte er und stand wieder auf, um kurz aus dem geöffneten Fenster zu sehen und die Lage zu sondieren. Die Männer seiner Sonnengarde patrouillierten unten, als wäre nichts, während sich der fremde Gleiter langsam entfernte und kleiner wurde. Plagueis atmete einmal tief ein und aus, dann ging er wieder zu Shanida zurück, setzte sich neben sie und tätschelte ihre Lekkus. Sie fühlten sich warm und weich an. Aber nicht zu weich. Gerade richtig.

Er schaute in ihr schmales, herzförmiges Gesicht mit den leicht schrägstehenden, großen schwarzen Twi'lek-Augen und der kleinen, eleganten, für Nautolaner typischen Nase. Zeit, anzustoßen und endlich den Wein zu genießen.

Die Gläser stießen in einem harmonischen Ton zusammen. Shanida stellte ihr Glas ab, um sich ein Häppchen vom Tablett zu nehmen, welches 11-4D gebracht hatte, schob es mit einer graziösen Bewegung in ihren wohlgeformten, nicht zu vollen, nicht zu schmalen Mund und kaute es langsam. Wie schön und elegant Shanida doch auch beim Essen aussah! Er hatte es schon an ihrem ersten Arbeitstag genossen, wenn sie leichtfüßig durch die Räume seiner Firma schritt. Sie hatte diesen beschwingten, tänzelnden Gang, wie ihn vielleicht noch zeltronische Schleiertänzerinnen hinbekämen.

༺═────────────═༻

Kaum hatte Lo Bukk die Tür geöffnet, wurde die dunkle Machtpräsenz mit einem Schlag viel stärker. Ein dunkler Gang führte ihn weiter sanft in die Tiefe. Er musste sein Lichtschwert nicht zünden, um zu sehen. Seine orangenen Augen leuchteten im Dunkel wie bei nachtaktiven Tieren - wie bei allen reinblütigen Zabraks, wie er einer war. Die Machtpräsenz wurde zu einer Ecke hin stärker. Er begab sich in jene Richtung und öffnete eine Tür.

Der Raum hinter der Tür war schwach erleuchtet. Inmitten des Raumes konnte er drei Bactatanks ausmachen, gefüllt mit je einem Yinchorri, einem Menschen und einem Pantoraner. Alle Drei waren völlig apathisch und mit Sensoren an Kopf und Brust bestückt. Er griff in die grüne Flüssigkeit und fühlte ihren Puls – sie lebten! Diese Wesen strahlten gewisse Machtfähigkeiten aus. Allerdings waren deren bescheidene Machtpräsenzen nicht direkt Heller oder Dunkler Seite zuordenbar. Die Dunkle Präsenz, die ihm aufgefallen war, war dies jedenfalls nicht. Sie war weiter weg. Vorsichtig schaute er sich im Raum um, um eine weitere Tür zu entdecken. Als er diese öffnete, schlug ihm die Dunkle Machtpräsenz mit voller Wucht entgegen.

Der Raum war schwach erleuchtet wie der Raum davor. Auf einem Tisch standen medizinische Instrumente herum. In einem Regal an der Wand standen Transparistahlgefäße sowie einige Fläschchen mit Tinkturen. In der Mitte des Raumes jedoch stand eine einzelne längliche durchsichtige Transparistahl-Wanne, in deren Inneren eine großgewachsene, schlanke Gestalt lag. Lo Bukk trat neugierig näher. Ja, das war die Quelle der Machtpräsenz! Das grünliche Schummerlicht an den Seiten des Raumes, offenbar eine Art Notbeleuchtung, warf gespenstische Schatten auf die Gestalt in der Wanne. Es handelte sich um einen Bith, dessen große, lidlose, schwarze Augen starr nach oben gerichtet waren, während sein fahlgelber, knochiger Kopf und seine schmale Brust wie bei den Anderen mit allerlei Sensoren bestückt waren. Lo Bukk trat näher und legte seine Hand ans Handgelenk des Bith. Kein Zweifel – auch er lebte! Und strahlte ungebrochen die Macht der Dunklen Seite aus!

Was war hier los? Was für finstere Geheimnisse hatte dieser Hego Damask noch? Züchtete er Kämpfer der Dunklen Seite heran? Oder war dieser hier bereits zum Tode verurteilt - Gegenstand irgendwelcher grausigen Experimente? Eines der großen schwarzen Augen des Unbekannten drehte sich plötzlich zu ihm hin und schien ihn anzusehen. Lo Bukk zuckte zusammen. Dann war der Bith in der Wanne wieder total regungslos wie zuvor. Wer war dieser Hego Damask, wenn es ihm gelang, Machtnutzer wie diesen hier einzusperren?

༺═────────────═༻

Die rote junge Frau war vor dem Dunklen Lord der Sith niedergekniet. Darth Plagueis saß mit heruntergelassener Hose auf einer bequemen Eck-Couch und ließ seine Angestellte sein bestes Teil sehen.

„Jetzt saug daran, meine Liebe", wies er Shanida an.

Sie schaute erst in seine grünen Augen, dann auf die lange, dünne, bleiche Rute, die sich ihr darbot. Dass Hego Damask bis auf die heruntergezogene Hose und Unterhose angezogen blieb und seine Transpiratormaske vor dem Mund trug, gab ihr bei dieser Art von Zusammensein komischerweise ein Gefühl von prickelnder Distanz und Sicherheit. Aber dass er dies von ihr verlangte, war das erste Mal.

Zögerlich streckte sie ihre Hand aus und nahm die Penisspitze in ihren Mund.

Ein Kribbeln der Vorfreude fuhr Plagueis' Rückgrat nach unten, während er darüber sinnierte, ob Shanida diese neue Aufgabe mit ihrem Mund wohl genauso gut bewältigen würde, wie sie es mittlerweile mit der Hand beherrschte. Er genoss ihr anfängliches Zaudern, was nun zu tun sei. Besser war es, ihr vorerst freie Hand, oder besser gesagt, freien Mund zu lassen, damit sie selbst ein Gefühl dafür entwickeln konnte.

Der Muun schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, als Shanidas Lippen das vorgegebene Ziel berührten.

Endlich war es soweit!

Plagueis schmiegte sich noch etwas mehr in die Polster der Eckcouch, um besser genießen zu können. Er erbebte leicht, als sich ihre Lippen sanft um die Spitze seiner Lanze schlossen.

„Jaah, guut!", entquoll es ihm.

Die Aufmunterung war genau richtig gewesen. Jetzt, wo der Druck von Shanidas Lippen zunahm, ließ er sich fallen – zumindest etwas.

Langsam und bedächtig begann die rote Nauto'lek, ihren Chef mit ihrem dunkelroten, wohlgeformten Mund oral zu befriedigen. Der Druck ihrer prallen Lippen ließ etwas nach – schwoll wieder an – genau wie seine Rute.

Das angenehme Gefühl der sich ausbreitenden Wärme durchzuckte seinen Kolben. Wohlig senkte er zur Hälfte die Augenlider. Ja, für den Anfang war das nicht schlecht. Er spürte ihre Zunge, wie sie mal an der einen, mal an der anderen Seite seiner Rute verweilte, offenbar noch nicht so recht wissend, was zu tun.

Die Zunge seiner Gespielin berührte seine Eichel. Ein abgehackter Atem entwand sich seiner Transpiratormaske. Nicht übel, aber zu viel des Guten. Außerdem würde es sie möglicherweise zu schnell erschöpfen … und das, wo sie doch alle Zeit der Galaxis dafür hatten – zumindest, was diesen Tag betraf, schränkte er die antizipierte Ewigkeit gleich wieder ein.

„Langsamer mit der Zunge", leitete sie der Sith-Lord an.

Und Shanida gehorchte. Plagueis schnurrte zufrieden.

Shanida nahm beide Hände zu Hilfe, um das Glied des Sith in Position zu halten. Allmählich wurde es schnurgerade … und knochenhart. Sie bemerkte, dass Plagueis' Rute bereits länger geworden war. Sie war in erigiertem Zustand doch wahrhaftig etwa 35 Zentimeter lang! Bislang, wo sie es ihm nur mit der Hand besorgt hatte, war dies für sie nicht besonders schlimm gewesen, aber jetzt, wo sich eine derartige Intensivierung ihres Zusammenseins anbahnte, überkamen sie gewissen Befürchtungen.

 _Wie soll ich das nur? … Kein Wunder dass er … Er will mich schonen … Aber wie lange noch?_ , hallten besorgte Fragen durch ihren Kopf. Das Teil von ihrem Verlobten war noch nicht einmal halb so lang wie das ihres Bosses in unerigiertem Zustand, dafür doppelt so dick. Und bislang immer hinten an ihrem Muttermund angestoßen, wenn sie Sex hatten.

„ _Lang und schmal – Mädchenqual. Kurz und Dick – Mädchenglück!"_ , fiel ihr ein recht salopper Spruch ein, den einst eine Freundin auf Ryloth losgelassen hatten, während alle umstehenden Mädchen dazu gelacht und gejohlt hatten. Zu beidem war ihr jetzt ganz und gar nicht zumute. Sie nahm die Hand zu Hilfe, um seinen Schaft zu massieren.

Plagueis' Atmung wurde heftiger. Gelegentlich stöhnte er leise. Shanida fühlte, wie seine Lanze in ihrer Hand und ihrem Mund pulsierte und heißer wurde. Sie schaute nach oben in seine Augen, aber er war jetzt ganz weggetreten und schaute gen Zimmerdecke, während kristallklarer Speichel rechts und links von seiner Transpiratormaske herunterlief.

Er lüpfte kurz die Maske. Shanida illerte erneut nach oben, aber er hatte die Maske immer noch so vor dem Gesicht, dass sie den unteren Teil seines Gesichts nicht sehen konnte. Sie sagte sich, dass es vielleicht besser so war. Er wischte sich und die Maske sauber, setzte sie wieder auf und gab sich erneut den Liebkosungen seiner Gespielin an seiner Mitte hin.

Eine halbe Stunde lang ließ er Shanida an seinem Kolben saugen und lecken, verschob seinen Höhepunkt immer wieder – immer weiter nach hinten, um die Lust voll auszukosten.

„Schneller!", forderte er.

Sie wurde schneller. Jetzt breitete sich die Dunkelheit wellenartig im Raum aus. Die Wellen wurden immer heftiger, je gelber Darth Plagueis' schmalgeschlitzte Augen wurden.

Darth Plagueis schaute auf seine Angestellte herunter. Es erregte ihn zusätzlich, dass er ihre Lekkus nun nicht mehr nur an seinen Knien spürte, sondern dass die beiden vorderen davon jetzt auch noch gegen das graue Fleisch der Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel rieben. Langsam beugte er sich vor, streckte eine Hand aus, nahm einen ihrer vorderen Lekkus und führte ihn gegen seine Eier, um sie mit der Spitze dieses Lekkus zu streicheln. Er genoss diese kurze Ablenkung, dann ließ er ihren Lekku fahren und lehnte sich mit einem wohligen Grunzen wieder nach hinten zurück.

Die Hitze im Raum - in ihm wurde unerträglich. Darth Plagueis stieß ein heftiges Stöhnen aus, dann erzitterte sein Körper und sein weißer Saft spritzte hinaus … direkt in den Mund der Frau vor ihm.

Shanida blinzelte nach unten auf das teure, lilafarbene Greelholz-Parkett unter ihr. Sie behielt den Saft des Sith-Lords in ihrem Mund und schluckte ihn widerwillig herunter. Allerdings kam immer mehr Saft nachgeschossen. Sie würde würgen müssen, wenn das hier andauern würde. Zwei klare, warme Rinnsale sickerten aus ihren Mundwinkeln. Sie hörte, wie das Sperma ihres Chefs nach unten auf das edle Parkett tropfte. Aber zumindest war jetzt ihre Kehle wieder soweit frei, dass sie erneut schlucken konnte.

Der Strom aus dem grauen Rohr wurde dünner und schwächer, bis er versiegte. Shanida saugte noch ein paar Mal an der erschlaffenden Rute, um sicherzugehen, es auch zufriedenstellend zu beenden. Über sich hörte sie einen tiefen, letzten Laut der Wonne, für den sie kein rechtes Wort fand. Eine graue Hand kam und berührte ihr Kinn, um es sanft nach hinten zu schieben – das Signal für sie, dass es vorbei war.

Endlich erlöste der Sith-Lord sie und zog sich aus ihrem Mund zurück.

Darth Plagueis streckte seine rechte Hand aus und streichelte ihre vorderen Lekkus. Ein wohlgefälliges Lächeln streifte Shanida, welches sie als positives Urteil ihrer oralen Bemühungen wertete.

Plagueis' wieder grün gewordene Augen begutachteten das von seiner Lust besudelte Parkett. Sofort folgte ihr Blick dem seinen, um auch hier ein Urteil zu erwarten.

„Dafür sind Droiden zuständig, meine Liebe", beruhigte er sie mit einem nachsichtigen Blick und winkte mit seiner Linken über ihren Kopf hinweg.

Sofort rollte 11-4D herbei und wischte die Schweinerei weg. Der ordentliche Droide vergaß nicht, beiden ein Feuchttuch zu reichen, mit welchem sie sich säubern konnten.

Nun ließ der Sith-Lord seine Geliebte sich hinlegen. Genüsslich öffnete er Knopf für Knopf ihrer heute blauen Bluse, schob den elastischen Stoff ihrer Büstenhalterkörbchen nach unten, berührte ihre Nippel, die sich sofort in Erwartung aufstellten, während sie wohlig ihre Augen fast schloss.

Die langen, schmalen Finger seiner linken Hand blieben an ihrer linken Brustwarze, um sie zu streicheln, noch steifer zu reiben. Seine Rechte hingegen verließ die rechte Brust und wanderte nach unten. Dort schob sie den engen, knöchellangen Rock nach oben, zog den Slip nach unten. Shanidas Schenkel spreizten sich umgehend in feuchter Vorfreude, wie er sogar sehen konnte, bevor er ihre Scham auch nur berührt hatte.

Er tauschte die Hände, um mit der Rechten nun ihre rechte Brustwarze zu kneten, während sich seine Linke zwischen ihre Schenkel begab. Er stoppte kurz vor jenem neuralgischen Punkt, welcher in vorauseilender Lust erbebte. Er sog dieses Beben ein paar süße Sekunden lang in sich ein, dann berührte er den kleinen Knubbel. Ein leises Seufzen belohnte ihn. Die kreisende Bewegung seines langen Zeigefingers wühlte den mehr und mehr werdenden Schleim auf. Er schaute dabei zu, wie Shanidas Kitzler größer und praller, gar etwas dunkler wurde. In diesem Moment wünschte er sich, er hätte wie 11-4D noch einen Arm mehr, so dass er ihre beiden Brüste gleichzeitig stimulieren könnte, ohne dabei ihren Kitzler vernachlässigen zu müssen.

Dieser Gedanke war bald vergessen, als Shanida anfing, lauter und heftiger zu atmen … zu stöhnen. Er versuchte, ihre Vor-Extase noch etwas hinauszuzögern und wurde an ihrer Mitte etwas langsamer, softer, dafür härter in seiner Nippelmassage. Aber genau das schien sie noch mehr anzumachen. Ihr Stöhnen wurde lauter … wilder … bis sie sich aufbäumte und wieder einmal schreiend und kurz darauf weinend kam, während ihm der Ausbruch ihrer dunklen Aura beinahe die Sinne raubte.

༺═────────────═༻

Lo Bukk hatte den Keller wieder verlassen. Es kam ihm in den Sinn, dass, wenn die Dunkle Seite in diesem Schloss so stark war, man ja vielleicht auch seine Jedi-Präsenz spüren könnte. Also verbarg er sie, so gut er konnte. Er hatte das theoretisch gelernt, allerdings war er als Jedi und auch später niemals in die Verlegenheit geraten, dieses Wissen anwenden zu müssen – bis jetzt!

Barfuß wie er war, lief er die Treppen hinauf, um nun eine weitere dunkle Machtpräsenz zu spüren, die ihm den Weg wies. Er schlich noch zwei Etagen höher, dann hielt er inne, um seine Sinne zu schärfen. Jetzt sah er eine Tür auf der rechten Seite, die ihm verdächtig vorkam. Er war vielleicht noch etwa fünfzig Meter von der Tür entfernt, da hörte er seine Verlobte erst laut stöhnen, schließlich schreien. So hatte er sie noch nie schreien gehört! Er registrierte entsetzt, dass Shanidas Schreien bald in ein hohes Wimmern überging, welches alsbald verebbte.

Lo Bukk erstarrte, während sein Atem schneller ging. Was machte dieser teuflische Hego Damask hier mit seiner Frau?! Hatte er auch ihr Elektroden an Kopf und Brust geschnallt und sie lag gerade in einer Wanne, vollgepumpt mit chemischen Flüssigkeiten, Medikamenten, Bacta, bevor er sie im Keller entsorgen würde so wie die Anderen?

༺═────────────═༻

Mittlerweile hatte Shanida kurz geduscht und war wieder zu ihrem Chef in die Stube gegangen. Jetzt saß sie mit dem Sith-Lord auf dem Sofa und dieser schaltete die Holo-Vid-Konsole an, um dort mit ihr eine Holo-Novela zu schauen. Shanida sah knöcherne Gestalten mit weißlichen Schädelköpfen mit tiefliegenden, wohl schwarzen Augen, welche in lange, dunkle Gewänder gehüllt waren, während über ihnen ein violett-bläulicher Himmel zu sehen war.

„Das kannst du unmöglich errechnet haben!", sagte eines der Exoskelette zu seinem oder ihrem Partner. „Nach meiner Kalkulation ist dein Bruder höchstens 7,10 hoch 4!"

„Vielleicht exponentiell gesehen, aber niemals tangential!", verteidigte sich der Angesprochene.

„' _Eine brisante Exponentialgleichung'_ " – Das ist eine beliebte Serie, die auf Yag'Dhul, dem Planeten der Spezies der Givin, produziert wird", erklärte Darth Plagueis seiner Geliebten. „Diese Serie wird vor allem bei mathematikliebenden Spezies der Galaxis wie Muun, Givin oder auch Bith gerne gesehen. Dies ist das Finale der achten Staffel."

„Und worum geht es in diesem Dialog?", fragte Shanida.

„Es geht in dieser Szene darum, ob der Bruder attraktiv ist oder nicht."

„Und? Ist er?", fragte sie weiter.

„Überhaupt nicht", gab Plagueis zurück und legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter.

༺═────────────═༻

Lo Bukk schlich sich an die Tür heran und spürte, dass die Machtpräsenz dahinter geradezu betäubend sein musste. Er hatte schon öfters Shanidas Präsenz gespürt. Meist leicht, etwas dunkel, aber nicht allzu sehr. Am meisten, wenn sie miteinander schliefen. Aber das hier war erstaunlich. Viel zu viel! Verbarg seine Verlobte etwa ihre wahre Machtfähigkeit vor ihm? War es möglicherweise falsch, ihr Unterricht zu erteilen? Er würde später mit ihr darüber reden müssen, wenn er und sie das hier überlebten.

Die Tür hatte keinerlei Öffnung, durch die man in das Zimmer hineinspähen hätte können. Aber sie lag am Rande des Gebäudes. Es wäre also möglich, außen an der Wand entlang zu schleichen, um von außen durch das Fenster zu sehen. Er stieg durch das Flurfenster nach außen, nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass keine Echani ihn von unten sehen konnten. Dann schob er sich auf dem schmalen Ziersims, welcher an der Außenwand des Schlosses entlanglief, immer weiter in Richtung des Raumes, der ihn interessierte. Er lukte um die Ecke des Gebäudes. Gerade sah er von unten zwei Echani-Männer ihm entgegenpatrouillieren. Gerade als sie von unten um die Ecke bogen, huschte er in die Gegenrichtung um die Ecke des Gebäudes - für die Wächter erneut nicht sichtbar.

Endlich kam er zum geöffneten Fenster, welches zu dem fraglichen Zimmer gehören musste.

༺═────────────═༻

„Ist das ein Liebesfilm?", fragte Shanida.

„Nein, eine Kriminalserie. Liebesfilme gibt es bei den Givin nicht", erklärte Plagueis.

„5²+8³=?", fragte die eine Filmperson. „547", kam die Antwort im Film wie aus dem Blaster geschossen.

„Was sollte das?", fragte Shanida verwundert.

„Sie haben sich nur voneinander verabschiedet", erklärte der Sith-Lord verständnisvoll.

༺═────────────═༻

Mit dem Ärmel seiner hellbraunen Tunika hatte Lo Bukk sein Makrofernglas blankgewischt und die Periskop-Funktion aktiviert. Jetzt schob er das Okular langsam in Richtung Fenster, um durch die plötzliche Bewegung keinen Argwohn zu erzeugen. Schließlich lieferte sein Makrofernglas brauchbare Bilder. Er sah Shanida mit Hego Damask von hinten auf einem Sofa sitzen. Der Wirtschaftsboss hatte den Arm um seine Verlobte gelegt und seine langen, dünnen fahlen Finger glitten durch ihre Lekkus, als seien sie ein vertrautes Ehepaar. Lo Bukk schluckte hart. Nein, er hatte sie nicht gefoltert! Sie hatte mit ihm gerade das erlebt, was er sonst mit ihr erlebte, wenn _er_ beim Sex zum Höhepunkt kam.

Ihn schauderte.

Dieser knöcherne, klapperdürre Kerl mit seinem Atemgerät mit den zwei Schläuchen an der Seite mochte zwischen sechzig und siebzig Standardjahre alt sein. Sicherlich sexuell erfahrener als er, der sittsam erzogene Jedi, der auch mit achtunddreißig Jahren nicht wusste, dass eine Frau überhaupt zum Orgasmus kommen konnte – bis jetzt!

Sein Makrofernglas wanderte zur Holo-Vid-Konsole. Er sah die langgewänderten Gestalten mit den knochigen Exoskelett-Schädeln, deren Augen in tiefliegenden Höhlen lagen. Natürlich! Wenn dieser Hego Damask in seinem Keller grauenvolle Experimente veranstaltete, dann schaute er sich natürlich auch Givin-Gruselfilme an! Was fand Shanida nur an ihm? Oder musste sie das tun? Auch das würde er herausfinden.

Schnell glitt er wieder über den Sims zurück über die Ecke auf die benachbarte Seite des Schlosses. Die Echani-Männer der Sonnengarde mussten seiner Kalkulation nach nun auf der anderen Seite des Schlosses sein. Keine Gefahr! Behände schlüpfte er wieder durch das Flurfenster, welches er immer noch geöffnet vorfand. Er huschte zurück über den Flur, die Treppen hinunter und kam zu der Gittertür mit dem Ausgang, den er in sie geschnitten hatte. Schnell zog er sich aus, schnallte sich seine Sachen erneut auf seinen gehörnten Kopf und glitt durch die Lagune wieder ins Schilf vor der Insel zurück.

Vom Ufer hinter ihm hörte er plötzlich die erregten Stimmen der Echani-Wächter, die sich in ihrer Sprache unterhielten. Offenbar hatten die Wächter endlich das von ihm in das Türgitter geschnittene Loch entdeckt. Er blieb im Schilf verborgen, ein riesiges Blatt über seinen gehörnten Kopf haltend. Mittlerweile waren die Stimmen schwächer geworden. Er lugte unter dem Blatt hervor und sah, dass sie weggelaufen waren, wahrscheinlich zum Tor, um ihre Kollegen zu informieren – oder den Hausherrn – jetzt hieß es verschwinden!

Hastig schwamm er von Aborah weg, dabei immer wieder kurze Pausen einlegend, um zu schauen, ob ihm jemand auf der Spur war. Es folgte niemand – noch nicht? Aber immerhin war der Taxigleiter noch an Ort und Stelle. Lo Bukk beschleunigte sein Tempo, obgleich er sehr erschöpft war.

„Da seid Ihr ja endlich!", schnaubte der Aqualishaner ungeduldig.

Lo Bukk rief die Macht zuhilfe, um sich in das Gleitertaxi zu schwingen, so sehr hatten ihn das zweimalige Schwimmen und der Besuch auf der Insel ausgelaugt. Eilig zog der Aqualishaner seinen Taxigleiter nach oben, um seinen sich während des Fliegens ankleidenden Fahrgast ans Ufer und damit zurück nach Harnaidan City zu kutschieren.


	10. Die Offenbarung

Darth Plagueis wurde nur ungern in seinem Holo-Vid-Vergnügen gestört, aber das, was der Kommandeur seiner Sonnengarde zu berichten hatte, war wichtig.

„Jemand ist ins Schloss eingedrungen. Er hat ein Loch in die Tür vor der Lagune unterhalb des Elektrozaunes gebrannt. Die Tür hinter der Lagune wurde gewaltsam geöffnet, allerdings ohne Lichtschwert. Wir haben das Schloss und die Umgebung durchkämmt, aber offenbar ist er von der Insel entkommen."

Der Sithlord fragte sich, wie er so blind gewesen sein konnte. Dann hatte die fremde Präsenz, die er kurzzeitig gespürt hatte, also nichts mit dem über das Schloss gezogenen Shuttle vor einer Stunde zu tun gehabt. Plagueis tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, dass der Kommandant immerhin erst nach seinem und Shanidas Orgasmus vorstellig geworden war.

Plagueis schalt sich spontan für seinen letzten Gedanken. Selbst, wenn der Kommandant vorher aufgetaucht wäre, hatte seine Meldung oberste Priorität! Er als Sithlord musste immer wachsam sein und durfte sich keiner Schwäche derart hingeben, dass er Gefahr im Verzug nicht wahrnahm oder gar bewusst ignorierte! Genau dafür bezahlte er die Echani schließlich.

„Hat er irgendwelche Spuren hinterlassen?"

„Dazu könnten wir den Bereich hinter der Lagune genauer absuchen, aber bis jetzt haben wir nichts gefunden."

Das Komlink des Kommandanten summte. Er nahm die Verbindung an und sprach auf Basic mit dem Wächter, der ihn kontaktiert hatte.

„Magister, ein Verdächtiger wurde ausgemacht, der sich schwimmend von der Insel entfernt hat. Wächter Nerl hat eine Holovid-Aufnahme davon gemacht. Möchtet Ihr sie sehen?"

Plagueis winkte ab. „Das wird nicht nötig sein. Ihr solltet die Zeit besser nutzen, dem Eindringling nachzusetzen."

Shanida war neben ihren Chef getreten. Je länger die Unterhaltung zwischen ihm und dem Kommandanten dauerte, desto unwohler wurde ihr.

„Verfolgt ihn diskret und erstattet mir Bericht, wo er sich gerade aufhält. Um den Rest werde ich mich kümmern", gab der Sith-Lord dem silberhaarigen Echani-Kommandeur seine Anweisungen.

„Es ist wirklich überaus bedauerlich", meinte er seufzend zu Shanida. „Ich habe bislang jede Folge aller bisherigen Staffeln dieser Serie gesehen und nun, wo sie mit Staffel Acht eingestellt werden soll, verpasse ich das Finale."

Mit diesen Worten nahm er ihre Hand und ging mit ihr wieder zu seinem Gleiter auf dem Dach des herrschaftlichen Anwesens. Mit gedämpften Geräuschen erhob sich das Rugess-Nome-Gefährt in die Lüfte und Plagueis steuerte es direkt auf Harnaidan Inner City zu.

Der Kommandant meldete sich erneut per Komlink.

„Es handelt sich um einen Zabrak, rosafarbene Haut, Tätowierungen, ein Lichtschwert."

Shanidas Haut wurde etwas heller. „Er _ist_ es, nicht wahr, Magister? Er weiß Bescheid", flüsterte sie ihm vom Beifahrersitz aus zu.

Plagueis nickte. „Und wenn schon."

„Wie lauten Eure Order, Magister?", meldete sich der Kommandant erneut.

Ärger wallte in ihr auf, aber sie konnte das Gespräch nicht unterbrechen. Also schluckte sie ihren Ärger herunter.

„Haltet ihn irgendwie auf! Er darf nicht vor Mitternacht in die Wohnung soundso kommen!"

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Magister Damask."

Die Verbindung wurde beendet. Shanidas Ärger brach sich Bahn. „So wie Ihr das sagt, klingt das so leicht."

„Es ist leicht, wenn man denn will. Irgendwann musste der Zeitpunkt kommen, an welchem sich der Weg gabelt und eine Entscheidung getroffen werden muss. Du wusstest es nur noch nicht."

„Aber wir wollten heiraten!", platzte es aus ihr heraus.

„Ihr wolltet", wiederholte der Muun im Plauderton.

Panik war dabei, in Shanida hochzusteigen. Was genau wollte sie jetzt eigentlich? Sie hatte eigentlich alles gewollt. Von sich aus hätte sie des Zabraks Antrag niemals erhört; sie hatte sich damals zu jung gefühlt. Im Nachhinein jedoch hatte es ihr geschienen, als sei das Anstupsen durch ihre Mutter richtig gewesen. Sie führte hier auf Muunilinst ein schönes Leben an der Seite eines respektablen Mannes, der gar die Macht beherrschte – genau wie ihr Chef. Aber jetzt zerrten beide Männer an ihr. Und ihre Mutter hatte gesagt … würde es ihre Mutter auch billigend in Kauf nehmen, wenn Lo Bukk etwas zustoßen würde? Immerhin schien sie große Stücke auf Hego Damask zu halten. Ob sie ihn etwa kannte? Noch bevor Lo Bukk in ihr Leben getreten war?

„Wenn du tust, wie ich es dir sage, wird dir nichts schlimmes geschehen", hörte sie Hego Damask neben sich am Steuer in ruhiger Stimmlage zu ihr sagen.

Shanida dachte an ihr ungeborenes Kind. Selbstverständlich war ihr Kind in dem _dir_ , was er soeben verwendet hatte, mit eingeschlossen. Sicherlich hatte Magister Damask es nur deshalb nicht extra erwähnt, weil er mit Planen beschäftigt war und selbst keine Kinder hatte.

༺═────────────═༻

Lo Bukk kochte innerlich. Wieso war ausgerechnet jetzt die Ampel kaputt?! Der Aqualishaner, der ihn aufs Meer hinaus- und wieder an die Küste zurückgebracht hatte, hätte jetzt sicherlich gemurrt oder gar lauthals geflucht und das hätte er jetzt gar nicht gebrauchen können. Außerdem reichte es bereits, dass das Amphibienwesen wusste, dass er heimlich zur Insel Aborah geschwommen war; da brauchte er nicht auch noch zu wissen, wo er wohnte. Trotzdem ärgerte sich Lo Bukk über die Gelassenheit des menschlichen Gleitertaxi-Fahrers, der ihn von der Küste ins Stadtinnere chauffierte. Dem Mann war augenscheinlich völlig egal, dass ein Ex-Jedi in Sondermission wie er es eilig hatte! Nicht, dass Lo Bukk den ahnungslosen Taxifahrer über diese seine Mission in Kenntnis gesetzt hätte. Das wäre viel zu gefährlich auf dem Muun-Planeten! Also ärgerte Lo Bukk sich still weiter und wippte dabei unsichtbar für den Gleitertaxifahrer mit den Füßen.

„Das ist schon komisch", sagte der Gleitertaxi-Fahrer. „Aber dort vorne ist ja ein Polizist, der den Verkehr regelt. Irgendwann wird er uns schon durchlassen."

Der Polizist schwenkte seine Arme um neunzig Grad und endlich war der Verkehrsstrom an der Reihe, in welchem sich Lo Bukk befand. Träge setzte sich die Kolonne in Bewegung. Exakt, bevor Lo Bukks Taxi die Kreuzung der beiden Luftstraßen überqueren wollte, änderte der Verkehrslenker erneut die Richtung seiner Arme.

„Verdammt noch mal!", grollte Lo Bukk.

„Zu fluchen ist aber sehr unjedihaft!", tadelte ihn der Fahrer.

„Ex-Jedi!", korrigierte ihn Lo Bukk.

„Das wundert mich nicht."

„Sie sollen fahren, nicht quatschen!"

„Ich kann Sie auch gerne gleich hier rauslassen, wenn Sie wollen!", brummelte der Mensch und fixierte den aufgebrachten Zabrak via Rückspiegel.

Lo Bukk überlegte fieberhaft, was er machen sollte. Er musste nach Hause, bevor Shanida dort eintreffen würde. Nur dann konnte er sie überraschen und mit den Resultaten seiner Spritztour nach Aborah konfrontieren. Wie würde sie reagieren? Würde sie sich aufrichtig schämen oder ihm nur weitere Entschuldigungen oder Ausreden auftischen?

Ihm kam in den Sinn, lieber gleich zum Raumhafen zu fliegen. Er musste irgendwie nach Coruscant gelangen, den Jeditempel ansteuern. Meister Yoda und der Rat mussten über die absonderlichen Vorgänge auf der verbotenen Schlossinsel informiert werden! Aber was, wenn Damask in diesem Fall Shanida etwas antun würde, um sich an ihm zu rächen – oder um ihn zu erpressen? Nein, wahrscheinlicher wäre, dass Damask ihr irgendwelche Märchen erzählen und sie vollends in sein Netz ziehen würde. So oder so wäre Shanida für immer für ihn verloren! Dann hätte er, Lo Bukk, sie genauso im Stich gelassen wie damals seinen Meister.

Nein, er _musste_ ihr eine Gelegenheit geben, alles zuzugeben und sich zu erklären. Danach würden sie zusammen nach Coruscant fliegen. Wenn Damask erst einmal als Anhänger der Dunklen Seite entlarvt wäre, dann hätten sie nichts mehr zu befürchten, müssten aber womöglich ihre Existenz hier auf Muunilinst aufgeben. Immer noch besser, als dass Shanida weiterhin für den Muun mit der Transpiratormaske arbeitete! Ihm kam in den Sinn, dass sein Chef über ein Aus-dem-Verkehr-ziehen des Chefs von Damask Holdings nicht sonderlich betrübt sein mochte, wenn er an das Treffen mit dem Senator von Malastare vor einer Woche dachte. Der Konkurrenzkampf zwischen Mals Tonith und Hego Damask war selbst für Machtunsensitive mit den Händen zu greifen gewesen.

Endlich änderte der Polizist die Richtung seiner Arme und Lo Bukks Gleitertaxi setzte sich in Bewegung. Sie wollten gerade die Kreuzung überqueren, als Lo Bukk ein Kräuseln in der Macht spürte.

„Sofort runter!", schrie er dem Taxifahrer zu.

Er zog sein gehörntes Haupt ein. Der Gleiter schaukelte nach vorn und zurück, als der andere Gleiter über sie hinwegraste.

„Heeeey, stehenbleiben!", hörte er von vorne den Ruf des Verkehrspolizisten, um welchen sich der davonrasende Verkehrsrowdy nicht kümmerte.

Das Brummen des starken Motors des davonziehenden Gleiters wurde schnell schwächer – schon bald musste er außer Sichtweite sein. Lo Bukk hob den Kopf und sah den Taxifahrer über dem Steuer liegen. Der Mensch regte sich nicht. Offenbar hatte ihn der über ihnen hinweggezogene Gleiter voll am Hinterkopf erwischt. Lo Bukk kletterte nach vorne, setzte sich ans Steuer und brachte den Gleiter, der nach der Haltepause gerademal fünf Standardmeter zurückgelegt hatte, erneut zum Auf-der-Stelle-Schweben.

„Brauchen Sie Hilfe?", hörte er von der Seite die Stimme eines Muuns.

Lo Bukk fühlte den Puls des Taxifahrers. Er ging noch schwach.

„Sie müssen ihn ins Krankenhaus bringen", sagte der Muun zu ihm.

Lo Bukk glotzte ihn an. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo das nächste Krankenhaus war. Weder er noch Shanida waren jemals krank gewesen. „Jajaja, aber wo ist denn eins?"

„Ich zeige Ihnen den Weg. Es ist nicht weit", bot der Muun an.

„ _Sie_ werden ihn ins Krankenhaus bringen!", erwiderte Lo Bukk und wedelte mit den Händen, wie er es weiland im Jeditempel gelernt hatte.

„Ich werde ihn ins Krankenhaus bringen", wiederholte der Muun folgsam, während die anderen Gleiter an ihnen vorbei über die Kreuzung schwebten.

„Gut", sagte Lo Bukk lächelnd, hob den bewusstlosen Taxifahrer mithilfe der Macht hinter dem Steuer hoch und ließ ihn in den geräumigen Gleiter des hilfsbereiten Muun schweben.

Dann trat er die Pedale durch und raste in Richtung Heim davon, die empörten Rufe der anderen Verkehrsteilnehmer ignorierend. Schließlich ging es um das höhere Wohl der Galaxis!

Als Lo Bukk endlich das gemeinsame Apartment betrat, saß Shanida bereits im Wohnzimmer, als wäre nichts gewesen. Sie las gerade eine Zeitschrift in der Muun-Sprache und blickte kurz davon auf, als ihr Verlobter hereinkam.

„Wo kommst du denn so spät her?", fragte Shanida, als wäre nichts gewesen.

Ihm fiel auf, dass die Marke der Dunklen Seite ihr jetzt viel stärker anhaftete als noch am gestrigen Tag. Ihre Heuchelei widerte ihn an. Oder wurde sie dazu gezwungen? Egal, er musste das beenden, sofort!

„Was hast du bei dem Muun auf seinem Schloss gewollt?"

Er sah dabei zu, wie die Maske der gelassenen Verwunderung über sein Spätkommen von ihr abfiel. Das war ja schon einmal etwas.

„Du kannst mir alles sagen. Ich verstehe das", sagte er und machte einige Schritte auf sie zu.

Sie stand von ihrem bequemen Sessel auf, klappte die Zeitschrift zusammen und legte sie auf den Beistelltisch. „Du hast uns verfolgt?"

„Es gibt für dich und Damask also bereits ein _uns_ , ja?", erwiderte er düster.

„So hatte ich das nicht gemeint", versuchte sie ihn zu beschwichtigen.

Vergebens. Er schloss die verbliebene Distanz zwischen sich und ihr, packte sie an den Schultern. „Er hat den Arm um dich gelegt und deine Lekkus gekrault! Und du hast es zugelassen!", grollte er sie an.

Sie sah ihn ertappt an. Wie konnte sie auch nur so dumm sein, zu glauben, dass er als Jedi das nicht irgendwann merken würde!

„Es tut mir leid", sagte sie leise - ihre Augen voller Schmerz und Niedergeschlagenheit.

Ihr Pauschalsatz machte ihn wütend. Das war alles, was sie ihm zu sagen hatte? Der Griff seiner Hände um ihre Schultern verhärtete sich. „Was tut dir leid? Dass er dich beim Sex vor Lust zum Stöhnen und sogar zum Schreien gebracht hat? Was ist zwischen dir und Hego Damask?", drang er in sie und schüttelte sie.

„Lass mich los!", rief sie, während sich in ihren schwarzen Augen das schiere Entsetzen breitmachte.

Ihr Widerstand peitschte sein Blut noch mehr auf. Er ließ sie los und ging von ihr weg, während sie erstarrt auf der Stelle stehenblieb, sichtlich unentschlossen, was zu sagen oder zu tun. Lo Bukk jedoch wusste genau, was er jetzt zu tun hatte. Er krümmte seine Rechte und nahm Shanida in den Würgegriff der Macht. Ihre Augen weiteten sich in Schock. _Also hatte Damask ihr zumindest das noch nicht gezeigt!_ , dachte er stolz. Ihr schlanker Körper stieg mitten im Zimmer empor; verzweifelt fasste sie sich mit der Hand an den Hals, konnte aber den Machtgriff nicht lösen. Lo Bukk sah dabei zu, wie seine Verlobte zu röcheln begann und überlegte, wie lange er sie in dieser Lage belassen sollte.

Gleich würde sie alles gestehen! Dann war diese Barriere des Schweigens und der Täuschung, die sie jetzt noch gefangen hielt, endgültig niedergerissen und sie könnten noch einmal von vorn beginnen. Er überlegte, was er danach tun würde. Ja, zum Raumhafen, dann schnurstracks in den Tempel! Alles Weitere würde sich ergeben. Und dann würde endlich dieser verfluchte Damask verschwinden!

Ein schwaches Summen ertönte von der Tür her und unterbrach seine Gedanken. Das Summen eines aktivierten Lichtschwertes? Er selbst hatte vor ein paar Stunden eine Tür auf ebensolche Art und Weise geöffnet. Aber so genau konnte er das nicht verifizieren. Nicht, wenn die Tür zum Flur, welcher das Zimmer mit dem Treppenhaus verband, geschlossen war.

Die Tür öffnete sich und verschaffte ihm volle Klarheit. Die große, schlanke, schwarz gewandete Gestalt von Hego Damask schritt ins Wohnzimmer. Lo Bukks orangene Augen glitten zur Hüfte des Eindringlings. Aber dessen Umhang war durch eine Brosche vor der Brust zu dicht geschlossen, als dass er den Gürtel des Muuns hätte inspizieren können, um zu sehen, ob dort ein Lichtschwert hing – oder auch nicht.

„Lasst sie los!", befahl Darth Plagueis dem Ex-Jedi.

„Was ist hier los?", herrschte dieser Shanida an. „Du hast ihn gleich mitgebracht, nicht wahr?"

„Nein", röchelte sie.

Seine orangenen Augen flammten Hego Damask an. Sein Blick fixierte dessen grünen Augen, die so gelassen und souverän schauten, wie es nur möglich war. „Ihr … werdet sie mir nicht wegnehmen! Wir bekommen ein Kind zusammen!"

Plagueis blieb gelassen stehen, wo er war – genau an der Schwelle zwischen Flur und Wohnzimmer. Er fühlte, dass der verzweifelte Zabrak vor ihm gerade dabei war, alles zu verlieren, wofür er seine Karriere beim Orden der Jedi aufgegeben hatte.

„Das hättet Ihr Euch überlegen sollen, bevor Ihr in mein Anwesen eingebrochen seid – Ex-Jedi. Und häusliche Gewalt wird hier auf unserem wohlgeordneten Planeten schwer geahndet!", fügte er drohend hinzu.

Lo Bukks Hand intensivierte ihren Machtwürgegriff um Shanidas schlanken Hals. Sie hatte ihn betrogen und verraten! Dafür musste sie büßen! Nein, er würde seine Shanida niemals diesem fürchterlichen und intriganten Muun überlassen … Niemals! Lieber sollte sie sterben! Und er mit ihr! Später!

Mit einem Mal fühlte er, dass seine eigene Kehle sich ihm zuschnürte. Er schaute hinüber zu Hego Damask, der ihm das antat.

„Ich sagte doch, Ihr sollt sie loslassen", sagte Hego Damask leise und schneidend, während er seine linke, zur Klaue gekrümmte Hand in Lo Bukks Richtung gestreckt hielt. Sofort ließ Lo Bukk seine Verlobte los, die nun bewusstlos auf den Boden fiel.

Hego Damask wurde gewahr, dass Shanida in einer Art und Weise niedergefallen war, dass sich ihre acht Lekkus linksdrehend gleichsam spiralförmig um ihren Kopf gelegt hatten. Wie eine Galaxis! Die bald vollends die Seine sein würde. Aber vorher musste er, Darth Plagueis, diese Galaxis retten – so wie das eigentlich von einem Jedi erwartet wurde.

Der Muun sah, wie sich Entsetzen in Lo Bukks Augen breitmachte ob dessen, was er seiner Verlobten angetan hatte. Zeit, den Ex-Jedi wieder loszulassen - gleich.

Hilflos schaute Lo Bukk dabei zu, wie der Andere behutsam neben Shanida niederkniete und sich über sie beugte, ohne ihn selbst dabei aus dem Würgegriff der Macht zu entlassen.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte ihr nichts tun", würgte Lo Bukk die Worte hervor, die er in seiner Situation für angemessen fand.

Plagueis bedachte ihn mit einem verächtlichen Blick. Lo Bukk fühlte die Verachtung, die ihm von dem Muun entgegenwaberte. Er hatte es damals im Tempel gelernt: Die Dunkle Seite der Macht kannte keine Vergebung!

„Wenn Ihr mir jetzt helft, sie zu retten, dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass die Behörden Euch nicht behelligen und Ihr Muunilinst ungestört verlassen könnt", bot der Muun unerwartet seinem Rivalen an, der nicht wirklich einer war. Der Zabrak nickte und Plagueis ließ ihn los.

„Was soll ich tun?", fragte Lo Bukk, nun ruhiger geworden.

„Bringt mir ein Glas Wasser", sagte Plagueis, erst einmal nur, um den Anderen zu beschäftigen.

Sofort rannte Lo Bukk ins Bad. Ihm wurde nun schmerzlich bewusst, dass der Andere mindestens über ebensolche Machtkräfte verfügte wie er selbst. Hatte Hego Damask die Tür zum Apartment vorhin womöglich wirklich mit einem Lichtschwert geöffnet? Und wenn ja: Welche Farbe hatte es wohl? Aber er hatte ihm immerhin eine Chance angeboten, zu verschwinden. Sith taten so etwas nicht, sondern meuchelten Konkurrenten rasch und schmerzlos. Außerdem hatten Sith gelbe Augen; die von Hego Damask jedoch waren grün. Und noch hatte er kein Lichtschwert bei ihm gesehen. Diese beiden Tatsachen beruhigten ihn etwas.

Er überlegte kurz, ob er das Abgelenktsein von Damask nutzen sollte, diesen von hinten mit seinem eigenen Lichtschwert niederzustrecken. Aber der Rat würde einen solchen Alleingang gewiss missbilligen. Vor allem, wo Damask noch gar nichts gestanden hatte, außer, dass er, Lo Bukk, ihn bei der Anwendung eines Machtwürgegriffs ertappt hatte – um jemand anderen zu retten. Wie er es auch drehte und wendete, so blieb Damask immer der moralische Sieger. Es blieb ihm also nur eins: kein weiteres Risiko einzugehen, keine weitere Zeit zu versäumen, sondern sofort in den Jedi-Tempel gehen. Wenn der Muun ihn derart gehen ließ, dann hatte er also noch gar nicht gemerkt, dass er sich auch im Keller seines Schlosses zu schaffen gemacht hatte. Gut so! Das verschaffte ihm die Zeit und die Gelegenheit, seine früheren Fehler zu korrigieren.

Shanida war immer noch bewusstlos, als Darth Plagueis ihren Puls fühlte. Er fühlte keinen. Er legte seine Hände an ihre Kehle, auf ihre Brust, um die Midichlorianer von sich in sie fließen zu lassen. Er sah Lo Bukk mit dem Wasser herankommen.

„Sie darf nicht sterben!", sagte Plagueis stoisch zu dem Anderen, ihn mit einem anklagenden Blick seiner grünen Augen strafend. ‚ _Sie muss leben! Ich brauche sie!'_ , schallte es eindringlich in ihm. Aber so etwas laut zu sagen, würde er sich vor dem Zabrak niemals entblößen. Trotzdem beunruhigte ihn die Tatsache, dass er Shanidas Gesellschaft mittlerweile derart als unentbehrlich empfand. Solch eine Schwäche durfte sich ein Lord der Sith nicht leisten!

Er fühlte noch einmal ihren Puls. Es gab immer noch keinen. Da kam ihm eine Idee. Er legte seine rechte Hand auf ihren Bauch. Jetzt fühlte er etwas. Da war ein kleines neues Leben, offenbar völlig unbeeindruckt von dem Droh- und Racheakt, den sein Vater gerade an seiner Mutter begangen hatte. Er spürte zwei kleine Herzchen schlagen. Es interessierte ihn nicht, ob das die zwei Herzchen von zwei kleinen Wesen waren oder ob sie in ein und demselben werdenden Kind schlugen.

Plagueis legte seine Linke auf Shanidas Brust, dort wo ihr Herz war. Dann ließ er die Lebensenergie und die Midichlorianer erneut fließen. Diesmal nicht nur von sich aus. Nach ein, zwei Minuten, die ihm endlos lang vorkamen, bemerkte er, dass die beiden kleinen Herzchen aufgehört hatten, zu schlagen, während Shanidas Augenlider zu flattern anfingen. Er fühlte erneut ihren Puls. Er war wieder zurückgekehrt. _Sie_ war wieder zurückgekehrt. Gleich würde sie aufwachen. Es war geschafft!

Lo Bukk stand etwas düpiert mit dem Glas Wasser neben den Beiden und sah, wie die Hände des Muun das Wunder vollbrachten, Shanida wieder ins Leben zurückzubringen.

Schließlich schlug sie ihre schwarzen Augen auf.

„Der Macht sei Dank, Du lebst!", sagte Darth Plagueis andächtig.

„Gebt mir das Wasser!", befahl er Lo Bukk, während Shanida sich aufsetzte.

„Das gebe _ich_ ihr", zischte dieser zurück und schickte sich an, sich ebenfalls zu ihr herabzubeugen.

„Du hast offenbar nicht begriffen, wen du vor dir hast", zischte Hego Damask zurück.

Kurzentschlossen stand der Muun auf und nahm dem düpierten Lo Bukk das Glas aus der Hand, um es Shanida zu reichen. Die Nauto'lek nahm es und führte es umgehend an den Mund, um es in großen Zügen leerzutrinken, während Lo Bukk mit schlaffen Armen unnütz und gedemütigt daneben stand.

Nachdem Shanida das Glas geleert hatte, stand sie auf und setzte sich zurück auf den Stuhl, wo sie zuvor gesessen hatte, um in der Muun-Zeitschrift zu lesen. Dies tat sie jetzt freilich nicht, sondern schaute gebannt auf die beiden um sie konkurrierenden Männer.

Dass ihm Hego Damask das Glas mit dem Wasser einfach weggenommen und ihn abrupt zu duzen begonnen hatte, war Lo Bukk gleich einem schmerzhaften Peitschenhieb unter seine ansonsten recht unempfindliche Haut gefahren. Er wusste ab jenem Moment, dass er das Maß überreizt hatte, dass der Chef von Damask Holdings jeglichen Respekt ihm gegenüber verloren hatte – _wenn er denn überhaupt jemals so etwas wie Respekt für ihn empfunden hatte_ , schoss es ihm einem unheimlichen Streiflicht gleich durch den gehörnten Kopf.

„Und jetzt zu dir, Ex-Jedi Lo Bukk", wandte sich Hego Damask wieder seinem Nebenbuhler zu, sich erneut zu seiner vollen Größe aufrichtend.

Plagueis' Linke schob den nachtschwarzen Umhang beiseite, um einen Zylinder vom Gürtel zu nehmen.

Lo Bukks Augen weiteten sich. Der Muun hatte die Tür vorhin also wahrhaftig mit dem Lichtschwert geöffnet!

Die rote Klinge erwachte mit einem Zischen zum Leben. Das Licht und das Brummen der Sith-Waffe erfüllten den Raum, aber noch überwältigender war die Dunkle Machtpräsenz, die der Muun mit einem Mal im Wohnzimmer entfaltet hatte. Der Zabrak wich ob dieser Entfaltung einen Schritt zurück. Seine Augen weiteten sich noch mehr, als er sah, dass die Augen von Hego Damask urplötzlich strahlend gelb geworden waren!

Magister Hego Damask war also wahrhaftig ein Lord der Sith und hatte sich ihm, einem Ex-Jedi, der jedoch nicht der Dunklen Seite der Macht huldigte, zu erkennen gegeben! Da die Sith geheim waren, bedeutete das, dass er unweigerlich zum Tode verurteilt war, um das Geheimnis des Muuns zu wahren.

 _Wie konnte er auch nur so dumm gewesen sein, Damasks Versprechen der Verschonung von Strafverfolgung zu glauben, ihm auch noch getreulich ein Glas Wasser zu holen, anstatt sich sofort aus dem Staub zu machen?!,_ schalt er sich.

Jetzt gab es kein Entrinnen mehr. Jetzt würde sich zeigen, wer stärker war: Jedi oder Sith?

Lo Bukk verlor keine Zeit. Seine Muskeln strafften sich wieder und er aktivierte seine eigene orangene Klinge.

„Damit seid Ihr also in mein Schloss eingebrochen", konstatierte Plagueis belustigt.

„Jetzt verstehe ich alles!", rief Lo Bukk mit flammenden orangenen Augen aus. „Ihr seid der gesuchte zweite Sith-Lord! Der Meister! Ihr habt das alles eingefädelt!"

Plagueis' gelbe Augen legten sich in Fältchen, während seine Klinge sein längliches Gesicht in ihren roten Widerschein tauchte. „Was habe ich denn eingefädelt?"

„Ihr habt auf Kamino Meister Ni-Cada umbringen lassen, um an ihm Rache zu nehmen, weil er damals vor neunzehn Jahren auf Abraxin Euren Schüler getötet hat! Ihr habt ihn damals auch aufsuchen wollen, nicht wahr? Wir haben Eure Präsenz gespürt, konnten sie aber nicht zuordnen. Wir dachten, es sei der Nautolaner. Aber jetzt ist das auch egal: Denn Ni-Cada und ich waren vor Euch da! Wir haben ihn getötet!", rief der Zabrak triumphierend, während seine orangenen Augen fiebrig glänzten. „Und dann habt Ihr sie (er wies mit seiner Linken auf Shanida) angewiesen, mich einzuwickeln und hierherzulocken, damit Ihr mich jetzt ebenso töten könnt wie damals meinen Meister!"

Darth Plagueis schaute den in Rage geratenen Zabrak für einen Moment verdutzt an, dann fing er sich wieder und entschied sich, weiter zu schweigen und zuzuhören, um noch mehr zu erfahren.

„Das stimmt doch, Shanida! Oder? Er hat dich angeheuert! Er … hat dich zu allem gezwungen! Nun gib es schon zu!", schrie er sie an, inständig hoffend, sie würde ihm sagen, dass sie nur ihn lieben und für immer die Seine bleiben würde.

Er fixierte Shanida verzweifelt mit seinem Blick, aber seine Verlobte sah die beiden Männer lediglich mit weit geöffneten Augen verständnislos an. In diesem Moment verlor Lo Bukk auch noch das letzte Fünkchen Hoffnung, die Liebe seines Lebens behalten zu können. _War Shanida jemals die Seine gewesen?_ Er hätte Meister Ni-Cadas scheelen Blick auf Kamino ernst nehmen und sie kurze Zeit später nach dessen Tod niemals küssen dürfen!

„Du …!", herrschte er sie an. „Du hast Naat Lares Klinge genauso drapiert, dass sie meinem Meister im Todeskampf noch ein Auge ausgestochen hat! Genug Zeit vorher hattest du ja gehabt. Das hast du extra so gemacht, du miese Sith-Hure!"

„Wer ist Naat Lare?", fragte Shanida, nun völlig entgeistert vom Ex-Jedi zum Sith schauend.

„Shanida, Naat Lare war dein Vater", entgegnete der Dunkle Lord der Sith ruhig.

„Nein! … Neeiiin!", schrie Lo Bukk seinen Horror und seinen Schmerz über diese Offenbarung hinaus.

Plagueis schritt mit immer noch aktivierter Klinge auf ihn zu. Lo Bukk hielt ihm seine orangene Klinge entgegen, aber der Sith-Lord schlug seinen Hieb weg und wirbelte um Lo Bukk herum, so dass diesem schwindlig wurde. Auch wenn Hego Damask zwischen sechzig und siebzig Jahre alt sein mochte, so wusste Lo Bukk, dass Muuns eine durchschnittliche Lebenserwartung von hundert Standardjahren hatten. Der Sith vor ihm war also biologisch gesehen nur wenig älter als er selbst! Der Ex-Jedi spürte, wie der Hass ihn mehr und mehr erfüllte. Er war das nicht gewohnt, konnte damit nicht umgehen. Sein Hass drohte, ihn von innen heraus zu verzehren, vernebelte ihm die Sinne, welche ohnehin von der ihn umgebenden Sith-Dunkelheit getrübt wurden.

Schnell wandte er sich um, um den nächsten Hieb von Plagueis zu blocken. Die rote und die orangene Klinge klebten für einen Moment zusammen, bevor Plagueis seine wieder losriss. Lo Buck schaffte es gerade noch, über die Sith-Klinge hinwegzuspringen, die ansonsten seine Füße abgetrennt hätte. So ein Spiel hatten sie mit Stöcken früher im Jedi-Tempel als Jünglinge gespielt. Ob Sith so etwas während ihrer Ausbildung wohl auch taten? Wie denn, wenn es nur einen alten Meister und einen jungen Schüler gab – und das bereits seit tausend Jahren?

Lo Bukk nahm sein Schwert in beide Hände und versuchte, seine Klinge in einem Wirbel von unten hochzureißen, um den Leib des Muuns von unten her aufzuschlitzen. Ein Tritt von Plagueis gegen sein Schienbein brachte ihn aus der Balance, bevor er sein Manöver vollenden konnte. Die orangene Klinge wirbelte ohne Ziel in die Höhe und hieb ins Leere.

Der Zabrak duckte sich, um einem Querhieb auszuweichen, der ihn ansonsten sein gehörntes Haupt gekostet hätte. Etwas zischte über seinem Kopf. Des Muuns Klinge hatte die Spitzen einiger seiner Hörner touchiert. Nichts Ernstes also.

Noch während die Sith-Klinge ihren roten Wirbel vollendete, loderte der Hass in Lo Bukk einer Stichflamme gleich empor. Gleichzeitig schoss sein bestiefelter Fuß nach vorn. Dies geschah so schnell, dass Lo Bukk selbst von seiner Schnelligkeit überrascht war. Hatte der Hass auf den Muun sie ihm soeben verliehen?

Darth Plagueis ächzte, als ihn der Zabrak mit seinem Tritt voll an den Weichteilen erwischt hatte. Lo Bukk ließ ein lautes, grimmiges Lachen hören. Er fühlte sich von einer Macht beseelt, die er noch nie zuvor gekannt hatte.

Lo Bukks Triumphschwelgerei währte den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu lang. Sein sich in Pein zusammenkrümmender Gegner hatte reflexhaft die rechte Hand ausgestreckt, um den Widersacher mit einem Machtstoß an die gegenüberliegende Zimmerwand zu werfen. Lo Bukks Körper schlug mit dem Rücken in der Transparistahlvitrine ein, deren Frontscheibe zerbrach und zersplitterte. Einige Splitter des durchsichtigen Materials bohrten sich in seine Seite, als er im Rückstoß wieder nach vorne fiel.

Plagueis kam auf ihn zu, um seinen Vorteil auszunutzen. Lo Bukk sah den Sith kommen und seine Rechte verkrampfte sich um den Griff seines Lichtschwerts. Ihm fiel ein, dass ihn Ni-Cada einst genau vor solch einer Verkrampfung gewarnt hatte. Also versuchte er sich zu entspannen und eine Eröffnung zu finden, die es ihm erlauben würde, die Defensive zu verlassen. Außerdem musste er seinen Hass abschalten, der ihn derart gefährlich trunken gemacht hatte. Ni-Cada hätte ihn gescholten!

Lo Bukk schaffte es, nach der schmerzhaften Bekanntschaft mit der zersplitternden Vitrine auf seinen Füßen zu landen. Eine wedelnde Handbewegung seiner Linken und die auf dem Tisch liegende Zeitschrift in der Muunsprache wirbelte raschelnd ins Gesicht des Sithlords.

 _Jetzt!_ , ermutigte sich Lo Bukk.

Es gab da eine ganz spezielle Stoßtechnik – entwickelt, um alle drei Herzen eines Muuns gleichzeitig zu erwischen. Man stach also von einer Seite in den Körper ein und zog dann im halbkreisförmigen Bogen durch den Oberkörper des betreffenden Muuns. Aber auf welcher Seite stach man zuerst ein- rechts oder links? Und wölbte sich der zu ziehende Halbkreis dann nach oben oder nach unten? Lo Bukk musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich an solche Einzelheiten nicht mehr erinnerte. Aber wann hatte es ein Jedi auch schon einmal mit einem derart gefährlichen Muun zu tun gehabt? Lo Bukk wusste gerade noch, dass es jene Hiebtechnik gab; das war aber auch schon alles. Also stürmte er vor und hieb mit seiner Klinge dorthin, wo er Damasks Primärherz vermutete. Das musste zuerst ausgeschaltet werden.

Zentimeter vor der Brust des Muuns wurde seine orangene Klinge von der roten gestoppt, während die Zeitschrift immer noch vor des Magisters grauem Gesicht klebte. Der Geruch von angekokeltem Stoff zog in Lo Bukks Nase. Der Sith hatte es gerade noch so geschafft, seinen gewaltigen Hieb abzuwehren, dabei aber sein schwarzes Sith-Gewand versengt. Er musste jetzt nur noch etwas doller gegen seinen Feind pressen, dann würde Hego Damask an der Brust von seiner eigenen roten und der orangenen Klinge in einem sehr stumpfwinkligen Kreuz quergeteilt werden!

‚ _Wenn geschickt ihr es anstellt – zum Meister führen – Naat Lare euch kann'_ , hallten Meister Yodas Worte von vor neunzehn Jahren in seinem Ohr nach. Oh ja, Naat Lare hatte ihn gleich zweimal zu dessen Meister geführt. Und er, Lo Bukk, hatte sich beide Male alles andere als geschickt verhalten. Er hätte damals auf Abraxin einfach den Mund halten sollen! So wie Ni-Cada ihm im Nachhinein vorgehalten hatte! Aber jetzt würde er seine Nachlässigkeit von damals wiedergutmachen!

Lo Bukk hörte, wie Damask vor ihm pustete. Die rote Klinge schob die orangene von sich fort, als habe sie nur auf diesen Moment gewartet. Also hatte der Sith seine Schwäche vorhin nur vorgetäuscht! Das Pusten des Muuns war so stark, dass die Zeitschrift von seinem Gesicht flog – direkt vor Lo Bukks Augen. Der Zabrak war immer noch Jedi genug, um auch ohne Augenkontakt zu erspüren, wo die rote Klinge seines Widersachers ihn jetzt zu treffen versuchte. Er parierte den Hieb und schüttelte den Kopf, um die Zeitschrift von jenem wegzubekommen.

Die Zeitschrift fiel zu Boden – Die gegnerische Klinge war auf einmal fort und seine orangene Klinge taumelte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ins Leere, bevor ihr Eigner sie in der Ataru-Position für einen erneuten Angriff ausrichtete. Als Lo Bukk wieder sehen konnte, erspähte er den Muun an der gegenüberliegenden Wand des Raumes, seine rechte Hand in einer in sich drehenden Bewegung erhoben, während die Linke nach wie vor die rote Klinge führte – in der Makashi-Seitwärtshaltung.

Eine Vase traf Lo Bukk hart im Gesicht und ließ ihn zu Boden gehen. Der Sith-Lord hatte zusätzlich zu seiner gezückten roten Klinge erneut die Macht gegen ihn eingesetzt. Der Zabrak blieb wie gelähmt am Boden liegen. Er sah ein abgebrochenes Horn vor sich auf dem Boden liegen. Wie lange würde es dauern, bis es wieder nachwachs …? Für derlei Gedanken blieb keine Zeit!

Fragend schaute er zu seinem dämonischen Widersacher auf, der erneut auf ihn zukam.

„Ja, du hast vollkommen recht …", las Hego Damask laut Lo Bukks Gedanken. „Ich bin Darth Plagueis, Dunkler Lord der Sith!", erklärte Hego Damask stolz von oben herab auf den am Boden liegenden, gescheiterten Ex-Jedi schauend, von dem er jetzt nur noch einen Standardmeter entfernt war.

Jetzt kannte er also auch den Sith-Namen des Muuns. Eine weitere Frage keimte in Lo Bukk auf. „Aber wenn Naat Lare seit neunzehn Jahren tot ist, dann habt Ihr doch jetzt bestimmt einen neuen Schüler, nicht wahr?"

„Das ist eine brillante Vermutung!", meinte Plagueis hinter seiner Maske kichernd und machte einen weiteren Schritt auf den Ex-Jedi zu, so dass seine Stiefelspitzen Lo Bukks rechten Ellbogen berührten.

Jetzt erst wurde Lo Bukk gewahr, dass er während des Stoßes der Vase an seinen Kopf sein Lichtschwert hatte fahren lassen. Verzweifelt suchte seine Rechte, sich dessen wieder mithilfe der Macht zu bemächtigen. Der argentumfarbene Zylinder flog wie gewünscht in seine Richtung … um kurz vor seiner ausgestreckten Hand einen Schlenker nach oben zu machen … und in Richtung des Sith-Lords mit der langen, roten Klinge zu fliegen.

Routiniert fing des Muuns Rechte die orangene Klinge im Flug auf. In diesem Moment wusste Lo Bukk, dass er versagt hatte – endgültig versagt! Darth Plagueis war zu nahe, als dass die Zeit gereicht hätte, einen befreienden Machtsturm zu entfesseln; die zwei Klingen in seinen grauen Händen brummten überlaut in Lo Bukks Ohren. Trotzdem rappelte er sich notdürftig wieder auf.

„Aber … Ihr habt mir versprochen, dass ich Muunilinst unbehelligt verlassen kann. Dass mich die Behörden nicht …."

„Und an dieses Versprechen halte ich mich", erwiderte der Sith-Lord mit Grabesstimme. „Aber ich habe nicht davon gesprochen, dass Ihr Muunilinst lebend verlassen werdet", setzte er in seinem näselnden Basic kalt hinzu.

Lo Bukk schaute noch einmal auf Shanida, die ihn mit erschrockenen Augen anschaute. Ihm wurde klar, dass sie Plagueis' Versprechen, ihn ziehen zu lassen, genauso geglaubt hatte wie er. Er sah die Bitte um Vergebung in ihren großen schwarzen Augen. Was hatte der Muun ihr wohl noch versprochen, was er niemals halten würde? Was würde dieser furchtbare Sith-Lord wohl mit seinem und ihrem ungeborenen Kind anstellen? War das überhaupt _sein_ Kind?

Unvermittelt dachte er wieder an den unglücklichen Bith in der Wanne auf Aborah. Dann fühlte er in seinen beiden Herzen einen brennenden Schmerz. Genau wie damals, als er das erste Mal intensiv in Shanidas Augen gesehen und sich spontan in sie verliebt hatte. Aber nur fast genauso wie damals. Denn dieser brennende Schmerz in dieser Nacht wurde dadurch verursacht, dass der Dunkle Lord der Sith sein eigenes rotes und Lo Bukks orangenes Lichtschwert durch dessen beide Zabrak-Herzen getrieben hatte.

Lo Bukk schaute noch einmal mit schmerzerfüllten Augen Shanida an. Er las Bedauern im Blick seiner ehemaligen Verlobten, dann wurde alles um ihn herum schwarz.

 _Die Macht … sie holt mich …_ dachte er. _Ich habe die Gefahr der Sith erkannt … und kann Meister Yoda und die anderen Jedi nicht warnen. Ich habe versagt. Ich hätte den Orden niemals verlassen sollen!_

Er spürte noch einen weiteren brennenden Schmerz, als Darth Plagueis die beiden Lichtschwerter wieder deaktivierte. Dann sackte Lo Bukk tot auf dem Boden des Wohnzimmers zusammen.


	11. Wiedergeburt

Shanida saß immer noch stumm auf dem Sessel, in welchem sie während des gesamten Kampfes zwischen den beiden um sie konkurrierenden Männern gesessen hatte. Jetzt öffnete Darth Plagueis, wie sie seit ein paar Minuten wusste, die argentumfarbene Spange, die seinen schwarzen Umhang oberhalb der Brust zusammenhielt. Er würde doch nicht etwa jetzt schon wieder …?

Ihr Chef trat von der Seite an sie heran und legte ihr behutsam den abgelegten Umhang über die Schultern. Nein, es war nicht plötzlich kalt im Raum geworden in dieser lauen Sommernacht. Trotzdem legte sich Plagueis' Umhang wie ein Schutzfilm um sie, weniger um sie zu trösten, als vielmehr die Aufgewühltheit und Scham, die in ihr wüteten, einigermaßen zu beschwichtigen und im Zaum zu halten. Ihr standen immer noch die Tränen in den Augen, die aus ihren schwarzen Augen gequollen waren, als sie vor ein paar Minuten Zeugin geworden war, wie ihr Verlobter tot zusammenbrach, nachdem der Sith-Lord die beiden Lichtschwertklingen in seine beiden Herzen gerammt hatte.

Plagueis trat von ihr weg und setzte sich auf den Sessel an dem niedrigen Tisch ihr gegenüber. Sie musterten einander, ohne etwas zu sagen. Shanida war sich sicher, dass er jetzt kalkulierte, wann es Zeit war, sie anzusprechen. Genau auf diesem Tisch hatte damals die Weinkaraffe gestanden mit den drei Gläsern, die sie, Lo Bukk und ihre Mutter zusammen geleert hatten, nachdem der Zabrak ihr nach Muunilinst hinterhergereist war – direkt in sein Verderben, wie sie nun wusste. Hätte es irgendeine Rettung für ihn gegeben? Oder hatte Lo Bukk recht, als er einen finsteren Plan hinter all dem vermutete? Allerdings schien Plagueis selbst eher überrascht gewesen zu sein, nachdem Lo Bukk ihn einer Verschwörung gegen ihn und seinen toten Meister bezichtigt hatte. Aber wenn nicht Darth Plagueis, wer dann? Sicherlich würde ihr Chef ebenso begierig sein wie sie, die gesamte Wahrheit zu erfahren. Also unterbrach sie ihr Sinnieren und schaute den Muun an, der das Signal sofort als Aufforderung zum Reden verstand. Shanida war ihm dankbar dafür, dass er ihr diese wertvollen Minuten des Innehaltens gelassen hatte. Sollte sie ihm dankbar sein? Immerhin hatte er …

„Wir müssen uns jetzt darüber Gedanken machen, wie wir diese Sache so unkompliziert wie möglich über die Bühne bringen, ohne, dass allzu viel Aufsehen erregt wird", begann Plagueis zu planen. „Schließlich war er einst ein Jedi."

Shanida fühlte sich spontan geschmeichelt, dass Hego Damask sie derart ergebnisoffen in seine Planung miteinbezog. Eine Verschwörung gebar eine neue und sie war nun ein aktiver Teil davon. Ein Kribbeln durchfuhr ihr Rückgrat.

Er aktivierte sein Komlink, um dem Kommandeur seiner Sonnengarde die Anweisung zu geben, ins Erdgeschoss des Wolkenkratzers zu kommen, wo sie sich gerade aufhielten. Nachdem er die Verbindung beendet hatte, sah er Shanida an.

„Schade, dass er nicht zwei Lichtschwerter besaß. In diesem Fall könnten wir ihm gut einen Selbstmord anhängen", meinte Darth Plagueis mit Bedauern in der Stimme.

„Es gibt noch ein Lichtschwert. Lo Bukk hat es für mich angefertigt, damit wir gemeinsam Lichtschwertkampf trainieren können", erwiderte sie mit hohler Stimme.

„Würdest du es mir bitte holen?", bat er sie.

Sofort stand sie auf und holte ihr Lichtschwert aus einer Schublade in der Kommode im Schlafzimmer. Der Sith-Lord nahm es, wog es kurz in der Hand und aktivierte die Klinge, die sofort rot aus dem Griff schoss.

Fältchen des Vergnügens legten sich um seine grünen Augen. „ _Das_ ist dein Lichtschwert?"

Sie nickte.

„Das ist ganz ausgezeichnet", lobte er ihre Wahl von damals. „Kein Verdacht wird auf uns zurückfallen. Dafür jede Menge Unrat auf das Vermächtnis von Ex-Jedi Lo Bukk."

Er zog feine Lederhandschuhe aus einer Tasche seines schwarzen Gewandes und streifte sie über die schlanken Hände. Dann ging er in die kleine Küche, holte ein Tuch und wischte den Griff von Shanidas Lichtschwert frei von jeglichen verräterischen Fingerabdrücken. Er nahm den Griff von Lo Bukks eigenem Lichtschwert von seiner Hüfte, um jenen ebenfalls zu säubern. Nach getaner Reinigung legte er dem toten Zabrak beide Lichtschwerter in die erkaltenden Hände.

„Wenn das hier jetzt bald ein polizeilich gesicherter Tatort ist, dann werde ich wohl vorübergehend woanders unterkommen müssen", leitete Shanida zu einem anderen Teil des Planes über.

„Richtig", bestätigte sie der Sith-Lord. „Du wirst vorübergehend im Hotel wohnen. Pack am besten noch ein paar Badesachen ein", sagte er zu ihr mit einem verhaltenen Lächeln.

Shanida machte sich daran, einen kleinen Reisekoffer zu packen. Die Aussicht auf ein baldiges entspannendes Bad war eine ungemein tröstende Aussicht. Sie hoffte, bei diesem Bad allein zu sein. Ob er das zulassen würde?

Nachdem sie den Koffer gepackt hatte, verließen sie das Apartment – und damit den Tatort.

„Wo ist das Hotel?", fragte sie leise.

„An einen Ort, wo du dich erholen und vergessen kannst", erwiderte er, während der Turbolift sie nach unten brachte.

Als sie im Erdgeschoss angelangt waren, wartete dort bereits der Kommandeur der Sonnengarde, um von seinem Boss weitere Instruktionen entgegenzunehmen. Mit demselben Turbolift, welcher das ungleiche Paar hinuntergebracht hatte, fuhr nun der silberhaarige Echani-Kommandeur mit zweien seiner Leute hinauf, um dort den Eindringling von Aborah zu stellen, welchen er bis hierher verfolgt hatte.

Mittlerweile war es Mitternacht geworden. Der schwarze Rugess-Nome-Gleiter brachte Plagueis und Shanida auf die Dach-Landeplattform des Hotels „ _Damask Imperial_ ", wie Shanida feststellte. Das Gebäude war nach dem Hauptsitz des Intergalaktischen Bankenclans das zweithöchste von ganz Harnaidan und für seine Annehmlichkeiten für betuchte Gäste und die Aussicht auf die Hauptstadt von Muunilinst sowie auf das Westliche Meer berühmt. Gleich hinter der Landeplattform gab es einen Raum, wo eine Anmeldung möglich war. Sie traten an den Tresen für die Registrierung. Ein Muun mittleren Alters saß dahinter.

„Ich hätte gerne die Karte für die Suite, welche seit gestern Abend auf Mrs. Shanida Twaye ausgestellt wurde."

Der Angestellte überreichte Damask eine Chipkarte, die jener sofort Shanida gab. „Geben Sie als Datum der Übergabe auch gestern Abend sechs Uhr ein!"

Der andere Muun tat wie geheißen.

„Und Ihr? Registriert Ihr Euch nicht?", fragte sie ungläubig, während sie weiter ins Gebäude schritten.

„In meinem eigenen Hotel?", gab er hinter seiner Transpirator-Maske schmunzelnd zurück.

Shanida durchfuhr bei diesen Worten Plagueis' eine peitschende Welle, die sie beinahe schwindlig machte. Jetzt erst bekam sie eine Ahnung davon, zu welcher Machtentfaltung Hego Damask noch in der Lage war, außer Sith-Kräfte zu entfalten.

„Jetzt zeige ich dir erst einmal die Suite", erklärte er und führte sie von der Anmeldung über eine Treppe ins Dachgeschoß des Hotels, wo es eine einzelne Tür gab – unmöglich zu verfehlen.

Shanida ließ die Chipkarte über den dafür vorgesehenen Scanner gleiten und die Doppeltür glitt mit einem Zischen zu beiden Seiten hin auf. Die Suite, die sich ihr dahinter darbot, war solide eingerichtet, mit einem diskreten Hauch von Eleganz. Alles war blau-grün-weiß gehalten und die Teppiche, welche das teure Wroshyrholz-Parkett bedeckten, waren äußerst fein und kunstvoll geknüpft.

„Eine Arbeit von Pantora", merkte der Sith-Lord an, als er Shanidas bewundernden Blick auf den Boden bemerkte.

„Es ist schön, dass die Lampen und die Türklinken argentumfarben sind", bemerkte Shanida. „Das ist nicht so aufdringlich wie das gelbliche Aurodium."

„Genauso soll es auch sein", pflichtete ihr Hego Damask bei. „Aurodium, womöglich noch mit vielen Verschnörkelungen, ist etwas für adelige Protz-Angeber von Naboo … Und gerade weil es so oft verwendet oder nachgemacht wird, sieht Aurodium absolut billig aus!", fügte er mit einer abfälligen Handbewegung hinzu.

Er ging mit ihr durch die Suite, um ihr alles zu zeigen. Es gab zwei Etagen, jede mit Bad und Küche versehen, so dass hier zwei Parteien gemeinsam, aber doch vollkommen unabhängig voneinander wohnen konnten, falls gewünscht. Als sie die Treppe zum Untergeschoss der Suite wieder hinunterstiegen, klopfte jemand an die Doppeltür. Damask öffnete und ein livrierter Page stand vor der Tür, um auf einem Rollwägelchen ein kleines Büffet zum Nachtmahl hereinzufahren.

Shanida sah auf ihr Chrono. Es war bereits eine Viertelstunde nach Mitternacht. Plagueis hieß den Pagen, das Rollwägelchen zu einem Tisch zu fahren, um welchen vier Stühle gruppiert waren.

Sie setzten sich, um zu speisen. Shanida fand es wohltuend, dass sie dieses Mal nicht mit den Gläsern anstießen, nachdem Plagueis den Wein entkorkt hatte. Sie fand das sehr dezent. Offenbar fühlte Plagueis wie sie, dass ihre Trauer und die Ungewissheit über die kommenden Ereignisse wie ein schwerer Schleier auf ihr lagen, wo immer sie auch waren. Schweigend tranken sie beide ein Glas Wein, welches sie zum Mund, er zur Nase führte.

„Seit wann und warum tragt Ihr eigentlich diese Maske?", fragte sie.

„Vor zwei Jahren gab es auf Coruscant ein Attentat, um die Spitze des Bankenclans und von Damask Holdings auszudünnen, welche sich dort versammelt hatte. Der Anschlag war sehr gut geplant; das muss ich zugeben – aber nicht gut genug, um auch mich zu töten."

„Das heißt, Ihr habt als einziger überlebt?"

Er nickte und machte eine Kunstpause, während welcher er sie neugierig musterte.

„Der Anschlag war mindestens so gut geplant wie dein Eintreten in meine Firma", kam er nun zu der Verschwörung, die ihn momentan interessierte.

Ihre Augen huschten kurz zu Boden, um ihn sogleich wieder anzusehen. Sein ernster Blick verriet ihr, dass er jetzt etwas von _ihr_ erfahren wollte. Sie erkannte, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, irgendetwas vor ihm zu verbergen. Sie war hier in _seinem_ Reich, in _seinem_ Hotel, in _seiner_ Obhut.

„Meine Mutter wollte unbedingt, dass ich mich bei Damask Holdings bewerbe. Dass ich in die Bewerbung das mit den außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten reinschreibe. Das musste ich bei den anderen Bewerbungen nämlich nicht. Ich selbst habe mir gar nichts dabei gedacht, außer, dass diese Firma vielleicht anders ist als die anderen", erklärte sie wahrheitsgemäß.

Plagueis lächelte undurchdringlich. „Interessant, dass offenbar so viele Leute die Einzigartigkeit von Damask Holdings erkennen."

Shanida zupfte verlegen an der Naht ihrer Hose, die über die Außenseite ihres rechten Oberschenkels verlief. „Genausowenig wusste ich, wer mein Vater war. Der Name Naat Lare sagt mir überhaupt nichts. Und ich verstehe nicht, wieso meine Mutter meinen Vater derart geheim hielt, selbst vor mir – ihrer Tochter."

Plagueis' Miene wurde noch ernster. „Deine Mutter wollte dich schützen. Deshalb hat sie dir auch die Identität deines Vaters vorenthalten. Wie wäre dir wohl zumute gewesen, wenn du als Kind erfahren hättest, dass dein Vater wegen zahlreicher krimineller Delikte vorbestraft war und deshalb schließlich in einer Anstalt für kriminelle Geisteskranke eingeliefert wurde, wo er fünf Jahre seines Lebens verbrachte, bevor er von dort ausbrach und kurze Zeit später von zwei Jedi gestellt und getötet wurde?", enthüllte er ihr die Wahrheit über ihre Herkunft.

„Lo Bukk hat gesagt, Naat Lare wäre Euer Schüler gewesen", kam sie nun zu dem Punkt, der sie umtrieb, seit die beiden Männer in ihrem Apartment ihr Wissen über Naat Lare zusammengetragen hatten.

Plagueis ließ sich Zeit mit seiner Antwort und wählte seine Worte mit Bedacht.

„Naat Lare als meinen Schüler zu bezeichnen, ist wahrlich hochgegriffen. Ich habe ihn genau einmal in meinem ganzen Leben gesehen. Und da die Jedi ihm ohnehin bereits auf den Fersen waren, hatte ich ihm die Aufgabe gestellt, beide zu töten. Diese Aufgabe konnte er nicht bewältigen. Trotz seiner Intelligenz und seiner Machtsensitivität. Er ist an seiner Impulsivität und seiner Ungeduld gescheitert, ansonsten hätte ich seine Ausbildung fortgesetzt."

„Dann wollte es meine Mutter jetzt mit mir besser machen. Deshalb hat sie mich immer vor Jedi gewarnt – bis auf den einen", überlegte Shanida laut.

„Und genau hier stellt sich die Frage, wie deine Mutter überhaupt auf mich gekommen ist", kam Plagueis zum Kern der Sache. „Naat Lare hatte auf Abraxin keine Zeit gehabt, irgendjemandem von mir zu erzählen, nicht den Jedi, nicht irgendeiner Frau. Er hatte mich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben gesehen so wie ich ihn. Und er war die ganze Zeit über im Wasser. Und doch hat deine Mutter dieselbe Aufgabe, die ich damals Naat Lare stellte, mit Bravour bewältigt. Sie hat sich die nötige Zeit gelassen, hat wohl recherchiert und auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt gewartet, um mit geeigneten Verbündeten zuzuschlagen. Dazu braucht man weder Machtkräfte … noch nicht einmal ein Lichtschwert. Nun ja, … zumindest beim zweiten Teil dieser Aufgabe hat sie sich meines Lichtschwertes bedient. Ohne, dass ich das Ganze vorher durchschaut hatte. Dafür verdient sie meine Hochachtung."

„Ich … weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, mein Lord. Auch sie hat immer mit großer Hochachtung von Euch gesprochen", erwiderte Shanida, völlig benommen von diesen Enthüllungen.

„Ich möchte sie kennenlernen", forderte Plagueis.

„Sie ist nach Ryloth abgereist, nachdem ich und Lo Bukk uns verlobt hatten."

Er sah verhaltene Angst in ihren schwarzen Augen – und keinen Grund, sie ihr nicht zu nehmen. „Ich werde dir für zwei Wochen Urlaub geben. In diesen zwei Wochen wirst du bei ihr sein, um dich mit ihr auszusprechen, um dich zu erholen, bevor du für immer wieder zu mir zurückkehren wirst. Schließlich habe ich dir nicht umsonst meinen Sith-Namen verraten. Du bist ab jetzt meine Vertraute und für immer mit mir verbunden und ich werde deine Ausbildung fortsetzen!", erklärte er feierlich.

„Ich bin Eure Schülerin?"

„Ich habe bereits einen Schüler", dämpfte er ihre Erwartungen, „um genau zu sein, bereits seit sechzehn Jahren. Einen äußerst fähigen, talentierten Mann."

Er sah, wie Enttäuschung in ihre Augen stieg. _‚Und dafür hat er nun meinen Verlobten getötet!_ ', las er den stummen Vorwurf.

„Ich habe ihn erst zwei Jahre nach Naat Lares Tod kennengelernt und zu meinem Schüler gemacht, falls dir das ein Trost ist. Sobald die Zeit reif ist, wirst du von ihm erfahren, ihn gar kennenlernen. Aber keine Sorge, auch der Orden der Sith wäre hoffnungslos überfordert, würde er sich lediglich auf zwei Mann verlassen. Das ist schon seit langem so, es wird nur nicht darüber geredet. Du wirst meine Erste Hand der Sith sein und in dieser Funktion mit äußerst wichtigen Aufgaben betraut werden", eröffnete er ihr feierlich.

Plagueis konnte dabei zusehen, wie Shanidas Enttäuschung in lebhafte Erwartung umschlug.

„Dann soll es so sein!", erwiderte sie ebenso feierlich.

„Dann wirst du hiermit zum Kreis der Eingeweihten gezählt. Gelobe, dich mit all deinem Besitz, mit all deinen Fähigkeiten dem Wohlergehen des Ordens der Sith zu verschreiben. Und weil heute eine neue Ära zwischen uns anfängt, sollst du von heute an auch einen neuen Namen haben – HANABI. Es steht dir frei, den Namen deines Vaters als Familiennamen dazu zu nehmen oder aber den Familiennamen deiner Mutter beizubehalten."

Obwohl er es ihr nicht gesagt hatte, stand sie von ihrem Stuhl auf und kniete vor ihm nieder.

„Ich, Hanabi Lare, gelobe dem Orden der Sith Treue mit all meinem Besitz und meinen Fähigkeiten – und meiner Verschwiegenheit."

Plagueis, sichtlich gerührt, unterdrückte den Impuls, ihr von oben liebevoll über die Lekkus zu fahren. Stattdessen tippte er etwas auf seinem Chrono ein.

„Wohnt deine Mutter in Ryloths Hauptstadt?", fragte Plagueis seine frischgebackene Erste Hand.

Hanabi nickte.

„In Lessu ist jetzt Mittagszeit. Du kannst also sofort über den suite-eigenen Holoprojektor deine Mutter anrufen, um mit ihr einen Termin auszumachen, wann und wo wir Drei uns treffen können und darum herum deinen Urlaub zu gruppieren. Dann solltest du dich schlafen legen."

„Ich kann nicht schlafen, ich bin zu aufgewühlt", entgegnete Hanabi.

„Dann nimm deine Badesachen und geh im 30. Stock des Hotels in den Pool, um dich dort zu erholen. In zwei Stunden bist du dann wieder hier. Ich werde mich derweil in meinen, den oberen Teil der Suite begeben."

„Danke, mein Lord."

Plagueis zeigte ihr den Holoprojektor, der sich in der oberen Etage befand. Dann ging er in einen anderen Raum, um sie mit ihrer Mutter allein zu lassen. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und betätigte einen Knopf. Das Hologramm ihrer Mutter auf Ryloth erschien vor ihr.

„Hallo Mom, ich bin's."

„Was ist denn los, du klingst so anders", fragte die Mutter besorgt.

„Lo Bukk ist tot. Ich kann jetzt nichts Näheres darüber sagen."

„Weiß dein Chef davon?"

Sie überlegte eine Weile, ob so ein Gespräch abgehört werden konnte. Dann entschied sie, dass Darth Plagueis es nicht dulden würde, dass der Holoprojektor in seinem Hotel abgehört wurde. Sicherlich verwendete er eine gesicherte Frequenz.

„Er war dabei."

„Wir sollten persönlich darüber reden, nicht hier über technische Kommunikationsmittel", sagte die Mutter.

„Er möchte dich treffen, Mom. Ich habe vierzehn Tage Urlaub, in denen wird es stattfinden."

„Gut, dann lass mich mal in den Terminkalender schauen."

„Es sollte möglichst bald sein, möchte er - denke ich."

Hanabi sah ihre Mutter über dem Holoprojektor lächeln. „Natürlich, Magister Damasks Zeit ist kostbar."

Nachdem Hanabi mit ihren Badesachen die Suite verlassen hatte, gab Hego Damask der Rezeption die Order aus, dass der ansonsten zwischen zweiundzwanzig Uhr abends und sechs Uhr morgens stillgelegte Pool für die nächsten zwei Standardstunden umgehend wieder geöffnet und ein Service-Mitarbeiter dorthin abgestellt zu werden habe, um den außerplanmäßig nächtlichen Badegast zu bedienen, falls nötig.

Als die für das Baden umgezogene Hanabi Lare den Spa-Bereich des _Damask Imperial_ betrat, empfing sie eine entspannende Leere und vor allem dringend benötigte Ruhe. Das Licht an den Wänden war in einem gedämpften Orange gehalten und beleuchtete das nachtblaue Wasser des großen, rechteckigen Pools, der das Zentrum des Spa-Bereichs ausmachte.

Der Bademeister, ein Quarren, eilte auf sie zu. „Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie behilflich sein?", fragte er in sich überschlagender Freundlichkeit.

„Gibt es hier im Pool eine Wellenfunktion?"

„Selbstverständlich, meine Dame!"

„Dann aktivieren Sie diese bitte in einer Viertelstunde."

Seine Wangententakel zuckten. „Sehr wohl. Sonst noch etwas? Vielleicht ein kleiner Imbiss?"

Hanabi lächelte. „Danke, aber ich habe bereits gegessen. Das Wellenbad ist genau das, was ich gleich brauchen werde."

Sie scherte sich nicht um die Verbotsschilder, die auf allen vier Seiten des Pools verkündeten, dass das Springen ins Wasser außer von den dafür vorgesehenen Sprungblöcken untersagt war. In einem halbkreisförmigen Hechtsprung tauchte sie von einer der beiden längeren Seiten des Pools in die kühlenden Fluten ein und zog ein paar Bahnen hin und her. Dies tat sie für etwa zehn Minuten, bis sie sich gehörig abreagiert hatte ob dem Ereignis, bei dem sie nur eine stumme Zuschauerin gewesen war – zeitweise gar bewusstlos.

Erschöpft und entspannt ließ sie sich auf den Grund des Hotelpools sinken, schloss ihre Augen und ließ die vier Monate, die sie mit Lo Bukk verbracht hatte, in Gedanken an sich vorüberziehen. Sie ließ Revue passieren, wie sie sich auf Kamino erst unter Wasser, dann oben in Tipoca-City dramatisch nähergekommen waren. Sie fühlte noch den Kuss, den er ihr damals allein in dem Holoprojektor-Raum gegeben hatte. Feucht und stürmisch war Lo Bukks Kuss gewesen.

Sie dachte an ihre Übersiedlung nach Muunilinst, an die spontane Verlobung. Ja, ihre Mutter hatte demonstrativ den Raum verlassen, um Lo Bukk freie Bahn zu lassen, sie zu entjungfern.

Sie musste an die Firmenfeier von vor einem Monat denken. Lo Bukk war nicht glücklich dort in der Halle gewesen, die Damask Holdings für die Feierlichkeiten herrichten hatte lassen. Sie selbst musste sich eingestehen, ihren Verlobten dort ziemlich oft allein gelassen zu haben. Sie war viel zu beschäftigt mit Kollegen und deren Familien gewesen, zu beschäftigt mit Hego Damask, um zu erkennen, welche Wolken des Unwohlseins sich über dem gehörnten Kopf ihres Verlobten zusammengebraut hatten.

Nein, das stimmte so nicht. _Gebt gut auf Euch acht. Zu Anschlägen auf die Jedi kann es überall kommen … auch auf ehemalige, die nicht mehr vom Orden geschützt werden._ Spätestens nach jenem Satz von Hego Damask hätte sie die Bedrohung spüren müssen, die über Lo Bukk geschwebt hatte, seit er den Planeten der Muuns betreten hatte.

Und dann ihre aufregende, aber dennoch schöne Reise nach Ryloth. Ihr Ausflug auf die Burg des Grafen Talor Swant, eines Sith-Lords, wie sich herausgestellt hatte. Jetzt, da sie wusste, dass sich der blaue Touristenführer von der Burg und der gelbe Kurierfahrer namens Kellam kannten, dämmerte es ihr, dass diesen Teil des Plans zur Vernichtung von Meister Ni-Cada und seines früheren Padawans Lo Bukk niemand geringeres als Darth Plagueis selbst zu verantworten hatte. Er hatte ihrer Mutter quasi in die roten Hände gearbeitet, ohne es zu wissen. Ebenso gut hätte Plagueis' rote Klinge vor anderthalb Stunden in ihrem Apartment eigentlich auch von Ney'ana Twayes roter Hand geführt worden sein können – wenn ihre Mutter diese hohe Kunst denn beherrschen würde, was nicht der Fall war, wie sie mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln dachte.

Ihre Mutter schien weder sonderlich überrascht noch betroffen gewesen zu sein, als ihr ihre Tochter vom Tod ihres Verlobten erzählt hatte – zwei Tage vor der geplanten Hochzeit. Nein, ihre Mutter hatte bereits auf diese Nachricht gewartet, nachdem sie lange Zeit darauf hingearbeitet hatte, sich an den beiden Jedi für den Tod Naat Lares zu rächen – ihn zu sühnen. Ihr fiel so vieles ein, was sie ihre Mutter fragen würde, wenn sie bei ihr auf Ryloth war.

Die Wellenfunktion des Schwimmbades wurde aktiviert – genauso wie es sich Hanabi vorher vom Bademeister gewünscht hatte. Mit jeder über sie hinwegrollenden Welle war ihr, als wenn ihre gesamte Lebenszeit mit Lo Bukk nach und nach fortgespült wurde. Es fühlte sich für sie an, als wäre der Jedi nur ein Traum gewesen. Mit seiner Machtsensitivität und Erfahrung gerade gut genug, um sie auf den Mann vorzubereiten, den ihr ihre Mutter eigentlich zugedacht hatte. Oder hatte die Macht selbst ihn ihr zugedacht?

Hanabi öffnete ihre schwarzen Augen und ließ ihren Blick durch die dunklen Fluten des Pools gleiten, um sich dessen zu versichern, was sie ohnehin wusste: Sie war wie beabsichtigt das einzige Wesen hier. So konnte sie weiter ungestört ihren Gedanken nachhängen – und sich mit den Wellen kreisförmig durch den Pool treiben lassen, ohne etwas dafür tun zu müssen.

Sie war jetzt also Hanabi, was in der Muunsprache so viel wie Feuerblume bedeutete. Was würde wohl aus ihrem Kind werden, welches sie von Lo Bukk unter ihrem Herzen trug? Würde Plagueis es akzeptieren? Spätestens, wenn ihr Bauch dicker werden würde, müssten sie sich Gedanken über seine Zukunft machen. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr niemals von Legenden der Sith erzählt, dass diese fremde Kinder adoptierten. Und Darth Plagueis, der ihr endlich seinen Sithnamen verraten hatte, ebenso wenig.

Jetzt, wo sie sich dem Sith-Lord untergeordnet hatte, lag das sowieso nicht mehr in ihrer Hand. Also schob sie diesen grausigen Gedanken zunächst von sich und döste noch etwas vor sich hin – entschwand in eine wohltuende, endlos kreisende Schwerelosigkeit ohne jegliche Gedanken und Gefühle – bis das Wellenbad verebbte und die blauen Fluten wieder still und reglos wurden.

Hanabi beendete ihren erholsamen Dämmerzustand und tauchte an demselben Poolrand auf, von welchem sie vor einer Stunde in das kühle Nass gesprungen …

Während sie wieder zurück zu Plagueis in die Suite ging, überlegte sie, wann er wohl körperlich wieder etwas von ihr wollen würde. Jetzt, nach Lo Bukks Tod, würde sie so ein Ansinnen als extrem makaber und unsensibel empfinden. Andererseits hatte ihr letztes Zusammensein dieser Art ja auch erst vor einigen Stunden stattgefunden. Es war bereits spät. Irgendwann musste auch ein Sith-Lord schlafen gehen.

Sie hatte die Suite kaum betreten, da kam Plagueis ihr entgegen und führte sie zum Sofa. Als sie Platz genommen hatte, bot er ihr ein paar Häppchen von dem Wägelchen an und schenkte ihr ein Glas Wein ein.

„Kannst du immer noch nicht schlafen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann darfst du dir jetzt etwas aus dem Holo-Vid-Programm aussuchen", bot der Sith-Lord ihr an.

Es war gerade Prime-Time auf Ryloth und Hanabi wusste sofort, was sie im Holo-Net sehen wollte.

„Jagd auf das Glück", sagte sie umgehend. „Und … meine Mutter sagt, dass wir in zwei Tagen zu ihr kommen können."

„Sehr gut."

Plagueis suchte ihr den Kanal von Ryloth heraus, von wo aus diese Holo-Novela ausgestrahlt wurde. Es ging darum, dass ein passionierter Jäger private Jagdgesellschaften organisierte und dabei mal auf die eine, bald auf die andere holde Dame stieß, die sein Herz höherschlagen ließ und umgekehrt. Jetzt ging die Serie bereits in die sechste Staffel und immer noch hatten die Zuschauer nicht genug von den Abenteuern des Rakis Pero, des lethanischen Twi'lek, der als Schauspieler und mittlerweile auch als Sänger in der gesamten Galaxis ein Superstar war.

Hanabi schloss die Augen. Lo Bukk hatte Rakis Peros Konzert vor vier Tagen auf Ryloth gefallen. Sie ließ sich Zeit, bis sie die Augen wieder öffnete, um den Rakis Pero aus der Holo-Konserve zu sehen. Der Handlungsstrang wurde hin und wieder von Tanz- und Gesangsdarbietungen der Hauptdarsteller unterbrochen, eine Tatsache, die der Sith-Lord neben ihr wohl etwas ermüdend empfand, denn dann und wann gähnte er still hinter seiner Transpirator-Maske. Oder schenkte sich während dieser beschaulichen Kunstpausen noch etwas Wein nach.

Während sich diese Folge der Holo-Novela dem Ende zuneigte, spürte Hanabi mit einem Mal, wie müde sie war. Sie musste sich zwingen, die Folge zu Ende zu sehen, obwohl es sie interessierte.

Die Holo-Novela-Folge endete und der Abspann ertönte. Plagueis drückte auf einen Knopf und der Holovid-Schirm an der Wand erlosch. Dann erhob er sich.

„Ich bin im oberen Teil der Suite, falls etwas sein sollte", empfahl er sich.

„Gute Nacht, Magister Damask", murmelte sie.

„Darth Plagueis oder einfach Plagueis, wenn wir unter uns sind", korrigierte er sie.

„Gute Nacht, Darth Plagueis."

Sie vermeinte, ein Lächeln hinter seiner Transpiratormaske zu spüren, bevor er sie verließ. Dann erhob sie sich ebenfalls und wankte ins Schlafzimmer. Sie schaffte es gerade noch, ihre Sachen abzustreifen und in die Ecke zu werfen, bevor sie völlig unbekleidet auf das große, weiche Bett fiel, um sofort einzuschlafen.

༺═────────────═༻

Ney'ana Twaye war etwas aufkratzt, als der Sith-Lord zusammen mit ihrer Tochter ihr neues Heim betrat, welches sie sich in Lessu auf Ryloth gesucht hatte. Sie bot den Beiden zu essen und zu trinken an, aber der Sith-Lord lehnte ab und blieb stehen.

„Wie haben Sie von meinem Treffen mit Naat Lare auf Abraxin erfahren?", wollte er von der Mittvierzigerin wissen, die ihm derart geschickt ihre Tochter angedient hatte.

„Wir, also Naat Lare und ich, hatten uns gestritten, nachdem ich herausgefunden hatte, dass er aus einem Sanatorium geflüchtet war und … dass er Marschphantome umgebracht hatte. Er hat daraufhin die Wohnung verlassen und ich … habe mir Sorgen um ihn gemacht. Also ging ich ihm nach. Ich beobachtete ihn, wie er in die Sümpfe ging. Und dann sah ich, wie die beiden Jedi auf diesem Wasserskimmer an ihn herankamen. Aber vorher sah ich Euch. Was habt Ihr von ihm gewollt, mein Lord?", fragte die Mutter ihn direkt.

Plagueis strich sich mit der Linken über die Spangenleiste seiner Tunika, bevor er antwortete. „Ich wollte den Nautolaner in Augenschein nehmen, nachdem Naat Lares Meister mir Daten über seine Existenz hinterlassen hatte."

„Hinterlassen? Dann ist Darth Venamis tot?"

Plagueis' Gesicht offenbarte echte Überraschung. „Sie kannten Darth Venamis?"

„Ich war zugegen, als er Naat Lare per Komlink kontaktierte. Um ehrlich zu sein, hielt ich die Existenz der Sith bisher für ein pures Gerücht, bis Naat Lare mir sagte, dass Venamis sein Sithmeister ist."

„Venamis wusste von Ihnen?"

Die Mutter schüttelte energisch den Kopf, so dass ihre beiden roten Lekkus hin und her schwangen.

„Dann hat Naat Lare also seinen Meister hintergangen."

Er sah, wie das Gesicht der Mutter versteinerte. „So wie Venamis _Euch_ hinterging, nehme ich an", sagte Ney'ana Twaye schließlich.

„Nicht Venamis, aber das würde jetzt zu weit führen", brach Plagueis das Thema ab. „Ich hielt es damals auf Abraxin für angemessen, Naat Lare einem Test zu unterziehen, bevor ich ihn zu meinem Schüler machen würde – einem Test, den er leider nicht bestanden hatte", erklärte Plagueis ruhig.

„Es war gerademal zwei Monate her, nachdem Naat Lare aus jenem Sanatorium fliehen konnte. Er hatte nur diese Vibroklinge. Und er war allein. Gegen zwei lichtschwertschwingende Jedi. Das hätte er niemals geschafft", erwiderte Ney'ana ruhig. Man sah ihr an, dass sie sich bemühte, ohne Vorwurf zu klingen.

„Es war damals vor neunzehn Jahren noch zu früh, um uns den Jedi zu erkennen zu geben – ebenso wie heute", gestand Plagueis. „Aber wie ich jetzt festgestellt habe, ist es sehr wohl möglich gewesen, die beiden Jedi zu töten, wenngleich mit zeitlicher Verzögerung – eine Verzögerung, die ich Naat Lare damals ebenso zugebilligt hätte."

„Darf ich nach Euren Plänen bezüglich meiner Tochter fragen?"

„Hanabi wird an meiner Seite für die Sith arbeiten", erklärte Plagueis. „Ich muss gestehen, überrascht gewesen zu sein, nachdem ich erkannt hatte, auf welch phantasievolle und angenehme Art und Weise Sie mich in Ihre Rachepläne eingespannt haben. Dafür haben Sie meinen Respekt – und verdienen meine Dankbarkeit. Denn es hat sich mir vorher noch nie die Gelegenheit geboten, mich einem Diener der Hellen Seite der Macht im Kampf zu stellen – etwas, was die Sith bereits seit tausend Jahren herbeisehnen."

Ney'ana Twaye lächelte. „Gern geschehen!"

„Ich werde die Zweigstelle von Damask Holdings auf Ryloth anweisen, Ihnen ein angemessenes Monatsgehalt zu zahlen, in dessen Rahmen Sie gewisse Dinge für uns auf Ihrem Planeten erledigen können. Ansonsten werde ich Sie nicht weiter behelligen. Bedingung dafür ist jedoch, dass Sie Ihre Tochter nie mehr wiedersehen und keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihr aufnehmen, es sei denn, ich wünsche es. Und Sie werden sich auch nie wieder in meine persönlichen Angelegenheiten einmischen. Dieses Arrangement dürfte zur Zufriedenheit von allen dreien von uns sein", beendete er sein Angebot.

„Ich habe verstanden. Ich danke Euch, mein Lord", erwiderte Ney'ana und neigte ihr rotes Haupt.

„Ich werde in vierzehn Tagen zurücksein, um Eure Tochter wieder mit mir zu nehmen. Ich empfehle mich." Sprach es und wandte sich zur Tür, um Mutter und Tochter für die nächsten vierzehn Tage miteinander alleinzulassen.

Hanabi wusste ab diesem von ihrer Mutter angenommenen Angebot ihres Chefs, dass jetzt, wo sie ihre Mutter das letzte Mal sehen würde, alles anders zwischen ihnen beiden werden würde. Bis jetzt hatten sie einander alles erzählt, alles anvertraut. Das hatte nun zu enden. Ja, es gab die Chance, dass Darth Plagueis wünschte, dass sie mit ihrer Mutter in Kontakt treten würde. Wenn sie sich an sein Gebot hielt, würde er ihr sicherlich eine solche Chance auf ein erneutes Treffen einräumen. So großzügig schätzte sie ihn ein. Trotzdem gehörte sie ab jetzt vollkommen Darth Plagueis.

Eine neue Ära war für sie angebrochen. Sie wusste jetzt alles über ihren Vater, zumindest das, was ihre Mutter über diesen wusste. Und mit Darth Plagueis' Hilfe würde dieses Erbe voll erblühen lassen können. Einerseits war sie etwas traurig, dass sie ihre Mutter womöglich wirklich niemals wiedersehen würde. Andererseits war dies wohl auch gut so – für ihre Mutter zumindest. Je weniger sie von den Aktivitäten ihrer Tochter wusste, desto besser. Vorher jedoch trieben sie einige Fragen um, die _sie_ ihrer Mutter stellen wollte.

„Mom, woher hast du eigentlich gewusst, wann die Jedi nach Kamino reisen, so dass wir sie dort abpassen konnten?"

„Ich habe einen guten Kontakt zu einem der technischen Angestellten des Jeditempels auf Coruscant. Er hatte mir mitgeteilt, wie der Cereaner und sein Zabrak-Padawan hießen und, was für Missionen sie normalerweise bekommen. Und nachdem sie bereits anderswo Artefakte der Dunklen Seite geborgen hatten, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis wir sie irgendwohin locken konnten, um dort auf sie zu warten."

Hanabi faltete die Hände vor der Brust, so dass ihre beiden Daumen auf die Brust der Mutter wiesen. „Dann hast _du_ also vorher die Truhe präpariert. Mit der Waffe meines Vaters."

„Ich hatte einen von den Barabels von Abraxin dafür bezahlt, dass er mir Naat Lares Vibroklinge aus dem Sumpf bringt. Ich habe sie die ganze Zeit über aufbewahrt – für genau diesen Moment."

„Wie lange waren du und mein Vater denn überhaupt zusammen?"

„Wir kannten uns die zwei Monate, die ihm noch auf Abraxin verblieben waren. Es mag sich vielleicht seltsam anhören, aber ich wusste, dass er mich geliebt hat – so wie ich ihn. Es waren einfach schlimme Umstände, die ihn – zu so etwas gemacht hatten."

Hanabi hob die Bögen über ihren Augen. „Welche Umstände?"

„Da war eine Ex, die ihm das Leben schwermachte. Sie hat versucht, ihn zu entmündigen, um an sein Erbe zu kommen! Nur deshalb wurde er in dieses Sanatorium eingewiesen. Aber da hat sie sich geschnitten. Denn es gibt noch eine andere Ex-Freundin, die sogar ein Kind von deinem Vater hat. Bestimmt hat sie mehr Anrecht auf das Erbe mit dem Kind. Aber ich habe es nicht nötig, mit solchen Personen über ein Erbe herumzustreiten, das mich eh nicht interessiert. Ich konnte selbst für mich und dich sorgen", sagte Ney'ana stolz.

„Ich habe Geschwister?"

„Einen Halbbruder, wenn das Kind wirklich von Naat Lare ist."

„Und was, wenn die andere Ex auch Kinder von ihm hat?"

Die Mutter schüttelte den Kopf. „Darüber weiß ich wirklich nichts. Zumindest hat er sich nie mehr mit ihr getroffen, seit ich ihn gekannt habe."

Es blieben noch zwei Tage bis zu Hanabis Abreise von Ryloth. Mutter und Tochter hatten gerade die fertiggemachten Teigtaschen in den Lehmofen im Innenhof geschoben, wo dieses Lieblingsgericht von Hanabi besonders knusprig und wohlschmeckend fertigbacken würde. Jetzt, nach getaner Vorbereitung mussten sie nur noch darauf warten, bis die Teigtaschen durch waren. Also standen Mutter und Tochter entspannt am Fenster der anderen Seite des Hauses und schauten hinaus auf die Straße in der Abenddämmerung. Die hellbraunen Häuser begannen bereits dunkel zu werden, während der Stern Ryloths bald hinter die Skyline Lessus sinken würde.

Da spürte Hanabi plötzlich eine Art Absacken in ihrem Unterleib. Es war lediglich als leises Glucksen zu vernehmen und war doch eine Erschütterung, wie sie sie so noch nie gefühlt hatte. Unwillkürlich fasste sie sich an den Bauch.

„Ist etwas, Shan … Hanabi?", fragte die Mutter besorgt.

„Irgendetwas hat sich … ist nach unten gefallen."

„Es wird schon nichts ernstes sein. Du bist ja noch jung. Du gehst auf Muunilinst einfach noch einmal zum Frauenarzt, um nachschauen zu lassen."

„Was, wenn Damask das Kind nicht will?"

Die Mutter fasste ihre Hand. „Dann kannst du es bei mir lassen. Aber so schätze ich ihn nicht ein. Wenn er dir so eine gute Ausbildung angedeihen lässt, wie du sagst, dann wird er sich auch um dein Kind kümmern. Vor allem, wenn es machtsensitiv ist."

„Ich hoffe es", erwiderte sie tonlos.

Ein beißender Geruch zog vom Innenhof zu ihnen empor.

„Die Teigtaschen!", rief die Mutter und stürzte zum Lehmofen, um zu retten, was zu retten war.

Es blieb immerhin eine etwas zu knusprig geratene Portion Teigtaschen für jede von ihnen zum Essen. Nachdem das Abendessen vorüber war, ging Ney'ana noch einmal in den Innenhof, um auch die restlichen, verkohlten Teigtaschen von der Innenseite des Lehmofens zu kratzen und im organischen Müll zu entsorgen.

Am nächsten Morgen fand Hanabi Blut im Schlüpfer. Als sie mit ihrer Mutter ins Krankenhaus fuhr, mussten sie zunächst eine Stunde warten, bis sie ohne Termin an die Reihe kam. Sie setzte sich auf den Gyn-Stuhl und der Arzt untersuchte sie. Der gelbe Twi'lek im weißen Kittel aktivierte den Ultraschall. Man sah nach wie vor die Gebärmutter - in ihr die Zellenansammlung, die später ein Kind … Aber im Gegensatz zur vorherigen Untersuchung vor einem Monat bewegte sich in jener kleinen Kugel nichts – keines der beiden Herzen, die sie dort noch vor einem Monat hatte schlagen sehen, regte sich mehr.

„Es tut mir leid, aber Ihr Kind ist tot", erklärte der Arzt, ein gelber Twi'lek, teilnahmsvoll, „und das schon seit zwei Wochen. Es dauert vielleicht noch zwei Tage bis eine Woche, bis es von allein vom Körper abgestoßen wird. Das ist dann wie eine sehr lange Menstruation. Besser ist, das Kind sofort auszuschaben; dann haben Sie es hinter sich."

Tränen stiegen in Hanabis Augen. „Das ist alles meine Schuld!", schluchzte sie. „Ich hätte nicht …."

„Schhhh", machte die Mutter und legte ihr den Finger auf den Mund.

„Ich weiß", schluchzte die Tochter.

Sie überlegte, ob es ratsam war, ihrer Mutter später zu offenbaren, dass sie mit ihrem Chef ein sexuelles Verhältnis am Laufen hatte.

„Ist es schlimm, wenn einen der Partner dort unten so stimuliert, dass man einen Orgasmus bekommt … in der Schwangerschaft?", fragte sie unvermittelt den Arzt.

Der Twi'lek unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln. „Das ist eigentlich sogar sehr gut!", erklärte er. „Das Kind bekommt gleich viele Glückshormone mit. Und für die Geburt ist so etwas ungemein erleichternd. Nein, Ihr Partner hat alles richtig gemacht", versicherte er ihr.

Hanabi atmete verhalten auf. Dann war Plagueis also nicht schuld. Vielleicht nicht.

„Was könnte sonst noch die Ursache für so etwas sein?", fragte die Mutter.

Der Arzt schaute kurz auf den Monitor mit dem Ultraschallbild des toten Kindes, dann sah er Hanabi an. „Haben Sie in den letzten vierzehn Tagen vielleicht irgendetwas schlimmes oder dramatisches erlebt?"

Sie nickte stumm.

„Ihr Verlobter, von dem das Kind stammt, beging vor vierzehn Tagen Selbstmord", sprang ihr ihre Mutter zur Seite.

„Das ist natürlich etwas sehr gravierendes, was zu so einem frühzeitigen Abbruch führen kann."

Mutter und Tochter sahen sich an.

„Du hast gar nichts falsch gemacht", sagte Ney'ana zu ihrer Tochter und drückte ihre Hand.

„Was möchten Sie, was wir machen sollen?", wandte sich der Arzt an die Nauto'lek. „Wollen Sie eine Ausschabung oder wollen Sie, dass das Kind von alleine herauskommt?"

Hanabi sah zu ihrer Mutter, dann zum Arzt. „Kann ich mit dem Kind im Raumschiff fliegen, ohne zu oft auf die Toilette zu müssen?"

Der Arzt schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Sie sollten überhaupt nicht fliegen. Selbst nach einer Ausschabung braucht der Körper Ruhe. Mindestens fünf Tage. Ansonsten zwei Wochen. In dieser Zeit verliert der Körper viel Blut und Gewebe, weil sich die Gebärmutter wieder zurückbildet. Und ja, man muss dann sehr häufig auf die Toilette. Selbst nach einer Ausschabung."

Hanabi überlegte. „Ich möchte eine Krankschreibung für die nächsten zwei Wochen haben", entschied sie schließlich.

„Gut", sagte der Arzt und tippte etwas Entsprechendes in den Computer ein.

Die Rückfahrt nach Hause verlief schweigend. Aber sobald sie wieder im Haus der Mutter waren, brach es aus Hanabi heraus. „Du hast das doch damals arrangiert, dass ich mit ihm zusammenkomme, um deinen Rachedurst zu stillen!"

„Ich gebe zu, etwas nachgeholfen zu haben."

„Du hast also nachgeholfen!", schnaubte Hanabi. „Und das, wo du selbst mir damals erzählt hast, wie widerlich du deine Mutter fandst, die dich mit diesem Senatorensohn verkuppeln wollte."

„Ich würde Orn Free Taa immer noch nicht heiraten wollen. Auch jetzt nicht, wo er wirklich Senator geworden ist. Während Lo Bukk ja doch ziemlich gut aussah und er beherrschte die Macht. Eigentlich kannst du dich über diesen Einstieg ins Eheleben nicht wirklich beschweren."

„Was hättest du eigentlich gemacht, wenn Lo Bukk mich vor vierzehn Tagen mit seinem Würgegriff wirklich getötet hätte?!"

„So etwas hätte ich nie für möglich gehalten", gab die Mutter zu. „Jedi tun so etwas eigentlich nicht. Das ist bekannt."

„Aber er war ein Ex-Jedi! Und was, wenn ich mich irgendwann in jemanden verliebe und Damask gefällt das nicht? Meinst du, er als Sith würde sich dann anders verhalten?"

„Du meinst, Damask könnte eifersüchtig sein? Besteht dazu Grund? Du bist doch nicht seine Schülerin."

Hanabi senkte kurz den Blick. „Es gab da einige Vorfälle, wo wir … nun ja, er hat es Geburtsvorbereitung genannt."

Die Mutter riss die Augen auf. „Dann hat Lo Bukk überhaupt nichts dergleichen getan?"

Hanabi schüttelte den Kopf. „Er konnte so etwas gar nicht."

Empörung verzerrte Ney'anas Gesicht. „Aber würgen konnte er dich … bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit! Wahrscheinlich hast du dabei das Kind verloren. Sei nur froh, dass du den los bist. Wohingegen Damask dich verteidigt und dir wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet hat. Ich denke nicht, dass du von ihm irgendetwas zu befürchten hast."

„Nein!", fauchte Hanabi. „Wahrscheinlich schickt er mich dann zum Kampf gegen irgendwelche Jedi, so wie meinen Vater. Da macht er sich die fein manikürten Hände nicht so schmutzig."

„Ach, mein Kind", versuchte die Mutter, sie zu beschwichtigen. „Damask kannte deinen Vater ja kaum. Und dazu kam noch, dass Naat Lare bereits eine ziemlich üble Reputation hatte. Deine Weste jedoch ist makellos. Und wir werden dafür sorgen, dass es so bleibt. Und wenn du weiter so anstellig bei ihm bist wie bisher, dann wird er dich vor dem Fallen immer wieder auffangen, so wie man es bei schönen Frauen eben tut", setzte sie mit einem gefälligen Lächeln nach.

Hanabi konnte sich ein sarkastisches Augenzwinkern nicht verkneifen. „Und das hast du sofort gewusst, als du ihn damals dieses eine Mal am Rand des Sumpfes gesehen hattest."

Die Mutter nickte. „Er hatte diese Ausstrahlung, zu erreichen, was immer er will. Venamis hingegen, den ich nur durch den Holoprojektor gesehen hatte – er wirkte im Gegensatz zu Damask so …", sie suchte nach dem richtigen Wort, „… unfertig."

Spontane Neugierde flackerte in den schwarzen Augen der Tochter auf. „Meinst du, er hat Venamis getötet?"

Die Mutter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Aber vielleicht kannst du ja bei Gelegenheit etwas darüber in Erfahrung bringen."

Zweifel umzuckten Hanabis Mundwinkel. „Aber was, wenn ich mich doch einmal verliebe?"

„Wenn du klug genug bist, um es zu verbergen, dann wird dir das nicht schaden. Ansonsten würde ich dafür sorgen, gar nicht erst in solche Situationen zu geraten."

„Was ist mit Liebe auf den ersten Blick?"

„Du wirst wissen, was zu tun ist, sollte es soweit sein", beruhigte die Mutter sie. „Für so etwas kann man keine Vorauspläne schmieden."

„Komischerweise können alle Leute Pläne schmieden, nur ich nicht."

Die Mutter lachte kurz auf. „Du bist gerademal achtzehn Jahre alt. Irgendwann wird Damask dir auch das beibringen."

„Woher wusstest du eigentlich, dass Damask auf mich anspringen würde?"

Ney'ana schaute kurz zum Fenster, dann wieder zu ihrer Tochter. „Auf dich springt doch so gut wie jeder Humanoide an. Das habe ich schon früh gemerkt, nicht erst, seit du dich damals vor zwei Jahren zu diesem Mode-Holografen davongestohlen hattest." Sie kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Aber der eigentliche Auslöser war, als vor fünf Jahren ein Mitglied des Bankenclans nach Ryloth in die Hauptstadt kam. Ich war damals zufällig mit dir im Rathaus gewesen, weil wir dort irgendeinen Antrag wegen deiner Schule abgeben mussten. Da kreuzte dieser Muun unseren Weg. Er hat dich so angesehen – da kam mir die Idee."

Hanabi verzog angewidert den Mund. Wenn ihre Mutter die Jahre richtig zurückgezählt hatte, dann war sie damals dreizehn Jahre alt gewesen – Dreizehn! „Dann hoffe ich, dass diese deine Idee auch weiter funktioniert - für dich!"

„Der Rest liegt ganz allein in _deiner_ Hand", verkündete Ney'ana Twaye feierlich.

Zu ihrer beider Erleichterung gab es keinerlei Probleme, Hanabis Krankschreibung bei Damask Holdings für die nächsten vierzehn Tage durchzubekommen. Hego Damask wünschte Hanabi per Holo-Nachricht noch gute Besserung und nannte ihr einen neuen Termin, zu welchem er sie von Ryloth abholen kommen würde.

Die Blutungen wurden stärker. Hanabi fühlte sich schwach und zu nichts zu gebrauchen, musste sie doch wie vom Arzt angekündigt aller paar Stunden auf die Toilette rennen, wenn sich wieder ein Schwall Gewebe oder Blut ankündigte. Am dritten Tag war es soweit. Ein riesiger dunkelroter Klumpen löste sich aus ihr und fiel in die Toilette. Sie stand von der Kloschüssel auf und betrachtete den Inhalt in der Mulde unter ihr. An diesem Stück Gewebe hing ein weißer Ball - vielleicht so groß wie die Kugel eines Steuerknüppels eines Gleiters. Hanabi griff in die Kloschüssel, um den Ball von dem ihn umgebenden roten Gewebe zu lösen. Er fühlte sich elastisch an. Sie wusch ihn sauber von ihrem Blut und legte ihn in ein Glas, welches sie mit Wasser füllte. So zeigte sie ihrer Mutter ihren nicht sein sollenden Enkel.

„Ich möchte, dass es begraben wird", sagte die Tochter, „an einem Ort, den nur wir kennen."

Sie ließen den Ball noch einen Tag lang im Haus, um ihn zu betrachten, gelegentlich aus dem Glas herauszunehmen und zu betasten. Nach diesem Tag fuhren sie hinaus vor die Stadt und suchten ein Wäldchen auf. Hanabi nahm ein Schäufelchen, so wie man es für die Gartenarbeit verwendete, und hob damit eine kleine Grube aus. In die Grube goss sie das Wasserglas mitsamt dem Inhalt. Mutter und Tochter standen noch eine Weile schweigend vor dem ausgehobenen Grab, dann warf Hanabi eine Schaufel nach der anderen die ausgeschachtete Erde wieder dorthin, wo sie vorher gewesen.

Hanabi pflückte ein paar Wiesenblumen, die am Wegesrand wuchsen.

„Leb wohl, mein Kind", sagte sie leise und warf die Blumen auf das namenlose Grab.

Eine weitere stumme Weile standen die beiden Frauen vor der letzten Ruhestätte des verlorenen Kindes, dann machten sie sich schweigend auf den Rückweg zu ihrem Haus.

༺═────────────═༻

Der verlängerte Urlaub auf Ryloth war vorüber. Darth Plagueis kam mit der _Accumulator_ nach Lessu, um seine Erste Hand der Sith wieder in Empfang zu nehmen. Gerade war das dunkelmetallicfarbene Schiff in den Hyperraum gesprungen. Plagueis und Hanabi saßen am Tisch im Aufenthaltsraum, während sich die Sterne jenseits der großen Bullaugenfenster zu länglichen, silbernen Streifen verzerrten. Der oberste Sith-Lord holte sein Datapad hervor, um dort etwas aufzurufen, da fand es Hanabi an der Zeit, ihrem Boss eine Mitteilung zu machen.

„Ich habe das Kind verloren."

Er schaute von seinem Datapad auf. „Das tut mir leid."

Forschend sah sie ihm in die grünen Augen. Keinerlei Spur von Heuchelei oder gar Schadenfreude war darin zu sehen – dafür Bedauern. Trotzdem war seine Reaktion anders als die ihrer Mutter, die sich allerdings schon länger ein Enkelkind gewünscht hatte. Aber durfte sie beide Reaktionen überhaupt miteinander vergleichen? Setzte sie zu viel voraus? Immerhin war es nicht sein Kind.

„Möchtest du darüber reden?", fragte er mitfühlend, so dass sie jegliche Zweifel über seine Gedanken und Gefühle ad acta legte.

„Es kam drei Tage nach meiner Ankunft in Ryloth. Jetzt geht es mir schon wieder besser."

„Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, kann VierDe dich noch einmal untersuchen."

Sie hatte nichts dagegen. Sie verlor jetzt nur noch wenig Blut. Wenig genug, um wieder arbeiten gehen zu können, wie der Droide feststellte. Hanabi ärgerte sich über diese nüchterne Schlussfolgerung, obgleich sie wusste, dass genau das seiner Programmierung entsprach.

„Immerhin bin ich gesund geblieben; das ist ja schon einmal was", sagte Hanabi zu 11-4D, nachdem er zwei seiner vier Extremitäten wieder von ihr zurückgezogen hatte.

„Und das nicht zuletzt wegen Ihrer Entscheidung, den Abgang auf natürlichem Wege passieren zu lassen", lobte der Medidroide sie.

Sie überlegte, ob VierDes Lob eine Art Ausbügeln seiner vorherigen Bemerkung über ihre Arbeitsfähigkeit war. Erkannten manche Droiden, wenn sie sich taktlos verhalten hatten? Hatten sie gar ein schlechtes Gewissen?

„Auch wenn viele Ärzte etwas anderes behaupten, so habe ich doch immer wieder beobachten können, dass es besser für die Frauen ist, wenn ihr Körper die Feten anstatt durch eine Ausschabung auf natürlichem Wege abstößt", fuhr 11-4D in seinem Exkurs fort. „All Ihre ovarialen und intrauterinen Funktionen sind immer noch hervorragend, so dass einer weiteren Schwangerschaft nichts im Wege steht."

Hanabi verzog den Mund. Jene Abschlussbemerkung war eindeutig zu viel des Guten! „Das steht momentan nicht auf der Tagesordnung."

Damask lächelte. „Vielleicht nicht gleich."

Sie fuhr zu ihm herum. Ihr Gesicht lief dunkelrot an. Ihre Lippen öffneten sich, ohne dass sie etwas sagen konnte.

Er legte sein Datapad zur Seite und stand von seinem Stuhl auf, um zu ihr herüberzukommen. Beschwichtigend legte er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Ich sagte doch, das hat Zeit."

Sie überlegte, ob diese Zeithaben auch einschloss, dass sie ihn weiterhin lediglich mit der Hand oder oral befriedigen würde, wenn ihm danach war. Zumindest sah es im Augenblick nicht danach aus, als würde er dergleichen von ihr wollen.

„Wir werden jetzt erst einmal unseren Terminplan für die kommenden zwei Wochen durchgehen", verkündete er stattdessen, bevor er sich erneut auf seinen Stuhl setzte.

„In zwei Tagen werden wir zwei auf den Planeten Tosste fliegen, um etwas in der Wildnis zu trainieren. Am übernächsten Tag gibt es eine Sitzung des Bankenclans, an welcher ich dich dabeihaben möchte …

Mit jedem Termin, den Magister Damask mit ihr durchging, breitete sich mehr und mehr Ruhe in ihr aus. Nein, Darth Plagueis würde sie nicht in dieser Hinsicht bedrängen. Er war taktvoll genug, damit noch eine Weile zu warten, so wie er überhaupt die Geduld in Person war. So wie früher ihre Mutter.

Auf Muunilinst zurück, fuhr Plagueis mit ihr zunächst zu einem Hochhaus, wo er ihr ihr neues Apartment zeigte. Hanabi hatte ihr voriges Apartment bereits gekündigt – eine fristlose Sonderkündigung, die ihr aufgrund des gravierenden Umstandes, dass dort ihr Verlobter Selbstmord begangen hatte, nicht verweigert wurde. Hanabi vermutete allerdings, dass den Vermieter vornehmlich interessierte, neue Mieter zu finden, die eine noch höhere Miete zahlen würden als die Gastarbeiterin von Ryloth.

Das Hochhaus mit ihrem neuen Apartment lag etwas entfernt von ihrem alten Wohnsitz, was sie als sehr angenehm empfand. Sie plante bereits die Einrichtung und, was sie aus ihrem alten Apartment dorthin mitnehmen würde. Das waren ziemlich wenige Dinge. Allerdings hatte ihr ihre Mutter das Kalikori überlassen, da sie ein Kind erwartete und es ansonsten keine weiteren Nachkommen von Ney'ana Twaye gab. Hanabi sagte sich, dass es irgendwann wieder soweit sein und ihre Mutter dann endlich ein Enkelkind haben würde. Hego Damask parkte den Gleiter in einem dafür vorgesehenen unterirdischen Hangar und fuhr mit ihr mit dem Turbolift nach oben – bis nach ganz oben, wie sie positiv registrierte.

„Nachdem ich mein Universitätsstudium abgeschlossen hatte, bin ich vom Hause meines Vaters ausgezogen und habe mir diese Wohnung gekauft", eröffnete ihr Plagueis.

Hanabi hob die Bögen über ihren Augen. „Gekauft?"

„Gekauft. Und wenn es dir gefällt, dann gehört es dir."

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll …"

„Warte damit, bis wir drin sind", sagte er geheimnisvoll.

Er zog die Schlüsselkarte durch den Scanner und die Tür glitt geräuschlos auf. Sie traten ein. Hanabi war überwältigt. Das Apartment war bereits komplett eingerichtet. Es hatte sieben Räume, die von je drei Türen im Flur abgingen. Es gab sogar einen Balkon, den man wahlweise mit Transparistahlelementen völlig verschließen konnte, so dass er wie ein Wintergarten sein konnte, wenn es kühler wurde. Es gab zwei Bäder.

Hanabi war überrascht, dass das Apartment bereits vollständig möbliert war - so ähnlich wie in jener Hotelsuite, in welcher sie vor einem Monat im _Damask Imperial_ übernachtet hatten. Alles war in Weiß, Grün und Silber gehalten.

„Ich dachte, das hat dir damals ganz gut gefallen", meinte er freundlich.

„Ich … bin überwältigt", sagte sie. „Wie ist das mit der Sponsorschaft? Ausländer dürfen doch kein Wohneigentum auf Muunilinst besitzen."

„Ich habe für dich eine Sondergenehmigung erwirkt", verkündete Plagueis. „Es ist dein. Auch ohne Sponsor."

Hanabis schwarze Augen strahlten den Sith-Lord an. „Ja, das nehme ich!"

„Ich habe die Schenkungsurkunde bereits vorbereitet. Du kannst sie morgen in der Firma einsehen und unterschreiben."

Hanabi überlegte und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es jetzt noch weniger Sachen sein würden, die sie aus ihrem alten Apartment mitnehmen würde.

Er bedeutete ihr, sich in einem der Wohnzimmer an den Tisch zu setzen. Plagueis griff in seine Aktentasche und legte ihr einige Blätter Papiere hin. Sie nahm sie und las etwas zum Vorfall in ihrem früheren Apartment. Es war genau das, was sie vor vier Wochen mit Plagueis als offiziellen Hergang der Ereignisse vereinbart hatte.

„Deine offizielle Aussage gegenüber der Polizei", erklärte er ihr. „Du musst nur unterschreiben und dann ist alles erledigt und abgeschlossen, ohne dass du selbst auf dem Polizeirevier erscheinen musst."

Sie überflog die Seiten ein zweites Mal, um jegliche Fallstricke auszuschließen. Sie fand keine; also schickte sie sich an zu unterschreiben.

„Dieses Mal noch mit deinem alten Namen, bis der neue offiziell registriert wurde", wies Plagueis sie an.

„Danke, Darth Plagueis", sagte sie, immer noch vollkommen überwältigt.

„Keine Ursache", erwiderte er nonchalant. „Dann genieße deinen letzten freien Tag. Ich erwarte dich dann morgen ab sechzehn Uhr in meinem Büro zur Vertragsunterzeichnung."

Sie unterdrückte den Impuls, sich auch für diesen weiteren freien Tag zu bedanken.

„Dann bis morgen", erwiderte sie schlicht, während er die unterschriebenen Blätter wieder in seiner Aktentasche verschwinden ließ und sich vom grün bezogenen Stuhl erhob.

An ihrem ersten Arbeitstag bei Damask Holdings nach ihrem Urlaub schien alles wie früher. Hego Damask hatte ihr das Lokalblatt, den _Harnaidan Herald_ von vor einem Monat auf den Schreibtisch gelegt, worin sie folgende Meldung las:

 _Wie erst heute bekannt wurde, hat es vor zwei Tagen einen Einbruchsversuch auf der Vulkaninsel Aborah, der Privatinsel von Magister Hego Damask, dem Chef von Damask Holdings, gegeben. Der Eindringling, ein ehemaliger Jedi, welcher zum Zeitpunkt der Tat als Leibwächter für Mals Tonith, den ehemaligen Vorsitzenden des Bankenclans, arbeitete, wurde von der Sonnengarde, welche für die persönliche Sicherheit von Magister Hego Damask II. zuständig ist, in einer wilden Verfolgungsjagd über das Westliche Meer bis in sein privates Apartment in Harnaidan City verfolgt, wo ihn Angehörige der Sonnengarde tot auf dem Boden liegend vorfanden, um sogleich die Polizei zu alarmieren. Offenbar hatte der Ex-Jedi, ein Zabrak namens Lo Bukk, mit seinen eigenen beiden Lichtschwertern Selbstmord begangen, um seiner Festnahme und gerechten Verurteilung durch die Justizbehörden von Muunilinst zu entgehen. Da Zabraks im Gegensatz zu Muuns nur zwei Herzen besitzen, ist so eine Art Selbstmord bei der Spezies der Zabrak nicht ungewöhnlich._

 _Es wird vermutet, dass der Tote private Probleme gehabt hatte. Seine Verlobte, die sich bereits einige Stunden vor dem Todeszeitpunkt in einem Hotel in der Innenstadt aufhielt, sagte gegenüber der Polizei aus, dass ihr von der Art dieser privaten Probleme des ehemaligen Jedi nichts Näheres bekannt sei. Sie vermutet jedoch, dass seine Probleme mit seinem Austritt aus dem Orden der Jedi vor vier Monaten zusammenhängen könnten. Bei der Flucht des Ex-Jedi vor der Sonnengarde wurde außerdem ein menschlicher Taxifahrer verletzt, dessen Taxi Lo Bukk für die Fahrt zu seinem Apartment in Anspruch genommen hatte. Der Taxifahrer ist mittlerweile wieder wohlauf und wurde bereits von der Polizei als Zeuge vernommen._

Ein anderes wichtiges Gesprächsthema in den Firmenräumen und der Stimkaf-Küche von Damask Holdings jedoch, welches die acht verbliebenen Mitarbeiter von Damask Holdings in jenen Tagen umtrieb, war die Tatsache, dass der Weequay-Eismann, der vor vier Wochen für eine Woche vor den Toren des Firmengebäudes sein leckeres Eis verkauft hatte, diesen Standort urplötzlich nicht mehr aufsuchte. Dies bedauerten die Mitarbeiter von Damask Holdings außerordentlich. Allerdings wagte keiner von ihnen, bei der anstehenden Betriebsversammlung mit dem Chef über derlei Kleinigkeiten zu reden.

Viel wichtiger war der hochrangige Muun-Besucher, welcher sich gerade Peerana Rumers Tresenreich näherte.

„Willkommen Mr. Tonith", begrüßte ihn die Empfangsdame von Damask Holdings, „Magister Damask erwartet Sie bereits."

„Danke", erwiderte Mals Tonith förmlich und begab sich zum Turbolift, der ihn in den 200. Stock des Wolkenkratzers brachte.

Als sich die beiden Türen des Turbolifts wieder öffneten, sah sich das Mitglied des Bankenclans flankiert von zwei Echani-Kriegern in silberner Rüstung, die den Muun über den Flur zum Büro ihres Bosses geleiteten. Die beiden Wächter verharrten vor der Tür, die mit einem leisen Zischen aufglitt, um sich sogleich wieder hinter Tonith zu schließen.

„Was verschafft mir das Vergnügen?", fragte Hego Damask den Ex-Vorsitzenden des Intergalaktischen Bankenclans, an dessen Stuhl er damals so erfolgreich gesägt hatte.

„Es geht um die Finanzierung der Cortosis-Vorkommen auf Bal'demnic. Ich bräuchte eigentlich nur Eure Unterschrift, Magister", entgegnete Mals Tonith mit säuerlicher Miene.

„Und deswegen kommen Sie persönlich in mein Büro?", wunderte sich der Chef von Damask Holdings.

„Es gibt Gerüchte, dass sich die Jedi für Bal'demnic interessieren. Sie wollen, dass die Cortosis-Minen aufgrund ihrer strategischen Wichtigkeit direkt der Kontrolle der Republik unterstellt werden und damit unserer Kontrolle entzogen wären."

„Und dies, wo vor gerademal einem Monat ein ehemaliger Jedi, welcher in Eurem Dienst stand, Selbstmord begangen hat. Mein Beileid noch dazu", versetzte Damask förmlich.

„Ich weiß ja, dass Ihr gewisse Kontakte zu den Jedi pflegt, Magister. Ich hätte jedoch nicht erwartet, dass Lo Bukks Tod Euch derart nahe geht", erwiderte Tonith mit leichter Verwunderung, welcher ein gehöriger Schuss Sarkasmus beigemischt war.

„So nahe, wie er einem gehen kann, in dessen Privatsphäre _Ihr_ Leibwächter eingedrungen ist, warum auch immer", gab Damask hart zurück.

Tonith hob beide Hände. „Ihr glaubt doch wohl nicht etwa, dass ich etwas damit zu tun habe!", erwiderte er leicht gereizt. „Ich war über den Bericht im _Harnaidan Herald_ irritiert. Wieso musste da mein Name stehen? Das impliziert gewisse …"

„Ich weiß, was das impliziert", schnitt ihm Damask rüde das Wort ab und erhob sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch, um um diesen herum und auf seinen Gast zuzugehen. „Vielleicht sollten Sie einfach in Zukunft genauer überprüfen, wen Sie für Ihre persönliche Sicherheit anheuern, anstatt sich jetzt über die freie Presse auf diesem Planeten zu beschweren."

„Wer hätte das denn ahnen können?!", verteidigte sich Tonith. „Wir haben Lo Bukk alle erforderlichen Tests absolvieren lassen, bevor er die Stelle bekam."

Damask schloss die verbliebene Distanz und berührte den anderen Muun am Ellbogen, so dass dieser zusammenzuckte. „Jetzt machen Sie es doch nicht noch schlimmer", sagte er tadelnd. „Sie sollten dem Zabrak dankbar dafür sein, dass er den Anstand besaß, sich selbst zu richten, bevor die Angelegenheit noch unappetitlicher geendet hätte."

Mals Tonith wandte sich instinktiv eine Vierteldrehung von seinem Gastgeber ab, so dass Damasks harte Hand den Ellbogen fahren ließ. Dann zog Tonith ein Konvolut aus seiner Aktentasche. Der andere Muun nahm es ihm ab und begab sich damit erneut hinter seinen Schreibtisch, um die Zahlenkolonnen und Texte in der Muun-Schrift zu überfliegen.

Plagueis zückte einen Stift, strich an einer Stelle etwas durch, schrieb an anderer etwas dazu, während Tonith vor dem Schreibtisch stand und sein Mund angesichts der von Damask vorgenommenen Änderungen immer dünner wurde.

„300 Millionen Credits sollten fürs Erste genügen", knurrte Damask, unterschrieb an mehreren Stellen und gab Tonith das Konvolut wieder zurück.

Jener nahm den Blätterstapel wieder an sich, schaute sich die Änderungen an und steckte das Konvolut zurück in seine Aktentasche.

„Ich nehme das als Zeichen, dass Ihr die Jedi in den Griff bekommen werdet, Magister."

Damask lächelte huldvoll. „Keine Sorge, Tonith. Ich brauche zwei Wochen, auf dass die Jedi für immer von Bal'demnic fernbleiben", versicherte er seinem einstigen Rivalen, bevor er diesen verabschiedete.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Tonith", verabschiedete ihn auch unten im Erdgeschoss die Muun-Empfangsdame mit einem süßlichen Lächeln.

Nachdem Tonith das Firmengebäude verlassen hatte, ging Peerana in die Betriebsküche, um sich einen Tee aufzubrühen. Sie fand in selbiger Küche die rote Nauto'lek vor, welche gerade einen Stimkaf aufzubrühen im Begriff war.

„Das ist ja wirklich tragisch mit Ihrem Verlobten. Mein herzliches Beileid", begann Peerana. „Ich hoffe doch, Sie konnten die Flitterwochen auf Raydonia stornieren und haben den Preis zurückerstattet bekommen."

„Ehrlich gesagt habe ich mich darum gar nicht gekümmert. Das war allein _seine_ Sache", erwiderte Hanabi.

„Nun ja, das lässt sich sicherlich im Zuge der Begutachtung der Erbmasse klären."

„Ja, sicherlich", erwiderte Hanabi gereizt.

„Was könnte Ihr Verlobter denn auf Aborah nur gesucht haben?", fragte Peerana scheinbar ahnungslos. Aber Hanabi wusste, dass ihre neugierige Kollegin lediglich Informationen sammelte.

„Das weiß ich auch nicht", gab sie trocken zurück.

„Vielleicht war er ja eifersüchtig", wagte Peerana einen weiteren Vorstoß.

„Dazu gab es keinen Grund", versetzte Hanabi hastig, etwas zu hastig für Peeranas Geschmack.

„Immerhin hat er sein Schicksal mit Würde in die eigenen Hände genommen. Wenn ich da an die Geschichte denke, die mir vor einiger Zeit eine Freundin erzählt hat, die beim Bankenclan arbeitet … oh, da ist mir ja ganz anders geworden", versuchte sie Hanabis Interesse zu wecken.

„Was war denn das für eine Geschichte?", fragte Hanabi wie erwartet.

„Ein auswärtiger Kollege, ein Mirialaner, er arbeitete noch gar nicht lange für den IBC, hatte doch zur Betriebsfeier seine Frau mitgebracht. Ebenfalls eine Mirialanerin, sehr hübsch, schlank, gelb mit solchen Tätowierungen. Und lange, braune Haare hatte sie – naja", meinte Peerana und rümpfte die Nase. „Und einige Zeit später hat meine Freundin herausgefunden, dass Mals Tonith, der früher Vorsitzender des IBC war, ein Verhältnis mit der Ehefrau angefangen hatte. Dem Ehemann hat er gar das Gehalt deswegen erhöht. Und dieser Ehemann ist dann sogar noch mit geschwellter Brust durch die Firma stolziert, als sei es eine Ehre, dass seine Frau vom früheren IBC-Chef flachgelegt wird", erzählte sie mit einem gehässigen Grinsen.

„Und ich dachte immer, Muuns würden keine Leute mit Haaren mögen", wunderte sich Hanabi.

„Nun, es gibt eben solche und solche Muuns. So wie es solche und solche Haare gibt. Aber natürlich würde ein Muun nie vor anderen Muun zugeben, dass er auf Frauen mit Haaren steht", versetzte Peerana mit verschwörerischer Miene.

„Und? Sind der Mirialaner und die Ehefrau noch am Leben?", fragte Hanabi ungeduldig, um das Thema abzuschließen.

„Irgendwann hatte Tonith wohl das Interesse an der Frau verloren. Da hat er dem Ehemann, ohne dass diesem irgendein dienstliches Fehlverhalten nachgewiesen werden konnte, gekündigt und er musste von einem Tag auf den anderen samt Ehefrau wieder nach Mirial zurückkehren", beendete Peerana Rumer ihren Bericht.

„Nun ja, da wir beide ja wissen, wo unser Platz ist, kann uns so etwas ja nicht passieren", sagte Hanabi spitz, während sie an ihrem fertig gezogenen Stimkaf nippte. „Und übrigens – meine Flitterwochen sollten auf Iridonia stattfinden, nicht auf Raydonia!"

Peerana lächelte ertappt. "Nun, zumindest müssen Sie sich fürs Erste nicht an einen neuen Nachnamen gewöhnen."

„Sagt wer?"

Die Muun stellte ihre Teetasse ab, die sie die ganze Zeit während des Gesprächs in der Hand gehalten hatte. „Wie bitte?"

„Auch ohne Heirat habe ich beschlossen, einen neuen Namen anzunehmen, um mit der Vergangenheit abzuschließen."

„So etwas habe ich ja noch nie gehört", meinte Peerana verdutzt.

„Ich habe den Nachnamen meines Vaters angenommen. Und einen neuen Vornamen ebenso."

Gespannte Stille legte sich über die Teeküche.

„Mein neuer Name ist Lare, Hanabi Lare!"

„Sehr erfreut, Mrs. Lare", kam es förmlich von Peerana Rumer zurück.

Ihren stillen Triumph genießend, nippte Hanabi ein zweites Mal genüsslich an ihrem Stimkaf. Sie dachte daran, dass es bald sechzehn Uhr sein würde. Die Zeit, in welcher Darth Plagueis sie in seinem Büro zu empfangen gedachte, auf dass sie dort die Schenkungsurkunde für ihr neues Apartment unterzeichnen würde.

* * *

 _Note der Autorin: Der Name Hanabi stammt aus dem Japanischen (Hana-Bi). Das bedeutet in dieser Sprache wirklich Feuerblume und es gibt sogar einen Film gleichen Namens vom japanischen Regisseur Takeshi Kitano, welcher in seinem Erscheinungsjahr 1997 auf den Filmfestspielen von Venedig den goldenen Löwen gewann._


	12. Dosierte Wohltaten

Der zweite Arbeitstag von Hanabi Lare nach ihrem Urlaub auf Ryloth diente dazu, sie auf eine Mission vorzubereiten, welche sie und ihren Chef nach Bal'demnic führen würde. Diese Vorbereitung beinhaltete nicht nur eine Einweisung in die Gebräuche der dort ansässigen reptiloiden Spezies der Kon'me, sondern auch eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme ganz spezieller Art.

Magister Damask und Hanabi saßen in einem erhabenen, durch Spiegelglas abgeschirmten Bereich der Orbitalstation Hochhafen, von wo aus man ganz unbeobachtet einen guten Blick auf die vorübereilenden Passanten hatte.

„Siehst du diese beiden?", fragte Damask und wies auf einen Mann und eine Frau. „Was denkst du. Haben sie etwas miteinander oder nicht?"

„Hmmm, ich weiß nicht. Sehen eher wie Geschwister aus."

„Aber ihr körperlicher Abstand ist viel zu nahe", erklärte der Muun. „Sie sind schon sehr lange zusammen und es läuft nicht mehr so viel zwischen ihnen."

„Woran könnt Ihr das denn erkennen?", fragte Hanabi.

„Das sieht man an bestimmten Handbewegungen in Kombination mit den Augenbewegungen. Es ist auch geschulten Individuen ohne Machtsensitivität möglich, so etwas zu erkennen. Mit der Macht geht es jedoch schneller und einfacher. Ich denke, wir konzentrieren uns zunächst auf die Hände und nehmen dann später die Augen mit dazu, damit es einfacher für dich ist."

„Ich denke, bei den meisten Leuten läuft so ein Erkennen eher unbewusst ab", vermutete sie.

„Das ist richtig, allerdings gibt es auch Leute, denen sich das nicht so leicht erschließt, vor allem bei sehr verschiedenen Spezies. Mein Meister hat sich sehr ausführlich damit beschäftigt und die einzelnen Komponenten eines solchen Beziehungsgeflechts aufgeschlüsselt. Auf diese Art und Weise haben wir einen großen Pool an Informationen über die Gestik und Mimik verschiedener Spezies zusammengetragen, den wir gezielt nutzen können, um wichtige Informationen über unsere Zielpersonen herauszubekommen."

„Denkt Ihr, wir könnten einzelne Kon'me mit solchen Informationen beeinflussen?"

„Eigentlich dachte ich dabei eher an die Jedi, denen wir auf Bal'demnic höchstwahrscheinlich begegnen werden."

Verwunderung huschte über Hanabis Antlitz. „Aber es gibt auf Bal'demnic keine Kampfhandlungen, noch nicht einmal einen Konflikt. Warum sendet der Rat dann Jedi dorthin?"

„Weil einige der Kon'me die Regeln ihrer isolationistischen Kultur verletzt und sich an die Jedi gewandt haben", erwiderte Damask mit Vorwurf in der Stimme. „Deshalb weiß der Rat jetzt, dass es auf Bal'demnic Cortosis gibt, welches von vitaler Bedeutung für die Republik sein wird. Und das, wo die Republik sich jahrhundertelang nicht um diesen Planeten geschert hat. Ich vermute jedoch, dass es jenen Kon'me eher darum geht, ein etwas größeres Stück vom planetaren Kuchen abzubekommen als bisher."

„Ein interner Machtkampf also."

Damask nickte. „Wir haben die herrschende Schicht auf dem Planeten auf unserer Seite. Ich nahm bislang an, dass das reichen würde."

„Ihr wollt mit dieser Mission also den Jedi die Unterstützung durch die Kon'me der Unterschicht entziehen?"

Darth Plagueis lächelte hinter seiner Transpiratormaske. „Fürs Erste reicht es, den Informanten und Verbindungsmann zu den Jedi ausfindig zu machen und aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen. Ich selbst werde dafür sorgen, dass die Dinge im Rat der Kon'me so bleiben, wie sie sind. Die offiziellen Entscheidungen für den Planeten werden immer noch dort getroffen, auch wenn dies manchen Leuten nicht gefallen mag."

„Aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen heißt töten?", fragte sie sicherheitshalber nach.

„Das wäre eine Option. Eleganter würde ich es jedoch finden, wenn der Informant sein Gesicht verliert, so dass niemand aus diesen Kreisen mehr auf die Idee kommt, die Republik oder gar die Jedi hinzuzuziehen."

„Ich lasse mir was einfallen", versprach Hanabi.

Plagueis nahm ihre Hand. „Du hast völlig freie Bahn."

༺═────────────═༻

Die Gesichter der Jedi, welche im Mittelturm des Jeditempels zu einer Sitzung zusammengekommen waren, waren so ernst und konzentriert, wie man es auf einer Veranstaltung dieser Art erwartete.

Sie besprachen zunächst einige organisatorische Dinge, bis der Großmeister und Ratsvorsitzende zum Hauptthema kam.

„Ein Informant des Volkes der Kon'me von Bal'demnic – gesagt uns hat, dass Cortosis Damask Holdings dort abbaut. In falsche Hände, dieses lichtschwertresistente Material gelangen könnte. Eine Mission nach Bal'demnic entsenden - wir werden", sagte Yoda entschlossen. „Jemand einen Vorschlag hat, wen entsenden, wir sollten?"

„Wir sollten Meister Dooku entsenden", schlug Meister Piell vor. „Er ist erfahren in Wirtschaftsdingen und sehr überzeugend."

„Auf Clak'dor VII momentan Meister Dooku ist. Zu spät auf Bal'demnic er würde sein, zu verhandeln mit Bal'demnics Kon'me."

Meister Micah Giett räusperte sich im Ansinnen, das Wort zu ergreifen, welches Yoda ihm sogleich erteilte.

„Bereits in den Schriften von Meister Tharence steht, dass sich die Kon'me gegenüber jeglichen äußeren Einflüssen bedeckt halten. Wir könnten Meister C'baoth entsenden. Er kann ebenfalls sehr überzeugend sein", schlug er vor. „C'baoth ist hier auf Coruscant und ich bin mir sicher, dass er die Kon'me dazu bewegen wird, einer Kontrolle der Republik über die Förderung, die Raffinierung und den Export des Cortosis-Erzes zuzustimmen."

„Jemand einen anderen Vorschlag hat?", fragte Yoda.

Die Jedi-Meister schwiegen.

„Dann entschieden ist: Meister C'baoth und sein Padawan, nach Bal'demnic reisen werden."

Mit einem gelassenen Lächeln beendete Yoda die Ratssitzung. Sein Blick begegnete kurz den grünen Augen von Meister Giett, dem die Freude und der Stolz über seinen angenommenen Vorschlag anzusehen war. Der grüne Großmeister war sich sicher, dass der von Giett vorgeschlagene Jedimeister auf Bal'demnic Erfolg haben würde. Es kam Yoda dabei auch sehr zupass, dass Meister Dooku momentan abwesend war, wähnte er den Menschen von Serenno doch mittlerweile als zu sehr von Damasks Ansichten eingenommen, als dass er auf Bal'demnic wirkungsvoll die Interessen der Republik vertreten würde. Genau aus diesem Grund hatte er die Sitzung des Rates für ebendiesen Termin angesetzt.

Die beiden Twi'leks griffen den Besalisken mit voller Wucht an. Pong Krell ließ seine beiden Doppelklingen wirbeln – eine blaue und eine grüne. Damit konnte er die beiden Angreifer gut abwehren. Aber die beiden Männer schwangen nach wie vor ihre Sichelmesser und versuchten, einen schwachen Punkt ihres Gegners zu erwischen – viel zu weit unten, als dass er gleichzeitig angreifen würde können, immerhin nicht tief genug, um die Deckung seiner vier Klingen zu durchdringen. Pong Krell hatte nicht die Absicht, die Angriffe seiner Gegner lediglich zu blocken. Doch egal wie schnell sich der Sohn Ojoms auch drehte und hieb, seine spillrigen Gegner wichen ihm immer wieder aus.

Pong Krell wurde ungeduldig und versuchte aus der Umzingelung auszubrechen. Ein Salto über den gelben Twi'lek hinweg, ausgeführt mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit, und er konnte ihn im Überfliegen mit einem diagonalen Hieb seiner blauen Klinge zerteilen. Der blaue Twi'lek sprintete auf Krell zu, sicherlich, um seinem Kumpan Deckung zu geben - zu spät. Denn der Besalisk konnte seine beiden Klingen nun derart vor dem Angreifer kreiseln lassen, dass sie lückenlose Deckung boten. Jetzt musste er den verbliebenen Twi'lek nur noch in eine Ecke drängen …

Die blaue und die grüne Klinge vollführten immer schnellere Wirbel, während die braunen Augen des davor zurückweichenden Mannes nach rechts und nach links huschten, um irgendwo eine Möglichkeit des Entkommens auszumachen.

Pong Krell lächelte ein breites, grimmiges Lächeln. „Keine Chance, du Abschaum! Gleich gehörst du mir!"

Das Klacken der sich von außen öffnenden Tür setzte seinem ultimativen Vorpreschen ein Ende. Die beiden Doppelklingen kreiselten noch für ein paar Sekunden an Ort und Stelle, aber seine vierzehigen Füße standen bereits still.

„Padawan Krell!", ertönte die herrische Stimme eines Menschen.

Pong Krell schnaubte. Es hätte vielleicht noch eine Minute gedauert, bis er auch den Blauen erledigt hätte, aber er wusste, dass sein Meister wenig Verständnis für derlei Eitelkeiten hatte. Zeit, die Trainingssimulation abzuschalten.

„Meister C'baoth", begrüßte der Schüler den Meister und neigte das eindrucksvolle Haupt mit dem geschuppten Kamm.

„Komm mit, Padawan, wir haben viel zu besprechen."

Meister und Padawan gingen in den kartographischen Raum des Jeditempels. C'baoth aktivierte ein Paneel und die Karte der Galaxis erschien vor ihnen in der Luft.

„Wo wir uns befinden, brauche ich dir ja nicht zu sagen", begann der Meister. „Wir werden uns morgen in den Äußeren Rand, genauer gesagt in den Auril-Sektor begeben, wo sich unser nächstes Ziel, der Planet Bal'demnic, befindet. Es geht darum, die Einheimischen davon zu überzeugen, den Abbau und Vertrieb des dortigen Cortosis von der Republik überwachen zu lassen."

Pong Krell verzog den breiten Mund. „Wieso mischen sich die Jedi in Wirtschaftsangelegenheiten ein? Gibt es dieses Cortosis denn nicht auch anderswo?"

C'baoth zog ärgerlich die dichten Brauen zusammen. „Padawan Krell, wenn man keine Ahnung von solchen Dingen hat, dann sollte man vielleicht vorsichtiger fragen. Cortosis ist ein lichtschwertresistentes Material, welches, falls es in die falschen Hände gelangt, sehr viel Schaden anrichten kann. Und wenn du dich auch nur ein bisschen mit der aktuellen Politik beschäftigt hättest, dann wüsstest du auch, dass die das Cortosis abbauende Firma, Damask Holdings, dafür bekannt ist, bestimmte Systeme im Äußeren Rand zu unterstützen, die in der Republik beständig für Unruhe sorgen! Wenn du jetzt nur ein bisschen kombinierst, dann kannst du vielleicht voraussehen, dass aufbereitetes Cortosis in den Händen solcher Querulanten wie auf Felucia oder Murkhana in der Republik für erhebliche Turbulenzen sorgen könnte."

„Ich verstehe, Meister."

Der menschliche Jedimeister kniff die Augen zusammen. „Vielleicht wirst du das gar eines Tages. Vorerst erwarte ich, dass du mich auf dieser Mission begleitest und dabei lernst."

„Natürlich, Meister C'baoth."

༺═────────────═༻

Plagueis und Hanabi betraten das Ratsgebäude, welches einer riesigen Seifenblase glich und direkt unter dem Gipfel eines schroffen Felsmassivs am zerklüfteten Gestein angebracht worden war. Die heiße Mittagsonne Bal'demnics sorgte für ein gleißendes Farbenspiel auf der Oberfläche jener Blase. Um diese Hauptblase herum gruppierten sich weitere Blasen, welche immer kleiner wurden, je weiter sie vom Zentrum jener kreisförmigen Stadt entfernt lagen.

Die Beiden gelangten in den Audienzsaal, dessen Tür von zwei lilafarbenen Kon'me bewacht wurde, welche Vibrolanzen in den dreifingrigen Händen trugen. Der Vorsitzende des Rates der Kon'me und die übrigen Mitglieder des Rates saßen auf einer erhöhten Plattform hinter einem langen, geraden Tisch und schauten auf die beiden Besucher herab, welche ansonsten wesentlich größer waren als die Bewohner Bal'demnics.

„Willkommen auf Bal'demnic, Magister Damask", sagte der Ratsvorsitzende, ohne die rote Frau, die einen schrägen Schritt links hinter dem Muun stand, auch nur zu behelligen.

Hanabi wusste, dass es zur Kultur der Kon'me gehörte, sich auf die Höherrangigen zu konzentrieren und die Begleitperson nicht weiter zu beachten. Ihr war es ganz recht, derart unbehelligt zu bleiben.

„Mir kam zu Ohren, dass der Rat der Kon'me mit mir über das von meiner Firma geförderte Cortosis sprechen möchte", begann Damask.

Die grünen Ohren des Ratsvorsitzenden zuckten. „Genauer gesagt geht es darum, dass die Republik einen dauerhaft vor Ort ansässigen Inspektor einsetzen wird, der die Raffinierung und den Export des Cortosis' überwacht."

„Einsetzen wird?", wunderte sich der Muun.

Die drei Finger der rechten Hand des Vorsitzenden krallten sich am Tisch fest. „Mir ist bewusst, dass diese Information für Euch überraschend kommen mag. Allerdings haben die Vertreter der Republik sehr deutlich gemacht, dass es unter anderen Umständen keinerlei Cortosis-Förderung mehr auf Bal'demnic geben wird."

Die knochigen Bögen über Damasks Augen hoben sich. „Ich war bislang der Meinung, dass sich das Volk der Kon'me nicht von außerhalb beeinflussen oder gar erpressen lässt. Woher der Sinneswandel?"

„Es geht um die Sicherheit der Republik", sagte der Ratsvorsitzende gepresst. „Und da verstehen die Jedi keinen Spaß!"

Damask erhob ablehnend die rechte Hand, so dass deren Innenfläche für die Ratsmitglieder sichtbar wurde. „Ich ebenso wenig, wenn es um einen Eingriff in meine Wirtschaftstätigkeit geht. Ihr wisst, dass ich mich nie in Eure politischen Angelegenheiten eingemischt habe, seit Damask Holdings auf Bal'demnic präsent ist. Und Ihr wollt doch gewiss, dass das so bleibt."

Der Ratsvorsitzende zuckte mit den gedrungenen Schultern. „Dessen ungeachtet warten die Jedi hier solange, bis Ihr Euer Einverständnis gegeben habt – schriftlich."

Damasks Lippen wurden noch schmaler, als sie ohnehin bereits waren. „Sicher ist es die Aufgabe der Jedi, für den Frieden und die Sicherheit in der Republik zu sorgen. Aber Bal'demnic gehört nicht zur Republik. Und was glaubt Ihr, wird wohl als nächstes kommen, wenn Ihr diesem Ansinnen der Überwachung durch die Republik zustimmt?"

„Die Republik will doch nur sicherstellen, dass das Cortosis nicht in die Hände von Aufrührern und Terroristen gerät", rechtfertigte der Vorsitzende sein vorheriges Einknicken. „Alles andere bleibt selbstverständlich Eure Entscheidung."

„Und Ihr meint wirklich, dass ich nicht zwischen verantwortungsvollen Nutzern auf der einen Seite und Terroristen und Aufrührern auf der anderen unterscheiden kann?", fragte Damask lauernd.

Der grüne Kopf des Ratsvorsitzenden bekam eine bläuliche Färbung. „Natürlich nicht. Fakt ist, dass die Republik Bedenken hat, nicht wir."

„Wenn dem so ist, warum habt Ihr das dann nicht so der Republik kommuniziert?"

Der Vorsitzende überlegte einen Augenblick. „Das haben wir ja."

Der Muun lächelte unbesehen hinter seiner Transpiratormaske. „Was würde denn schlimmstenfalls passieren, wenn Ihr dem von der Republik einzusetzenden Inspektor die Einreise verweigern würdet? Wenn ich den Vertrag nicht unterzeichne?"

Der Vorsitzende schaute ratlos die anderen Ratsmitglieder an. Plagueis kam der Gedanke, dass er jetzt so genauso eingeschüchtert und ratlos wirkte, wie er zuvor auf die Vertreter der Republik gewirkt haben musste, als diese ihm ihre Bedingungen diktiert hatten.

„Ihr könnt den Jedi sagen, dass sie Damask Holdings erst einmal beweisen müssen, dass das Cortosis, welches wir abbauen, in falsche Hände gelangen könnte. Und solange es solche Beweise nicht gibt, sollte sich die Republik besser um die Ecken kümmern, wo es wirklich brennt." Er zwinkerte dem Vorsitzenden zu. „Und solange werde ich hier auf Eurem Planeten warten."

Die schwarzen Augen des Ratsvorsitzenden schauten nicht mehr ganz so angestrengt wie zuvor. „Ich denke, wir sollten das alle zusammen klären – so in zwei Tagen?"

„Gut."

Damask nickte Hanabi zu und sie verließen den Saal, um draußen vor der Tür zu warten. Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, da kamen die Ratsmitglieder heraus und mit ihnen der Ratsvorsitzende.

„Auf ein Wort, Magister Damask."

„Gerne", erwiderte der Muun und der Ratsvorsitzende führte sie in ein Zimmer, welches von dem breiten Flur abging, der zum Sitzungssaal führte. Die anderen Ratsmitglieder behelligten sie nicht, sondern verließen zügig das Ratsgebäude, offenbar froh, dass diese Sitzung vorüber und vielleicht sogar eine unter sechs Augen ausgemachte Lösung ihres Dilemmas in Sicht war.

„Es gibt hier einen Verräter, der die Jedi auf den Planeten geholt hat", eröffnete der Ratsvorsitzende dem Muun und der Nauto'lek. „Vor zwei Wochen wurde ein Mann namens Desh'shel dabei beobachtet, wie er die Jedi in der Hauptstadt von einem öffentlichen Interkom-Transmitter aus kontaktiert hat. Dieser Desh'shel hat bereits für viel Unruhe auf dem Planeten gesorgt, weil er will, dass die Unterschicht der Kon'me mehr gefördert werden soll." Die schwarzen Augen des Vorsitzenden weiteten sich. „Deshalb strebt er sogar einen Beitritt zur Republik an!"

„Wo finden wir diesen Desh'shel?", fragte Plagueis.

„Er ist ein Fischer und lebt und arbeitet auf halbem Wege zwischen den Cortosis-Minen und Kon'meas Raumhafen. Hier ist die Adresse."

Plagueis reichte das Stück Flimsiplast an Hanabi weiter. „Ich danke Euch. Ich verspreche, dass die Jedi Euren Planeten nicht weiter behelligen werden und alles weiter so läuft wie bisher."

Der vorspringende Kiefer des Ratsvorsitzenden mahlte genüsslich in Erwartung des erneuten Unbehelligtseins. „Das hoffe ich doch."

Die junge Nauto'lek hatte sich vorsorglich mit einem speziellen Spray eingerieben, hatte Plagueis sie doch vor den vielen blutsaugenden Insekten auf der Strecke gewarnt. Trotzdem entdeckte sie schon bald einige Pusteln auf ihren Wangen und Händen, den einzigen Bereichen, die ihre braune, enganliegende Hose plus gleichfarbiger Tunika den Plagegeistern gelassen hatte. Plagueis hatte ihr einiges von dem Bal'demnic von vor etwa zwanzig Jahren erzählt und wie viel sich seitdem geändert hatte. Ordentliche Adressen selbst für die Mitglieder der Unterschicht gehörten zu diesen Veränderungen, die ihr bei ihrer Suche jetzt halfen.

Die Hütte, die in Sicht kam, war etwas größer als die umliegenden bescheidenen bis schäbigen Behausungen der Kon'me der Unterkaste. Als Hanabi das Haus betrat, wurde sie von einer Kon'me begrüßt, die gerade einen geflochtenen Bastkorb auspolsterte, in welchem einige Eier lagen. Hanabi unterdrückte den Impuls, sich eines dieser recht großen Eier zu schnappen und sich daraus ein Spiegelei zu braten.

„Ich bin Hanabi Lare, Abgesandte von Magister Hego Damask. Ich möchte Desh'shel sprechen."

„Das ist zwecklos. Desh'shel braucht Eure Credits nicht!", sagte die werdende Mutter.

„Das wird er mir sicherlich gleich selbst sagen – und doch – die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt. Denn uns geht es nicht um Credits."

Die Frau verzog ihren Mund. „Nein, sicher nur um das Cortosis und den Erlös, den ihr damit galaxisweit erzielen könnt."

Hanabi lächelte entschuldigend. „Ich streite das auch gar nicht ab. Trotzdem will auch Damask Holdings in Frieden mit seiner Umwelt leben. Und Frieden ist es doch, was wir alle wollen."

Die Frau ging zu einer Feuerstelle und wies auf eine Gruppe Basthocker in einer Ecke des Hauses. „Na gut. Setzen Sie sich. Ich werde Ihnen einen Tee aufbrühen. Die Blue-Flyer können aber auch ganz schön zustechen, wenn ich mir Ihr Gesicht so ansehe."

Nach zwei Minuten kehrte die Frau mit zwei Tontassen, gefüllt mit einer grünlich-trüben Flüssigkeit zurück. „Wohl bekomm's."

Die Nauto'lek nippte an der Tontasse. Das Gebräu schmeckte süß und scharf zugleich … und war viel zu heiß. Die Tür öffnete sich erneut. Hanabi drehte sich in Erwartung Desh'shels herum, stattdessen lugten zwei halbwüchsige Kon'me in die Stube hinein.

„Mom? Wer ist das?"

Die Mutter schaute von dem Komlink auf, welches sie gerade betätigte. „Geht doch bitte noch zwei Stunden nach draußen zum Spielen. Dann ist das Abendessen fertig."

Die Kinder gingen wieder nach draußen, während Hanabi plötzlicher Ekel überkam, als sie an ihre Spiegeleiergelüste von vorhin dachte. Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, da trat Desh'shel ein. Der blaugeschuppte Kon'me war mit einem Standardmeter fünfzig ein recht großes Exemplar seiner Spezies.

„Hanabi Lar, eine Angestellte von Damask Holdings", erklärte die Mutter.

„Hanabi Lare, persönliche Assistentin von Magister Hego Damask", korrigierte der Gast.

Desh'shels Augen verengten sich feindselig. „Was will der Muun denn?"

„Etwas berichtigen, so dass alle Kon'me damit gleichermaßen zufrieden sind."

„Berichtigen? Das ist ja mal was ganz Neues", höhnte Desh'shel.

Hanabi rang kurz die Hände. „Auch Damask Holdings kann nicht immer alles auf einmal in Angriff nehmen. Und was die Lage der Unterkaste Ihres Planeten angeht, so dachten wir, dass ein Mann wie Ihr bestens geeignet wäre, die Inspektionen zu übernehmen, die die Republik in den Cortosis-Minen auf Bal'demnic anstrebt."

„Woher der Sinneswandel? Angst vor den Jedi?"

Hanabi lächelte seinen Hohn weg. „Bislang wussten wir ja gar nichts von der Unzufriedenheit eines Teiles der Kon'me. Aber jetzt, wo wir es wissen, können wir handeln."

„Wie habt ihr davon erfahren?", fragte Desh'shel misstrauisch.

„Sagen wir, dass der Rat der Kon'me in der Hauptstadt möchte, dass euer Volk zusammensteht, um zukünftige Einmischung von außen überflüssig werden zu lassen. Der Rat ist zu Zugeständnissen bereit und wartet auf Ihre Antwort."

Desh'shels Unterkiefer klappte nach unten. „Wirklich? Wo ist der Haken?"

Hanabi lächelte bedeutungsvoll. „Der Haken ist, dass eine Kommission ins Leben gerufen werden soll, welche jene Gelder verwaltet, die eine bessere Gesundheitsfürsorge und Ausbildung für die Kinder der Kon'me-Unterschicht in die Wege leiten soll."

„Und wer bezahlt das?"

„Fünf Prozent der Einnahmen aus dem Cortosis-Verkauf durch Damask Holdings werden dafür zur Verfügung gestellt", erklärte Hanabi.

Ein Funkeln schlich sich in Desh'shels braune Augen. „Und wer wird diese Kommission leiten?"

Hanabi lächelte. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie uns gute Vorschläge für die Besetzung dieser Personalie machen werden."

„Das könnte doch Fal'do machen", mischte sich die Mutter ein. „Er verwaltet doch auch die Fischverkaufserlöse auf dem Markt beim Raumhafen!"

„Genau deshalb hat Fal'do dafür auch nicht wirklich Zeit", meinte Desh'shel vorwurfsvoll.

„Ihr habt Zeit bis übermorgen", meinte Hanabi großzügig. „Ich werde jetzt wieder in die Hauptstadt zurückkehren. In zwei Tagen wird sich der Rat erneut mit den Jedi beraten. Ich kann doch dort auf Sie zählen?"

„Sie wollen also, dass ich vor den Rat trete und den Jedi sage, dass sie wieder abziehen sollen? Nachdem …", er biss sich offensichtlich auf die Zunge, „… sie hierhergekommen sind?"

Hanabi breitete ihre Arme aus. "Nur, dass ihr ihrem Wunsch entsprecht und ein Inspektor eingesetzt wird, der der Republik Bericht erstatten wird - Sie."

„Und was, wenn die Republik einen Inspektor von außerhalb schicken will?"

„Die Republik hat trotz allem Interesse an der Weiterverwendung des Cortosis' die Souveränität der Kon'me zu respektieren. Auch die Jedi wissen das – und sie werden Kompromisse eingehen – so wie wir alle zuweilen. Und der Rat der Kon'me will Sie als Inspektor."

Desh'shels braune Augen glänzten. Er streckte seine Hand aus. „Deal?"

Hanabi streckte ihm ihre rote entgegen. „Deal!"

༺═────────────═༻

Die beiden Jedi hatten während ihres Aufenthaltes auf dem Minenplaneten in einem Zimmer übernachtet, welches von einem der Tap-Cafés in Raumhafennähe vermietet wurde. Jetzt saßen sie in jenem Tap-Café und ließen sich ihr Frühstück munden.

„Wieso gehen wir überhaupt noch einmal dorthin?", wollte Pong Krell von seinem Meister erfahren. „Ihr hattet doch gesagt, dass der Muun so oder so unterschreibt."

„Das wird er auch, Padawan Krell", versicherte C'baoth. „Aber zuvor muss er weichgeklopft werden und die Stärke der Jedi als ultimativer Kraft in der Galaxis spüren. Er ist ziemlich gewieft und wird alles versuchen, um seinen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen, die ich ihm bereitet habe."

„Werde ich bei den Gesprächen auch zu Wort kommen?", fragte Krell begierig.

„Soweit bist du noch lange nicht. Du wirst zusehen und von mir lernen! Wichtig ist, dass wir gerade hier auf Bal'demnic unsere Einigkeit demonstrieren, denn ich spüre Verrat und Täuschung um uns herum."

„Ich bin auf der Hut, Meister", versicherte der Padawan.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte C'baoth jovial.

Hego Damask und Hanabi Lare waren bereits zehn Minuten vor dem anberaumten Termin vor dem Ratssitzungssaal erschienen – um vor dessen Tür einen menschliche Jedi zu sehen, neben ihm einen massigen Besalisken von über zwei Metern Körpergröße, der sogar noch Magister Damask um eine halbe Haupteslänge überragte. Die Kette am hornkammgekrönten Haupt des Besalisken enthüllte den Wissenden dessen Padawan-Status.

„Magister Damask, nehme ich an", begann der Jedimeister, dessen braunes Haupthaar bereits von weißen Strähnen durchzogen wurde. „Ich bin Meister Jorus C'baoth und das ist mein Padawan Pong Krell. Und Sie sind …?", wandte er sich an Hanabi.

„Hanabi Lare, persönliche Assistentin von Magister Damask", stellte sich diese vor.

Ihr war es peinlich, wie die suchenden Blicke des Jedimeisters zwischen ihr und ihrem Boss hin und her huschten. Sicherlich prüfte der neugierige Jedi jetzt genau das, was sie mit Damask ein paar Tage zuvor geübt hatte zu verbergen. Schickte sich so etwas überhaupt für einen Jedi? Aber auch Lo Bukk hatte Dinge getan, die sich nicht für Jedi gehörten. Ihre Gedanken darüber, wie lange diese beiden Jedi vor ihnen wohl mit ihren ganz eigenen Übertretungen mit dem Leben in ihrem Orden davonkommen würden, wurden durch C'baoths an Damask gerichtete Erklärung unterbrochen.

„Wir sind gekommen, um sicherzustellen, dass Ihr den mit den Kon'me ausgehandelten Vertrag unterzeichnet."

„Ich würde mir den Vertrag zuvor gerne ansehen", sagte der Muun zu dem Jedi.

„Sobald unsere Gastgeber eingetroffen sind", beschwichtigte ihn C'baoth.

Die Kon'me kamen ein paar Minuten nach der vereinbarten Zeit. Die grünen und blauen Männer sowie eine Frau wirkten nervös und aufgewühlt. Offenbar hatten sie heftig miteinander diskutiert, bevor sie den Flur betreten hatten.

Ein Saaldiener schloss die Tür auf und die Kon'me nahmen hinter ihrem langen Tisch auf dem Podium Platz. Ein fünfeckiger Tisch davor war den Gästen und dem Ratsvorsitzenden vorbehalten, der sich später daran setzen würde, um zu unterschreiben.

„Magister Damask wünscht den Vertrag zu sehen, bevor er ihn unterzeichnet", sagte C'baoth zum Ratsvorsitzenden, noch bevor der Muun überhaupt den Mund geöffnet hatte.

„Zunächst einmal heiße ich Euch alle hier willkommen, Meister … ähm …. Magister Damask, Meister Jedi", eröffnete der Ratsvorsitzende die Konferenz.

C'baoth runzelte erzürnt die Stirn ob der Tatsache, dass die holprige Begrüßung zuerst dem Muun gegolten hatte. Der Ratsvorsitzende wand sich unter dem strafenden Blick der blauen Augen des Jedimeisters, dann zog er umständlich eine Mappe hervor, gab sie dem Saaldiener und der brachte sie zu Hego Damask. Der Muun nahm die Mappe und studierte sie. Bereits beim Lesen der ersten Seite zückte er einen Stift und strich einige Passagen, schrieb bei anderen etwas dazu.

C'baoth räusperte sich. „Ihr solltet Änderungen mit uns absprechen, bevor Ihr in dem Vertragswerk herumkrittelt, Magister."

Plagueis schenkte dem Menschen einen schelmischen Blick. „So wie Ihr uns diesen Vertrag unter die Nase reiben wolltet, ohne ihn vorher mit uns abzusprechen."

„Mit Verlaub, Magister, aber es handelt sich hier um eine Vereinbarung zwischen der Republik und den Vertretern des Volkes der Kon'me, die immer noch die oberste Instanz auf diesem Planeten sind – Eure Eigentumsrechte hin oder her!"

„Schön, dass Ihr meine Eigentumsrechte ansprecht, Meister Jedi. Vor Eurem Auftauchen wäre ich ja niemals auf die Idee gekommen, dass die Kon'me mit meiner Verwaltung der Cortosis-Minen unzufrieden gewesen wären."

Der Saaldiener öffnete erneut die Tür, um einen weiteren Besucher einzulassen. Desh'shel betrat den Ort des Geschehens. Befriedigt registrierte Plagueis, wie der Jedi ungehalten dreinschaute. Aber C'baoth blieb stumm, bis Damask das Vertragswerk wieder zurückgab – dem Ratsvorsitzenden.

„Das ist akzeptabel", sagte jener, bevor er die Mappe vom Saaldiener an C'baoth weiterreichen ließ.

„Ihr wollt also einen Eurer willfährigen Kon'me-Günstlinge als Inspektor einsetzen", fuhr C'baoth auf und funkelte Damask an.

Dieser schmunzelte. „Wenn Ihr ihn so nennen wollt?"

Der Jedimeister reckte sich über den Tisch etwas zu Damask vor. „Dieses Mal werdet Ihr keinerlei hinterhältigen Winkelzüge starten, Magister. Die Republik wird Euch genau auf die Finger schauen!"

Der Muun gab sich unbeeindruckt von der Drohung. „Natürlich hat der Rat der Kon'me das letzte Wort, einen Inspektor für die Überwachung des Cortosisexports von Bal'demnic zu bestätigen. Und selbst Ihr als Jedi müsst zugeben, dass die damit verbundenen sozialen Zuwendungen für das Volk der Kon'me voll und ganz den Prinzipien Eures Ordens entsprechen."

„Ihr müsst mir gar nichts über meinen Orden erzählen, Magister Damask!", brauste C'baoth auf.

„Meine Damen und Herren", unterbrach der Ratsvorsitzende die Diskussion. „Hiermit nominiere ich mit seiner Zustimmung Desh'shel für das Amt des Inspektors für die Überwachung des Cortosis-Exports von Bal'demnic."

C'baoth fuhr zu dem Nominierten herum. „Auch Sie?"

„Meister Jedi, ich tue das für mein Volk", erklärte der blaugeschuppte Kon'me. „Damit wird den Forderungen der Republik Genüge getan und Ihr könnt somit wieder nach Coruscant zurückkehren."

Der Jedi-Meister verzog höhnisch den Mund. „Und Sie glauben wirklich, was in diesen Wisch hineingekritzelt wurde? Was glauben Sie wohl, wird passieren, wenn Damask und wir wieder fort sind?"

„Das tut hier nichts zur Sache", fuhr der Ratsvorsitzende dazwischen. „Ich denke, wir haben einen guten Kompromiss erzielt, mit dem alle Seiten gut leben können."

„Es ist nur seltsam, dass Ihr erst auf jene Ideen kamt, nachdem Magister Damask hier aufgetaucht ist", fuhr C'baoth den Ratsvorsitzenden an.

„Meister Jedi, ich finde, dass Ihr Euch gerade gegenüber allen Anwesenden im Ton vergriffen habt!", rügte ihn Damask.

Der Ratsvorsitzende begab sich zu den streitenden Parteien an den fünfeckigen Tisch. Der Saaldiener gab drei Exemplare des Vertrags aus, welche eigenhändig von Damask, C'baoth und dem Ratsvorsitzenden unterschrieben wurden.

C'baoth stand vom Tisch auf und sein Padawan folgte ihm umgehend. Beide Jedi bauten sich vor dem noch sitzenden Ratsvorsitzenden auf. „Ich werde den Rat der Jedi und Kanzler Kalpana über Euer Verhalten in Kenntnis setzen", erklärte der Jedimeister eisig.

Damask lächelte überlegen. „Tut das. Dann wünsche ich noch gute Heimreise …", er machte eine Kunstpause, bevor er das letzte Wort aussprach, „… Bürger."

༺═────────────═༻

Der Jedi-Kreuzer hatte Bal'demnic hinter sich gelassen und war in den Hyperraum eingetreten.

„Was konnte ich denn jetzt von der Konferenz für mich mitnehmen, Meister C'baoth?", fragte Pong Krell in einem Tonfall, der dem Menschen nicht gefiel.

„Dass es bis zum Erreichen des Ziels manchmal lange dauern kann", brummte Jorus C'baoth zurück.

„Hätte die Republik eine Armee, dann hätten wir ihnen einen Stützpunkt aufs Auge drücken können, der eingreift, wo es nötig ist in diesem versifften Teil der Galaxis. So wie es einzelne Gouverneure in ihren Systemen bereits tun", grollte der Besalisk. „Dann wären die Kon'me eingeknickt und Damask wäre eher abgehauen, nicht wir!"

„Und woher bitteschön soll die Republik eine solche Armee hernehmen, Padawan Krell?", fragte der Jedimeister verärgert.

„Jetzt gebt es schon zu, Meister C'baoth: Magister Damask hat Euch reingelegt!"

„Ich war auf derartige Täuschungsmanöver vorbereitet!", schoss C'baoth zurück.

„Und jetzt stehen wir vor dem Rat und dem Kanzler quasi mit leeren Händen da!"

Die blauen Augen C'baoths funkelten zornig. „Ruhig, Padawan Krell. Wir haben zwar ein elendes Mauschelwerk vorgesetzt bekommen, aber Vertrag ist Vertrag. Der Jedi-Rat wird den faulen Kompromiss schlucken wie immer – Kalpana ebenso. Ich jedoch werde einen neuen Plan ausarbeiten, wie wir doch noch zum Ziel kommen und das Cortosis für die Republik sichern werden."

„Einen Plan, den Ihr nicht dem Rat vorlegen wollt, hab ich recht?"

C'baoth kniff kurz die Augen zusammen. „Jetzt geht es darum, den Verräter Desh'shel zu entlarven und damit die Richtigkeit des Vertrages anzufechten. Wenn es uns gelingt, die Kon'me per Spezies als unzuverlässige Vertragspartner hinzustellen, dann besteht eine Chance, den Vertrag doch noch zu kippen."

Krells gelbe Augen blitzten spöttisch auf. „Ihr haltet Euch lediglich an den Greelbaum, weil Ihr an den Ch'hala-Baum nicht herankommt, der Damask ist, nicht wahr, Meister?"

„Padawan Krell, ich verbitte mir derartige Unterstellungen!"

„Aber es ist wahr!", begehrte der Besalisk auf. „Ich wundere mich, wieso noch niemand dem Muun an seinen dürren Hals gegangen ist, wenn er so viele Feinde hat, wie Ihr sagt!"

„Padawan Krell, das sind nicht die Gedanken, die ein Jedi haben sollte!"

„Ich weiß", gab Krell betont gelangweilt zurück.

„Du weißt so wenig!", giftete C'baoth seinen Padawan an. „Und mir reicht es jetzt!"

Jedimeister Jorus C'baoth streckte seine Hände aus und ließ ihnen blaue Blitze entweichen. Der anderthalb Menschenköpfe größere Pong Krell zuckte zusammen, als er die knisternde Energie seines Meisters Händen entspringen sah. Er sah und fühlte, wie die blau gezackten Linien über seine Robe und seine dicke, braune Haut tanzten. Er wandte seinen Blick nach vorn zu seinem Meister. Irrlichterndes Gelb hatte sich in die blauen Augen des Jedimeisters gemischt, während dessen Machtblitze intensiver wurden. Pong Krell hielt dieser geballten Ladung an Hass nicht länger stand. Sein derart unvermittelt gemarterter Körper fiel auf den harten Durastahlboden des Schiffes und wälzte sich darauf hin und her. Mit einem seiner vier Arme schaffte er es, an eines seiner beiden Doppellichtschwerter zu kommen. Er nahm es vom Gürtel und ... Die Blitze verebbten, als C'baoth die Macht einsetzen musste, um dem Padawan die Waffe wegzunehmen – und die andere ebenso, wie Pong Krell merkte, als eine seiner Hände auf der anderen Seite seiner Hüfte ins Leere griff.

Die Lichtschwerter flogen hin zum Meister, der sie an den breiten, braunen Gürtel klippte. Benommen erhob sich der Besalisk vom harten Boden des Raumschiffs. Seine gelben Augen glotzten seinen Meister an.

„Sowas können Jedi?"

„ _Ich_ kann so etwas!", erwiderte Jorus C'baoth gefährlich ruhig.

„Aber weiß der Rat das? Davon haben wir in der Ausbildung nur von den Sith …"

„Du wirst dem Rat besser nichts davon erzählen!", sagte C'baoth scharf, „sondern es als große Ehre ansehen, dass dir diese Lektion zuteilwurde. Und du weißt auch genau, dass ich deine letzte Chance bin, ein Jedi-Ritter zu werden, nachdem du bereits von zwei Meistern verstoßen wurdest! Eine vierte Chance bekommst du nicht und in dem Fall kannst du dich gleich beim Landwirtschaftskorps melden! Haben wir uns verstanden, Padawan Krell?"

Der Besalisk senkte sein breites Haupt. „Ja, Meister C'baoth."

༺═────────────═༻

„Das hast du sehr gut gemacht", lobte Plagueis seine Erste Hand, nachdem sie erneut die _Accumulator_ bestiegen hatten. „Der Jedimeister hat überhaupt nichts von dem mitbekommen, was zwischen uns ist."

Diese Art Lob hatte Hanabi nicht von ihrem Meister erwartet. Sie schaute für einen Moment auf den Boden, überlegend, ob das ein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl war. Aber Plagueis sprang auch schon zu einem anderen Thema. „Was sagst du denn zu unseren beiden Jedi?"

„Sie wirken außer der Kleidung nicht wie solche. Der Meister ist viel zu herrisch", gab Hanabi ihre Eindrücke wieder. „Und wenn der Padawan erst einmal flügge ist, dann können sich die Jedi, die mit ihm zusammenarbeiten, warm anziehen."

„Noch mehr solche Jedi und die Republik fällt uns noch früher in den Schoß als gedacht", erwiderte Plagueis zuversichtlich.

Die nächste Station der Beiden war der Planet Celanon. Die Regierung des vorwiegend von einheimischen Nalroni, daneben auch von Menschen bewohnten Planeten hatte eine Feier anlässlich der Fertigstellung eines lang umstrittenen Projekts ausgerichtet. Als Plagueis mit Hanabi in einem eleganten Gleiter nach Celanon City zum Ort des Festaktes flog, säumten bereits viele Nalroni ihren Weg, um dem Hauptinitiator des ambitionierten Plans, Hego Damask, den gebührenden Respekt zu erweisen.

Hanabi musterte die Einheimischen. Sie waren eher zierlich, etwas kleiner als sie mit ihren ein Meter siebzig, hatten braunes oder goldfarbenes Fell und vorne ziemlich spitz zulaufende Schnauzen, gespickt mit dünnen scharfen Zähnen. Ihre Ohren waren lang und spitz und wackelten gelegentlich, wenn sie sich miteinander unterhielten.

„Es ist ein Glücksfall für Damask Holdings, dass Celanon nicht nur derart strategisch günstig an der Hydianischen Handelsstraße liegt, sondern dass auch seine Bewohner derart geschäftstüchtig sind, dass sie uns gute Verbündete sein können", erklärte Hego Damask seiner Angestellten.

„Keine Konkurrenten?"

„Sowohl die Nalroni als auch die Muuns verlassen ihren Heimatplaneten nur ungern. Zudem liegen unsere Heimatplaneten weit genug voneinander entfernt, als dass wir zu dauerhaften Konkurrenten werden könnten, jedoch zu guten Verbündeten, falls Kapazitäten aufgetan werden müssen, wo noch keine vorhanden sind. Treten Nalroni einer der starken Kaufmannsgilden ihres Planeten bei, so erlischt jegliche frühere Familienbindung. Du siehst also, wie wichtig ihnen der effektive Eigentumserwerb ist."

Hanabi ließ ihren Blick über die fröhlich jubelnden Einheimischen schweifen. In der Tat standen die erkennbaren Elternpaare mit ihren kleineren Kindern zusammen, während der Rest der die Straße säumenden Nalroni sich auf größere Gruppen erwachsener Individuen aufteilte – die von Damask erwähnten Gilden.

„Außerdem sind die Nalroni überaus geschickt im Analysieren des Verhaltens anderer Spezies, um deren Psyche zu erforschen und die daraus gewonnenen Erkenntnisse zu ihrem Vorteil zu nutzen", fuhr Plagueis in warnender Stimmlage fort. „Sie helfen mir gelegentlich bei meinen Forschungen in diesem Bereich. Deshalb sei weiterhin wachsam in dem, weswegen ich dich vorhin gelobt habe."

Sie erreichten den Platz, auf dem die Feierlichkeit stattfinden sollte. Am Rande des Platzes waren einige bunte Buden aufgebaut worden, wo es lokale Naschereien und Kunsthandwerk zu kaufen gab. Braunblättrige Bäume spendeten den zahlreichen Zuschauern etwas Schatten vor der Mittagssonne Celanons. Neben dem mit Blumen dekorierten Pult, hinter dem der Gouverneur des Planeten thronte, waren ein Dutzend vieräugige Aqualishaner der Quara-Rasse gruppiert, deren Spezies für den Bau und die letztendliche Inbetriebnahme des lang ersehnten Hyperwellenverstärkers verantwortlich zeichnete. Außerdem konnte man Menschen und Twi'leks sehen, die in kleineren Grüppchen zwischen den Nalroni standen.

Der Hyperwellenverstärker selbst befand sich nicht weit außerhalb des Orbits Celanons; sein Gegenstück auf Celanon jedoch befand sich direkt vor ihnen. Der riesige, dunkelgraue Kubus nahm etwa zwanzig Standardmeter im Kubik ein. Schaulustige drängten sich um das rot schimmernde Band, welches noch die Menge auf Abstand hielt und in einem großen Viereck die Bodenstation umspannte.

„Meine Damen und Herren, lassen Sie mich nun den Mann begrüßen, der damals vor drei Standardjahren jenes Projekt auf den Weg brachte, um die Kommunikation und den Handel im Tingel-Arm und darüber hinaus zu intensivieren", begann der Gouverneur, ein goldfelliger, großer Nalroni mit schrägstehenden, bernsteinfarben leuchtenden Augen seine Rede auf Basic. „Es war ein hartes Stück Arbeit und es bedurfte vieler Verhandlungen, bis wir heute hier stehen konnten, um den Hyperwellenverstärker endlich in Betrieb zu nehmen!"

Beifall brandete auf, wobei die Nalroni nicht nur in die Hände klatschten, sondern auch mit ihren langen, buschigen Schwänzen wedelten, die so lang waren wie eines ihrer Beine.

„Es war Magister Hego Damask, der nicht eher ruhte, als bis alle Anrainer an diesem Teil der Hydianischen Handelsstraße dem zukunftsweisenden Projekt ihren Segen gaben. Nicht zuletzt mein Vorgänger hatte einige Bedenken, was die kommenden Einnahmen für unseren Planeten anging, die er durch den Bau des Hyperwellenverstärkers und die damit einhergehende notwendige geringfügige Verlegung der Hydianischen Handelsstraße bedroht sah. Aber letztendlich siegten die Überredungskunst und nicht zuletzt der Optimismus des Magisters von Damask Holdings. Und schon bald wird die bessere Kommunikation auch in diesem Teil der Galaxis dafür sorgen, dass insgesamt mehr Schiffe Celanon anfliegen werden als bisher." Er reckte die vierfingrige Pfote in die Höhe. „Ein Hoch auf Magister Hego Damask!"

Die Menge brach in Jubel aus. Ein Nalroni in Galauniform, offenbar ein Gardeoffizier, übergab Hego Damask eine aurodiumfarbene Schere, mit welcher der Muun ein rotes Band durchschneiden sollte, welches die Bodenstation des Verstärkers auf Celanon umschloss. Damask sah seine Assistentin an und übergab ihr die Schere.

„Gestattet mir, meiner Assistentin Hanabi Lare diese Ehre zuteilwerden zu lassen", sagte Damask laut und vernehmlich in Richtung Gouverneur. „Sie hat mich auf meinen Reisen tatkräftig begleitet und unterstützt und außerdem sieht es wohl auch etwas schöner aus, wenn sie an meiner statt das rote Band durchschneidet."

Die Anwesenden aller Spezies lachten gefällig. Hanabi, in ein grünes Kleid gewandet, welches zur Bankenclanrobe ihres Bosses passte, nahm die Schere und trat vor. Sie setzte die Schere an und das rote Band teilte sich und glitt um den Kubus herum zu Boden. Erneut ertönte frenetischer Jubel, welcher für eine Weile das tiefe, energetische Summen übertönte, welches die soeben in Betrieb genommene Bodenstation von sich gab.

Hanabi schaute in die ihr applaudierende Menge. Es war das erste Mal in ihrem achtzehnjährigen Leben, dass ihr eine solche Ehre zuteilwurde. Sie hatte also ein rotes Band durchschnitten. Wollte Hego Damask sie damit einer Test-Öffentlichkeit vorstellen, um ihre Wirkung auf größere Mengen lebender Wesen zu testen – auch auf Menschen, die in der Galaxis mehr oder weniger den Ton angaben, zumindest was Mode und politische Strömungen anging? War diese Präsentation ein Vorgeschmack auf größere öffentliche Aufgaben, die er ihr übertragen würde. Oder wollte er ihr einfach nur eine Freude machen?

Sie gab dem Gardeoffizier die Schere zurück und stellte sich wieder an des Magisters Seite. Sie sah, wie ihr die Blicke der Leute folgten und es schmeichelte ihr. Eine Welle des Wohlgefühls durchströmte sie, untermalt vom warmen Brummen der Bodenstation vor ihr.

Die Feier löste sich in kreisförmige Grüppchen auf, von welchen die bedeutendste ins Festzelt für Prominente gelotst wurde. Dort gesellte sich ein junger Muun zu ihnen.

„Magister Damask", begrüßte er die hohen Gäste, „welche Freude, Euch hier empfangen zu dürfen."

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, San", grüßte der ältere Muun zurück, dann wandte er sich an seine Assistentin. „Darf ich vorstellen, San Hill, Leiter der Niederlassung von Damask Holdings hier auf Celanon. Sein Vater Larsh Hill war ein enger Vertrauter von mir, bevor er vor vier Jahren auf Coruscant während des Attentats auf mich getötet wurde. „San Hill, das ist meine Assistentin Hanabi Lare."

„Sehr erfreut", parlierte San Hill zu ihr zurück. „Kommen Sie von Glee Anselm?"

„Meine Mutter stammt aus Ryloth, mein Vater von Glee Anselm. Ich selbst bin auf Ryloth aufgewachsen", erwiderte sie.

„Mrs. Lare hat mich bereits beim mehreren Geschäftsmissionen erfolgreich unterstützt. Ich möchte, dass sie sich auf der folgenden Stadtbesichtigung auch die Niederlassung von Damask Holdings hier in der Stadt ansieht."

San Hills goldene Augen lächelten. „Natürlich, Magister. Ich werde die nötigen Vorbereitungen treffen."

Die Filiale von Damask Holdings auf Celanon war im obersten Geschoss eines Wolkenkratzers untergebracht. Während Damask und seine Begleitung sich einige Gebäude in der Hauptstadt anschauten, ließ San Hill einen Imbiss anrichten, an dem sich eine Stunde später außer den dreien auch die übrigen sieben Mitarbeiter im Konferenzraum bedienten – drei Muuns, zwei Menschen und zwei Nalroni.

„Es haben bereits vier Firmen in dieser Woche angefragt, ob wir für sie ein Geschäft anbahnen können", erklärte San Hill stolz. „Vor der angekündigten Inbetriebnahme des Hyperwellenverstärkers brauchte es vier Monate, um eine solche Anzahl von Anfragen zu erhalten."

„… die dann wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal in erfolgreiche Geschäftsanbahnungen gemündet hätten", entgegnete Plagueis mit einem milden Lächeln. „Aber es ist immer gut, viel zu tun zu haben."

San Hill wurde konkreter. „Haor Chall hat angefragt, ob sich Damask Holdings an der Errichtung einer neuen Fabrik der Firma auf Bonadan beteiligen möchte."

Plagueis strich sich mit der Hand über die Spangenleiste seiner schwarz-grünen Tunika. „Das ist genau die Verbindung, die uns später nützlich sein wird. Die Xi-Char werden uns auch in Zukunft ein nützlicher Verbündeter sein. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass die neue Haor Chall-Fertigungsstätte gut durch alle Sweeperstürme auf Bonadan geleitet wird, solange sie sich noch in der Aufbauphase befindet."

„Außer mir wird sich F'kraxes darum kümmern", sagte San Hill und deutete auf den einheimischen, etwa einen Meter sechzig großen Nalroni, dessen braunes Fell in der untergehenden Sonne Celanons glänzte.

„F'kraxes ist letztes Jahr der Beste seiner Kaufmannsgilde gewesen. Jetzt, wo er für Damask Holdings arbeitet, gilt seine ganze Treue Euch", erklärte San Hill feierlich.

Hanabi musterte den derart gelobten Einheimischen. Auch dieser Nalroni hatte also all seinen bisherigen Bindungen entsagt, um jetzt für ihren Boss zu arbeiten. Sie hoffte, dass es ihm genauso gelohnt werden würde wie ihr – solange er ihr nicht in die Quere kam, freilich!

Plagueis und Hanabi verließen die Firma, um zum Hotel zu fahren. Während der Firmengleiter sie durch das abendliche Celanon kutschierte, rekapitulierte die rote Nauto'lek die Ergebnisse dieser Missionsreise. Darth Plagueis hatte nicht nur seine Besitzrechte auf Bal'demnic gesichert, indem Hanabi für ihn den ahnungslosen Desh'shel eingespannt hatte, sondern er hatte außerdem einen Jedimeister und dessen Padawan in die Schranken verwiesen, ihnen die Vertragsbedingungen diktiert - die Jedi damit mehr oder weniger von seiner Domäne Bal'demnic verjagt. Dann hatte Plagueis auf Celanon ein langwieriges Projekt zum erfolgreichen Abschluss gebracht – gegen viele vorherige Anfeindungen und Widerstände. Und sie, Hanabi Lare, war feierlich und bombastisch der Öffentlichkeit präsentiert worden – vor der Besichtigung von Celanon City.

Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass es schon einmal eine Stadtbesichtigung für sie gegeben hatte, nach welcher Hego Damask sie artig nach Hause zu ihrem damaligen Verlobten gefahren hatte. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er dieses Mal nicht so artig sein würde. Plagueis hatte im Hotel eine Suite für sie reserviert, wo sie die Nacht verbringen würden, bevor sie mit der _Accumulator_ heim nach Muunilinst flogen. Eine Suite für sie beide – wie damals nach dem Tod Lo Bukks, wo allerdings nichts zwischen ihnen beiden passiert war. Gar nichts war seitdem körperlich zwischen ihnen passiert – seit einem Monat und zwei Wochen. Diese Reise jedoch hatte in jeder Hinsicht neue Maßstäbe gesetzt und Hanabi war sich sicher, dass in dieser Nacht noch weitere Grenzen überwunden werden würden.

„Was hättet Ihr eigentlich getan, wenn die Nalroni sich weiterhin quergestellt hätten, was den Hyperwellenverstärker angeht?", fragte Hanabi Lare ihren Boss.

Plagueis' Gesicht bekam einen schelmischen Ausdruck. „Dann hätten wir dieses Scheitern eben zum Anlass genommen, um die Unzufriedenheit im Äußeren Rand noch mehr zu schüren. Irgendein hochstehender Depp in der Republik hätte sich in dem Fall sicherlich geeignet, um ihm die Schuld daran zuzuschieben."

Hanabi lachte kurz auf. „Sicherlich. Dann hat sich Damask Holdings also gar nicht so sehr für den Hyperwellenverstärker ins Zeug gelegt, wie der Gouverneur vorhin in seiner Rede betont hatte?"

Plagueis' grüne Augen schauten betont ertappt. „Sagen wir, ich hätte als letzter die Finanzierung zurückgezogen. Passel Argente von der Handelsallianz hatte schon vorher kalte Füße bekommen und vor einem guten Jahr die von ihm zugesagten Mittel auch offiziell von dem Projekt abgezogen. Im Prinzip hat Damask Holdings lediglich die versprochenen Einlagen nicht zurückgezogen, bis die langjährige Schlichtung endlich Erfolg zeitigte. Das ist alles."

„Also eine Win-win-Situation in jedem Falle."

Plagueis schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. „In diesem Zusammenhang hatte ich den Begriff noch gar nicht gebraucht … aber eigentlich hast du recht."

༺═────────────═༻

Sie erreichten das Hotel. Plagueis parkte den Gleiter und holte die auf seinen Namen reservierte Chipkarte für die Suite vom Empfangstresen ab. Der Imbiss in der Firmenniederlassung von Damask Holdings war reichhaltig und üppig genug gewesen, so dass weder Plagueis noch Hanabi Hunger hatten, um jetzt noch das Hotelrestaurant aufzusuchen. Er lag allerdings auch weit genug zurück, so dass sie sich umgehend zur Suite begaben.

Plagueis hielt die codierte Chipkarte an den Scanner und die Tür glitt mit einem leisen Zischen auf. Der praktisch nicht existente Flur, der lediglich eine bessere Mantelablage war, führte in einen Empfangsraum, in welchem ein großer Holo-Bildschirm an der Wand thronte. In einem Halbkreis herum waren zwei Sofas und mehrere Sessel in rostrotem Farbton gruppiert, so dass es sich Grüppchen oder Einzelpersonen vor dem Bildschirm gemütlich machen konnten. An der rechten Wand des Zimmers befand sich eine Theke, auf welcher diverse Gläser standen. Hinter der Theke jedoch stand ein Weinregal, gefüllt mit vielerlei Weinflaschen aus allen Winkeln der Galaxis, wie Hanabis scharfe Augen anhand der verschiedenen Schriften auf den Flaschenetiketten ausmachen konnten.

Plagueis folgte ihrem Blick. „Möchtest du einen Schluck?", fragte er und strebte umgehend der Theke zu.

Sie zögerte mit der Antwort. „Danke, aber heute nicht."

Er hielt inne und drehte sich verblüfft zu ihr um. „Warum nicht?"

„Ich würde diese Nacht gerne nüchtern bleiben."

Seine Augen legten sich in Fältchen. Sie konnte nicht deuten, ob in Argwohn oder in überspielender Heiterkeit. „Warum, fürchtest du einen Überfall?"

Sie schaute kurz an Plagueis vorbei. „Nur weil wir sonst immer noch ein Glas Wein zum Abend getrunken haben, heißt das doch nicht, dass wir es immer tun müssen."

Sie sah, dass er sich einen Ruck gab, um die Strecke wieder zurückzugehen, ohne sich vorher von der Bar bedient zu haben.

„Ich werde dann erst einmal duschen gehen", kündigte Plagueis an. „Und du solltest dasselbe tun. Der linke Flügel ist deiner, der rechte meiner."

Sie ging mit ihrer Reisetasche durch die gewiesene linke Tür. In ihrem Teil der Suite gab es ein Wohn- und ein Schlafzimmer, von welchem aus ein Balkon einen Schritt in das abendliche Celanon hinausführte. Hanabis Blick schweifte nach links vom Balkon weg und fand eine weitere, jetzt gesuchte Tür. Sie verschwand sofort im Erfrischungsraum, ließ ihre Kleidung fallen und stieg in die Duschkabine. Der Wasserstrahl war auf lauwarm eingestellt und das war ihr gerade recht. Sie ließ das Wasser ein paar Minuten über ihren roten Körper plätschern. An jenem Abend, als Plagueis sie in ihrer damaligen Arglosigkeit das erste Mal auf Schloss Aborah sexuell stimuliert und befriedigt hatte, da hatte sich die Dusche danach angefühlt, als wenn sie sich damit von jener Übertretung säubern würde. Ob diese Dusche hier auf Celanon ihr wohl bereits vorab die Absolution dafür erteilen würde, wenn sie jetzt wirklich mit dem Mann, der für den Tod ihres Verlobten verantwortlich war …

Es klopfte an die dünne, opake Transparistahltür der Duschkabine. Sofort drehte sie sich von der Armatur fort und zur Tür hin. Durch das milchige Glas sah sie eine hochgewachsene Silhouette stehen. Plagueis!

„Ich nehme an, der Überfall beginnt", sagte sie betont gelassen.

„Glaubst du nach diesem Tag, nach dieser Reise wirklich an eine böse Überraschung?", fragte er von draußen zurück.

„Irgendein Vögelchen hat mir mal gezwitschert, dass die bösen Überraschungen immer dann kommen, wenn man am wenigsten mit ihnen rechnet."

„Heute nicht", hörte sie Plagueis' ruhige, aber entschlossene Stimme.

Sie schaute noch einen Moment zu den Duscharmaturen, dann schaltete sie sie ab und wandte sich erneut zur Tür, um sie vorsichtig zu öffnen. Darth Plagueis stand in einem Bademantel vor der Kabine und hielt ihr ihren hin. Sie war jetzt nach dem Duschen völlig nackt und es beruhigte sie auf skurrile Art und Weise, als der Muun ihr in den ihr zugedachten, strahlendweißen Bademantel half – zuerst ihre Arme, dann ihr Körper. Behutsam schlang er beide Seiten des dicken, flauschigen Stoffs um ihren schlanken Leib, so dass sie wieder vollständig bedeckt war. Als würde er sie sorgfältig einwickeln – wie ein Paket. Hanabi erbebte, als seine langen Hände den weichen Stoffgürtel in einer luftigen Verknotung um ihre Taille schlossen. Das Paket war vollends verpackt und geschnürt. Unweigerlich musste sie sich vorstellen, wie seine Hände diesen Gürtel wieder lösen würden – schon bald.

Der Gürtel war sicher geschlossen. Plagueis führte Hanabi aus dem Erfrischungsraum und dann zum Bett in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Ihr Herz klopfte. Er machte eine Bewegung an ihrer Schulter, die ihr bedeutete, sich mit dem Bauch nach vorne aufs Bett zu legen – also tat sie das.

Der Muun setzte sich neben sie und begann durch den Stoff hindurch ihre Schultern zu massieren. Das tat gut und doch fragte sie sich, was als nächstes kommen würde. Aber es kam nichts Nächstes – zumindest nicht sofort. Plagueis massierte weiter langsam ihre Schultern, als hätte er nichts anderes im Sinn. Sie spürte, wie gut ihr seine Berührungen taten nach all den Raumschiffflügen, dem Stehen, Sitzen und wieder Stehen und langsamen Betrachten während der Stadtbesichtigung und dem anschließenden Empfang in seiner Firmenfiliale.

Plagueis' kundige Finger wanderten etwas weiter an ihrer Wirbelsäule herunter. Wieso hatte sie eigentlich noch nicht gemerkt, wie verspannt sie auch dort war? Mit jeder Minute, die verstrich, schob sie ihre Befürchtungen mehr und mehr zur Seite. Darth Plagueis hatte gesagt, dass es keine bösen Überraschungen geben würde – und genau in diesem Moment entschied sie, ihm zu glauben – und zu vertrauen. Jetzt erst konnte sie die kreisenden Bewegungen der Finger auf ihrem Rücken voll genießen. Sie ließ einen leisen, wohligen Seufzer fahren.

Plagueis biss sich auf die Zunge, um seinem Mund nicht ein „Gut" entweichen zu lassen. Hanabi war jetzt soweit, sich auch körperlich voll und ganz auf ihn einzulassen. Wenn er sie jetzt noch extra darauf hinweisen würde, dann könnte sie das aus jenem stillen Einverständnis herausreißen, welches gerade zu gedeihen begann – dann wären all seine Mühen für umsonst gewesen. Er wusste, dass es für die meisten Wesen entspannend war, wenn die Massage von oben nach unten verlief. Also arbeitete er sich links und rechts ihrer Wirbelsäule weiter hinunter. Die Gedanken und Gefühle der Frau unter ihm lagen weitgehend offen vor ihm wie in einem Buch. Es waren keine schlechten Vibrationen, die da von unten kamen. Er würde alles dafür tun, damit das so bleiben würde.

Er rückte etwas nach unten zum Fußende des Doppelbetts und nahm ihren rechten Fuß in seinen Schoß, um auch ihn zu massieren. Eine kreisende Knetbewegung – eine zweite. Sie zuckte zusammen. Offenbar hatte er zu schnell massiert. Also wurde er wieder langsamer. Und ein entspannter Fuß belohnte ihn - vorerst.

Er massierte den Fuß zu Ende, dann nahm er sich den zweiten vor. Die rote Frau vor ihm im Bademantel, dessen Farbe jetzt in der angebrochenen Dunkelheit Celanons von Weiß zu Schmutziggrau gewechselt hatte, befand sich in einer Stimmung, die zwischen absolutem Wohlbehagen und Einschlafen schwankte. Zu letzterem durfte es nicht kommen. Nicht jetzt!

„Dreh dich um."

Gehorsam drehte sie sich auf den Rücken. Seine Hände ergriffen die Enden der Schleife, in welcher er vor einer Stunde den Gürtel ihres Bademantels vorne geschlossen hatte. Ein leichtes Beben ging durch ihren Körper. Er zog an den beiden Enden des Gürtels und die Schleife löste sich. Die Hälften des Bademantels glitten von ihrem Körper und Plagueis sah sie an. Es war das erste Mal, dass er sie derart nackt vor sich sah. Sein Blick wanderte hinunter zu ihrer Mitte. Ein probierender Finger sagte ihm, wie feucht sie bereits war. Er spürte das kurze Aufwallen ihrer Scham, welches alsbald schierer Erregung Platz machte.

Die Hand, die gerade eben noch ihre Mitte berührt hatte, glitt über ihren Bauchnabel nach oben zu einem ihrer Nippel, die sich bereits aufgestellt hatten. Er drückte ihn einmal sanft mit zwei Fingern, dann ließ er ihn wieder fahren. Ein leiser, abgehackter Laut entfuhr ihrer Kehle.

Er zog seine Hand zurück und öffnete den Gürtel _seines_ Bademantels. Sie sah ihm dabei zu und erblickte zum ersten Mal seine völlig unbekleidete Gestalt. Da war kein überflüssiges Gramm Fett, wohl aber an Armen und anderen Stellen seines Körpers wohldefinierte Muskeln. Im Widerschein des Mondes sah sie die Konturen seines ausgeprägten Sixpacks. Ja, die Sith hielten sich gut in Form. Bevor ihr Blick weiter nach unten schweifen konnte, gab er bereits die nächste Anweisung.

„Dreh dich auf die Seite zum Fenster."

Sie tat wie geheißen und schaute durch die durchsichtige Balkontür hinaus zum nun nachtblauen Himmel, wo Celanons Mond sein fahlweißes Licht über der schlafenden Hauptstadt des Planeten ergoss.

An der Erschütterung des Betts fühlte sie, wie Plagueis sich hinter sie legte. Kurz darauf spürte sie die Wärme seines Körpers. Sie schloss halb die Augen und erstarrte in Erwartung. Seine Hände umfassten sie von hinten, glitten über ihre Brüste, kneteten diese, während sie seinen durch die Transpiratormaske leicht verstärkten Atem über ihrem Kopf hörte. Ihre hinteren Lekkus nahmen die Härte des Torsogeschirrs an seiner Brust wahr, in welches die Transpiratormaske überging.

Seine Linke, die er unter ihrer Hüfte hindurchgeschoben hatte, massierte weiterhin ihre linke Brustwarze. Seine rechte Hand jedoch glitt an ihrer rechten Seite herunter, streifte ihren Oberschenkel und wanderte zu ihrer Mitte, um dort erneut zu sondieren. Plagueis' langer Finger fühlte vor, drang in sie in. Sie zuckte; ihre Scham zog sich zusammen – ein Reflex, um den grauen Eindringling zu vertreiben, der sich umgehend wieder zurückzog, als verstünde er die Botschaft. Die zum Finger gehörende Hand schob sich unter die Kniekehle ihres rechten Beins, um es anzuwinkeln, aufzustellen – eine für sie recht bequeme Position, wie sie fand – und dann rutschte Plagueis an ihr entlang etwas nach unten. Eine weitere Erschütterung im Bett kündete davon, dass er sich hinter ihr etwas aufsetzte. Seine Hand griff erneut durch den Winkel ihres aufgestellten Beins hindurch, um ihre Mitte zu suchen – und in sie einzudringen.

Nein, nicht sein Finger; dafür war es zu breit – und zu hart.

Seine freigewordene Hand fasste sie an der Hüfte, um in seiner ebenfalls seitlichen Position besser Halt zu finden. Ein Schauer lief durch ihren Körper.

Er tat es – hatte es getan.

Jetzt endlich würde sie wissen, wie es sich anfühlte. Keine weiteren Ängste mehr. Sie atmete hart aus, dann langsam ein, vorsichtig wieder aus. Für eine Weile tat er nichts weiter, sondern ließ sein Gemächt ruhig in ihrer Höhle verharren, während seine Linke ihre Brustwarze nun so richtig hart rieb. Ja, er kostete dieses Vorstoßen aus, dieses erste Mal, wie sie erfühlte.

Er begann, sich in ihr zu bewegen - verhalten und bedächtig. Ja, er wollte sie schonen. Noch ein Grund mehr, es zu genießen. Sie fühlte von hinten wohl seinen Oberkörper mit dem Torsogeschirr gegen ihren Rücken reiben, nicht jedoch seinen Unterleib, nicht seine Mitte, der diese Lanze entsprang. Sie fragte sich, ob sie im Verlauf der Nacht diese seine Mitte wohl noch an ihrer Mitte spüren würde. Oder war es besser, wenn er diese Distanz beibehalten würde?

Seine Stöße wurden etwas schneller. Jetzt fühlte sie den Unterschied zu früher umso mehr, war doch Lo Bukks bestes Teil viel dicker gewesen. Besser jetzt nicht an ihn denken. Trotzdem überlegte sie, ob es wohl ihr Schicksal war, ständig mit Männern von anderer Spezies Sex zu haben als denen ihrer Eltern. Aber ja doch – Plagueis war ihr Schicksal. Darauf hatte sie ihre Mutter vorbereitet. Und bis jetzt war alles mit dem Muun Verbundene sehr angenehm für sie gewesen … wenn man mal von dem unglücklichen Zeltronier auf Mygeeto absah, aber so etwas gehörte nun einmal dazu, wenn man einem Sith diente.

Sie legte ihren Kopf nach hinten, um sich ihm noch mehr zu öffnen. Sein Penis stieß in seinen Bewegungen tief in ihr Innerstes vor, klopfte an ihrem Muttermund an; sie hatte das Gefühl, sich immer mehr zu weiten … aber er war mit seinem Unterleib immer noch ein Stück von ihr entfernt – ein großes Stück entfernt. Dort hinten an ihrem Po war Leere – heiße Luft. Sie dachte an ihren letzten Besuch auf Schloss Aborah, an ihr letztes Zusammensein ähnlicher Art, wo sie es ihm mit ihrem Mund besorgt hatte. Nein, seine Lanze war einfach zu lang. Das war unmöglich!

Seine Rechte wanderte wieder nach oben zu ihrer rechten Brust, um diese ebenso zu stimulieren, wie seine Linke bereits die ganze Zeit über den Nippel ihrer anderen Brust rieb und knetete. Plagueis' Hände und sein steifes Glied hielten Hanabi derart in Position, dass sie gar nicht anders konnte, als stillzuhalten und zitternd und bebend zu genießen.

Sie stöhnte gedehnt auf.

„Jaaahh", hörte sie Plagueis hinter sich in der Muunsprache zurückstöhnen, die sie mittlerweile perfekt beherrschte.

Sie legte den Kopf noch etwas weiter zurück. Wenn er so weitermachte, dann würde sie gleich kommen, ohne dass …

Seine rechte Hand ließ ihre rechte Brust wieder fahren, um sich erneut ihrer Mitte anzunehmen … wieder an diesem Punkt, der bereits völlig zugeschleimt war. Nicht nur ihre Klitoris. Vor ihrem auf dem Bett ruhenden Oberschenkel war es ebenfalls ziemlich nass geworden. Als Plagueis' langer, bleicher Finger den kleinen Knubbel vor ihrer Öffnung zu massieren begann, lief ein weiteres Rinnsal quer über ihren Oberschenkel hinunter und landete auf dem unter ihr liegenden Teil des Bademantels. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie auslief … nein, das war in der Tat keine allzu böse Überraschung.

Plagueis' Stöße von hinten waren etwas kürzer geworden, als er begonnen hatte, zusätzlich zu ihrer Brust auch noch ihren Kitzler aufzuheizen. Jetzt, mit einem Mal, schien der kleine Knubbel auf ein Vielfaches seiner Größe angeschwollen zu sein – und er pulsierte wie verrückt.

Hanabi begann zu wimmern ob all der vielseitigen Lust, die sie überflutete - die sie beinahe nicht mehr ertragen konnte.

Darth Plagueis fühlte, dass der Zeitpunkt da war. Er hätte Hanabi jetzt zu gerne geküsst, hätte mit seinen dünnen Lippen zwischen ihren Lekkus herumgewühlt, aber das ging nicht wegen der verdammten Maske, die er zum Atmen brauchte. Er spürte wohl, dass ihr Kopf an seiner Brust lag, doch das Torsogeschirr vor jener hinderte ihn daran, ihre warmen, weichen Lekkus zu spüren, wie er sie gerne gespürt hätte. Sein Glied war gerademal zur Hälfte im Schoß seiner Geliebten versunken, als dass er sie zumindest mit seinem Unterleib hätte fühlen können. Zumindest das würde er sich für später aufheben. Jetzt blieben ihm nur seine Hände und der vordere Teil seines Kolbens, der kurz davor war zu explodieren.

Seine Hand an ihrem Kitzler verlangsamte sich. Sie stöhnte verlangend auf. Er kannte dieses Stöhnen. Es bedeutete, dass er den runden Knubbel schneller und härter reiben sollte – mit dem Finger. Er ließ sie noch eine Weile zappeln, sog ihr klägliches Wimmern in sich ein, dann gab er ihrem Verlangen statt.

Sein Finger kreiste schneller, seine Stöße wurden härter.

„Jaaahhh", entfuhr es ihr, dann erzitterte sie und stieß wieder diesen hellen Schrei aus, den er so an ihr liebte. Ihre Lekkus empörten sich gegen seine bewehrte Brust, dann fing sie an erneut zu schreien – länger und lauter. Er ließ seinen Finger noch eine Weile an der Stelle, um ihr Schreien solange auszukosten, wie er es selbst noch aushalten konnte. Dann ließ er ihren Kitzler fahren, umfasste ihre Hüften und stieß zu.

„Aaahhh!"

Hanabis Schmerzensschrei war gellend.

Plagueis hielt kurz inne, um ihr Zeit um Erholen zu geben. Zärtlich glitt sein Finger über ihren geöffneten, vor Lust immer noch prallen Mund. „Schhhh."

Das war zu tief gewesen. Ein leichtes Überdehnen, aber trotz allem nichts Ernstes. Die elastische Barriere vor seiner Eichel war immer noch da. Er fühlte, wie er aus seiner wogenden Mitte heraus in ihren Schoß spritzte, den er mit beiden Händen fest umklammert hielt, nicht nur, um weiter in sie hineinzustoßen, sondern auch, um wieder den nötigen Abstand herzustellen, um sie nicht ernsthaft zu verletzen.

Der Schmerzensschrei war der einzige geblieben – der Macht sei Dank. Plagueis genoss, wie sich ihre ebenfalls noch ejakulierende Mitte um seinen Kolben herum zusammenzog und wieder öffnete – wie ihr anfänglicher Schock in die ultimative Entspannung überging. Genauso, wie er es geplant hatte. Er fühlte die befreiende Nässe seines Samens wieder aus der kleinen Öffnung zurückfluten und von der Mitte seines Schwanzes herabtropfen, während sie leise zu jedem Schuss von ihm stöhnte. Noch ein paar Stöße, dann hatte er ihr seine volle Ladung gegeben.

Plagueis fühlte, wie seine Männlichkeit nach und nach wieder erschlaffte. Er beließ sie noch eine Weile in der Frau vor ihm, dann zog er sich aus ihr heraus. Hanabi lag entspannt und gelöst da. Sie hatte ihr oberes Bein angewinkelt nach vorne gezogen, so dass sie immer noch in der Seitenlage blieb. Er bettete sich wieder hinter sie wie bereits zu Anfang des Aktes, erneut ihre Brüste streichelnd. Niemand von ihnen hatte das Bedürfnis, jetzt irgendetwas zu sagen. Sie kuschelte nach wie vor ihren Hinterkopf gegen sein Torsogeschirr und ließ sich von ihm kraulen und streicheln.

Als Plagueis fühlte, dass sie kurz vor dem Einschlafen war, stand er von ihrem Bett auf. Er ging in den Erfrischungsraum, holte dort ein kleines Handtuch und säuberte damit ihre Schenkel. Er hob sie von dem von ihnen beiden besudelten Bademantel und legte sie auf das ansonsten jungfräuliche Bett, um sie hernach mit ihrer Decke zuzudecken. Den lustversifften Bademantel legte er in die Ecke des Erfrischungsraums, wo sich am nächsten Morgen das Hotelpersonal um ihn kümmern würde.

Nachdem er das getan hatte, begab sich Darth Plagueis in seinen Teil der Suite, um noch einmal zu duschen. Danach setzte er sich in seinem Bademantel auf _seinen_ Balkon und schaute den Vollmond Celanons an. Ihm fiel ein, dass er noch vor zwei Stunden das dringende Bedürfnis verspürt hatte, sich an der gut gefüllten Bar im Empfangszimmer zu bedienen. Er entschied, dass er das jetzt nicht brauchte, um den Nachhall dieser an sich selbst adressierten Wohltat voll auszukosten.

* * *

 _Note der Autorin: Den Baum-Vergleich, den Pong Krell hier anführt, gibt es als chinesisches Sprichwort. Dort heißt es: Den Pflaumenbaum schelten, aber die Akazie meinen._

 _Bal'demnic und Plagueis' Interesse am dortigen Cortosis-Abbau werden im Roman „Darth Plagueis" von James Luceno beschrieben und zwar in den Kapiteln 1 „Anwärter" sowie Kap. 22 „Gewöhnliche Wesen" und Kap. 24 „Sith'ari"._

 _Der Hyperwellenverstärker bei Celanon und das langwierige Ringen darum werden im selben Roman in Kapitel 17 „Tage voller Wein und Zügellosigkeit" beschrieben._

 _Jedimeister Micah Giett kommt im prä-TPM-Comic „Aufstand der Yinchorri" von 2002 vor._

 _Über Jedimeister Jorus C'baoth kann man viel im Roman „Die Kundschafter" von Timothy Zahn aus dem Jahre 2008 lesen. Dass der Besalisk Pong Krell sein Padawan war, habe ich mir für diese Geschichte ausgedacht._

 _Mit Pong Krell beschäftigt sich eingehend der „The Clone Wars"-Arc über den Planeten Umbara, den man in der vierten Staffel dieser Serie anschauen kann._


End file.
